Yin&Yang
by Xhex-Zsa
Summary: Un doctor arrogante, un pasado oscuro que define el presente de un hombre roto. Ella una residente rebelde, dispuesta a darlo todo por sacarlo de su oscuridad. Dos fuerzas opuestas pero complementarias. ¿Quien va a ceder?
1. El principio del fin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esto es el producto de dos amigas con mucho tiempo libre. Es nuestro bebe, nuestra primera historia y esperamos que la amen tanto como nosotras lo hacemos.  
Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.  
Les pedimos que le den una oportunidad a este Edward, es oscuro y esta roto, pero es un amor.  
Esperamos que les guste**

**Cariños.**

**_Isa&Mia_**

_Nadie sabe como es ser un hombre malo hasta que lo obligan.  
Uno no conoce la mentira hasta que le mienten.  
Nadie sabe hasta que lo vive en carne propia.  
Nadie mata hasta que es obligado.  
Anonimo_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "El principio del fin"  
**  
_FlashBack  
Todo era un caos... Las personas corrían de un lado a otro, los escombros y el humo esparcido por todos lados, se hacía imposible que pudiera ver con claridad, sin embargo corría, corría como si mi vida se me fuese en ello, con todas mis fuerzas. Esto no puede estar pasando, por favor, que sea una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla.  
El pasillo se me hizo eterno pero tenia que llegar, tenia que llegar a donde ella, donde mi princesa. ¡Dios, permite que este bien, por favor! No me abandones._

-¡_Sarah!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Sarah!_

_Mientras atravesaba el pasillo podía ver las personas heridas, niños y adultos con quemaduras graves sepultados entre los escombros, los colegas que podían moverse intentaban ayudar, pero todo era un caos total._

_¡Por favor dios que este bien!_

_Luego, la vi mi princesa estaba tirada en el suelo inmóvil. Verla ahí tirada, sin vida, hizo que brotaran lágrimas de mis ojos. ¡Dios mio! Corrí mas rápido hasta que llegue a ella y la tome con cuidado en mis brazos, estaba fría, pálida, tenia el pulso muy débil, pero respiraba, ¡Vamos nena! saldremos de esto, pensé._

_-Sarah, mi vida reacciona- Estaba desmayada, su brazo tenia un gran corte a lo largo, el lado derecho de su cara tenía una gran quemadura que llegaba a su cuello y se perdía en su bata. Pero lo que mas me asustaba es que tenia una viga perforando su costado._

_-Bebe reacciona, mi vida, ¡No me dejes Sarah!_

_-Ed... ward- De su boca brotaba sangre. Oh dios._

_-Sarah, nena vas a estar bien te lo prometo mi vida, yo te cuidaré, resiste por favor mi vida, resiste._

_-Ed. Tengo frío._

_-Lo sé nena, tranquila te sacaré de aquí- Mire a mi alrededor buscando un lugar por donde salir pero el caos no había disminuido, estaba peor, estaba muriendo en mis manos. -Dios ayúdame._

_Sarah metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó algo, intentó levantar la mano pero no tenia fuerzas- Nena tranquila, no te agites- Lo intento de nuevo y yo tome su mano. Cuando lo sentí que moría, el mundo se me vino encima._

_Era la fotografía de un ecosonograma, -Por dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando- susurré. En la parte de atrás decía 3 meses y con su bella caligrafía estaba escrito Nuestra princesita". Y entonces lo perdí, comencé a llorar con fuerza como uno niño pequeño perdido. ¡Ella no podía morir! ¡Aun no! Teníamos mucho tiempo esperando este momento, ella tenía que resistir._

_-Nena, no me dejes, no me abandones. Por favor Sarah, resiste. Tienes que vivir por mi, por ti, por nuestra bebé, vamos mi amor saca fuerzas de donde no tienes... ¡No me dejes solo, eres mi vida, Sarah! Te Amo te amo te amo._

_-Cuida... A Ethan. Te amo... - Fue lo ultimo que escuché de ella, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento._

_-¡Sarah! Princesa, reacciona! Sarah, no te puedes morir, ¿me oyes? No me puedes dejar mi vida, te lo ruego._

_Pero ya era tarde, mi princesa ya no respiraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, nunca vería esa chispa de vida, ese hermoso color verde, estaba muerta, maldita sea, ¡muerta! Me había quedado solo, perdí a mis dos princesas en un día. Perdí parte de mi vida, estaba muerto por dentro, no tenia ganas de vivir._  
_Fin Flash Back_

Marzo 16, 2013

Salí de mi ensoñación.

Ese recuerdo, ese maldito recuerdo que me sigue a todas partes desde hace mas de un año. Ese día murió una parte de mi, la parte mas importante de mi ser, la mujer que me regreso las ganas de vivir y le dio luz a mi vida.

Después ese día no volví a ser el mismo, ya nada valía la pena, todo era monótono y basura, simplemente no me importaba.

Maldita vida.

Pero ya de nada me valía lamentarme, esta era la vida que me había tocado vivir y aunque mi princesa ya no estaba, aun tenia una razón de vivir. Ethan, mi hermoso hijo de 2 años y medio, ese pequeño regalo que me dejo la única mujer que amé y amaré por siempre.  
Mi hijo se había convertido ahora en la luz de mi vida, mi razón para seguir adelante y aunque me había jurado no volver a amar jamás, eso no quiere decir que no podía divertirme. ¡Soy hombre y tengo necesidades!

Las luces de la disco estaban bajas, el humo estaba por doquier, las personas a mi alrededor hablaban sin parar, por todo el lugar sonaba una canción que hablaba de sexo y látigos, y en la pista estaban unas cuantas parejas "bailando", rozándose, sudando como cerdos. Y luego estaba yo, solo en un apartado con mi cerveza, esperando alguna perra con quien coger porque ahora eso era lo que hacía: coger rudo nada de sentimientos de por medio.  
Mi cerveza se terminó y le hice señas al mesero que al parecer estaba muy ocupado porque ni me miró. Pendejo. Me levante y caminé despacio hacia la barra, notando como algunas mujeres con o sin pareja posaban su mirada en mi. ¡Zorras! Sonreí y continúe mi camino.

Cuando estaba acercándome a la barra. Note a una mujer con medio cuerpo inclinado en la barra, estaba haciendo señas al bar-tender, ¡Tenía buen culo eso si! Quería nalguearla, ese pedazo de tela negra que llama "vestido" se le veía muy bien desde este angulo.  
Llegue a la barra me detuve a su lado, levante mi mano e hice mi pedido.

-Ehh, ¿podrías darme una Heineken?.- El bar-tender en seguida me miró y fue por mi orden.

-¿Disculpa?- La chica del gran trasero toco mi hombro.

-¿Si?- Descaradamente la recorrí con la mirada, no estaba nada mal, tenía bonitas tetas, piernas largas y torneadas, en este momento las imaginaba enrolladas en mi cintura mientras me la cogía contra la pared.

-Cierra la boca idiota. Y estaba antes que tú.- Estaba enojada, pincho mi pecho mientras hablaba, esto me molestó.

-¡Hey! Loca ¿qué te pasa? No es mi culpa que seas tan insignificante que el bar-tender no te prestara atención.- Maldijo por lo bajo, vi en sus ojos brotar la ira.

-Que te den gilipollas de mierda.- Hizo algo que no me esperaba me abofeteo. ¡Mierda! eso me cabreó y excitó al mismo tiempo, dejé la cerveza en la barra, la tome por la muñeca y la pegué a mi cuerpo y le hablé.

- Que boquita tan sucia, me pregunto que otras cosas podrá hacer...- Me acerque más a su rostro y susurré- La que necesita ser jodida eres tú- sin mas la solté, tomé mi cerveza me dí media vuelta y la dejé cabreada, muy cabreada.

-Jodida niña insolente.- Pensé mientras iba hacia mi reservado que estaba ocupado por una de las "señoritas" que me sonrió cuando iba por la cerveza, puse mi mejor sonrisa y hablé -Parece que tenemos una intrusa por aquí-

-Oh Eddie siento tardar en llegar, ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?- dijo Hannah mientras mordía su labio sensualmente, ¡Puaj! Repugnante.

Hannah, era una mujer alta, delgada con cabello castaño hasta casi la cintura, buenas tetas, de silicona, pero estaban bien, cintura estrecha y piernas interminables. La mujer era hermosa, lastima que fuera tan zorra.

-Yo se una muy buena forma de compensación nena- Le guiñe el ojo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía al baño.

La guíe por el pasillo y entramos al baño de mujeres, rápidamente la empuje dentro de un cubículo sin importarme si teníamos compañía. Empuje su cuerpo hasta que estuvo contra la pared al final del estrecho espacio, cerré la puerta sin colocar seguro, tenia prisa.  
Fui contra ella la tome de los muslos y la puse contra mi, con sus piernas en mis cintura y ataque su cuello, su perfume era un asco, y rápidamente me dirigí a sus tetas. Solo tenia un top rojo que apenas le cubría los pezones, se lo baje y fui por uno de ellos, lo ataque sin piedad, chupé, mordí y succioné como un condenado, quería terminar pronto. Hannah gritaba como perra en celo.

-Por dios mujer, baja la voz.

-Oh Edd, eres tan bueno, sigue.

Sin esperar mas subí su minifalda de cuero a su cintura, arranque su panty, esto pareció excitarle aún más, estaba húmeda. Saqué mi polla de los pantalones, me coloqué un condón y sin miramientos me enterré en ella duro y profundo. Grito como poseída, pero ya no me importaba, sólo tenía en la mente terminar y largarme. Empuje dentro de ella una y otra vez con todas mis fuerzas, mordí sus pezones y continúe moviéndome dentro de ella. El fin se acercaba para ambos así que aumente la velocidad todo lo que pude, hasta que sentí como se cerraba a mi alrededor y soltaba su orgasmo, un par de movimientos más y me corrí fuerte, gruñendo sobre su hombro.

Una vez que mi respiración se normalizó un poco la solté y mire como deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo, acomode mis pantalones y salí de ahí, sin importarme nada más, ella sabía como eran las cosas conmigo una follada rápida y adiós.

Sali al estacionamiento y me fui a mi Aston Martin Vanquish, soné la alarma y salí rápidamente ahí. En poco tiempo estuve en mi edificio, vivía en un exclusivo edificio frente al Central Park, subí al ascensor y llegue al ultimo piso. Entre a mi departamento que estaba alumbrado solo por la luz natural que entraba desde el ventanal principal de cristal que iba desde el techo al suelo y me prestaba una excelente vista de la ciudad. En seguida me quite el saco y me dirigí a la habitación de mi bebe, moría de ganas de ver a mi pedacito de cielo. Entre cuidadosamente y ahí estaba, mi pequeño Ethan. Dormidito en su cuna, como un ángel, me acerque a pasos lentos y lo vi por un largo rato. Mi bebe era igual a su madre, piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Perfecto. Me acerqué con cuidado y besé su frente.

-Eres mi razón para seguir viviendo- Susurré, se removió un poco y comenzó a chupar su chupón con mas fuerza. Dí media vuelta y me fuí a mi habitación, necesitaba una ducha para sacar el olor del perfume de puta barata de mi cuerpo.

**BOV**

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- No se que se ha creído, como se atrevió a hablarme así.

Me olvidé de mi trago y me fui a la mesa dónde me esperaba mi amiga Tanya, ese idiota me arruinó el ánimo. Primero llega y el bar-tender al que llevaba 10 minutos pidiéndole 2 margaritas, sale corriendo a atenderle como si fuera un dios, ¡Marica!Estaba muy bueno, para que negarlo. Y luego, como si no fuera poco, me dice que necesito ser follada, hijo de puta. ¡Argh!

-Hey Bella, ¿Y mi trago?- Pregunto Tanya a penas me vio llegar a la mesa.

-Nah me pelee con un bastardo en la barra, y el puto bar-tender nunca me atendió.- La idiota de mi amiga comenzó a reír como una desquiciada, quería golpearla, en lugar de eso me levante.- Sabes que, yo me largo, esta noche ha sido un asco y estoy cansada ademas mañana tenemos que madrugar ¿recuerdas? ¿te vas o te quedas nena?

-Yo me quedo, asi consigo mi trago y otras cosas.- Movió sus cejas sugestivamente, la mire mal, pero igual la bese en la mejilla y me fui.

Antes de dirigirme a la salida pase al baño a retocarme un poco, cuando entre lo primero que note eran los ruidos ritmicos que salían de uno de los cubículo, a estos le siguieron gemidos bastante altos y gruñidos entre cortados.

¿Qué mierda...?

Lentamente me acerque a la puerta que estaba medio abierta y me quede sin habla.

Hijo de...

Ahí estaba el idiota de la barra, con una morena amarrada a su cintura mientras atacaba sus pechos. La mujer tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba gemidos muy parecidos a los de un animal herido, ninguno de los dos notó mi presencia y pensé en irme sin ser notada pero no pude moverme, solo me quede ahí mirando. Era fascinante.

Luego de que mordió chupo y amaso los pechos de la mujer, el bastardo follador le subió la falda a la cintura, arrancó su panty, se coloco un preservativo y entro en ella de forma brusca, ruda. Este bastardo sabia moverse, sentí como poco a poco subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo con la imagen que tenia frente a mi. Mi estomago dio un vuelco y mi entrepierna comenzó a arder. El hombre aumento la velocidad dándole mas duro, si eso era posible, y atacó nuevamente sus pechos.  
Dios, que calor hace aquí.

Los gemidos y gritos aumentaron, supe que pronto todo acabaría, sin embargo no podía moverme, mis pies no respondían, estaba clavada ahí. Cuando el hombre gruño y mordió el hombro de la mujer supe que era hora de la retirada. Salí de ahí sin ser notada, camine rápidamente hasta llegar a mi auto, estaba agitada respiraba entrecortado y no precisamente por la carrera. ¡Estaba excitada , maldición! Entre a mi auto y espere calmarme antes de arrancar, lo que menos me hacia faltar era tener un accidente por andar acelerada por estar estar de mirona, me estaba convirtiendo en una voyeur.

Y entonces lo vi, ahí estaba el bastardo follador se dirigía hacia un Aston Martin negro, además de saber follar bien, era rico, buena combinación. Bella por Dios ¿Que estas pensando? Ese tipo es un arrogante hijo de puta, ¡Con el que no te encontraras jamás!

Encendí mi auto y me fui a mi casa, definitivamente esta había sido una noche de locos.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias.  
Aceptamos opiniones y comentarios.  
Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Porque quiero y se lo ordeno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**  
**¡Hola! Aquí estamos nuevamente. Esperamos que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior, le pusimos muchas ganas.**  
**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por sus buenos deseos y opiniones, gracias a todos los que se tomaron 10 minutos de su tiempo para leer a nuestro bebe.**  
**Gracias a nuestra beta Ivy. Bb, estas loca pero sabes que te amamos y sabemos que tu nos amas ¿para que negarlo? Muchas gracias a coco cullenswan, nena vales mil. Y por ultimo muchísimas gracias a Diana Mendez por la imagen, nena te quedo hermosa. **

**Besos.**  
**Isa&Mia**

_"Cada historia tiene su final._  
_Pero en la vida, cada final es un comienzo"._  
_Pequeñas grandes amigas_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "Porque quiero y se lo ordeno".**

-A ver campeón, vamos a desayunar.-Tomé a mi bebé en brazos y fui a la cocina. Esta mañana estaba muy inquieto. Desde que lo tome de la cuna no hacía más que saltar de arriba abajo en mis brazos. -A ver hombrecito, quédate quieto, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cereal o papilla?

-¡Papidaaa!- levanto sus bracitos y los enredó en mi cuello.

Cuando estuve en la cocina, lo puse en su silla y comencé a preparar el desayuno de ambos. Café y tostadas para mí y para él su "papida". Miré la hora y aún faltaba para que llegara Alice, así que me puse manos a la obra. Encendí la cafetera y enseguida fui a darle su comida.

-Vamos Sapito abre la boca grande.- En seguida hizo lo que le dije y tomo su primer bocado.

-Ota, papá, ota.- Así estuvimos un rato, con comentarios de su parte entre cada bocado y el juego de avión para que comiera un poco más.

Cuando faltaba poco para que terminara, estaba a punto de darle otro bocado, cuando Ethan escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca sobre mi camisa y parte del pantalón.

-Oh Ethan, por Dios eso no se hace.- Mi hijo no hacía más que aplaudir y reírse muy emocionado. Rápidamente limpie su boca y salí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Cuando atravesaba la sala, Alice abrió la puerta principal.

-Por fin llegas mujer, este enano me baño con su desayuno.- Y como al parecer la situación de verdad era muy graciosa, Alice soltó una carcajada que creo que se oyó en la planta baja. Camino hacia la cocina y tomo a Ethan en brazos.

-Sapito, ve como dejaste a papi.- Y ambos comenzaron a reír. Les di a los dos una mala mirada, aunque por dentro mi corazón latía desbocado de ver a mi hijo tan feliz.

-¡Papi...!

Me fui a la habitación mientras ellos seguían riéndose de mí. Me cambie rápidamente, tomé mi maletín y salí. Cuando llegue a la sala, Ethan y Alice estaban en el suelo jugando con sus legos. Me acerqué a mi hijo y besé su frente.

-Te amo bebé.- Me despedí de Alice y salí rumbo al estacionamiento. Tome mi Audi para ir al hospital hoy me asignarían un grupo nuevo de residentes.

15 minutos después estaba en el área de pediatría esperando a mis nuevos internos, espero que el Jefe de residentes se compadezca de mí y me haya asignado un grupo mejor que el del año pasado. Tenían 5 minutos de retraso, comenzamos mal. Algo que odiaba: la impuntualidad, ya me estaba exasperando si no aparecían en 5 minu...

No terminé la frase, mis queridos internos (nótese el sarcasmo) habían llegado.

-Buenos días o debería decir tardes, llegan con 5 minutos de retraso. 5 minutos definen la vida de un paciente.- Como era de esperarse ninguno dijo nada, sonreí. Era mejor ser tomado por un maldito hijo de puta que por un pendejo sin carácter. Continúe hablando.

-Ya que parece que a todos se les comió la lengua el gato yo conformare los grupos y asignare pacientes- Miré en la tabla la lista con los nombres.- Tanya Denali y Sam Uley- levanté un momento la vista para memorizar sus caras.- Su paciente será el de la habitación dos, me imagino que saben que hacer ¿cierto? - Los miré ambos asistieron.  
-Bien, prosigamos -baje mi vista de nuevo a la tabla- James Witherdale y Angela Weber, ustedes están a cargo de nuevo ingreso.- Ambos me miraron- ¿Y qué esperan para irse, la foto o la tacita de té?- Ja, ambos salieron corriendo- Y solo nos queda Swan, Isabella Swan- Levanté la vista para ver a la dueña de este bonito nombre, y para mi mayor sorpresa me encuentro con la loca de la discoteca que por cierto se veía bastante asustada, sonreí después de todo si me iba a cobrar la bofetada que me dio.

-Usted Swan va a la cafetería y me trae un café negro cargado sin azúcar. ¿Se cree capaz de poder hacer eso?- Su expresión era digna de una foto, por su rostro pasó la sorpresa, confusión e ira, hasta que salió del aturdimiento y habló, o mejor dicho ladro.

- Disculpe Dr. ese no es mi trabajo.- Puse mi mejor cara de poker, la miré y le hablé.

- ¿Está usted rebatiendo mi orden?-

- Si, Dr. Masen eso no es parte de mi T-R-A-B-A-J-O.- La ultima palabra la deletreo como si hablara con un imbécil.

-Dra. Swan aquí se hace lo que yo quiera, y yo quiero un café cargado y negro, usted cerrará su boquita y moverá sus pies. ¿Y sabe por que lo hará? Porque yo quiero y se lo ordeno.- Si, con Isabella Swan como interna este año iba a ser muy pero muy entretenido.

Ella dio media vuelta y salio rumbo a la cafetería.

Esperé pacientemente que Isabella trajera mi café. Se estaba tardando mucho, hasta que por fin apareció por la puerta. Que comience de nuevo el show.

-Dra. Swon,- Me tiro dagas con la mirada- Perdón Swan- Sonreí inocentemente- ¿Por qué tardo tanto?

-Lo siento Dr. Masen, me perdí cuando venía de regreso.

- Así que se perdió cuando venia de regreso... Creo que sería bueno que use una cadena y me deje guiarla.- La mire arqueando una ceja, mientras me entregaba el café, si antes quería abofetearme, ahora quería castrarme. -¿No dice nada Dra? -Dije mientras probaba el café. Puse cara de asco y dije -Ya no lo quiero, está frío- me levanté, tomé mi estetoscopio, me dirigí hacia la puerta y hablé sin mirarla -Sigame Dra. Swan.

El resto de la mañana fue mas de lo mismo, bastante entretenida por cierto, yo ordenaba y Swan obedecía, eso si, no hubo momento en el que no dejo de perforarme con la mirada. Era una altanera, pero mi palabra era ley, así que con bonito culo o sin el, ella tenia que obedecerme.

A la hora del almuerzo, deje que fuera a la cafetería y yo me fui a mi despacho, cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con la enfermera Tanner sentada en la orilla del escritorio mostrando su mejor cara de perra. Rápidamente mire al pasillo y cerré la puerta.

-¿Que carajo quieres? ¿Que haces en MI oficina?- Ella entorno los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Verá Dr. Masen, es que tengo un dolor justo aquí- Señalo su seno derecho.- Y aquí.- luego señalo su entrepierna.

Solo me quede ahí mirándola, había cometido el error de enredarme con ella en el hospital un par de veces, nada mal si se me permite decirlo, pero hoy definitivamente no estaba de humor para su mierda.

-Bree, quiero que te levantes de mi escritorio y te largues de aquí si no quieres que te saque.

-Ay pero porque tan amargado, no recuerdo que el otro día me dijeras lo mismo mientras me tenías contra la pared en el cuarto de descanso.

-Pues resulta que hoy no quiero, ¡No me da la gana! Y quiero que te vayas de aquí. ¡Ya!- Ella me miro extrañada pero se levanto rápidamente y se arreglo la ropa. Cuando estaba por salir me miro con reproche.

-No siempre estaré para ti cuando te de la gana.- Y cerro la puerta.

Seguro. Solo tenía que chasquear mis dedos y la tendría a mis pies.

**POV BELLA**

Llegue al hospital temprano, hoy era el primer día y la impuntualidad deja mucho que desear de un médico. Cuando estaba bajando de mi coche me encontré con Tanya.

-Hey Tanya, ¿Qué tal tu noche?- Se quito las gafas oscuras de sol, que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara y habló.

-Fatal, me fui con un tipo que estaba buenisimo, pero con la ropa puesta.- Pusó cara de asco- ¡Eew, que el tipo lo tenia chico! Chico no, ¡Microscópico! tuve que fingir el "gran tiempo" que duró... 15 minutos.- Rodó los ojos- Ya he recibido mi titulo en actriz porno.- Cuando terminó de hablar yo estaba riendo sin parar y Tanya me atravesaba con la mirada.

- Lo siento Tanya- Recobre la compostura y me puse seria.- Si no te funciona ser médico, ya tienes una segunda opción, actriz porno.

- ¡Perra! Mas bien mueve tu culo y apresurémonos a buscar al jefe de residentes, ojalá nos envié con el Dr. Masen, escuche que esta muy bueno... Aunque siempre anda con un humor de perros. No importa yo lo ayudo a liberar endorfinas.- Movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Serás perra Tanya, hemos venido a trabajar no a tirarnos a todos los especialistas.- Dije mientras llegábamos a recepción y estaba el Dr. Garrett Reynolds esperando por nosotras.

-Buen día Colegas, el tiempo es oro, a lo que hemos venido.- Miró la tabla con la lista que tenía en las manos- Jacob Black, Jane Vulturi, Riley Biers y Laurent Da Revin, irán con el Dr. Emmett McCarty a Ginecología- estos asintieron y se retiraron- Al área de Medicina Interna con el Dr. Tyler Crowley irán Embry Call, Leah Clearwater, Emily Young, Quil Ateara y Lauren Mallory- Estos también partieron apresuradamente, ya era un poco tarde.- Muy bien.- Continuó Garrett- Isabella Swan, Sam Uley, Tanya Denali, Angela Weber y James Witherdale, irán a pediatría con el Dr. Masen.- Miré a Tanya, quien tenía cara de perra cazadora.- Suerte chicos la van a necesitar.- Garrett soltó una risita- Los que quedan vienen conmigo.

Me apresure a ir a Pediatría. Tanya venia muy sonriente a mi lado ya me imagino que estará pensando. Giré a la izquierda y lo vi, ¡Era el! El bastardo follador, ¡Oh mierda!- Me golpeé mentalmente- Si este era el Dr. Masen, este año seria una mierda.

Y como lo predije mi día fue un desastre, el maldito bastardo follador arrogante hijo de puta, me trató como su mandadera, tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no mandarlo a la mierda sin pasaje de retorno, cuando sentía que mi paciencia llegaba al limite solo podía rogar "Por favor Dios dame paciencia, no me des fuerzas, si me das fuerzas lo mato".

A la hora del almuerzo, baje a la cafetería para reunirme con Tanya. Cuando llegue ya estaba en la mesa con James, no pude evitar sonreír.

James es nuestro amigo gay, era una zorra, pero era un amor y además muy inteligente, el primero de la clase, aunque por las noches sacara su loba a pasear, durante el trabajo nadie podía negar que era un excelente profesional, yo lo adoraba.

-¡Que hay chicas?- Dije sentándome junto a mis amigos.

-Bella, que bueno que llegas, le estaba comentando a Tanya que me encontré con un enfermero que no sabes, está como quiere, mucho músculo poco cerebro, ya sabes como a mi me gusta.n- Sip, ese era Jamie, un puto genio pero solo le gustaba salir con perdedores, nunca lo entenderé.

-Aja, pero resulta que no sabemos si batea al mismo equipo que nuestro querido amigo.- dijo Tanya intentando esconder una risita.

-Créeme nena, ese hombre es rosado, lo se, tengo un radar para eso. Y si el no sale, para qué estoy yo aquí si no es para darle claridad a su vida.- No lo pude evitar y solté una carcajada. La primera en todo el día la verdad, pero no quería recordar a ese bastardo porque pierdo el apetito.

-¿Que tal tu Bella? ¿Cómo va tu día?- Me preguntó Tanya una vez que logró dejar de reírse.

-Del asco.- Puse mala cara.- ¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que discutí con un tipo en la barra?- Ella asintió.- Pues es nada más y nada menos que el gran Dr. Masen- Rodé los ojos. Mi amiga jadeo por la sorpresa.

-Bella, existe la mala suerte y luego esta la tuya. ¿Y que tal es como jefe?- Preguntó.- El tipo esta buenisimo, pero me han dicho que es bastante estricto y arrogante.

-¿Arrogante?- Subí un poco la voz.- Ese hombre es un tirano, ha pasado toda la mañana dándome ordenes y cuando intente defender mi puesto lo único que respondió fue "porque quiero y se lo ordeno"-En este punto ya estaba alterada y Tanya me miraba con los ojos como platos, como intentando decirme algo con la mirada, pero estaba tan molesta que no le presté atención y continúe con mi monólogo- Es un sucio bastardo que abusa de su poder, anoche tuvo el descaro de decirme que necesitaba ser follada, que se ha creído y hoy se atrevió a insinuar que necesito un collar. Idiota.

-Y veo que no me equivoqué Dra. Swan- Dijo una voz a mi espalda. Volteé lentamente y ahí estaba él con un jugo en la mano y mirándome con una ceja levantada.- A ver, de nuevo, tirano, sucio bastardo, idiota. Creo que mas que un collar necesita un bozal, ¿No es así Srta Swan?

¡Ay Carajo! Ahora si la cague y en grande.

* * *

**Gracias nuevamente.  
****Como saben aceptamos opiniones, comentarios, criticas constructivasy demas.**  
**Hasta el Viernes.**

**Besitos**


	3. Comienza el juego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**¡Hola Chicas! Aquí les dejamos el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste y lo disfruten. Es un placer para nosotras leer cada uno de sus comentarios y recibir el apoyo que nos han dado, muchas gracias.**  
**Gracias a todos por sus rr, y si hay alguno que no respondimos, les pedimos disculpas. ¡Gracias por sus consejos y opiniones que son de mucha ayuda!**  
**Muchas gracias a nuestra beta Ivy, que casi tuvimos que mandarle una orden de búsqueda y captura para que entregara el cap, pero lo logramos. Gracias nena te queremos.**  
**Para las que estén interesadas en fb hay un grupo, ahí tendremos adelantos, fechas de actualización, podemos compartir fotos, opinar y compartir. Aquí está el link, solo quiten los espacios y listo! :) todas son bien recibidas.**  
**m. facebook groups / 479090942187844 ? refid = 27**

**Esto se pone bueno, así que no mas demora.**

**Besos  
Isa&Mia**

_"La muerte deja un dolor en el corazón que nadie puede sanar.  
Pero el amor deja un recuerdo en el corazón que nadie puede robar"._  
**Anónimo.**

* * *

**Capitulo III "Comienza el Juego"**

_Flashback_

Febrero, 2004  
La insuficiencia renal aguada es el resultado de un menor aporte sanguíneo renal. A menudo también es denominado insuficiencia renal aguada prerrenal para reflejar el hecho de que la anomalía se produce en un lugar previo a los riñones. Esto puede deberse como consecuencia de una IC con menor GC y una PA bajo o de trastornos asociados a un menor volumen sanguíneo y una PA, como consecuencia de una hemorragia grave.- En la clase de Fisiología humana, el profesor nos hablaba de la insuficiencia renal aguda, una clase extensa y poco entretenida, pero para mí está bien. Amo mi carrera y todo lo que esta conlleva.

- Ahora bien. Quien me puede decir ¿cuáles son los efectos fisiológicos de la insuficiencia renal aguda?- continuó el profesor, estaba listo para levantar la mano cuando una chica dos filas más adelante que yo se me adelanto.

- Dígame Srta. Cullen.

- Un efecto fisiológico importante es la retención en la sangre y en el líquido extracelular de productos de desecho del metabolismo y electrolitos. Esto puede llevar a una sobrecarga de agua y sal lo que origina edema e hipertensión.

-Excelente Srta. Cullen, continuemos.- el profesor continuo dando la clase, pero yo ya no le estaba dando la misma importancia que hace 2 minutos. En mis pensamientos solo estaba Sarah Cullen, la chica más hermosa de esta clase, y de todas las demás, incluso de la universidad entera. Con su cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve y cuerpo de infarto, me traía de cabeza. Estaba decidido a invitarle a salir, sólo que... Bueno estaba esperando el momento correcto.

-Para la próxima clase...- todos comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas. Sarah se atraso un poco y cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones fui tras de ella.

Bien Edward, este es tu momento.

Cuando salimos del aula la llamé.

_-Eh Sarah- ella ni siquiera se volteo a mirarme, solo levanto su mano y dijo._

- No me interesa- continuó caminando. La mire medio embobado, pero lo intenté.

-¡Sarah, espera por favor!- se detuvo dio media vuelta y con su mejor cara de "vete a la mierda" me habló.

-Ya te dije que NO ME INTERESA- y se fue.

-¡Bruja!- dije entre dientes, la verdad me molesto un poco su actitud, iba a regresar para ir a mi próxima clase cuando de pronto...

-¿Como me llamaste?- era ella. Me di media vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaba, si las miradas mataran, ya ni les cuento que sería de mí. Pero yo no me quedé atrás, alcé la barbilla y le hablé.

-Te dije Bruja- ella abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, iba a hablar pero no la dejé.- Por dios que te cuesta solo responder a una pregunta, ser educada al menos.

Me miro un poco apenada y luego dijo- ¡Bien! Dime que deseas, solo te advierto que si me invitas a una de esas jodidas fiestas de facultad, mi tacón quedara enterrado en tu boca.

Alto y claro señores. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Solo quería saber si te importaría estudiar conmigo, la verdad es que esta clase es un poco complicada y necesito ayuda.- Una gran mentira, pero nunca dije que jugaría limpio.

-Estudiar ¿eh?- me miro pensativamente y yo le di mi mejor cara de cachorro sin hogar.- Está bien. Te veré mañana a las 3 en la biblioteca.- volvió a dar media vuelta y se marchó.

-Por cierto, ¡soy Edward Masen!- grité cuando iba un poco alejada. Solo levanto su mano y la perdí de vista.

Definitivamente, ella tiene que ser mía.

_Abril, 2005_

Unos tímidos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de nuestra habitación, yo estaba despierto hace un buen rato, pero no quería despertar a mi princesa. Estas últimas semanas han sido duras para ambos, por los exámenes finales. Mi chica se ha esforzado mucho para obtener notas altas, ha de estar muy cansada.

Así es, MI chica.

Después de todo, la hermosa Sarah Cullen había aceptado salir conmigo, de eso ya hace casi un año y aunque debo admitir que no fue nada fácil, todo lo que he hecho valió la pena para tenerla junto a mí en este momento. Incluso, el intento de secuestro fallido, aun siento una pequeña molestia de la zona de mi cabeza donde descargo su tacón unas 3 veces. Ahora era toda mía y volvería a vivir cada cosa solo para tenerla conmigo.

Amo esta mujer con locura, ella devolvió mis ganas de vivir, le dio luz a la oscuridad que se poso sobre mi alma cuando mis padres murieron. Tenemos tantos planes juntos, la quiero como mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa, mi compañera fiel y la madre de mis hijos, no puedo esperar a que llegue ese día.

_Así que se me ocurrió una idea._

Rápidamente di la vuelta a su lado de la cama y comencé a besar su cuello, la parte de atrás de su oreja y la piel expuesta de sus hombros hasta que comenzó a removerse.

-Sarah, bebe despierta.- Soltó un gruñidito y se acomodo de mejor forma - Vamos nena abre esos hermosos ojos para mí.

-Mm, ¿qué quieres Ed?, déjame dormir.- entre abrió sus ojos y eso fue suficiente para mí. Continúe besándola y le dije al oído.

-Se mi esposa nena.- Ella pareció no oírme se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a mí y volvió a dormir.

_-¡Sarah! Vamos, necesito una respuesta._

-Aja.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¿Aja?.

-Mmmm.

-Maldición mujer, esto es serio.- seguía en la misma posición, aunque yo sabía que ahora estaba completamente despierta y tenía toda su atención.

_-Quiero que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis sapitos, que lleguemos a viejos juntos y tengamos una gran casa, con un perro que se llamara Chuleta y muchos bebes sapitos, todos nuestros- Sarah Soltó una risita._

-¿Chuleta dices? - Soltó otra risita un poco más fuerte.

-Así es, Chuleta he dicho. ¿Qué me dices?- miró sobre su hombro con un ojo medio abierto.

-Demonios Edward, las personas normales saludan con un 'buenos días'.- Tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro, sabía que estaba ganando.

-¡Pero, nenaa! Solo di que si y podrás seguir durmiendo.

-Esta bien cariño, acepto ser tu esposa, la madre de tus sapitos y la dueña de una gran casa con un perro que se llamará Chuleta. Ahora si me permites, quiero dormir.- se acomodo nuevamente en la cama.

Yo no cabía en mí de la felicidad, aunque esta propuesta fue un poco ortodoxa y fuera de lo normal, ella era mi prometida y eso era lo importante.

-Nena, te amo.

-También te amor cariño.

-Serás la madre de mis sapitos.

-Si Ed, tendremos sapitos.

-¿Nena?- Volví a preguntar.

-Mmm.- Medio me gruño, ya debería dejarla dormir tranquila, pero necesitaba saber algo más.

-¿A dónde?- Ella sabía a qué me refería, no tenía necesidad de aclararlo.

Después de un momento ella dijo.- Nueva York.- y se quedo dormida nuevamente.

Pues Nueva York será, pensé para mí mismo.

Fin Flashback

Estuve en mi oficina por una media hora más, reorganizando historias y estudiando casos. Un largo rato después decidí ir a la cafetería a buscar algo de tomar. Cuando llegue a la caja encontré a Maggie, la cajera, quien como siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Maggie, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va el brazo de Tommy? - Le pregunté, la semana pasada su hijo de 7 años, trepó a un árbol y se fracturó el brazo derecho.

-Dr. Masen bien y ¿usted?, Tommy está encantado con el yeso, a todo el que conoce le pide que lo firme. - sonreí, Tommy era una niño muy inteligente, inquieto y curioso para su edad- ¿Qué va a tomar Dr.?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Maggie - me entrego mi bebida, malteada de fresa, le di las gracias y disponía a irme cuando me tope con Garrett, genial. Rodee los ojos mentalmente.

-¡Hey! Masen ¿Cómo vas? ¿Ya has comenzado a joderle la vida a tu nuevo grupo de residentes?

Maldito hijo de puta no lo quería cerca de mí.

-Dr. Reynolds me va muy bien, y no he comenzado a "joderle la vida" a nadie porque eso no es lo que hago, simplemente le exijo disciplina y respeto, y si me disculpa me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, permiso.- No espere que respondiera, seguí mi camino.

Iba pasando por una mesa cuando algo que captó mi atención. Swan hablaba con Denali de... ¿Mi?

-"¿Arrogante?"- Swan prácticamente grito y se escuchaba molesta, ¡Ja! Quisiera ver su expresión.- "Ese hombre es un tirano, ha pasado toda la mañana dándome órdenes y cuando intente defender mi puesto lo único que respondió fue "porque quiero y se lo ordeno". - Así que, se había grabado mi frase, interesante. Tanya noto que estaba detrás de su amiga y le dijo con la mirada que se callara, pero ella estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta de las señales. Malo... Muy malo, siguió con el "hermoso" discurso hacia mi persona.- "Es un sucio bastardo que abusa de su poder, anoche tuvo el descaro de decirme que necesitaba ser follada, que se ha creído y hoy se atrevió a insinuar que necesito un collar. Idiota." - Con que esa tenemos Swan, es hora de hacerme notar.

-Y veo que no me equivoque Dra. Swan- dije con un tono de voz que reflejaba suficiencia y enojo.- A ver, de nuevo, soy un tirano, sucio bastardo, idiota. - Enumere con los dedos de mi mano, y hable.- Creo que más que un collar necesita un bozal, ¿no es así, Srta Swan? - ella no dijo nada simplemente me miraba con los ojos como platos, literalmente y temblaba.  
-¿Que pasa Swan? Tiembla más que un niño con fiebre - le dije con tono sarcástico - ¿Se ahogó con esa lengua larga que tiene?- Tanya y James me miraban suplicando clemencia, disculpándose con la mirada. Pero este juego era entre la srta Swan y yo, ellos nada tenían que ver aquí.

-Yo...Yo lo...- tartamudeaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, muy bien, y donde quedo esa boquita sucia ahora.

- Estoy esperando que continúe con el discurso Swan. - La mire arqueando una ceja -Ya que al parecer se ha quedado sin palabras, espero que en una reunión mas privada, tenga un poco más de elocuencia - Mire a Tanya y James de forma amenazante y hable sin mirarla. - La quiero en mi oficina… ¡AHORA!

Comencé a caminar sin esperar por ella, pero una mirada sobre mi hombro me confirmo que venía tras de mí, se veía muy apenada, pero su expresión de culpa había desaparecido un poco.  
Cuando llegamos a mi oficina me ubique tras mi escritorio, me senté y espere por ella. Cuando levante la mirada, ella había entrado y me esperaba con la mirada al frente y con altanería. Levante una ceja.

-Dr. Masen, yo quisiera disculparme por lo que escucho en la cafetería, yo no quise...- Levante mi mano para que se callara.  
-No me interesa escucharla, no intente ofrecerme excusas patéticas, yo sé lo que oí y usted sabe muy bien lo que dijo - Le dije en tono molesto, bajo la mirada.- Es usted bastante insolente, ¿cómo se atreve hablar así de un especialista? Usted aún no tiene ni la M de médico. Así que le agradezco y se ahorre su mierda de disculpa. Tiene una gran bocota, me pregunto ¿Que otro uso le dará?- levanto la su cabeza como si tuviese un resorte, en otra situación hubiese sido gracioso.

-Creo que no debo recordarle, que la vida personal y profesional no deben mezclarse, como tampoco que en el área de trabajo se debe usar un lenguaje profesional y no todo ese montón de basura que al parecer usted está acostumbrada a escupir. Así como creo que tampoco le debo recordar que trabajamos en un lugar público, que las personas a nuestro alrededor merecen respeto, que yo soy su superior y a mí, más que nadie debería ofrecerme mucho más respeto. ¿No es así Srta Swan?-La mire arqueando una ceja.

-No, no es necesario.- Respondió entre dientes, siempre con la mirada al frente.

-Así que para usted yo soy el Señor o Dr. Masen y usted una residente mas de este hospital. ¿Está claro?- Alce más la voz.

-Si señor, muy claro.

-Bien, ahora que tenemos estos puntos aclarados. ¿Cuál cree usted que debería ser su castigo?- Trago en grueso y ya que no tenía la mínima intención responder seguí hablando.- Estarás haciendo tactos rectales por mmmm…- Golpe con mi dedo mi barbilla- 1 semana.

Juro que la oí decir "maldito bastardo" pero la deje pasar, ya tenía suficiente de ella por hoy, y no había nada mejor que hacer tragar su orgullo a las personas que no tienen claro su puesto en ocasiones.

- Bueno Swan, estamos muy a gusto con esta plática, pero yo tengo pacientes que revisar, y usted tiene tactos rectales que hacer.- Señale la puerta.- No tengo nada más que decir, puede retirarse y que tenga una buena tarde.- Esto último lo dije sarcásticamente. Ladró un -Buena Tarde- Y abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Emmett.

-Dr. McCartty- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza y por fin se fue.

-Hey Eddy - Rodee los ojos, Emmett siempre usaba ese maldito apodo que detestaba.- Hombre tus gritos de energúmeno se escuchaban en todo el pasillo, ¿Que ha hecho esa pobre chica, para desatar la furia del ogro? - Lo mire con mala cara y hablé.

-Querrás decir ¿qué no hizo?, la niña insolente tuvo el descaro de llamarme tirano, sucio bastardo e idiota. Es una bocona lengua larga, debería ocupar esa boca y su tiempo en cosas más importantes. - Emmett soltó una carcajada y hablo.

-Pero quien viera a la pequeña cachorrita, tiene ovarios, me gusta. - ¿le gusta? está loco pensé. - ¿Qué castigo le has dado? Porque nadie jode al ogro Masen y sale ileso. –Sonreí. Sí que me conocía.

-No le di el castigo que pudiese merecer. - Emmett me miro arqueando una ceja- Pero en su defecto le ordene hacer tactos rectales por 1 semana. -Me escogí de hombros, Emmett puso cara de asco y hablo.

-Ew hombre eso es bastante asqueroso. -Puse cara dura y hablé.

-Se merece eso por su falta de respeto, Emmett.

**BPVO**  
Tactos rectales...

Mierda, ¡TACTOS RECTALES!. Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma. Pero quien se ha creído este bastardo.  
Me mate estudiando 6 malditos años para terminar metiendo dedos por lugares oscuros.

Pero claro, qué podía esperar, si mi maldita bocota y yo no podíamos estar cerradas ni por 5 minutos, y lo peor es que no me pudo escuchar más nadie, si no el bastardo de Masen. Como odio a ese hombre, desde que nos vimos por primera vez, no ha hecho nada más que insultarme y pasar sobre mí.

Mientras estábamos en su oficina no hacía más que pensar en mil maneras de sacarle las tripas y ponérselas de cinturón. Su mierda de yo mando, yo soy el especialista, yo soy su superior, no la soporto más. Cuando me obligo a decirle "Si señor". Juro que pensé que le iba a vomitar encima. Como lo odio.

Pero esto no iba a continuar así. El quería jugar a este juego, me iba a conocer. Oh por supuesto que me iba a conocer. Nadie jode a Isabella Swan y puede decir que salió ileso.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer.  
Nos leemos el domingo.  
Besos.**

**Nota de Ivy: Me disculpo si el capítulo tiene algún error horrográfico, estoy muerta de sueño y estas dos me explotan u.u  
Que lo disfruten.**


	4. Dulce Venganza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**¡Hola!**  
**Aquí de nuevo chicas. Muchas gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, son de mucha importancia para nosotras. Gracias por su apoyo y por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia. Lamentamos mucho no responder todos sus rr, pero queremos que sepan que todos y cada uno son leídos y muy bien recibidos.**  
**Muchísimas gracias a nuestra beta Ivy, que esta vez si entrego el capitulo a tiempo. Te amamos nena.**

**Para las que estén interesadas en fb hay un grupo, ahí tendremos adelantos, fechas de actualización, podemos compartir fotos y opinar Aquí está el link, solo quiten los espacios y listo! :) todas son bien recibidas.  
m. facebook groups / 479090942187844 ? refid = 27**

**Hay una duda que nos gustaria aclarar: Garrett es el Dr base o como se le llama en nuestro pais "El jefe de residentes", Edward es un Dr especialista a quien le fue asignada Bella como residente. Esperamos haber aclarado la duda de la chica que pregunto.**

**Ahora sin mas demora, esperamos que les guste.**

**Isa&Mia.**

**"**_Cada hombre tiene sus penas secretas, las cuales el mundo no conoce.  
Y con frecuencia llamamos a un hombre frio, cuando simplemente esta triste"._  
**_Henry Wadworth Longfellow._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Dulce Venganza"**

Cuando abrí mis ojos todo era silencio, paz y tranquilidad. Nada de gritos infernales, ni "Swan, mi café" o "Swan que esperas para traerme esas historias". Sábado... nada de tactos rectales, de andar metiendo mis deditos donde no da el sol.

Me estire en la cama y vi la hora, 11 de la mañana, si que dormí mucho pero como justificación tengo que tuve que soportar a un energúmeno bipolar gritarme 12 horas al día, 5 días de la semana, pero si el quería guerra, guerra iba a tener, dos semanas habían sido suficiente para detonar mi furia y el Dr. Masen en serio la había detonado.

La venganza es un plato que se come despacio y yo lo iba a disfrutar...

Con esos pensamientos, decidí tomar un baño de tina relajante, mis pobres músculos me lo agradecerían. Media hora después, me encontraba frente al armario, buscando un cómodo pijama, no pensaba salir hoy, estaría en modo marmota todo el día. Encontré mi amado pijama de Betty Boop, que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y un camisa sin mangas, me coloque mis pantuflas de cerdito y baje a preparar un desayuno/almuerzo.

En la cocina me encontré con mi hermana Alice.

- Buenos Días Alice.

- Buenas tardes, bella durmiente.- respondió ella muy sonriente, hasta que detalló como andaba vestida. - ¡Isabella! ¿Que mierda haces vestida como una mocosa reprimida? - la mire arqueando una ceja. - ¡Oh, vamos! No me mires así, sabes que es verdad, se te olvida que hoy es sábado, debemos ir a hacer las compras no podemos vivir a punta de cereales. - Juro que amo a mi hermana pero cuando comenzaba a gritar con su vocesita chillona, quería torcerle el pescuezo.

- Si Alice, amanecí bien, descansé mucho. - Dije con todo mi sarcasmo.

- Si, si, si... Bella te amo, pero por favor sube y quitate esas horribles pantuflas y ponte algo decente para salir. -Miro su reloj en su muñeca. - Tienes 20 minutos.

- Alice. - Hice un puchero. - Vamos mas tarde ¿Si? - Batí mis pestañas.

- He dicho que ahora, anda vístete o ¿quieres que te suba a la fuerza y lo haga yo? . - maldita enana del mal tanto tiempo trabajando con "Gargamel"*, como ella misma lo llamaba, ya la estaba poniendo igual o peor de mandona que el.

Efectivamente, 20 minutos después ya estábamos arregladas y lista para nuestro día de chicas, subimos a mi auto y fuimos al centro comercial. Primero fuimos de compras para la casa, comida, cosas de primera necesidad y productos de limpieza. De productos de limpieza pasamos a ropa, pero para Alice nunca es suficiente así que de ropa a zapatos y de más. 3 horas después estábamos en una mesa esperando por el almuerzo.

-Como extrañaba estos días de chicas- Dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

-Si es verdad, también yo, hace mucho no lo hacíamos.- últimamente no compartíamos mucho, entre mis horarios del hospital y su trabajo como niñera, muy pocas veces coincidimos en casa.- Oye ¿como está Ethan? Hace mucho que no lo veo, debe estar super grande.

-Oh no sabes, Sapito esta super hermoso cada día mas inteligente, deberías ver las cosas que le hace a su papá, todas las mañanas llego y lo encuentro con un desastre nuevo. Deberías ver la cara de Gargamel.

-Deberías llevarlo un día al apartamento, ya hasta se debe haber olvidado de mi.- Ethan eran un niño precioso, desde que Alice comenzó como su niñera me enamoró, es un amor. Sabia poco de su papá, solo que era doctor y su madre había muerto, pero no más detalles, según Alice, Gargamel era un hombre muy reservado.

-Cuando mi hermanita tenga un tiempo libre podríamos organizar una tarde con él.- Lo dijo divertida, pero con un tono de reproche. -Nena sabes que como residente no puedo decidir mi horario, y el especialista que me tocó es un puto déspota, pero te prometo que abriré un tiempo para compartir con ustedes.

Luego de esto continuamos con nuestro almuerzo y cuando íbamos camino a mi carro, Alice soltó una de sus grandes ideas.

-Noche de chicas Bella, vamos... A comer, cine o bailar, lo que sea solo tu y yo. Por los viejos tiempos, ¿si?- con su carita de perrito triste no podía.

-Bien, pero sólo porque me miras de esa manera, pero vayámonos ya, necesito descansar un poco. Subimos al auto y fuimos rumbo a nuestro edificio. Al llegar, organizamos nuestras cosas y cada una fue a su habitación para reponer energías. Quedamos de salir a las 8, así que mejor era aprovechar el tiempo. Miré mi reloj, eran las 4 y algo de la tarde tenía tiempo para dormir, y luego escogería el vestido que usaría, ésta noche quería salir y bailar, y sí la suerte estaba de mi lado hoy liberaría endorfinas y oxitocina.*

A las 6 sonó la alarma, tomé una ducha y salí envuelta en mi bata de baño, toqué la puerta de la habitación de Alice para comprar que estaba viva y sí se estaba preparando para salir.

-¡Estoy vivaa!- gritó ella desde adentro.

-¡Bieen!- di media vuelta y me fui de nuevo a mi cuarto.

En mi armario encontré el vestido perfecto y sencillo. La parte de arriba era negra con una mangas con detalles de encaje, y de el ombligo para abajo la falda era blanca con doble capa de tul, el largo era a medio muslo y caía suelto, tipo campana. Los zapatos eran totalmente negros, tacón 14, perfectos y mi bolso se mano, negro igual con un detalle de un lazo en un cabello decidí dejarlo suelto, completamente liso, para variar un poco de mis ondas. Maquillaje natural, un poco de luz en mis ojos y listo. De toque final, labios rojo sangre, muy sexy.

Cuando estaba lista me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo y me sonreí, perfecto.

Cuando salí de mi habitación y Alice venía saliendo también de la suya, se veía hermosa. Su vestido era una belleza, completamente blanco, tipo top con un detalle floral de encaje que iba desde su cadera a su hombro izquierdo, unos zapatos negros abiertos y un pequeño sobre de mano.

-Bella estas preciosa, ese vestido te queda genial. -Tu también hermanita, esta noche vamos a deslumbrar a mas de uno.- ella sonrió un poco pero no dijo nada. Alice era una chica soñadora, con muchas metas planteadas, soñaba con recorrer el mundo con una mochila al hombro, por eso ahora era la niñera de Ethan, su meta era reunir el dinero suficiente para viajar por el mundo y enamorarse, me hermanita loca.

Salimos de nuestro departamento rumbo a un restaurante de sushi a unas cuantas calles de nuestro edificio, ambas adorábamos el sushi y este restaurante era nuestro favorito. Nuestra cena fue tranquila, entre bromas de hermanas y recuerdos de nuestra niñez, contando anécdotas de nuestros trabajos pasamos un buen momento hasta que llego la hora de irnos.

Eran las 10:30 cuando salimos del restaurante rumbo a mi auto, Alice había oído de un nuevo club que tenía a la ciudad conmocionada y para allá íbamos.

-¿Isabella?- Una voz llamo tras de mí, di media vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaba el Dr. Reynolds con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Iba vestido de forma muy casual, nada que ver con el uniforme del hospital. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una camisa rosada con los primeros tres botones abiertos, dejando al descubierto un poco de su pecho. Una chaqueta de cuero marrón hacia juego con sus zapatos, muy casual estaba hasta... guapo.

Ni siquiera cuando me daba clase en la facultad lo había detallado, era un hombre muy apuesto, ojos oscuros, de mirada penetrante. Cabello castaño un poco largo, con una barba de 3 días que lo hacia ver muy sexy, la verdad.

-Dr. Reynolds, ¿qué hace por aquí?- Pregunte un poco incrédula.

-Isabella, aquí estamos fuera del hospital, no soy el jefe de residentes, ni siquiera soy tu profesor. Solo dime Garrett.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.- Y bueno, estaba en una cena con unos amigos y ya me iba a mi casa, ¿y tu? ¿vienes sola?.

-Oh no, vengo con mi hermana, venga y se la presento- me acerque a Alice- Mira Alice él es el Dr... Él es Garrett, fue mi profesor en la facultad de medicina y ahora es el jefe de residentes en el hospital en el que trabajo. Garrett esta es mi hermanita Alice-. Ambos se saludaron y luego el volvió su atención a mi.

- ¿Y ahora que harán? ¿van a su casa o tienen otros planes?- Lanzó una mirada expectante.

- La verdad es que teníamos pensado salir a bailar a un club de el que nos han hablado mucho.- Mire a mi hermana y luego a el y le pregunté.- ¿Tienes otros planes? ¿Qué tal si te nos unes?.

- No quiero incomodar.- Tenia la mirada un poco apenado. - No nos incómodas, para nada. ¿Cierto Alice?- Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- ¿Ves? ¿Qué dices?.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no? Sólo guíame e iré tras de ustedes.

-Perfecto, nos vemos allá.- Le sonreí y nos fuimos a mi auto.

- Bella ese hombre es hermoso, y viste con te comía con la mirada?.- Alice como siempre con sus deducciones erróneas.

- Alice por Dios es uno de mis superiores, no te hagas películas mentales.

- Pues, es eso o tú eres bien ciega hermanita. Porque ese hombre no se te fue encima porque me tenia cerca-. Solo le di una mirada de reojo y arranque. Fijándome que Garrett venia tras nosotras. Alice esta loca. . . .

Llegamos al estacionamiento del club y bajamos del coche, en ese momento entró Garrett.

Nos costó un poco llegar a un apartado, el lugar estaba a reventar.

- ¿Desean algo de tomar? - pregunto Garrett sobre la música.

- Un cosmpolitan .- gritó Alice de vuelta.

- Y tu Isabella ¿qué deseas?- me dijo Garrett a mi oído.

-Bella... puedes llamarme Bella. Y quiero Sexo en la playa. - Garrett me miró y me dio una sonrisa sexy de esas que gritan sexo. ¡Oh mierda! Eso sonó con doble intención, me golpeé mentalmente. Me sonrojé.

-Bueno, Bella, tu a mí Garret y yo puedo ahora mismo.- dijo Garrett mientras seguía con su maldita sonrisa.- Solo déjame ir a la barra y buscar tu trago.- Dijo recalcando la palabra trago.- Si me disculpan bellezas voy por nuestras bebidas.

Apenas Garrett fue por las bebidas, Alice dejo salir la risa que estaba conteniendo y habló.

- Bella, si no te conocería como lo hago, juraría que has hecho eso al propósito.

- ¡Alice!- grité - por Dios es mi jefe.- tapé mi cara con ambas manos- Ahora creerá que me lo quiero tirar. ¡Mierda! ¿Por que seré tan lengua larga?

- Bella cálmate, no has dicho nada malo, aunque bueno... el tipo puede pensar que estas necesitada. - Soltó una risita, la miré mal - Le gustas Bella, no ha hecho algo más porque estoy yo aquí. - Iba abrir mi boca para protestar, cuando Garrett apareció.

- Ten tu Cosmopolitan Alice, - le dijo mientras le entregaba su bebida.- Sexo en la playa para Bella. Para un mejor disfrute lo ideal es tomarlo despacio, saboreandolo para una mayor satisfacción.- Sonrió picaramente. El color de la nariz de Rudolph, era nada en comparación con el rojo que estoy segura tenia mi cara.

- Gracias Garrett.- Dije mientras levantaba el maldito coctel y le daba un gran trago. Garrett volvió hablar.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en el hospital?- ¿por qué tenia que hacerme acordar del maldito bastardo?- pensé.

-Bien, han sido dos semanas duras, pero nada que no pueda soportar.- Garrett iba hablar, pero Alice se adelantó.

-Bella acabo de ver un amigo, veré si lo consigo.- dijo mientras se levantaba, está perra pensaba dejarme sola, ¿dónde quedo esa mierda de salida entre hermanas?- Un gusto conocerte Garrett, Gracias por el cosmo y por darle sexo en la playa a mi hermana.- Dijo riendo.

-Un gusto Alice- Dijo Garrett mientras se levantaba y besaba su mejilla.- Y sí Bella- fijo su vista en mí- quiere mas sexo en la playa solo debe decirme.- me guiño un ojo.

- Bueno ahora si me voy, pásenla rico.- maldita enana, primero me tira a la boca del lobo y luego sale con sus comentarios mal intencionados, me las pagaría.

- ¿Quieres bailar Bella?- La voz de Garrett me saco de mis pensamientos, lo miré dudosa.- Yo no muerdo bella, a menos que me lo pidas.

¡Ah! carajo, qué mierda importa si Garrett es mi jefe, el mismo lo dijo, esta noche solo somos Garrett y Bella, dos amigos que salieron a bailar. Así que a la mierda todo, lo pienso disfrutar. Acepté su invitación y fuimos rumbo a la pista de baile.  
En ese momento sonaba una canción de Ne-Yo, because of you.

_Baby, you have become my addiction.._.

Garrett me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción, a medida que la pieza avanzaba el iba acercándose un poco más a mí, hasta que estuvimos muy juntos, con nuestras mejillas a la par. Yo no me quede atrás así que lo tome de los hombros y comencé a mover mi cuerpo sensualmente.

_I can barely move...but I like it..._

El escondió su cara en el espacio que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello y ahí se quedo. Continuamos bailando mientras el continuaba en la misma posición y yo acariciaba su cabello. Cuando de repente sentí sus labios dejar besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello, cerré los ojos por la sensación.

_So, then it's all because of you.._

_._ La sensación era increíble, al notar que no lo detuve el continuó besando mi cuello y tras mi oreja, yo solté un pequeño gemido un tanto vergonzoso. Garrett no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a besar mi mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios...

_So, then it's all because..._ _Never get enough (Oooh never get enough)_ _She's the sweetest drug..._

Me besó. ¡Y VAYA BESO! Fue sensual y erótico, sus labios dominaban totalmente los míos, pero yo no me quedé atrás y lo ataqué también, nuestras bocas no dejaban de devorarse la una con la otra. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y se posaron ahí. Mientras que las mías se enredaron en su el beso termino, ambos estábamos jadeando, él me miro y me regaló una picara sonrisa, y yo se la devolví. Y continuamos bailando.

Así estuvimos por el resto de la noche, entre tragos y canciones con bailes sensuales, hasta que llego la hora de irnos. Fui al tocador a refrescarme un poco y luego salimos de ahí. A mi hermana no la volví a ver.

Cuando salí, Garrett nos dirigió a la salida y luego hasta mi coche, llegamos a este y en un rápido movimiento me tomo del brazo y me retuvo contra la puerta de mi auto y me besó. Más intenso que la primera vez, con más ardor y yo no dude en responderle. Nos besamos por un largo rato hasta que sentí que las cosas se salían un poco de control así que me aleje un poco.  
El dejó unos cortos besos en mis labios hasta que por fin se separó.

-Me divertí mucho está noche, gracias por la invitación- dijo el aun mirando mis labios. Diablos, este hombre es muy sexy.

-Yo también me divertí mucho, gracias a ti por todo.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. -Espero que se repita.

-Igual yo.- soltó una sonrisa deslumbrante y se alejo completamente de mi. - Bueno, Srta. Swan espero que pase una buena noche y conduzca con cuidado.- sonreí.

-Igualmente Sr. Reynolds, buenas noches.- no lo pude evitar, lo tome de su chamarra y le di un rápido beso. Me subí a mi auto y salí de ahí.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Tome una ducha, me prepare con mi ropa de andar por casa y salí a la cocina. Alice como siempre brillaba como el sol, y ya tenia el desayuno preparado. Gruñí un buenos días y me senté en la mesa del comedor.

-Veo que no estas de humor cariño.- No se como podía estar bien 24/7 por Dios.

-Tengo una resaca del demonio.- puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Ella fue inteligente y no dijo nada mas.

El resto del día lo pasamos en el sofá viendo comedias románticas y comiendo chatarra. Por la noche pedimos pizza y fue mas de lo mismo. Cuando ella intento pedirme detalles sobre mi noche con Garrett solo la evadí, ella me dejo botada, ahora que se joda, ella solo refunfuñó y no preguntó más nada.

A las 10 de la noche, cada una se fue a su habitación. Ya mañana era lunes y no quería ni pensar en eso. Me prepare para dormir y me metí a la cama. Mañana seria un día muy interesante, el gran Dr. Masen sabrá bien quién es Swan, con o sin bozal.

. . .

7 de la Mañana y ya estaba lista para salir al hospital. Con mi uniforme impecable, cabello listo, maquillaje perfecto y todo lo que podía necesitar en mi bolsa. Y una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

Hoy seria un día genial...

Salí de mi apartamento despidiéndome de mi hermana Alice y fui rumbo al hospital.

20 minutos después estacione mi auto en el estacionamiento y camine hacia este. Cuando entré en la recepción estaba nada más y nada menos que mi adorado Dr. Masen. Puse mi mejor y mas falsa sonrisa amable y camine hacia el.

-Buenos días Dr. Masen, ¿qué tal su fin de semana?- El levantó la mirada y me miró con su mejor cara de poker y una ceja levantada. Pero pude notar que estaba un poco asombrado. Recompuso su expresión.

-Swan... Como me fue o no con mi fin de semana no es asunto suyo deje de ser cotilla, mas trabajo menos charla, la espero en mi oficina en 5 minutos con mi café ¿entendido?- maldito hijo de puta, hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no soltar las barbaridades que tenia en la punta de la lengua. Solo lo miré con mi gran sonrisa, apuesto a que ya parecía el exorcista.

-Si doctor.- Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Oh si voy por tu café con un toque especial Masen.

Me dirigí a la cafetería pedí el café, me fijé que nadie estuviera mirando y le eché unas gotitas de purgante, dije que el bastardo me la iba a pagar y esto es solo el comienzo. 5 minutos después estaba con una brillante sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de la oficina del bastardo. El levantó la vista y habló.

-Swan... ¿por qué vienes con esa cara acosadora sexual?- ¿en serio? el hijo de puta me acaba de decir acosadora quiero matarlo, calma Isabella, el bastardo corto todos mis pensamientos homicidas cuando volvió hablar.- ¿mi café?.

-Tenga Dr. Masen. - algo de mi actitud lo confundió porque frunció el ceño. Seguí hablando.- ¿Sabia que para sonreír solo se utilizan 17 músculos? usted a cambio, usa 43... siempre anda amargado. Sonría Dr. disminuya sus latidos cardíacos.

-Muy bonito Swan ¿de dónde lo sacó? ¿Wikipedia?- idiota, tenía la habilidad de dejarme sin palabras, lo notó y habló.- ¿Nada más qué decir?- negué con la cabeza.- Vaya a emergencias.

- ¿De verdad, Dr. Masen?- Pregunté tanta amabilidad confundía.

- Si Swan.- dijo exasperado.- Vaya antes que me arrepienta o ¿quiere volver hacer tactos rectales?- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡No!- medio grité- permiso Dr. - salí corriendo de la oficina, antes que cambiara de opinión.

Casi me sentí culpable por echarle el purgante en su café, pero como dije casi. Edward era un hijo de puta que necesita una cura de humildad y yo estoy mas que dispuesta a dársela.

Salí de su oficina pero en lugar de dirigirme a emergencias me quede en el cubículo de las enfermeras que estaba justo en frente de su oficina. ¡Show time...!

Salude a las enfermeras y me acomode para tener una mejor vista.

- 3... 2... 1.- La puerta de la oficina del Dr. Masen se abrió de golpe y éste salió, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y luego salió corriendo al baño. Decir que casi lloro de la risa es quedarse corto, mi estomago me dolía de tanto reír.

Ahí tienes hijo de puta, dije que mas pagaría, con eso está, al menos, 24 horas fuera de combate. Di media vuelta y me fui a emergencias,

Hoy seria un día muy tranquilo.

* * *

**Gargamel: Es el villano principal de los pitufos.  
Endorfinas y oxitocinas: Son alguna de las hormonas que libera la mujer durante el orgasmo.**

**Muchas Gracias por leer!  
Nos leemos el martes.**

**Besos.**


	5. Como perros y gatos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**Hola chicas!**  
**Por aqui de nuevo. Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza, se nos presentaron algunos problemas.**  
**Muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y rr. Todos son muy especiales para nosotras.**  
**Mil gracias a nuestra Beta IVy, ¡te queremos bb!**

_"El odio es el amor sin los datos suficientes."  
Richard Bach_

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "Como perros y gatos".**

¡Oh mierda! No de nuevo. Me levante de mi cama lo más rápido que pude y fui al baño, Ethan que estaba junto a mi en la cama me dio una mirada confundida.

-¿Papi? -Papá ya vuelve sapito. Todo el resto del día estuve del cuarto al baño y del baño al cuarto. El lado positivo de las cosas estuve todo el día con Ethan, esa pequeña personita que me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, me sonreía y llamaba papi, me recordaba porque debía levantarme todas las mañanas y seguir adelante.

Mientras lo veía dormir en su cuna, se removió y abrió sus ojos, al verme observándolo sonrió y hablo.

- Teno sed, quielo ugo.

- ¿De qué quieres el jugo Sapito?- Le dije mientras lo sacaba de la cuna.

- Shapito no.- Grito- Yo Ethan - Cruzo sus bracitos.

- Ok Ethan Sapito. - Le hice cosquillas en su panza. -¿ De qué quieres el jugo?.

- Flesha. - Grito, en definitiva Ethan pasaba mucho tiempo con Alice.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina mientras Ethan iba cantando en mis brazos. Lo deje en su silla, mientras iba al refrigerador y buscaba su tetero con jugo, se lo di y frunció el ceño.

- Quielo ugo en un vasho, Ethan glande no tetero.

- Vamos Sapito - Me echó una mirada enojado.

- Ok Ethan, tomatelo

-¡Nooo! Quielo un vasho. - Sus ojitos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

- Ya pequeño no llores. Ten.- le di el jugo en el anhelado vaso.

- Glacias papi. - Mágicamente sus lágrimas desaparecieron, pequeño granuja manipulador. Cuando termino su jugo, lo tome en brazos de nuevo y nos fuimos juntos a ver caricaturas. Me senté en el sofá y lo puse entre mis piernas, coloque su canal y el comenzó a cantar.

_Balny es un dinoshaulio que vive en nustla mente_  
_y cuando se hashe glande es lealmente solplendente..._

Definitivamente mi hijo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice, dinosaurio gay. Bese su cabecita y lo dejé en lo suyo mientras dejaba mi mente vagar. Por suerte el dolor de estomago había disminuido un poco y no había ido mas al baño, eso era una buena señal.  
Aun no entendía que había detonado este malestar estomacal, en la Mañana solo le di de desayuno a Ethan y no comí nada, al momento en el que llego Alice yo iba de salida porque ya era tarde. Cuando llegue al hospital, en seguida me puse a trabajar hasta que llego...

Swan...

Pequeña zorra, el café que me dio, estoy totalmente seguro de que fue ella, por eso estaba actuando tan extraño, por eso tanta amabilidad y tantas sonrisas. Ahora todo estaba muy claro, esto fue una especie de venganza de su parte por todos mis desplantes. Mmm, con que esas tenemos, ya veremos quien tendrá la delantera en esto.

- Papi, quielo hambe.- Ethan comenzó a escalar por mi regazo.

- ¿Hambree?, Sapito tiene hambre, a ver que quiere mi hombrecito?- él se quedó mirando a la nada como si estuviera analizando.

- Pitas fitas - su mirada se iluminó y sonrió grandemente mostrando sus dientecitos. Lo dejé en el sofá y fui a prepararle sus papitas. Cuando estuvieron listas se las comió mirando la televisión mientras yo lo miraba a él.

Era impresionante el gran parecido que tenía con su madre, hasta algunos gestos eran de ella. Su mirada, el color de sus cabellos, pero lo que mas me impresionaba era su sonrisa. Su sonrisa era exactamente igual a la de su madre. Puede que ella se haya ido pero me dejó a nuestro sapito. Nuestro precioso bebe. La voz de Ethan me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Papi teno sueño, qelo dolmi. - Dijo bostezando. Mire la hora era tarde para un niño de su edad.

- Pues entonces vamos a dormir.- Dije mientras lo cargaba. Cuando llegamos al cuarto Ethan ya estaba dormido en mis brazos. Le coloque la pijama y lo acosté en su cuna, encendí el intercomunicador que estaba al lado de está, apague la luz y me fui hacia mi habitación. Me di una ducha y decidí dormir temprano, mañana seria un día ajetreado desde todo punto de vista. Y cobraría una deuda que cierta pequeña zorra tiene conmigo.

. . .

Me desperté antes de que sonara la alarma de mi despertador, me di una ducha con agua helada para bajar cierta parte de mi anatomía que había amanecido despierta, y me dispuse a vestirme para ir al hospital,cuando estaba terminando de amarrarme los zapatos, la voz de Ethan avisando que estaba despierto llego por el intercomunicador, fui a su habitación.

- Hola Sapito. - Lo saqué de la cuna y besé su frente. Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. - Parece que alguien amaneció con pereza hoy.- Espere que hablara pero no dijo nada.- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón Ethan?- Se aferro mas fuerte a mi.- Oh bueno ya que el pequeño no habla, no podrá decirme de que quiere el helado que le traeré hoy cuando vuelva del hospital. - Palabras mágicas, Ethan levanto su cabeza como si tuviese un resorte y grito dejándome sordo.

- ¡Ocolateeeee!- Iba a seguir la pequeña charla con Ethan cuando el timbre nos interrumpió.

- Vamos abrir la puerta Eth, seguro es Alice que ha venido a cuidarte.- Dije mientras abría la puerta y comprobaba que era Alice quien tocaba.

- No papi, yo quelo il a tlabaja contigo.- Dijo y enseguida comenzó a caer una cascada de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Este niño si que tenia talento para el drama.

- ¡Oh! Parece que alguien amaneció susceptible hoy.- Dijo Alice. Ethan escondió su cara entre el espacio de cuello y hombro, suspiré hoy seria difícil dejarlo.

- Sapito saluda a Alice.- Dije tratando de despegarlo de mi, se hacia un poco tarde.

- No quelo Alile.- Alice me guiño un ojo y saco de su cartera una barra de chocolate y habló.

- Es una lástima que Ethan no me quiera, tendré que comerme este chocolate yo sola. - Sin pensarlo dos veces Ethan salto a los brazos de Alice y le dio un beso baboso en la mejilla, ambos nos reímos, aproveché que Ethan estaba intentando abrir el chocolate para irme, le hice señas a Alice despidiéndome y bajé al estacionamiento por mi coche para ir al hospital.

Necesitaba tiempo libre para compartir con mi hijo, unas vacaciones no me vendrían mal ahora. Quizás las solicite en el hospital, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con Ethan, un corto viaje solo de padre e hijo sonaba bien, y puede que visitemos a sus abuelos. Como mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenia 18 años sus únicos abuelos eran Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Sarah. Ellos vivían en California y solo visitaban a Etha veces al año. Los llamaría a ver que tal les parece la idea.

Como siempre, 20 minutos después estaba estacionando mi auto en el hospital, bajé de el y me dirigí a la entrada. Nada mas entrar me encontré con la persona que andaba buscando y no precisamente porque la extrañara.

-¡Buenos días!- Todas las enfermeras y residentes que estaban reunidos en la recepción respondieron al unísono.- Swan te quiero en mi oficina ¡Ahora!- Pasé de largo sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a ninguno de los presentes. Y por supuesto, como era de esperarse la oí murmurar.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- No la tome en cuenta y continúe caminando. Cuando entramos en mi oficina deje mi maletín a un lado y me recosté sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y la miré fijamente. Ella me miraba con recelo, y yo solo le di un sonrisa torcida.

- A ver Swan, haremos un pequeño test diagnostico.- ella me miró con duda.- Quiero que me digas lo que es un purgante y los efectos colaterales que este produce. Sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo y su respiración se cortó una milésima de segundo, estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal y ya no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.  
-Estoy esperando.- Endurecí mis facciones.

-Yo... un purgante es una preparación usada para provocar la defecación o la eliminación de heces. Los purgantes son mayormente consumidos para tratar el estreñimiento. Ciertos purgantes laxantes estimulantes, lubricantes, y salinos son usados para evacuar el colon para examinaciones rectales e intestinales. El abuso de los purgantes puede originar graves problemas en el caso de una dosis muy elevada; que puede ocasionar parálisis intestinal, síndrome de intestino irritable, pancreatitis, hemorroides, entre otros Dr.- termino su monologo jadeando un poco, yo solo la miraba, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

- Por lo visto, no me equivoco cuando digo que usted es una wiki andante.- ella se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada. -Verá Srta. Swan, algo muy extraño sucedió ayer. Resulta que luego de tomar el café que usted me trajo, comencé a padecer malestar estomacal, con todos esos síntomas que usted y yo sabemos. Extraño ¿no?- levanté una ceja y miré como tragaba grueso.

- Yo...- alzó el rostro y habló muy segura de sí misma- La verdad si es muy extraño señor, quizás el café estaba en mal estado, no lo sé.- pequeña rata, cree que soy estúpido. No lo aguante más.

- ¿Usted me ve cara o cree idiota? No pensó que lo notará, que pensaba una venganza tonta contra el Dr. Bastardo, me río durante 5 minutos y todo queda como antes.- Ella estaba muy nerviosa pero intentaba ocultarlo.- ¿No sabe usted que yo tengo la suficiente autoridad para hacer que la saquen de aquí a patadas señorita?- En este punto, si que estaba muy asustada.

-No Dr. Masen. Yo no quise... Fue un error... No era mi... Me equivoque... Nada..- Estaba soltando incoherencias, sonreí.

-Usted no quiso, no fue su intención, me lo jura y no volverá a suceder, ¿no es así Srta. Swan?- La súplica y la rabia estaban plasmadas en su rostro.- La próxima vez sea lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer las cosas. No sea tan estúpida como para tratar de jugar a los vengadores con alguien como yo. Esta vez se la dejare pasar, pero tengo bien claro que esto no se queda así, recuerde que yo soy mas que usted y que aquí el que manda soy yo, y usted obedece si no quiere terminar en la calle con un titulo extraído de una caja de detergente.

-Si señor.- ahora si Swan, donde quedo tu altanería de hace 2 segundos, pensé.

-Ahora quiero que tome esas historias de allá y me siga a la sala de pediatría. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, entramos y un denso silencio se instaló entre nosotros, pulse planta 4. Gracias a Dios era una viaje corto, no soportaba tener a Swan cerca por mas de 5 minutos. El ascensor hizo parada en planta tres y se bajo una enferma, solo quedamos Swan y yo, las puertas se cerraron y continuó avanzando. Hubo una fuerte sacudida hizo que Swan chocara contra mi, y seguido a esto la luces se apagaron.

- Yo.. lo siento Dr. Masen.- Se disculpo Isabella, no le respondí estaba buscando el botón de emergencia en la oscuridad. Lo presione y las luces de emergencia encendieron. Busque mi celular en mis bolsillos, ¡maldición! no tenía cobertura, cálmate Edward me dije a mismo, antes de hablar.

- Swan ¿trajo su celular? ¿Tiene cobertura?

- Si lo traje y no tiene cobertura Dr. Masen.

No nos quedó más que sentarnos y esperar que se dieran cuenta, y que abrieran el maldito ascensor. Habían pasado ya 10 minutos, me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas en el reducido espacio, Swan solo miraba mis movimientos. Volví a sentarme estaba empezando a sudar, y mi respiración se estaba haciendo superficial. ¡Mierda! Cálmate Edward no puede darte un maldito ataque, vamos respira inhala exa... Swan rompió mis pensamientos cuando preguntó.

- ¿Esta bien Doctor Masen?- La miré mal y grité.

- ¿Me ve usted bien Swan? No ¡maldita sea! no estoy bien, soy claustrofobico.- Mientras gritaba, me levante y comencé a caminar frenéticamente.- Sabe que no me hable. Habían pasado 20 minutos más, sentía que no podía seguir controlándome mas me faltaba el aire, sentía que el espacio se iba reduciendo cada vez mas, comencé a quitarme el uniforme tenia calor, mucho calor me sentía ahogado, iba a quitarme mis boxer cuando sentí que alguien me hablaba y me sujetaba la cara, era Swan me había olvidado completamente de ella.  
Sabia que me estaba hablando, veía sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba nada, en mi cabeza solo esta el atorrante sonido del silencio. La bruma se estaba despejando y fue cuando la escuché...

- Edward mireme, cálmese por favor, no necesitamos que le de un ataque de ansiedad, pronto nos van a sacar de aquí.- todo esto lo dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras sujetaba mi cabeza.

- Yo.. Y-o noono pued-o no entiende me estoy asfixiado, maldita sea abran la puerta. - comencé a golpear las puertas.

- Calmate Edward te vas a lastimar.- pero no, simplemente no podía parar. A los lejos escuche que Isabella decía.- Yo no quería hacer esto. - No lo vi venir pero si sentí la bofetada que me dio. Eso solo me sirvió para dejar de golpear la puerta.

- Isabella, me estoy asfixiado, ayúdeme.- Ella sostenía mi cara entre sus manos y me miraba frenéticamente con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro, vi la duda en sus ojos se acerco lentamente y choco sus tibios labios con los míos.

Comenzó a mover sus labios muy lentamente, yo no reaccionaba entre el shock y la ansiedad sólo me quede muy quieto mirándola. Ella cerró sus ojos y fue un poco mas insistente, hasta que yo... Solo me deje llevar, cerré mis ojos y comencé a mover mis labios, respondiendo a su beso, sus labios eran suaves y delicados. El beso fue pausado y tranquilo, sentí como mi cuerpo se fue relajando, mi respiración se fue pausando y la ansiedad comenzó a disminuir hasta sentí un movimiento, había vuelto la luz y el ascensor se movía, nos separamos lentamente.

En ese instante caí en cuenta, que estaba prácticamente desnudo y me había besado con Swan quien me miraban expectante. Comencé a vestirme antes de que las puertas se abrieran y alguien nos viera.

-Creo que debo darle las gracias Dr. Swan.- ella estaba sonrojada.

-Quiero que sepa que lo del beso fue por calmar su ataque de ansiedad.

-¡Vamos! Swan, ambos sabemos que quería violarme, aprovecharse de mi .- Le dije con sarcasmo. - Me desea acéptelo y vivirá tranquila.-La rabia apareció en su rostro.

- Es usted un... Un ser despreciable. Agradezca que lo ayude en medio de su mierda con los espacios cerrados.- La miré y fruncí el ceño.

- No espere que me arrodille y le bese los pies. Solo fue un momento, eso no cambia en nada nuestra situación.- En este punto ella ya estaba roja de la rabia.

-¡Arg! Maldición, ojala lo hubiera dejado morir como un perro ahí. Esto me pasa por pendeja. Puto idiota...- Y así continuo hasta que se fue alejando de mi. Solo la mire desde mi posición un tanto divertido, toda esa rabieta y pataleta la hacia ver como una niña.  
Camine tras de ella guardando una distancia prudente y pensando en los hechos pasados.

Perdí el control, lo acepto fui débil, pero es que ese jodido ascensor me tomo por sorpresa. Aunque, a quien quería engañar, me cagaba quedarme encerrado en los espacios pequeños. Es una mierda horrible. Y luego Swan, no me puedo imaginar estar en su posición, la verdad me demostró que era una mujer fuerte, aunque eso no cambia en nada nuestra enemistad, esa niña es jodidamente exasperante pero supo manejar la situación.  
Luego vino el beso... no puedo mentir diciendo que no lo disfrute, fue bueno, sin importar cual era su finalidad, me gusto. Claro que nunca lo admitiría, pero recordando ese momento solo se me venia a la mente imágenes de Swan contra un lateral de la caja metálica, conmigo entre sus piernas follandola como Dios manda por insolente...

Espera... ¿qué carajo? Mala idea Masen, mala idea, odiamos a esa zorra. Así que simplemente deje mi mente en blanco y continué por el pasillo. Al cruzar una esquina, me encontré a Swan con el Dr. Reynolds hablando muy juntitos, al mirar a Garrett no pude evitar que me hirviera la sangre, como odio a este tipo, es un jodido zamuro*, siempre rondando a ver que encuentra. Pero al parecer él y la Dr. Swan tenían mucha confianza, la sola idea me provocaba nauseas, pero eso no era mi problema, viéndolo bien hasta eran el uno para el otro, una niña insolente con un idiota entrometido. Continué con mi camino, pero en lugar de dirigirme a donde estaba Swan que era el camino hacia la sala de pediatría me metí al baño, necesitaba refrescarme.

Jodido ascensor...

. . .

El resto del día paso relativamente rápido, sin ninguna novedad. Con Swan pasamos el día atendiendo los casos de rutina y el incidente del ascensor quedo prácticamente olvidado. Esa noche decidí irme temprano a casa, así que tome mis cosas y me fui a mi carro.  
En el camino no podía dejar de pensar en el beso con Swan, a pesar de que el incidente había sido olvidado, su actitud, la manera en la que manejo la situación, debo admitir que me comporte como un marica, pero sin embargo ella supo manejar el momento. No me gustó mucho que me golpeara, pero luego cuando me beso sentí que algo cambio entre nosotros, mas allá de nuestras peleas y desplantes, ese beso fue distinto... Me gusto.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en pendejadas y entre al estacionamiento de mi edificio, subí a mi apartamento y encontré a Alice jugando con Ethan en la sala, tome a mi hijo en brazos y despedimos a Alice.

-¿Cómo paso el día mi Sapito? ¿Qué hiciste con Alice?- le pregunte mientras íbamos rumbo a mi cuarto. El levanto sus bracitos y comenzó a enumerar.

- Juga... Y domi... Y come... Y domi... Y Balny.- Se quedo un momento callado mientras pensaba.- Oh Ali me lio leshe.

- ¿Si? Qué bien, mi bebe crecerá grande y fuerte si sigue tomando mucha leche. Y cuéntame, ¿de donde viene la leche?- Sonreí ampliamente, Ethan siempre tenia muchas ocurrencias, me moría de ganas de saber que me diría ahora.

-De la levera papi.- No lo pude evitar y solté una carcajada, lo dicho, mi hijo decía cada cosa. Lo abracé fuertemente y le di muchos besos mientras lo dejaba sobre mi cama para prepararme para dormir. Esta noche dormiría junto a mi hijo.

Cuando ambos estuvimos listos y acostados en la cama, Ethan comenzó con su monólogo diario a contarme mas cosas sobre su día, hasta que hubo un momento en el que se quedo callado. Lo mire y el estaba mirándome fijamente.

-¿Que pasa bebe?- Era extraño que hiciera eso.

-Papi... ¿y mami?- La respiración se me tranco por completo, me dolía en pecho y me sentí morir. Sabia que este momento llegaría pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido, mi hijo es un bebe y que preguntara por su madre me dolía en el alma.

-Sapito, mami ya no esta con nosotros, ella ahora es un ángel que nos cuida.- El me miro confundido.

-A... ngel?- volvió a preguntar.

- Así es, un ángel, ahora solo somos tu y yo. Papá y Sapito.- El comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

- Papi, shapito, Ali y Ela.- Lo mira tiernamente.

- Ela? Quien es Ela bebe?.

- Ela papi, Ela.- Me dijo como si fuera una obligación que el que yo supiera quien era esa tal Ella. Lo mire tiernamente y sonreí.

- Bueno, esta bien. Papi, sapito, Alice y "Ela".- Sonrió ampliamente y se acomodo para dormir. Al poco tiempo ya estaba totalmente dormido y yo estaba por seguir su camino.

Este había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

**Muchísimas**** Gracias.**

**Ya saben nenas, nos gustan los RR.**

**Besos**


	6. Into ya

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Hola chicas!**  
**Aquí de nuevo con nuestro bebe. Gracias y mil gracias a todas por su apoyo alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Son un amor.**  
**Muchas gracias a nuestra bella beta Ivy. Nena te queremos.**  
**Antes que nada. Quisiéramos decirles que todo lo que escribimos es justo y necesario para el desarrollo de la trama. Por lo tanto no nos maten, no nos maldigan tanto y lean hasta el final. Que lo disfruten :***

**Isa&Mia**

_"El instante mágico es el momento en que un si o un no, pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia"._  
**Paulo Coelho.**

**Capitulo VI "Into ya"**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Estaba en recepción conversando con las enfermeras, supe que algo no iba bien cuando el bastardo llego llamándome a su oficina, y no me equivoqué, me lleve el susto del año cuando me dijo que sabía lo que había hecho, juro que creí morir pero afortunadamente, o eso creo, no paso a mayores mas allá de sus palabras déspota como siempre, ya estaba acostumbrada.  
Nos dirigimos a Pediatría y el maldito ascensor se sacudió y dejo de moverse, de eso habían pasado 20 minutos._

_Ahora estamos aquí encerrados en un ascensor, con él como loco quitándose la ropa, porque resulta que es claustrofóbico. ¡Oh mierda! iba a quitarse el boxer, estaba desesperado, pero lo detuve, no sabía qué hacer él estaba frenético, hasta que no tuve más opción que abofetearlo no me dejo de otra, me miro por un momento aturdido, se calmó un poco, pero sin embargo seguía muy nervioso, iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad._

_Piensa bella, piensa._

_¡Bingo!_

_Sabía de otra cosa que podía hacer en estos casos, no sabía si iba a funcionar, me refiero a que, solo lo he visto en las películas pero justo ahora en medio de esta locura besarlo no era una idea tan descabellada. Era o eso, o que a el bastardo mariquita le diera un ataque, no lo seguí pensando tome su cara con ambas manos, cerré los ojos, acerque mis labios a los suyos, comencé a moverlos lentamente, el bastardo parecía aturdido al principio pero luego siguió el beso. Sus labios eran muy suaves, delicados incluso, se movían lentamente y aun dudoso pero aún así pareció calmarlo, ya su respiración se estaba normalizando y sus músculos estaban más relajados._  
_De un momento a otro sentí el movimiento del ascensor y las luces se encendieron. Edward se separo lentamente de mí, yo aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, hasta que él me agradeció. Quede aturdida por unos segundo, el gran Edward Cullen dando las gracias por algo, pero como no todo es tan bueno abrió su maldita boca para soltar unos de sus comentarios sarcásticos._

_-¡Vamos! Swan, ambos sabemos que quería violarme aprovecharse de mi...- maldito desagradecido - Me desea acéptelo y será feliz. - la rabia se apoderó de mi, que le den a ese hijo de puta, debí dejarlo morir asfixiado. Discutimos por un momento, y mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar de la rabia, mi sangre estaba hirviendo._

_-¡Arg! Maldición, ojalá lo hubiera dejado morir como un perro ahí. Esto me pasa por pendeja. Puto idiota..._

_Me di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme._

_Fin Flashback_

Salí de mi ensoñación y continúe preparándome para salir. La verdad es que recordar ese incidente me pone de malas, como todo lo que tiene que ver con ese idiota. Aun no puedo creer que a pesar de que lo ayudara él continuara siendo un cretino.

Como lo odio.

Me ajuste el vestido y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi cuarto. Hoy era noche de residentes en "Estigma", un bar que estaba cercano al hospital, algunos residentes y compañeros decidimos asistir. Esta noche usaría un vestido con escote padre de honor entre negro y plateado, era suelto, solo se ajustaba a mis pechos y luego caía, me llegaba a mitad de muslo. Los zapatos eran unos tacones cerrados gris plomo con brillantina, 12cm de belleza.

Decidí usa el cabello recogido en un moño un poco descuidado, con algunos mechones por fuera y use maquillaje un poco fuerte, ojos negros difuminados con un poco de blanco. Y listo, brillo labial. Y estaba perfecta.

Solo tocaba esperar a que mi cita llegara.

_Flashback_

_Comencé a caminar rápidamente hasta que me cruce con el Dr. Reynolds. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior, él seguía siendo mi jefe, y aún me era un poco incomodo cruzarme con él en los pasillos. Sin embargo, estaba tan molesta que me frene y lo saludé._

_-Buenos días Dr. Reynolds.- puse mi mejor sonrisa._

_-Isabella, pensé que anoche quedo claro que no es necesario tratarnos tan formalmente._

_-Lo sé, pero le recuerdo que en el hospital seguimos siendo jefe/residente. Y para mi es más cómodo de esa manera._

_-Bueno, está bien, como tú quieres preciosa -me dio una mirada picara- Cuéntame, ¿por qué vienes como un torbellino?._

_-Nada importante Dr. Nada que no tenga una próxima solución. -mi sangre comenzó a bullir de nuevo._

_Garrett miro a ambos lados del pasillo y luego se acerco un paso más a mí. Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y me hablo casi al oído._

_-Anoche me divertí mucho, me gustaría repetir. ¿Qué te parece?.-Lo mire a través de mis pestañas. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, olía delicioso, muy apetecible. Me olvide del decoro y también le hable muy cerca de su boca._

_-¿Si? Pues fíjate que estaba pensando en lo mismo. Anoche fue una gran noche. -El sonrió mas ampliamente y hablo._

_-¿Entonces que sugieres?_

_Me quede pensando un momento y recordé la invitación de Tanya. Hoy había una reunión en un bar cerca del hospital. Así que no lo pensé._

_- De hecho... Hoy hay una pequeña reunión en un bar por aquí cerca. Si. No tienes inconvenientes con compartir con residentes, podrías ser mi pareja. -Le di mi mejor sonrisa y mirada inocente._

_-Eso suena como un gran plan. Dime la hora y tu dirección y paso por ti._

_Le di mi dirección, anoto mi número y le dije que pasara por mí a las 8:00._

_Cuando estuvimos de acuerdo, volvió a mirar a los lados y se acerco rápidamente me dio un beso repentino y se fue._  
_Me quede ahí sonriendo y luego me fui._

_Fin Flashback_

El sonido del timbre me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, me apresure a aplicarme perfume tome mi cartera y salí.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Garrett vestía un jean negro, camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero, mmm ¡chico malo!

Noto como me lo comí con la mirada, porque una sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en su cara y hablo.

- ¿He pasado la prueba?- sip, fui muy obvia.

- ¿Prueba? - trate de sonar convincente- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Bella, Bella tks tks me has comido con la mirada, pensé que me arrastrarías a tu cuarto, pero siento desilusionarte - su expresión se volvió seria.- Traigo cinturón de castidad.- No lo puede evitar y reí a carcajadas, Garrett siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreír, eso me gustaba de él.

-Garrett deja de decir tonterías y vamos- Me adelante hasta el ascensor, pero antes de que se abrieran las puertas, Garrett me tomo del codo y me giró al tiempo que hablaba.

- Creo que has olvidado algo.- No recordaba haber pasado algo por alto.

- No que yo sepa.- Dije confundida.

- Si que lo has hecho.- Lo miré sin entender.- Mi beso Isabella.- No me dio tiempo de hablar, comenzó a besarme lentamente, nuestros labios se amoldaron juntos. El beso comenzó a tornarse más pasional, me tomó por la cintura y devoró mi boca. Aunque besaba genial sentía que faltaba algo no sabía que era, deje de pensar en tonterías y no me quede atrás, le respondí el beso con todas mis ganas.

Nos separamos jadeantes y con una sonrisa tonta plasmada en la cara. Garrett dio un último beso a mis labios y habló.

- Bueno, ahora si es hora de partir.- Me guiño un ojo, me tomo de la mano subimos al ascensor fue inevitable no acordarme del incidente con el maldito bastardo todo lo que duro nuestro pequeño viaje en él.

El camino al bar fue silencioso, no era un silencio incómodo más bien era tranquilo, cada uno venia sumido es sus pensamientos.20 minutos después estábamos en el bar buscando el sitio donde se encontraban los chicos, a lo lejos divise la rubia cabellera de Tanya, tome de la mano a Garrett y nos dirigimos hacia allá.

- No seas perra mal pensada Tanya, que no ha pasado nada. Bella no es tan loba... - Escuché que James le decía a Tanya. Decidí hacerme notar.

- ¿Que yo no soy tan loba para...?- James dio un grito sobre exagerado y llevo la mano a su corazón, dramatizando como siempre, rodeé los ojos. Tanya se río y hablo.

- Le preguntaba a James si te creía capaz de tirarte al Dr. Masen en el ascensor.- Tanya subía sus cejas sugerentemente- Mira que el lugar da morbo y el tipo no está nada mal.- No lo pude evitar y a mente se coló el beso que le había dado y me sonroje. Terreno peligroso Isabella cambia de tema.

- Tanya por Dios deja de decir estupideces, además mantén la compostura traje a un invitado- Hasta ese momento fue que notó que venía con Garrett. Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- Oh B-Buenas noches Dr. Reynolds.- Garrett sonrió educadamente y habló.

- Buenas noches Señorita Denali.

- Tomen asientos, ya hemos pedido unas margaritas.- Dijo James.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente, cuando las bebidas llegaron, todos comenzamos a estar a tono. A pesar de que Garrett era nuestro jefe, cuando ya llevábamos un largo rato en el bar la tensión disminuyó y todos lo acogieron sin problema.

La mayor parte de la noche la pasamos entre bromas de James e insinuaciones de Tanya. Garrett siempre estuvo muy cerca de mí, buscando siempre la manera de tocarme, me tomaba de la mano o colocaba la suya en mi pierna, era agradable.  
Cuando ya era más tarde todos se movieron a la pista a bailar dejándonos a Garrett y a mí solos. Él se levanto y me ofreció su mano.

-¿Deseas bailar conmigo preciosa?- lo miré, sonreí y acepté su mano.

Bailamos toda la noche, sólo parábamos para tomar algo y volvíamos a la pista para bailar hasta agotarnos y quedar sudorosos, en un momento de la noche él se quito su chaqueta y la dejó en la mesa, comenzó a sonar Into ya de Jesse McCartney y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, como la noche que salimos con Alice.

_While you're on your back I'ma touch you slowly _

Me tomó por la cintura, me dio la vuelta y me pegó a su cuerpo. Yo coloque mis manos sobre su cuello y comenzamos a bailar muy juntos.

_Let's make a toast 'cause I'ma cherish you_

Garrett iba cantando la canción en mi odio y yo disfrutaba el momento. Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo, acariciando superficialmente mis pechos por el costado mientras me besaba el cuello.

_Baby your soft skin is every indication to me_

Gemí levemente por tener sus manos acariciando mis caderas y piernas y al tiempo su boca en mi cuello, volteé mi cabeza para besarle y un momento después estaba de frente a él besándolo de forma mucho más pasional de lo que deberíamos en un lugar público, Garrett bajó sus manos hasta que estuvieron en mis nalgas, les dio un apretón y chocó su pelvis con la mía. Restregué mi cuerpo al suyo, sentí su erección contra mi vientre y gemí bajito en su boca. Garrett acercó su boca y chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja, jadeé y me pegue aún más a él.

_Now girl it's your turn to take the reins  
Now show me what you're gonna do  
'Cause girl I got your remedy_

No quise quedarme atrás, enterré una de mis manos en su cabello y con la otra acaricié su espalda mientras lo besaba en el cuello. Garrett jadeó y me tomo por el cuello para besarme fuertemente, delinee el contorno de sus labios con mi lengua pero la tomó con sus dientes y le dio un pequeño mordisco antes de fundirnos en otro apasionado beso. Nos separamos jadeantes y con la voz más ronca de lo normal Garrett habló.

-¿Quieres irte ya?- asentí.

Me tomó de la mano, caminamos hasta la mesa por su chaqueta, nos despedimos de todos y salimos. Al cruzar la puerta una corriente de aire helado golpeo mi cuerpo, el frío en New York en esta época del año era terrible, el lo noto.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Si, un poco.- Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros mientras caminábamos a su auto.

Garrett mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiera subir, esperó que lo hiciera y me colocó el cinturón de seguridad, sonreír y negué con la cabeza.

- Actúas como mi padre, me haces sentir con una niña.- Le dije aun sonriendo.

- Solo cuido lo que me interesa.- sonrió perverso y habló- Pero si quieres llamarme papi no me molesta…- Decidí seguirle el juego y hablé.

- Gracias papi Garrett.- hable con voz infantil.- Garrett volteó la cabeza con la niña del exorcista, y hablo un poco mas ronco de lo normal.

- ¡Mierda! Bella no sabes lo que me haces.- Dijo mientras tomaba mi cabeza con ambas manos.- Tú de verdad me gustas y quiero llevar las cosas con calma, pero quiero estar contigo.- Todo lo dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Yo... Garrett.- corto el hilo de mis pensamientos con un beso. No separamos jadeantes, colocó su frente contra la mía, me miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta. Cerré los ojos y susurré.

- Vamos a tu apartamento.

No lo pensó dos veces, se subió al auto y arranco. En menos de 15 minutos estábamos en un vecindario en centro de la ciudad. Estacionó su carro y bajamos, su casa era muy bonita se notaba acogedora. El abrió la puerta y me invito a entrar.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, me tomo de la cintura y me pego contra la pared al lado de la puerta, cerrando esta de golpe. Comenzó a basarme el cuello mientras subía sus manos por mis costados, yo lo tome de la nuca y comencé a besarlo desesperadamente. En poco tiempo me tenía con su cuerpo presionándome contra la pared y mis piernas enredadas en su cintura, paro abruptamente el beso, enterró su cara en mi cuello y habló.

-Te deseo como un loco Bella.- Dejo un reguero de besos húmedos por mi cuello.

-También yo.- Tenia la respiración tomó de las nalgas y comenzó a caminar conmigo en su regazo.

-Vamos a mi habitación. Esta noche pienso disfrutarte por completo.

Llegamos a su habitación, pero no me dio tiempo de detallarla, solo pude notar una gran cama en medio de esta y ahí fue donde me dejo Garrett lentamente.

Se quito la camisa y se puso sobre mí. Lo agarre del cuello y lo atraje a mis labios. Estuvimos besándonos por un largo rato. La rudeza de un principio había quedado en segundo plano, ahora estaba actuando de manera tierna, comenzó a besarme el cuello lentamente mientras subía el dobladillo de mi vestido acariciando mis muslos en el proceso.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones y gimiendo cada vez más alto, mientras tenía mis manos en su cabello. Por un momento mientras él bajaba el cierre de mi vestido a la mente se me vino la imagen de un par de ojos verdes, fríos, implacables. Abrí los ojos rápidamente para olvidarme de esa imagen. Porque carajo justo ahora me pasa esto, lo peor es... ¿Qué hago yo pensado en esos ojos?

La furia comenzó a fluir en mi y sin pensármelo tome a Garrett de su cabello y lo puse de espaldas a la cama conmigo arriba y comencé a besarlo frenéticamente. El me tomo de los hombros y me separo un poco respirando rápidamente.

-Bella, calma cariño. No hay prisa.- su voz pareció traerme a la realidad nuevamente. Lo mire y sonreí nuevamente. No hay razón para arruinar el momento.

Lo bese tiernamente y me deje hacer. El me volteó nuevamente a la cama y continúo quitando mi vestido hasta que quede en ropa interior. Me dijo lo hermosa que era, no le respondí, solo podía jadear y gemir. Comencé a desabotonar su pantalón y a quitárselo con la ayuda de mis piernas hasta que quedo en un sexy boxer negro.

Garrett me quito el sujetador y ataco mis pechos lentamente, los besó, chupó, acarició mis pezones y dejaba pequeños mordiscos a su alrededor. Se entretuvo con mis pechos un largo rato hasta que fue bajando lentamente por mi abdomen hasta llegar a la liga de mis pantis, las cuales fue bajando lentamente hasta que quede totalmente desnuda, se detuvo y miró mi cuerpo embelesado.

-Realmente eres muy hermosa.- subió de nuevo a mis labios y nos besamos.

Con un ágil movimiento saque su ropa interior y ahora sí, ambos estábamos al mismo nivel. Comenzó a frotar su sexo erecto contra mi humedad y me estaba volviendo loca.

-Garret... - quería que lo hiciera ya- El pareció entender mi súplica porque sin dudarlo se posicionó en mi entrada listo para penetrar. Rápidamente lo detuve.

-Garrett... Garrett espera.- levantó su mirada confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tienes condones? - alzó una ceja y habló.

-¿No tomas la píldora?

-Si, pero me sentiría más segura si tú te cuidas también. -Me miró por un momento más y luego se quito de encima de mí y rebusco en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

Se colocó el preservativo y se posicionó nuevamente en mi entrada. Comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, era una sensación increíble. Cuando estuvo totalmente en mi interior comenzó a moverse lentamente, con embestidas pausadas mientras atacaba mis senos. A pesar de que se sentía increíble, no podía evitar pensar que no era suficiente.

Sus embestidas comenzaron. A tornarse más rápidas y profundas. Ambos gemíamos al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Be..lla.- hablaba entrecortado.-Oh Dios.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones, hasta que sentí como se acercaba mi orgasmo, mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse a su alrededor, el gimió y comenzó a embestir rápidamente hasta que ambos llegamos a nuestra cúspide.

El cayó sobre mi pecho respirando pesadamente.

-Eso... fue... genial.- Sonreí y hablé.

-Lo.. sé.- Estuvimos callados por un largo rato hasta que es rodo de encima de mí y se colocó a mi lado jalándome a su pecho. Ninguno dijo nada mas, nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad desorientada, este no era mi cuarto ni mucho menos mi cama, los recuerdos me golpearon, el bar, los tragos, el apartamento de Garrett. ¡Mierda! Me había acostado con Garrett, y estuvo genial. Salí lentamente de los brazos de Garrett, tenía sed, tomé su camisa del suelo me la puse y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

La casa de Garrett tenía un estilo minimalista, paredes blancos, dos sofás negros pequeños y uno grande, en medio había una mesa de vidrio con un bonsái, en la pared de la izquierda algo llamo mi atención un pecera enorme, llena de pequeños peces de colores, y en el fondo un barco en hundido, estaba ensimismada mirando, que no sentí que unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban desde atrás y me sobresalté.

-Garrett me has dado un susto de muerte.- lo sentí sonreír, mientras me besaba el cuello, solté un leve gemido.

- Pensé que todo había sido un sueño.- me di la vuelta, lo abrace y le hable al odio sensualmente

- Podemos repetir para que refresques tus recuerdos.- Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja- Garrett no lo pensó dos veces y me tomó en sus brazos, ganándose varias carcajadas de mi parte, y nos llevó a la habitación.

Lo que quedaba de noche prometía.

.  
.

A la Mañana siguiente cuando desperté eran las 5:30 y Garrett aun estaba dormido. Sin hacer mucho ruido me levante lentamente de la cama y comencé a tomar mi ropa para ir al baño.

Anoche había sido una noche increíble Garrett era un gran hombre tierno, divertido, romántico y muy fogoso en la cama. Pero yo la verdad no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, justo ahora estaba totalmente enfocada en mis practicas y la verdad es que una relación amorosa no estaba en mis planes, el sexo era genial y todo eso pero no quería confundirlo.

Me vestí rápidamente, tomé mi bolsa y lo miré mientras dormía... Era hermoso, sin pensarlo dos veces salí de ahí. Tome un taxi que me llevara a mi casa y en 20 minutos estaba en el ascensor. Cuando abrí la puerta, Alice estaba en la cocina.

-Vaya... Vaya... Vaya, miren quien no durmió ayer en casa.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola a ti también hermanita. ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?- Respondí sarcásticamente.

-Hoy Gargamel tiene guardia completa, entro temprano y no salgo hasta Mañana. Pero no desvíes el tema, ¿dónde andabas y con quién?- Rodeé lo ojos, de ella nadie se salva.

-Pase la noche con Garrett.

- Oh, el Dr.- lanzó una mirada picara.

-Siiii, el Dr.- Respondí sarcásticamente- Y ahora me voy hermanita, necesito alistarme para el hospital.- Camine rumbo a mi habitación.

-Anda, huye.- fue lo último que oí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me prepare para mi día con mi uniforme y todo lo necesario para hoy. Con todo listo salí al trabajo.  
Conduje con calma, igualmente era temprano aun, pare por un café y continúe mi camino.  
Cuando llegue al hospital salude a todos los conocidos y me fui a mi casillero. Cuando estaba terminando de prepararme escuche mi llamado por los altavoces.

-Dr. Swan, por favor reportarse a la oficina del Dr. Masen... Dr. Swan, por favor reportarse a la oficina del Dr. Masen.- Genial, se había tardado.

Camine a paso lento a su oficina, no tenía prisa. Toqué su puerta y cuando tuve su permiso de entrar lo hice. Como siempre estaba en su escritorio, arrogante como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Dr. Masen.- levantó su mirada y habló.

-Buenos días Dr. Swan.- Creo que se iba a morir el bastardo, desde que estoy en este hospital es primera vez que me responde el saludo.

-Dígame para que me necesita.

- Muchas cosas se me vienen a la mente Dra. Pero por ahora, sólo le informo que compartiremos guardia.- Mi boca cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Es decir, sabía que llegaría este momento, pero compartir guardia con este hombre sería es mismo infierno. Pareció notar mi cara de asombro porque soltó su típica sonrisa arrogante.

-Oh si, Srta. Swan. 24 horas a mi disposición.

¡Oh mierda!


	7. A mi disposición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo nenas. Llegamos a los 100 RR *w* muchas muchas gracias a tod s por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Sus opiniones son un regalo para nosotras, son un amor. Y sin más, el capítulo. Disfruten.**

**Isa&Mia**

_"El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas, si hay alguna reacción ambas de transforman".  
__Carl Jung_._  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: A mi disposición**

_Se sentía tan bien..._

_No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, era ella, de verdad era ella. Mi Sara, la tenía en mis brazos nuevamente, disfrutando del calor de su piel, su suavidad, su belleza._

_Estábamos en la habitación de nuestra casa en Canadá. Era de noche o al menos eso parecía, estaba oscuro y no podía ver muy bien los detalles, pero a mi princesa la podría reconocer a kilómetros._

_-Edd, cariño sigue así.-Decía con la respiración jadeante._

_Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreí, sonreí porque hacia mucho que no la sentía así. La tome de sus caderas y la inste a moverse mas rápido, ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y tomó impulso._

_-Sarah, nena te amo._

_-También yo.- Necesitaba oír eso de sus labios.-Abre los ojos cariño, mírame... Vamos abre los ojos._

_Le hice caso porque necesitaba verla una vez mas, deleitarme con su belleza. Abrí los ojos y enfoque la mirada pero..._

_Sonrió ampliamente, pero esa mujer no era mi Sarah, no tenía su cabello ni sus ojos, no era su cuerpo ni su sonrisa. Esta mujer era..._

_Swan..._

Desperté de golpe de ese sueño, tenía la respiración pesada y el cuerpo sudoroso. ¡Maldita sea! No es posible, no es jodidamente posible que la vea hasta en sueños.

-Carajo.- Pase mis manos por mi cabello y vi la hora. 6:00, respiré profundo.

Cuando estaba por levantarme noté que tenía otro problema, mi amigo estaba muy feliz esta mañana. Genial, lo que me hacia falta, necesitaba una ducha helada. Aproveché que aún era temprano y faltaba para que Ethan se levantara y me metí a la ducha.

Agua fría, mucha agua fría es lo necesito para terminar con este problema, pero una cosa era lo que decía mi cerebro y otra mi cuerpo, decidí resolver mi problema por mis propias manos y terminar de una vez por todas. Tomé mi erección desde la base, presionando un poco, comencé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo, al principio lentamente, luego con un poco más de rapidez, pasé mi pulgar por la cabeza de mi polla, moví mi mano con más rapidez, estaba cerca, recosté mi frente de los azulejos, cerré los ojos, a mi mente se filtro la imagen unos ojos marrones justo cuando alcance el orgasmo. Estaba algo aturdido había sido un orgasmo de los grandes, descarté de mi mente la dueña de esos ojos y terminé de ducharme.

Cuando salí de la ducha fui a terminar de prepararme para mi día, hoy tenia guardia de 24 horas así que no vería a mi hijo sino hasta mañana por la mañana, lo bueno de eso era que tendría el día libre para estar con él. Todo estaba listo, Ethan con su desayuno y yo preparado, solo esperaba por Alice para poder irme.

Cuando sonó el timbre rápidamente abrí y era ella, se fue a donde mi hijo y lo tomó en brazos mientras yo tomaba mi maletín para salir.

-Ethan, despídete de papá.- Él estaba muy entretenido con una mancha de cereal en su ropa. Me acerqué y besé su frente para llamar su atención.

-Adiós bebe, te veré Mañana.

-Adio papi, te quelo.-Me dio un beso pegajoso en la mejilla, sonreí.

-Alice, ya sabes el procedimiento, mi teléfono estará activo por cualquier situación, no dudes en llamarme.

-Esta bien jefe, vaya tranquilo.- Le di un ultimo beso a Ethan.

-Te amo sapito.- Y salí al hospital.

Como siempre 20 minutos después estaba en mi oficina, era temprano por lo tanto aun no llegaban los residentes, gracias a dios. Estaba preparando unas historias cuando recibí una llamada de mi jefe anunciado que compartiría guardia con Swan. Maldición esto no podía ser posible.

A pesar de que sentía que algunas cosas habían cambiado en mí desde el incidente del ascensor, no podía soportar a esa mujer, sin embargo tendría que aceptarlo. Cuando supe que ya era la hora en la que debería estar en el hospital, hice que la llamaran por los altavoces a mi oficina.

Entró altanera como siempre y le informé de nuestra situación, por su cara sabía que no era muy de su agrado tampoco, pero como yo, tendría que acatar.

-Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde estaremos en planta. Luego en la noche solo cubriremos emergencias. ¿Entendido?- La miré serio.

-Si señor.

-Bien, ahora sígame, necesito un café y luego iremos a la Sala de Neonatología.

Y así comenzaba mi largo día, con una guardia 24/24 con una detestable residente.

Bella POV

-Oh si, Srta. Swan. 24 horas a mi disposición.

¡Oh mierda! Dios, ¿por qué me castigas de esta manera? Tenía ganas de llorar. 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos al lado de este demonio, que el cielo me de paciencia, pensé mientras íbamos camino a neonatología.

Una vez llegamos a la sala, el Dr. Masen revisó las historias clínicas y les hizo chequeo rutinario a los bebes que se encontraban en la sala.

Se detuvo mas tiempo, en una pequeña bebe prematura de 7 meses, estaba en una incubadora térmica con oxígeno.

Masen se acercó al acceso para manos e introdujo las suyas, acarició la mejilla de la bebe y comenzó a hablarle.

- Vamos pequeña princesita, tienes que salir adelante, ponerte fuerte, tu papá quiere ver tus ojitos, quiere llevarte al parque, mimarte y cómprate muchas muñecas. -Juré que vi los ojos del Dr. Masen a punto de derramar una lágrima que estaba conteniendo.

Me sorprendió mucho esta faceta de él, se veía dulce, vulnerable y ¿roto? Mientras le hablaba a la bebe. Se retiró de la incubadora con su habitual cara de arrogancia y me habló.

-Swan en vez de estar cazando moscas, vaya y haga algo productivo, revise historias clínicas, tráigame un café o mucho mejor, péinese.- maldito hijo de puta, los "5 minutos de amabilidad" habían pasado y volvía el bastardo a la luz. Lo fulminé con la mirada y cerré la boca para no soltar la sarta del maldición que tenía a en la punta de la lengua.

Revisé por segunda vez las malditas historias clínicas, siguiendo las ordenes del bastardo, mientras él estudiaba un caso clínico. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo. Iba a decirle que iría a almorzar cuando habló .

-Swan venga, vamos a almorzar.- Lo miré como si tuviera 3 ojos. Volvió hablar.- ¿Que pasa Swan, por qué me mira así? ¿Es que quiere traerme mi almuerzo hasta aquí?- Maldito bipolar.

-Si, digo no. -Arqueó una ceja. -Vamos a la cafetería Doctor.

En la entrada de la cafetería, nos topamos de frente con Garrett, no pude evitar la sonrisa pícara que se formó en mi cara, y Garrett tampoco.

- Dr. Masen.- Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró olímpicamente. A Garrett pareció no importarle y continúo como si nada. - Isabella.- Dijo a modo de saludo y se acerco para besar mi mejilla. - ¿Me preguntaba si quieres almorzar conmigo? -Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Edward decidió responder por mí.

- Isabella, no puede almorzar contigo Reynolds. Porque es mía por 24 horas, esta bajo mis ordenes y hace lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera, y no me da la gana de que coma contigo.- Juro por Dios que quería morderle la yugular y que muriera lentamente. - Sígueme Isabella.- lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Almorzaras conmigo. - Y sin más me tomo de la mano y me arrastró, haciéndome dejar a Garrett con la boca abierta y la palabra en la boca.

Con nuestro almuerzo en mano nos dirigimos a una mesa un poco alejada de las demás. Yo estaba realmente cabreada con este hombre, quién demonios se creía para tratarme así delante de otro doctor, hijo de perra.

-¿Me puede decir que demonios fue eso?- Hablé lo más bajo que pude, pero la verdad estaba me llevaban los diablos. El sólo me miro sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-¿Qué fue, que?-Estaba muy tranquilo.

-Eso, esa actitud con el Dr. Reynolds, y eso de "es mía por 24 horas".- Imité su voz. Sonrió un poco.

-Es la verdad Srta. Swan, usted está a mi cargo, hace lo que yo le diga y si le digo que comerá conmigo lo hará. Además, ¿por qué tanto drama?- Habló de forma indiferente.

Lo miré incrédula, éste idiota que piensa. Necesitaba contar hasta 10 para calmarme, me tenía realmente molesta.

-Dr. Masen, con todo respeto considero que usted se está extralimitando con sus labores. Soy una residente a su cargo, no soy una muñeca inflable.- Lo mire mal.

-La verdad... Si fuera una muñeca inflable fuera mucho más agradable.- Dijo - Digo, solo tienen la boca abierta y se dejan hacer, usted se queja mucho.

-Tu... Hijo de...-No me dejo terminar, levantó su mano y habló .

-Ok, ok. Sólo ... Cierre la boca un momento.- Se pasó la mano por su cabello.- Puede que tenga razón y me disculpo, y por lo que sucedió hace rato, ya sabe lo de peinarse.- Creo que esta vez de verdad mi boca pego del piso.

O se iba a morir pronto o de verdad le hicieron un cambio de cerebro. Éste no es el mismo hijo de perra de hace días, ¿se esta disculpando conmigo? En serio, no lo podía creer.

-Deje de mirarme así, o de verdad creeré que tiene complejos de masoquista que le gusta que le traten mal. Solo fue una disculpa por amor a Dios.- Se estaba exasperando.

Simplemente lo deje pasar y comencé a comer, sin decir ni una palabra mas. Me iba a volver loca si seguía cerca de el. El resto del almuerzo fue más de lo mismo, solo nos ignorábamos mutuamente de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo pero cuando el levantaba la mirada solo bajaba la cabeza. Esto es patético.

Cuando mis amigos entraron a la cafetería, todos me enviaron miradas apenadas, y solo recibían de mi parte una sonrisa cínica. Por fin el almuerzo terminó y yo me levanté rápidamente como un resorte, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero como siempre, nada salía como lo quería.

-No tan rápido Swan, aún tenemos algunos casos clínicos que atender, así que la espero en 10 minutos en mi oficina.- Ni siquiera volteé la mirada, solo continúe caminando. Como lo odio. . . Y como su palabra es ley, aquí estábamos de nuevo, entre historias, expedientes y casos clínicos. Yo tenía mi trabajo realizado y solo esperaba por alguna otra orden suya. Así que mientras el atendía a un pequeño de 1 añito que había llegado con una fuerte gripe me acerqué a una enfermera que le estaba dando de comer a un pequeño bebe de 2 meses. Ella noto mi presencia y me dijo;

-¿Quiere alimentarlo doctora?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Me gustaría, pero me asusta lastimarlo.- Contesté un poco apenada.

-Oh no se preocupe yo le indico como hacerlo.- Sin esperar mi respuesta colocó al pequeño en mis brazos.

-Oh Dios... Oh Dios.- Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Dra., lo va a asustar. Tenga aliméntelo.- Con mucha paciencia ella me explicó como hacerlo, y a pesar de mis nervios lo hice.

Era un pequeño hermoso, un morenito con grandes ojos claros, una belleza. Mientras lo alimentaba comencé a hablarle con voz mimosa.

-Tu serás un galán, un hombrecito muy bello, cierto.- Él me miraba atento, como si supiera de lo que le hablaba.- coshita hermosa, una ternurita que se come todo, eso es lindura.- Sonrió sobre la chupa del biberón, ¡ay me lo como!- ¿Vió?... Me está sonriendo - Le dije emocionada a la enfermera, ella respondió mi sonrisa.

-Todo un rompe corazones el que tiene ahí Swan.- Habló el Dr. Masen a mis espaldas. Volteé esperando ver su arrogancia habitual, pero me encontré con una sonrisa sincera.

-Así es Dr. este pequeño es toda una belleza. A mi ya me tiene enamorada.- Sonreí nuevamente al pequeño.

-Un pequeño con suerte.- Rápidamente levanté la mirada para tratar de descifrar que trataba de decir, él me miró por un momento pero luego recompuso su estado.- Una lástima que lo abandonaran.

-¿De verdad? Pero, ¿por qué ? No puede ser.- Dije angustiada.

-La madre es una mujer muy pobre, lo dio a luz y solo se marcho. Por ahora es responsabilidad del hospital, con suerte encontrara una buena familia.- Lo miré tristemente, con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

-Oh pequeño.- Le hable nuevamente al bebe.- No es justo, si pudiera hacer algo por él ...-Levante la mirada y el Dr. Masen estaba junto al frente, me sobresalté, pero me mantuve en mi lugar.

-Se le da muy bien el papel de madre Isabella.- Nos mirábamos el uno al otro, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y era... Extraño.

-¿Usted cree?- Pregunté aún mirando a sus ojos, era extraño que hasta ahora lo notará verdaderamente, pero tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes que invitaban a perderse en ellos.

-Lo creo...- Habló suavemente. El pequeño en mis brazos se removió un poco e hizo que ambos despegáramos nuestras miradas.

Cuando comenzó a llorar, me puse frenética, pero él lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo con una especie de canción de cuna que hizo que el pequeño se calmara poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido.

-La verdad es que a usted también le queda muy bien el papel de padre.- El solo sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Al poco tiempo colocó al pequeño en su cuna, carraspeó un poco y se volteó a mí.

Y ahí estaba una vez mas el Dr. Bastardo, un mínimo de tregua entre ambos no era suficiente para compensar toda su mierda.

-Bueno Swan, basta de holgazanear, es hora de trabajar, así que ahora la quiero en urgencias. Demuéstreme de que le sirvieron esos 3 años en la facultad.- Sólo lo miré de la peor manera, rodeé mis ojos y salí delante de él, no soportaría uno más de sus desplantes.

Fui una idiota al pensar que quizás, más allá de toda esa arrogancia y frialdad había algo más, pero como siempre estaba equivocada. Edward Cullen era un verdadero bastardo.

Edward POV

Soñar con Sarah me había afectado. Y para colmo ver a esa pequeñita bebe luchando por su vida, me recordó de mi pequeña princesita que no alcanzo abrir sus ojitos. Todo eso revolvió la mierda de mi pasado. Y luego estaba Swan, que mujer tan terca, lengua larga y testaruda. Aún no comprendo que me poseyó cuando no le di permiso de almorzar con Garrett y la obligue a hacerlo conmigo, pero de algo si estaba seguro no quería al hijo de puta de Garrett cerca de Isabella. Cuando lo vi con ese pequeño en brazos, de cierta forma me quebré, a mi cabeza vinieron muchos recuerdos que hace mucho no estaban en mi mente, sin embargo, no quería parecer un marica en su presencia, así que solo me recompuse y fui el mismo idota de siempre.

Y ahora estábamos otra vez en mi oficina revisando por quinta vez las historias clínicas, luego de medio día en urgencias, decidí bajar un poco la guardia y no ser tan maldito con Swan, después de todo el día había estado bastante movido y aun nos quedaba la noche.

-Swan vaya tómese un café y descanse dos horas. -Isabella me miró con la boca que le llegaba al piso.- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Aún nos queda la guardia de la noche, la quiero con todos sus sentidos y despierta, si es torpe normalmente no me la quiero imaginar cansada. - Me fulminó con la mirada antes de hablar.

- Gracias Doctor. - Hizo énfasis en el doctor. - Sabe sus cambios de humor, comienzan a confundirme. - La mire arqueando una ceja. - He pensando que usted sufre de un trastorno bipolar o quizás tiene el mismo complejo que el Dr. Jekyll, pero a diferencia de ser el Señor Hyde por las noches, usted es un travesti y por su mal humor deduzco que le han tocado malos clientes. - Para esta parte de la conversación debía de parecer un estúpido con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, y mi quijada debía de tocar el piso. - Y si, me gustaría mucho descansar, así que, si me disculpa. - Se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa. - Nos vemos más tarde Doctor. -Y sin mas salió dejándome aún en shock y ahogando con mi propia lengua.

Ella estaba a punto de salir, y yo estaba a puto de soltarle una sarta de improperios cuando sonó mi celular, ¡maldición! Era una llama da de mi casa, rápidamente contesté .

-¿Alice, qué sucede? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- Pregunte frenético. Se supone que ella no llamaría si no era una emergencia.

-Eeh, señor Edward, aquí fui sobornada por Ethan para que lo llamara, desde el medio día quiere hablar con usted pero no quería molestarlo.- Sonreí, Alice es una buena niñera que adoraba a mi hijo, siempre buscaba la manera de mantenerlo contento.

-No hay problema, ponlo al teléfono.-Se escuchó la transferencia del teléfono y luego la voz de mi hijo.

-¿Papi?... ¿Papi, ta ahí? Aquí, shapito.- Sonreí ampliamente, mi hijo era una belleza.

-Sapito, aquí papi. ¿Qué sucede campeón?- Al fondo se oía la voz de Alice hablando con él.

-¿Cómo ta papi? ¿Y e tabajo?

-Muy bien bebe, todo bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Como va tu día?

-Bien... Papi, te staño.- Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de tener 2 años de edad Ethan era un niño muy inteligente y cuando me decía cosas como esta, me dejaba siempre desconcertado.

-Bebee! Yo también te extraño, pero te prometo que mañana pasaré el día contigo, ¿está bien?

-Shi, y quelo ocolate.

-Bien, te prometo chocolate, ¿algo más?

-Papi, ¿poque lo moco son vedes?- Al fondo se oyeron las risas de Alice y las mías no se hicieron esperas. Por Dios de donde sacaba esas cosas.

-Déjame ver, son verdes porque son marcianos.- Hablé con tono misterioso.

-Ooh! Macianos.- Sonaba asombrado.

Mi beeper comenzó a sonar, me necesitaban en urgencias. Tenía que colgar

-Oye, sapito, papi se tiene que ir. Pero te prometo que te llamare antes de dormir ¿si? Te amo bebe.

-Shapito ama más a papi. Besho.

-Adiós bebe.

Corrí hasta Urgencias, Swan ya estaba en la puerta esperando la ambulancia, bastante agitada por la carrera, con ella arreglaría ciertas cosas después, la ambulancia había llegado.

Me acerqué en el momento que abrían la puerta.

- ¿Que tenemos?- Le hablé a los paramédicos.

- Paciente femenino de 4 años, signos vitales estables, cayó encima de un cactus tiene incrustadas miles de espinas en el cuerpo, hemos aplicado anestesia.

Oh mierda ¿espinas? En mis 6 años de carrera médica jamás me había topado con un caso así, y mucho menos pensé verlo ¡Oh vamos! eso solo pasa en Grey's Anatomy. Dejé de pensar tantas tonterías y ponerme en acción.

- Swan vaya y reserve, evacue un cubículo.- Isabella miraba con la boca abierta.- ¡Muévase! -Grité para hacerla reaccionar.

La pequeña estaba acostada boca abajo, tenía espinas en su espalda y miembros inferiores y superiores. Estaba comenzando a inquietarse, eso no nos favorecía en nada, si se movía las espinas se enterrarían mas profundo, debía actuar rápido.

-Swan, busque a los padres de la niña, necesitamos calmarla.-Isabella corrió y en menos de 5 minutos estaba con los padres aquí. Me dirigí a la madre.

-Señora necesito que calme a la pequeña.

- Susy, su nombre es Susy.- dijo la mujer.

-Ok necesito que Susy se esté quieta, si se me mueven las espinas se enterraran más . -Ella asintió llorando.

- Swan, necesitamos pensar en la manera de retirar las espinas.

- Dr. Masen, son miles una a una no podemos hacerlo sin sedarla completamente, los padres no quieren. Debemos pensar en otra cosa.

Iba a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con los padres cuando intervinó una enfermera.

- Doctores y si intentan, hacerlo con cinta plástica.- Swan me miró , pidiendo mi opinión.

- Vaya por la cinta Jane, no perdemos nada intentándolo. Swan explíquele a los padres lo que vamos a hacer para intentar retirar la espina.- Le di la orden mientras yo iba hacia la camilla.

- Hola princesa, yo me llamo Edward.- Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Tu como te llamas bonita? .

-Susy.- Susurró .

-Princesa Susy, vamos a quitarte todas las espinas, mi vida serás fuerte y te quedaras quietecita ¿verdad? -Me miro con temor. -¿Me va doler? -Me pregunto haciendo un puchero...

-Haremos todo lo posible porque no te duela. -Besé su cabeza.

En ese momento venia entrando Jane con la cinta, hora de la verdad.

-Swan sujete a la niña por los tobillos, Jane usted por la manos, así evitaremos que intente girarse. Usted. -Le hable a la madre. -Colóquese aquí háblele, para que se esté quieta.

Corte un pedazo de cinta, y la peque en su pierna, conté hasta tres y la retire, la niña soltó grito, un grito de dolor. ¡Maldición! La cinta no nos sirvió para nada, las espinas estaban muy enterradas.

-Aparentemente la espinas están tan o más profunda que un vello.- Le dije a Jane y Swan, esta ultima tenía un gesto pensativo, y se debatía entre hablar o no, hasta que se decidió.

-Doctor y si, ¿intentamos con cera de depilar?-Tenia lógica, si la espinas tienen la misma implantación que un vello puede servir.

-Buena idea Swan. ¿Puede ir a la farmacia por la cera?, no olvide eso -Me retracté. -Jane vaya y busque usted la cera ¡Apresúrese!

15 minutos después estábamos poniendo en práctica la idea de Swan.

-Isabella no tengo idea de como se usa eso. -Señale el recipiente de cera caliente. - Ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo tiene que esparcirla uniformemente con la paleta, colocar la tira de papel, presionar levemente y retirarla de un tirón. -Aquí vamos hice todo lo que Swan me dijo, retire la tira de papel de un tirón, y me traje varias espinas con la cera.

-¡Si! Funciona. -Exclamo Swan. -Todos estábamos emocionados.

-Bien pensado Swan. -Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Y así estuvimos mas de 3 horas retirando las espinas. . . Cuando por fin terminamos, todos estábamos exhaustos, pero la pequeña no tenia rastro de espinas, solo faltaba por su recuperación.

-Bien pequeña ya terminamos.-Le hable a la niña muy bajito.- Eres una princesita muy fuerte, te felicito.-Sonrió.

-Gracias Dr. de ojos lindos.-Sonreí y besé su frente, ella me devolvió el gesto besando mi mejilla.

Cuando me levante tenía a Swan mirando sonriente.

-Usted y yo vamos a mi oficina, tenemos asuntos que atender.- Esto logro que borrara la sonrisa de sus labios, ¡bien!

Salí rumbo a mi oficina con ella pisándome los talones.

Sostuve la puerta y la deje entrar primero a ella, me aseguré de usar seguro a la hora de cerrarla nadie nos iba a interrumpir. Caminé hasta mi escritorio y me senté

Swan estaba sentada al frente y al escuchar el clip de la puerta volteó y me miró .

-No recuerdo haberle dicho que se sentará Isabella.- Ésta se levantó como impulsada por un resorte. ¿Donde habrá quedado la altanería de esta mañana? -Veamos Señorita. -Esto último lo dije con sarcasmo. - Me imagino que sabe porque estamos aquí ¿cierto?... ¡Responda! -Levanto la barbilla al hablarme.

-No Dr. no tengo idea. -Me levante de mi silla rodeé el escritorio y me sitúe tras de ella.

-Con que no tienes idea. -Le hablé al oído. -Déjame refrescarte la memoria. -Caminé hasta posarme frente a ella. -Pequeña Swan insinuaste que soy bipolar, y aparte me has llamado travesti. -Tragó en seco. Me acerqué un poco más ella. -¿Sabe de que tengo ganas de hacer en este momento? -Negó moviendo la cabeza. -De ponerte sobre mis rodillas nalguearte por insolente, y luego follarte para que veas lo que es éste travesti. -Hice hincapié en la travesti. - ¿Quieres eso Isabella? Me has retado de todas las maneras posibles, mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú lo has sobrepasado. -Cuando dije lo último pareció salir de un trance y gritó.

-¿Qué tu paciencia tiene un limite? No me jodas, soy yo la que ha tenido que aguantar tus malditos cambios de humor, tus delirios de grandeza. -A medida que gritaba se acerca más a mi y pinchaba mi pecho con uno de sus dedos. -Todos los malditos días tengo que buscar tu café, hablarte de Señor como si fuera tu maldita sirvienta, soy yo quien debería nalguearte a ti, bastardo hijo de pu... -No aguante mas insultos y la besé, dejándola sorprendida. Era un beso fiero y demandante, introdujé mi lengua en su boca demostrándole que era yo quien llevaba el control. Isabella intento batallar luego soltó un gemido y se dejó guiar, por un momento pensé que se había calmado, pero me tomo con la guardia baja cuando abruptamente se separa de mi y me empujó , luego me soltó un bofetada y dio la vuelta para intentar irse, ya había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando la giré por un brazo y la atraje hacia mi hasta que chocó con mi cuerpo y volví a besarla. Esto es una locura, lo sé , pero no podía evitarlo, estaba totalmente fuera de mi.

Isabella una vez mas intentó separarse pero no la deje, al contrario la tomé de la cintura fuertemente y la pegué más mí. Luego de un momento más de lucha soltó otro gemido de rendición y su lengua salió en busca de la mía, enganchó sus brazos en mi cuello. Nos fuimos rondando hacia atrás hasta que la tuve contra la pared y mi cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos de forma suave y pausada, solté un gemido de aprobación. Yo coloque mis manos bajo su bata y comencé a hacer círculos en su cintura.

Así estuvimos hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, lentamente comencé a alejarme de ella hasta que solo estuvimos unidos por nuestras frentes, ambos teníamos los ojos medio abiertos.

-¡Jesús! Que estas haciendo conmigo...-Murmuré cerca de sus labios.

-Esto... Esto no esta bien, esto no debería estar pasando.-Su respiración se torno más acelerada.- Esto esta fuera de control. Nosotros estamos fuera de control.

Esta vez intentó nuevamente zafarse de mi pero no la detuve solo me aleje un paso, ella tomó el pomo de la puerta y salio rápidamente de mi oficina. Estuve 5 minutos mirando el mismo punto hasta que reaccioné y caminé hasta mi silla, me recosté en ella y mire un punto fijo en la pared. Me toqué los labios lentamente recordando el beso.

* * *

**Esto está fuera de control. . . Muchísimas Gracias. Ya saben; opiniones, comentarios entre otros. Nos gustan los RR :***

**Besos**


	8. Impulsos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**Hola! Por aquí de nuevo, primero que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza chicas, tuvimos algunos problemas pero aquí estamos. Muchísimas gracias a todas por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leernos, todas son unos amores. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, nos encantan. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**  
**Gracias a nuestra querida Ivy por betear el capítulo, mil gracias nena. Te queremos.**

**Ahora sin más el capítulo, disfrútenlo.**  
**Isa&Mia**

_"Todos queremos lo que no se puede. Somos fanáticos de lo prohibido"._  
_Mario Benedetti._

* * *

**Capitulo 8 "Impulsos"**

_FlashBack_

_Tenía la oportunidad perfecta no podía desperdiciarla era hoy o nunca, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, en la facultad de medicina con Emmett, esperando a que apareciera ella._

___— _Maldición Edward, ya me duelen los pies, tengo hambre, me quiero ir ya.— Ese era Emmett llorando. La verdad yo también estaba harto de estar aquí, se suponía que Sarah debería haber llegado hace 2 horas y sin embargo aun no había rastro de ella.

_—Ya deja de quejarte Emmett, ella pronto va a llegar._

_En ese instante, yo terminando de decirle eso y apareció la imagen de la mujer que me tenía loco. Como siempre estaba hermosa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa roja pegada a su cuerpo, con zapatos de tacón rojos, era una diosa. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando al frente sin prestarle atención a su alrededor._

_—Ahí está Emmett, prepárate hermano.— Le hable bajo para que se preparaba, mientras me acomodaba la capucha._

_—Por fin— Rodó lo ojos pero de igual forma comenzó a prepararse. _

_Salimos de tras del árbol y fuimos por ella. Cada uno se coloco a un lado. En realidad Emmett solo era apoyo, él con su gran tamaño me ayudaría a controlarla en caso de que se pusiera como una fierecilla, que era lo que esperaba de ella._

_No estaba loco, solo quería hacer algo único, amaba a esta mujer con todas mis fuerzas, la quería para mí, que fuera mi novia y luego mi esposa. Por eso se me ocurrió secuestrarla, es una locura lo sé, pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para sorprenderla y que al fin me dijera que sí._

_—Ven con nosotros.— Hablo Emmett tomándola del brazo, haciendo uso de su mejor voz de matón. — No grites, no hables, no me mires y haz lo que te digo y nadie saldrá lastimado._

_— ¿Qué?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? — Preguntó entre nerviosa y asombrada._

_—Has lo que él dijo— Trate de que mi voz sonara diferente. Ella me miró por un momento y luego a Emmett de nuevo._

_—Váyanse al diablo. Déjenme en paz si no quieren que comience a gritar— Y esto... Es precisamente lo que quería evitar. Emmett soltó una risita tonta y habló._

_—Mira princesita, esto no es un juego o vienes con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides— Intentó tomarla por la cintura pero en seguida solté un gruñido que hizo que la soltara rápidamente. A ella solo la tomaría yo._

_Tomé la posición de mi hermano e intente tomarla por la cintura para ponerla sobre mi hombro y largarnos de ahí. Pero algo salió muy mal, no entiendo que sucedió, pero en algún momento ella se había quitado su zapato y sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzo contra mi cabeza._

_—Oww, maldición— En este punto, ya ella estaba gritando como loca por ayuda y Emmett no dejaba de reír en alguna parte._

_—Suéltame maldito o te juro que te dreno el cerebro con mi tacón.— Y más golpes vinieron contra mi cabeza._

_La solté y me alejé de ella, sin embargo, se vino contra mí y continuo dándome zapatazos._

_—Idiota. Quien carajo te crees para venir a joderme, te matare... Lo juro— Yo intentaba cubrirme pero mientras yo daba un paso hacia atrás ella daba dos hacia mí._

_—Sarah... Para, para— Estaba como loca. Así que decidí quitarme la máscara. —¡SARAH!— En seguida dejo de golpearme._

_— ¿Edward?...¿ Qué?, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué haces vestido así? — Respiraba de forma entre cortada aun con su zapato en la mano._

_—Yo solo... Mierda dame un segundo me duele la cabeza— Pase mis manos por mi cabeza buscando algún tipo de corte. —Maldición mujer yo solo quería darte una sorpresa._

_— ¿Una sorpresa? Jodido idiota ¿secuestrándome? Que tienes en la cabeza Edward Masen. Y ¿quién carajo es él?...-Dijo mirando hacia Emmett quien hasta ahora no paraba de reír._

_—Hola futura cuñadita— Saludó este quitándose la máscara._

_—¿Emmett? ¿Cuña...?- Ella estaba muy confundida —Ustedes están locos— Y entonces como si nada se fue contra mí de nuevo, golpeando con su zapato mi pecho. —Idiota, idiota, te odio, me diste un susto de muerte, bastardo, te odio._

_La tome de sus manos, porque honestamente a este paso terminaría en la enfermería con contusiones._

_—Sarah, Sarah, ya basta, lo siento. No fue mi intención de verdad solo quería darte una sorpresa._

_— ¿Que clase de sorpresa? Odio las sorpresas.— Soltó con voz mimosa._

_—Lo sé nena, se que odias las sorpresas, sabía que si te decía algo te pondrías como loca y yo quería que fuera especial. Te quería hacer una pregunta importante.— Bajé mi mirada._

_—Pero Edward, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Sabes que odio estas cosas. ¿Qué querías preguntar?_

_—Lo sé, lo siento pero justo ahora de verdad me duele mucho la cabeza.— Hablé como un niño pequeño. —No, ya no, ya esta arruinada._

_—Aww, pobre bebé. Pero vamos, cuéntame, de todas maneras me voy a enterar.— Dijo tomándome por las mejillas y acariciándome el cabello._

_—Bueno yo me largo. Igual esto fue un desastre.— Emmett nuevamente, ni siquiera lo tomé en cuenta._

_____—_Vamos a revisarte esos golpes.

_—Pero, ¿y la sorpresa?_

_—Eso puede esperar. _

_—Bueno...- Hablé bajito __—_Pero justo ahora, creo que me merezco un beso por intentarlo al menos ¿ o no? Además, en serio tu y esos zapatos son un peligro.— Sonreí ampliamente.

_—Claro que sí. ¿Qué esperabas que me dejara secuestrar tan fácilmente? Les iba a dar pelea._

_—Eres todo una fiera, por eso... —Ella volteó a mirarme—. Por eso te amo Sarah._

_— ¿Qué...?- Habló bajito._

_—Te amo, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que hablamos y te llame bruja. Te amo en tus arranques de violencia y en tus momentos de delirio. Eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida. Tú me sacaste de mi oscuridad. Por eso, todo este desastre. y sé que no soy perfecto pero por ti lo intentare todos y cada uno de nuestros días juntos. Entonces... ¿Qué dices? — Sonreí ampliamente— ¿Quieres ser la novia de este idiota que te ama con locura?_

_—Edward... —Tenía lagrimas en sus ojos— Por supuesto que sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia._

_La tome de la cintura y la cargue para besarla. Esa fue la primera vez que realmente fui feliz en mi vida._

_Fin FlashBack._

_—Q_uédate quieto, ahora quiero que te portes muy bien y te cuides mucho ese yeso, ¿de acuerdo?_ — _Max asintió con vehemencia_— _Perfecto, nos vemos en un par de semanas.

Caminé a mi oficina, eran las 5:00 de la Mañana, pronto acabaría la guardia y yo estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Este día había sido un desastre.

De Swan no supe nada más, simplemente se desapareció y honestamente me alegraba, justo ahora no quería ver su cara.

_Esto está fuera de control..._

Sus palabras no dejaban de darme vuelta en la cabeza. No sé que me había pasado, era una locura, solo la tenia ahí y no controlé mi impulso de besarla y ahora eso no dejaba de pensar en ese momento.

Sabía que estaba mal, ella está a mi cargo, yo soy su jefe, sin mencionar que ella es una mujer arrogante, irrespetuosa, insoportable con una boca muy grande, con la que por cierto besa muy...

¡Basta!

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, debía alejarme de esa mujer, no podía volver a perder el control de esa manera, por el amor de Dios, yo la odiaba. Esto tenía que parar y ya tenía la solución.

.  
6:30 y por fin iba rumbo al estacionamiento para largarme a mi casa, fue una guardia muy dura. Me subí a mi auto y salí rumbo a mi edificio con la mente en blanco, coloqué un poco de música de ambiente y maneje tranquilamente. Necesitaba un baño, dormir un poco y estar con mi hijo, aprovecharía al máximo este día.

Llegué a casa y todo estaba muy tranquilo, Ethan debía seguir dormido, cerré la puerta y de la cocina salió Alice con una taza de café en manos.

_—_Buenos días señor Masen. ¿Qué tal estuvo su trabajo?_ —_Me saludo apenas me vio.

_—_Buenos días Alice. Agotador, realmente agotador, mi hijo, ¿como pasó la noche?_ —_Pregunté, mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y dejaba mi maletín a un lado.

_—_Muy bien señor, pasó la noche muy tranquilo.

_—_Bien, gracias por todo Alice ya puedes ir a casa._— _Me despedí de ella.

_—_Sr. , antes de irme, me gustaría pedirle su autorización para ir con Ethan al parque algún día de esta semana.

_—_Claro Alice, no hay problema, se que lo cuidaras bien._— _Sonrió ampliamente.

_—_Bien, que tenga un buen día Sr. _— _Y salió del apartamento. Alice era una buena chica, sabía realmente muy poco de ella y su familia, pero no era necesario ella era muy buena con mi hijo y eso para mí era lo importante.

Sin más que hacer, caminé rumbo a la habitación de Ethan. Cuando entré aun estaba dormido plácidamente, parecía un angelito mi pequeño. Lo tomé en brazos para llevarlo a mi habitación, se removió un poco y pero lo arrullé y se durmió nuevamente.

Entramos a mi habitación, lo deje sobre mi cama, la ducha podía esperar, me cambié la ropa a un pantalón de pijama y me acosté junto a mi bebe, quien al sentir mi presencia se volteó a mi lado colocando su manita en mi pecho. Así, rápidamente me quedé dormido.

_—_Papi_— _Oía a lo lejos, pero tenía mucho sueño y no podía abrir los ojos_—. _ Papiii, papi, papi, papi_— _La cama comenzó a removerse con pequeños brinquitos._ —_¡PAPI!_ — _Esta vez el grito vino acompañado de una pequeña cachetada.

Lentamente abrí un poco los ojos para encontrarme con mi hijo sentado en mi pecho intentando despertarme.

_—_Mmm, Ethan a dormir bebe, vamos a dormir un poco más..._— _Le hable tomándolo en brazos y acostándolo nuevamente, por un momento se quedó muy quieto a mi lado, sin embargo luego se levanto rápidamente, removiéndose en mis brazos y se colocó nuevamente sobre mi pecho.

_—_Noo, papi epieta, vamo, vamo, epieta_— _Comenzó a saltar nuevamente. Abrí los ojos ampliamente para que dejara de saltar y lo tomé en brazos nuevamente.

_—_Está bien, está bien sapito, ya papi despertó._— _Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Miré el reloj para saber la hora y eran las 9:30 de la Mañana, al menos me dejo dormir un par de horas. Cerré los ojos por un momento hasta que nuevamente sentí la pequeña cachetada en mi mejilla.

_—_Papi, epieta, shapito tene hambe._— _Esto logró despertarme por completo.

_—_Bien campeón, hora de desayunar. ¿Qué quieres comer?_ — _Lo miré con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado.

_—_Shapito quiere futa y totada._— _Comenzó a aplaudir alegremente y luego acerco una de sus manos a mi ojo cerrado y comenzó a abrirlo con dos de sus regordetes dedos.

_—_Bien, fruta y tostadas será. Pero antes... A lavarse la boca enano._— _Lo tomé en brazos y ambos fuimos al baño.  
.

.  
10 minutos después ya estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras él estaba en su silla hablando con él mismo. Nos sentamos él a desayunar y yo a intentar que su comida no terminara en su pijama.

_—_Ethan, comete toda la fruta bebe.

_—_Shi papi. ¿Que e eto?_ — _Preguntó levantó un trozo de melón.

_—_Eso es melón.

_—_Mmm, melo_— _Dijo mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

_— ¿_Y eto?_ — _Levanto una fresa.

_—_Eso es fresa.

_—_Ohh, flesha, dico._— _Y se lo llevo a la boca de nuevo, y así estuvimos un rato hasta que ambos terminamos, con más preguntas de su parte.

_— _Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer sapito?_ — _Le pregunté mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

_—_Dicobely papi.- Claro, caricaturas. Lo llevé a la sala y nos sentamos a mirar la televisión.  
En eso estábamos cuando sonó mi celular. Era mi hermano.

_— _¡Emmett! ¿Cómo estás hermano?_ — _Lo saludé.

—Edd, hermano muy bien ¿y tu?

_—_Bien, mirando caricaturas con Ethan._— _Mi hermano comenzó a reír.

_—_Dímelo a mí, hoy las trillizas amanecieron con ganas de pasar el día viendo las princesas de Disney, me sé de memoria la historia de esas jodidas muñecas._— _Sonreí.

Emmett era mi medio hermano, mayor por un año, hijo de el primer matrimonio de mi madre. A pesar de no ser hijo legítimo de mi padre él lo acogió como si lo fuera, éramos muy unidos el siempre fue un excelente hermano mayor. Cuando mis padres murieron él estaba en su 2 año en la facultad, mientras yo estaba en el primero, ambos habíamos decidido ser doctores como nuestro padre, cuando mis padres nos dejaron él se hizo cargo de mí, aunque ambos fuimos un apoyo el uno para el otro. En su 3er año había conocido a Rosalie, mi cuñada, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, hasta ahora el mantiene que su osita lo embrujo con la primera mirada, y la verdad así fue. Desde entonces están juntos, ella es psicóloga, y una buena amiga, me ha ayudado mucho desde la perdida de Sarah, la verdad la quiero mucho y Ethan adora a su tía "oshita".

Un año después de su matrimonio tuvieron a las trillizas, 3 bellezas iguales a su madre, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, pero con la personalidad de mi hermano. Sophie, Mia y Aria, eran unas niñas muy tiernas, tenían 3 años y Ethan era como su hermanito, los 4 se adoraban.

_—_Oh osito viendo princesas, ¿qué sigue? ¿Te veré con un traje y corona de reina?. _—_Comencé a reír.

_—_Cállate hermano, no es gracioso. Oye te llamaba porque mi osita quería saber si Ethan y tu querían venir a almorzar.

_—_Claro hermano, es una buena idea, hace mucho que no veo a las niñas, ¿a qué hora?.

_—_A las once Eddie, y no tardes que sabe que Rose se molesta.

_—_Idiota. Allá te veo._— _Colgué mientras oía su carcajada.

Le puse atención nuevamente a mi hijo quien ahora cantaba una canción de la tele.

_—O_ye bebé, hoy vamos a visitar al tío Emm._— _Rápidamente quito la atención de la televisión y me miro sonriendo.

_— ¿_Tía oshita? ¿Y las tillisas?_— _Comenzó a trepar por mi regazo mientras hablaba sonriendo.

_—_Así es._— _Sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con vehemencia.

_—_Shi papi, vamo, vamo.

_— _Est´s bien, en un momento nos preparamos.

45 minutos después, estaba estacionándome en la casa de Emmett, Ethan estaba tratando de salir de su silla de bebes, estaba desesperado por bajar.

_—_¡Apulate papii! _—_Gritó._— _Quielo jugal con loky._— _Hizo un puchero, mi hijo adoraba a Rocky el perro de las trillizas.

_—_Calma Eth._ —_Le dije para que dejara de moverse, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. A penas lo puse en el suelo, salió corriendo a trompicones con los brazos abiertos hacia Rose que lo esperaba en la puerta.

_—_¡Tía oshita!_— _Grito mientras Rose lo alzaba en su brazos y repartía besos por toda su carita.

_— _Hola hombrecito Guapetón ¿comó estas?

_—_Mien y… Y loky ¿onde ta?

_—_Si me das un besote, te digo donde está._— _Le dijo Rose a Eth. Este ni corto ni perezoso le dio un beso baboso en la mejilla.

_—_Rocky está en el jardín esperando por ti bebé._— _Ethan se removió dentro de los brazos de Rosalie y corrió en dirección al jardín. En ese momento fue que pude saludar como es debido a Rose.

_—_¿Cómo estas?_ — _Le pregunté mientras la abrazaba, sentía un gran afecto por Rosalie.

_—_La pregunta no es como estoy yo, si no ¿cómo te encuentras tu? _— _Rodé los ojos, a veces se olvidaba que aparte de ser su paciente era su cuñado.

_— _¡Oh vamos! Rose hoy no, ayer tuve un día de perros, y hoy solo quiere relajarme y olvidar, en la próxima sesión hablamos.

_—_Esta bien Eddy._— _Sonrió con malicia. Tengo muy buena memoria no lo voy a dejar pasar tan fácil. _—_Vamos entra o ¿te vas a quedar todo el día parado en la puerta?_ — _Sonreí.

_—_Emmett, ¿dónde está?

_—_Emmett está teniendo una seria charla con Sophie, tiene "novio" y quiere "casarse", y mi pobre osito anda muy traumatizado y está tratando de que entre en razón. Están en el Jardín.

Rose entro a la cocina y yo seguí hasta el jardín, ahí estaban Ethan, Mia y Aria jugando con Rocky. Sophie y Emmett estaban hablando, y a juzgar por la cara de Emm se trataba de algo de vida o muerte, me acerque sigilosamente para escuchar bien.

_—_Pero papi_— _Decía Sophie_— _Yo me quielo casar con Derek, yo lo quielo, él siempre me da sus galletas. Él mañana viene a pedil mi mano. ¿Papi? ¿Me la vas a coltal para darsela a Derek? -Me sofoque una carcajada, Sophie era tan ocurrente.

_—_No Sophia, tu te vas a casar cuando tengas 50 años._— _Dijo Emmett seriamente.

_—_Pero papiiiiiiiii._— _Sophie hizo un puchero_—. _Derek y yo vamos a tenel un bebe. Ya lo hicimos._— _Se encogió de hombros.

_— _¡¿Quee tu hiciste qué?! -Gritó el energúmeno de mi hermano, juro que casi le dio un infarto.

_—_Sii papii, lo hicimos. Llamamos a la chigüeña, vamos a tenel así _—_señalo 8 con sus deditos_—_ de bebe._ —. _Dijo Sophie inocentemente. No lo aguante y solté una carcajada y ambos notaron mi presencia.

_—_Tioooooo Edwad._— _Gritó Sophie mientras choca contra mis rodillas.

_—_Hola princesita ¿Cómo estas?_ — _Le dije después de besar su mejilla.

_—_Bien tío, ¿tu tampoco quieles que me case?.

_—_Yo te ayudare a convencer a tu papá._— _Me dio una sonrisa brillante.

_—_Edward._— _Gruñó Emmett con los dientes apretado_—. _ El día que tengas una hija serás igual o peor que yo.

Una mueca de dolor pasó por mi cara. Yo tuviera una pequeña princesita de meses, si no fuese por el maldito incidente aquel fatídico día. Emmett notó mi cambio de ánimo.

_—_Lo siento Edd, sabes que a veces no mido lo que digo._— _Sonreí.

—Tranquilo Emm, más bien vamos por los chicos._— _Señale hacia donde estaban _—_No creo que Rose este muy feliz si destrozan su jardín.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre bromas y juegos por parte de los niños. A la hora del almuerzo fue una guerra, los chicos no querían comer las verduras, pero Rosalie los convenció alegando, que luego les daría chocolate y helado, no quería imaginar lo inquieto que estaría Eth después de comer tanta azúcar.

Rose y la niñera se llevaron a los niños a darles un baño y dormir un siesta.

_—_¿Quieres un trago Edd?

_—_Si, y tengo ganas de fumarme un cigarro.

_—_Has vuelto a fumar._— _Había reproche en su tono_—. _Vamos a mi estudio.

Lo seguí mientras Emmett servía el trago aprendí un cigarro, y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_—_¡Edward! -Me sobresalto el grito de Emmett_—. _Ten hermano, estaba vez te lo tomaras solo, se ha adelanto un parto y me están esperando.

_—_Emmett, Edward no se quedara solo._— _Intervino Rose, que estaba llegando al salón._— _Él y yo debemos hablar ciertas cosas._— _Emmett estrechó los ojos.

_—_¿Debo ponerme celoso?_ — _Rose se acercó y besó su mejilla, para después hablar.

_—_No osito, no me gustan flacuchos, desnutridos._— _Emm sonrió y tomó a Rose por la cintura, y literalmente le hizo una endoscopia con su lengua.

_—_Nos vemos._— _Dijo Emm cuando se separo de Ros, y salió corriendo.

_—_Ahora tu y yo pequeño saltamontes vamos hablar seriamente._— _Me dijo Rose.

_— _¿Qué quieres saber Rosalie?

_— _¿Qué te pasa Edward? Todo el día has estado absorto en tus pensamientos._— _Me miró fijamente.

_—_No es nada Rose._— _Le dije con voz cansina. _—_Ayer estuve de guardia y no he descansado bien, es sólo eso.

_— _Edward hay algo que no me estás diciendo. ¿Qué paso en esa guardia?

_—_Nada, no paso nada._— _Le dije un poco alterado. Arqueó una ceja.

_—_Si no paso nada ¿por qué estas tan alterado?

_—_Porque tan solo pensar en ella, me descontrola._— _Pase las manos por mis cabellos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_—_¿Quien es ella Edward? _—_Me preguntó suavemente.

_—_Ella, ella es el ser más insoportable que hay en la faz de la tierra, una insolente siempre quiere tener la razón, siempre me lleva la contraria en todo, nunca puede cerrar su boca._— _Dije negando.

_— ¿_La detestas porque no se doblega ante ti, Edward? _—_Preguntó.

_— _La detesto, porque me altera no pienso antes de actuar cuando la tengo cerca, me ganan los impulsos, me descontrola._— _Me quede pensando unos instantes antes de hablar._— _Se ve frágil, pero es una criatura insoportable, se atrevió a llamarme bipolar, un travesti mal follado._— _Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

_—_Debo conocer a la pequeña que te tiene de cabeza. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso Edward? - Asentí.

_—_Ella...

_—_Isabella se llama Isabella._— _La interrumpí, su sonrisa se hizo más notoria.

_—_Isabella te gusta. Edward.

Esa afirmación por parte de Rosalie me dejó aturdido y con una muda pregunta.

¿A quién le podría gustar una niña revoltosa, que pocas veces se mide al expresarse, que casi nunca deja de hacer ruido, poseedora de una lengua terriblemente insensata, que se ufana de estar segura de que siempre tiene la razón?

**Bella POV**

Salí de la oficina con un portazo y comencé a correr como loca por el pasillo, por suerte no había nadie, corrí y corrí hasta que estuve segura de que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de su oficina. Me detuve contra una pared con las manos sobre mi pecho respirando aceleradamente.

No puede ser... No puede ser. ¡Maldición! Esto es una locura, esto no podía estarme pasando. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, los hechos de hace 5 minutos rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, cerré mis ojos fuertemente para calmarme.

_—_Cálmate Bella, no permitas que ese bastardo te descontrole._— _Me dije a mi misma. Y luego del descontrol... Llego la furia. Lentamente sentí como mi sangre comenzó a bullir en mis venas, miré a ambos lados del pasillo y no había nadie, sin embargo, fui rumbo al baño de mujeres y coloqué el seguro.

Coloqué mis manos sobre el lavado y me mire al espejo, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y mi cabello era un asco, lo tome en una cola alta y me moje un poco la cara para calmarme.

_¡Jesús! ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_

¿Qué rayos? ¿Se supone que todo esto es mi culpa? Ese tipo estaba totalmente fuera control, está mal, su forma de actuar, ese beso...

Cuando me llevo a su oficina supe que era por lo que le había dicho más temprano, pero nunca espere que sucediera esto. Y lo que más me estaba quemando por dentro era que le había correspondido, por un momento me había dejado llevar y me había olvidado de todo. Esto no podía ser, su presencia me descolocaba por completo, necesitaba estar lejos de él, al menos por lo que quedaba de guardia ya que es mi jefe, pero necesitaba calmarme y pensar en algo más. Tenía el lugar perfecto para eso.

Salí del baño y en lugar de ir nuevamente a su oficina a ponerme a su "disposición". Me dirigí a Neonatología, la enfermera de turno me saludó con una sonrisa pues ya me conocía, le respondí con un tímido gesto y fui directo a ver por quien había ido.

Ahí estaba el pequeño bebé que su madre había abandonado por necesidad. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez me había enamorado de el por completo y desde entonces cada que tenía un tiempo lo visitaba. Estaba despierto y cuando me acerque a su campo de visión en seguida sonrió.

_—_ ¡Hola! Pequeñito hermoso, ¿cómo estas hoy?_ — _Sin esperar ni un momento lo tomé en brazos, el agitó sus manitas y sonrió más ampliamente, besé su frente_— _Oh, estas más pesado, cada día estas más grande y fuerte ¿cierto? Toda una belleza._— _El comenzó a hacer soniditos tiernos, sonreí.

La enfermera me informó que ya era la hora de su comida y sin pensarlo me pusé a alimentario. Mientras lo alimentaba comencé a hablarle de forma mimosa de nuevo.

_—_Coshita hermosa, tú serás un bebe muy bello y tendrás una gran familia que te va a amar, serás un gran hombrecito bebé, lo sé.

Así estuve el resto de la noche, no volví a salir de ahí y por lo tanto no vi más al Dr. Masen. Al bebé lo cambié, y estuve con él hasta que se durmió y no tuve más remedio que salir de ahí cuando eran las 5:30 de la mañana, al menos faltaba poco para irme a casa.

Salí de Neonatología rumbo a la sala de descanso a recoger mis cosas cuando en el pasillo me crucé con Garrett, quien sonrió ampliamente al verme, sonrisa que no fue correspondida por mi parte. No estaba de humor para nadie, y la verdad es que el no tenía la culpa así que decidí cortar rápido la conversación.

_—_Hola preciosa_— _Saludó el sonriendo ampliamente.

_—_Hola._— _Hice una mueca.

_— ¿_Te sientes bien?_ — _Pregunto preocupado al ver mi estado de ánimo.

_—_Si... Oye Garrett, ahora mismo tengo que irme, hablamos luego.

_—_Pero... Espera un momento._— _No lo tomé en cuenta, pasé por un lado y comencé a alejarme.

_—_Discúlpame pero no puedo, hablamos luego. Cuídate_—. _Hablé a lo lejos.

Por fin ya estaba camino a mi casa, estaba desesperada por llegar rápido, así que iba manejando a gran velocidad. Al llegar a mi edificio, subí a mi apartamento notando que Alice aun no llegaba, dejé mis cosas en el sofá y me fui a mi cuarto. Tomé una larga ducha y me prepare para dormir.

Cuando estuve sobre mi cama lista para dormir, solo me quede ahí... Mirando al techo. Genial, ahora perdí el sueño. Me levante de nuevo y fui por mi Ipod, la música siempre me relajaba. Coloqué la música y cerré los ojos intentando apartar imágenes no deseadas que comenzaron a formar se en mi a poco, entre la música y las miles de ovejas que había contado, me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia.

Me desperté al medio día con el estómago gruñendo, salí de mi habitación encontrándome con Alice frente a la televisión.

_—_Hola hermanita._— _Saludó alegremente.

_—_Hola enana, ¿cómo estas?_ — _Le dije bostezando.

_—_Bien, oye Bells hoy iremos de compras con Tanya y James, ya hemos quedado, pasaran dentro de 1 hora, así que apresúrate y ve a arreglarte._— _Y por primera vez no me molestó la idea de ir de compras con Alice. Así que simplemente asentí y entre a la cocina, antes que nada necesitaba café y luego iría a prepararme.

Efectivamente una hora y media después estábamos probando ropa interior en Victoria Secret.

_ — _¿Me queda bien?_ —_Preguntó Tanya saliendo de los probadores, con un conjunto de lencería fucsia muy diminuto para mi gusto.

_—T_e queda de muerte, levantarás cierta cosas sin necesidad te tocar._— _Alice le guiñó un ojo a Tanya, no puede evitar soltar una risita.

_— ¿_Bella tu no piensas comprar nada? Hazle un regalito a Garrett.

No lo pude evitar y me sonrojé.

_—_Cállate Alice, no quiero comprar nada._— _Le hable seria.

Y aun así ni ella ni Tanya escucharon mi negativa y me hicieron probar un conjunto blanco de encaje, de dos piezas, las bragas se sujetaban a los lados con una lasitos. Según Tanya muy fácil de quitar con la manos… O la boca.

Salimos de ahí cada una cargando una bolsa, era una lástima que James no hubiese podido venir, la perra había tenido una noche loca, y hoy pagaba las consecuencias.

Luego, entramos a comprar zapatos, mi elección fueron unos Jimmy Choo morados con detalles dorados de 14cm, amaba los zapatos y estos eran unas bellezas.

Cuando salimos de la zapatería fuimos a almorzar, nada mejor para estas salidas que buena comida basura, tenía ganas de una hamburguesa y me di el gusto. Cuando salimos del local dimos con un sex shop llamado "Sexy Show", no pensaba entrar, pero Alice y Tanya tenían otros planes me tomaron del brazo y me arrastraron a la dichosa tienda.

_—_Me siento como una niña en la mañana de navidad._— _Dijo Tanya mirando todo el alrededor con una cara resplandeciente.

Me llamo mucho la atención un pequeño cartel fluoresente que decía _"Lo que pase es Sexy Show, en Sexy Show se queda"_. Menudo lío en que estaba metida por estas dos.

_— _¿Que vamos a comprar? Oooh Bella deberías de comprar un vibrador_—. _Dijo una sonriente Alice_.__—_ Así descargas tanto estrés._— _La fulmine con la mirada antes de hablar.

_—_Cállate Alice. Deja de joderme la paciencia.

_—_Vamos Bella, con ver no pierdes nada._— _Me animo Tanya. Quería llorar.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los vibradores, Alice se entretuvo con los disfraces.

Tanya tomó un vibrador negro de aproximadamente 18 cm esa cosa era muy grande para mi gusto. Mientras ella leía la caja de instrucciones de ese, seguí viendo. Hasta que me topé con un patito amarillo, lo tome en mis manos y lo examiné de arriba abajo, no tenía idea que podría ser. Tanya llego a mi lado y me miró con una sonrisa.

_—_No sabía que te excitaban los patos.-Rodé los ojos.

_—_No sé que es, ¿es una esponja?

_—_No me jodas Bella, presiona el pico,_— _Así lo hice, y el "patito" comenzó a vibrar potentemente.

_—_No me jodas, ugh el que lo invento es un zoofilico._— _Tanya soltó una carcajada.

_—_Entre gustos y colores, querida Bells.

Continúe caminando hasta que llegue a donde estaba Alice con los disfraces, ni siquiera miré lo que sea que ella iba a comprar, saber detalles de la vida sexual de tu hermana menor era mucho. Lentamente comencé a pasearme mirando la gran cantidad de trajes que ahí había. Policía, bombera, maestra, ¿perro? Carajo. Hasta que di con uno que llamo mi atención, "enfermera maldita". Mmm interesante, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé, nunca se sabe cuándo sería útil. Camine hasta la caja y pase por el lado de mi hermana y Tanya con la mirada al frente.

_— _¿No que no querías Bellita?_— _Canturreó Tanya, pero solo la ignore y pague por mi traje.

Tanya compró el dichoso consolador de "esclavo" y otra cosa que no me dejo ver.  
Estaba agotada, habíamos recorrido el centro comercial de arriba abajo, sólo quería llegar a casa y descansar.

_—_Antes de irnos, vamos ahí._— _Señaló Alice con la cabeza. Era un centro de depilación.

Maldita enana masoquista.

Ninguna espero a oír mi respuesta me tomaron por el brazo para entrar.

_— _Buenas Tardes. ¿En qué podemos servirle?- Dijo una educada morena.

_—_Queremos depilación completa._— _Dijo Tanya.

_— _¿Para las tres? _—_Preguntó la chica. Iba abrir mi boca para negarlo pero Alice se adelanto confirmando que era para las tres. Quería Golpearla. Alice fue la primera en pasar, y ella iba muy feliz como siempre, como si al entrar ahí no le iban a arrancar la piel con cera caliente.

Mientras esperaba que me fuera mi turno de tortura, me entretuve viendo una revista.

_—_Es tu turno Bellita._— _Canturreó Alice, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

20 minutos después...

Estaba sin "un vello de tonta" en mi cuerpo y me dolía todo lo que sabía que tenía y lo que no también. La depiladora era bruta sin corazón.

Luego de que Tanya pasara, pagamos y nos fuimos caminando como unos jodidos pingüinos, no me gustaba usar cera ahí abajo.

_— _¡Perras! Camino como un jodido pingüino. ¡Me duele! _—_Me queje.

_—_Deja el drama Bells._— _Dijo Tanya al tiempo que rodaba los ojos._— _Ahora la tienes como un bebé_— _Añadió riendo.

_—_A Garrett le va a encantar._— _Secundó Alice. Y de nuevo con eso, ya estaba aburrida de lo mismo, toda la tarde no habían parado de hablar de él. Por Dios solo fue un polvo. Rodé los ojos.

Finalmente salimos del centro comercial, mis pies me pedían clemencia, estaba súper cansada. Tanya se fue a su auto despidiéndose de nosotras mientras Alice y yo subimos nuestras bolsas al mío y partíamos rumbo a casa, todo el camino la pasó hablando de las compras que habíamos hecho, según ella eran buenas adquisiciones.

Llegamos a casa con nuestras bolsas y cada una se fue a su habitación para arreglar todo y luego salir a cenar. Yo era la encargada de preparar la cena, así que prepare todo rápidamente y fui a la cocina. La cena fue algo sencillo, un par de emparedados con refrescos frente al televisor mientras veíamos una película de misterio y así paso el resto de nuestra noche.

A las 11 ambas recogimos todo para irnos a dormir, Alice me comentó que necesitaba sacar tiempo libre en el hospital porque su jefe le había dado el permiso de salir con Ethan, eso era una buena noticia, moría por ver a ese pequeño y le asegure que haría la posible. Ambas nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Deje todo preparado para mañana y me preparé para dormir, esperaba no perder el sueño como anoche. Afortunadamente no fue el caso, sólo puse la cabeza en la almohada y me quede dormida.

.

.

_—_Buenos días Dra. Swan, ¿cómo está esta mañana?_ — _Me saludó Marta, la enfermera de turno apenas entre al hospital a la mañana siguiente.

_—_Buenos días Marta, muy bien ¿y usted? ¿Sus hijos como están?_ — _Le respondí sonriente, ella era una señora muy agradable, desde que llegue aquí ha sido muy amable conmigo.

_—_Muy bien Dra. Gracias por preguntar._— _Sonreí y continúe caminando, hasta chocar de frente con alguien. Levante la mirada y me encontré con Garrett. Sonreí ampliamente.

_— _Veo que hoy estas de mejor humor preciosa._— _Me respondió la sonrisa.

_—_Así es, el lunes fue un día pésimo, hoy estoy más animada._— _Di un paso más cerca de él.

_—_Me alegro, te vez hermosa cuando sonríes._— _Habló bajo._— ¿_Qué tal tu día libre?

_—_Excelente, pase un día de compras de maravilla._— _Respondí animada.

_— _¿Compraste algo para mí? _— _Garrett hizo un puchero.

_— _Fui a Victoria Secrets, y compre algo que de seguro te va a gustar._— _Le dije cerca del oído.  
Lo escuche tragar en seco iba a seguir provocándolo, cuando la voz del mismo demonio me interrumpió.

_—_Muy bonito Swan._— _Me gire lentamente_. — _ Mostrarse tan cariñosa con uno de sus superiores en público dice mucho de su ética profesional._— _Dijo con cara de asco y dedicándome la mirada más seria y fría que jamás me había dado.

_— _Hey Edward ¿Cómo estas?_ — _Como siempre, Garrett parecía totalmente ajeno a la situación. El Dr. Masen no se inmutó ante su saludo, su mirada estaba fija en mí.

_—_No te pases de listo conmigo Reynolds, tu y yo no somos amigos._— _Todo esto lo dijo mirándome fijamente._— _Ahora si me disculpan, no tengo por qué seguir presenciando este tipo de espectáculos. Siga así Swan... Siga así._— _Con esto se fue caminando hacia el ascensor.

En ese instante no sé que me paso, solo deje a Garrett ahí parado y fui tras el Dr. Masen, sin importarme lo que acababa de decirme. Lo alcance justo cuando estaba entrando al ascensor y sin pensarlo lo empuje dentro de este entrando con él, en el preciso momento en el que las puertas se cerraron no pensé solo actúe...

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leernos!**  
**Ya saben, opiniones y comentarios son bien recibidos**  
**Nos gustan los RR :***

**Nos leemos el sábado.**

**Besos**


	9. Impulsos parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**Hola Chicas! Aqui les traemos el nuevo capitulo, pero primero... Muchísimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr. Todas son unas bellezas, muchas gracias por sus opiniones, comentarios y buenos deseos, nos encanta que les guste tanto la historia, mil gracias a todas las que se toman su tiempo para leer.**

**Un millon de gracias a rockergirl661 por sus bendiciones. **

**Ahora sin mas les dejamos con el cap, esperamos que les guste!**

**Isa&Mia**

_"Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazon a las cosas que no quieres sentir" Anonimo_.

* * *

**Cap 9 Impulsos 2º Parte**

**Edward POV**

Calmate Edward... Calmate.

Ese era mi mantra desde el momento en el que entré en hospital y me encontré a Swan con Garrett hablando muy juntitos. A ese hijo de perra no lo quería cerca de ella, se lo había dejado claro la ultima vez, aunque al parecer no se tomo muy en serio mi orden. Espera...

¿Qué?

¿De qué carajo estoy hablando? Ellos podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana, me importaba poco o nada lo que hacían ellos cuando no estaban en el hospital. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que me repugnara el hecho de verlos juntos y tan íntimos.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comencé a caminar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Compraste algo para mi? -Ese era el cabron de Garret. ¿Pero que rayos?

-Fui a Victoria Secret, y compré algo que de seguro te va a gustar -Al escuchar su respuesta detuve mi paso, esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿ellos?... Maldición, la furia comenzó a crecer en mi y sin pensarlo, me hice notar.

-Muy bonito Swan -Le hable a su espalda- Mostrarse tan cariñosa con uno de sus superiores en público, dice mucho de su ética profesional -Dije despectivamente cuando la tuve frente a mi. Mis manos temblaban de las ganas que tenia de tomarla por los cabellos y encerrarla por zorra, pero tenía que calmarme. Estaba actuando de forma irracional, eso lo tenía claro, sin embargo me importaba un rabano, ya tendría tiempo de analizar mi comportamiento más adelante.

El idiota de Garrett me hizo un comentario que apenas noté, pero que no perdí la oportunidad de responderle como se merecía por entrometido. Swan, estaba pálida, totalmente nerviosa y avergonzada. Bien, se lo merece por andar de resbalosa con otros hombres.

No soportaba estar en presencia de este par así que simplemente decidí largarme de ahí.

-Ahora si me disculpan, no tengo porque seguir presenciando este tipo de espectáculos tan deplorables. Siga así Swan... Siga así. -Y sin más camine rumbo al ascensor, estuve esperando hasta que por fin llego, cuando entré una serie de cosas pasaron rápidamente a la vez.

Cuando lo noté, estaba contra la pared del fondo del ascensor con Swan sobre mi pecho, tomándome de las solapas de mi bata y acercando su boca a la mía.

- Pero... ¿Qué rayos? -No pude terminar de hablar porque ella ya estaba basándome. Al principio el asombro no me dejaba reaccionar, no sabía que estaba pasando aquí, pero cuando noté la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos no pude soportarlo más.

Mierda...

Mi maletín cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo, la tomé de la nuca para acercarla más a mi, el beso se convirtió en algo fiero, rudo y pasional, ambos teníamos una lucha por el control de este y nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo candente buscando el control sobre el otro. Cuando el beso fue bajando de intensidad, lentamente ambos fuimos separando nuestras bocas mirándonos a los ojos, aun la tenia tomada de su cuello y ella tenía las manos en mi pecho. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por el beso, era... Muy bonita. Pero a mi mente llego nuevamente la imagen de ella y Garrett juntos en la entrada, y como si no fuera poco también comenzó a imaginarlos en otras situaciones nada agradables para mí. Mi rabia volvió y con esta mi arrogancia de siempre.

La solte rápidamente y la miré con una ceja levantada- ¿Qué Swan? ¿También quieres meterte en mis pantalones? -Le hablé de forma despectiva- ¿No le es suficiente con el Dr. Reinolds que también viene por mi? Oh espere, es usted una de esas mujer que siempre va por más, ¿no es así?

Su mirada perdió el brillo que antes tenía por el beso anterior y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas, si eso era posible. Me prepare para otro de nuestros enfrentamientos pero ella sólo... No dijo nada, se quedó mirándome por un momento y luego bajó la mirada.

-Yo... No sé lo que me paso, le pido disculpas Dr. Masen. -Habló bajo, jugando con sus manos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí? Me esperaba a la fiera de siempre, con sus jodidas respuestas insolentes que suele darme. Sin embargo aquí estaba ella actuando como niña regañada, no me inmute ante su cambio. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, tome mi maletín y salí de allí quedando en el marco del mismo, y le hablé .

-Si, bueno para la próxima intente con otros métodos si necesita créditos extras. -Ella levanto la mirada rápidamente- Conmigo no funciona el truco de chica fácil. -Y vi como en su mirada comenzó a hacer acto de presencia la furia que esperaba hace un momento. Así está mejor. Sonreí de forma arrogante y me fui de ahí. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, me importaba muy poco lo que tendría que decir a eso.

Pasé directo a mi oficina tomé mi estetoscopio del maletín y salí a reunirme con mi grupo de residentes.

-Buen día, Doctores. -Le dije a las 6 cacatúas ruidosas que esperaban por mi- Como el tiempo es valioso, vamos directo al grano -Les dije, hoy no tenía ganas de ser sociable- El Dr. Witherdale y el Dr. Uley. van a Neonatologia. -Ambos asistieron- Los vi moverse- Los apuré.- Usted Dra. Weber, estará al pendiente de los ingresos de ayer. -Asintió y se retiró rápidamente.- Veamos solo nos queda la Señorita Denali y Swan. -A la ultima no la miré- Dra. Denali usted viene conmigo -Le guiñe un ojo y le di un sonrisa resplandeciente. La boca de Swan literalmente estaba que toca tocaba el suelo- Ya que todos están asignados, Vamos Dra después de usted -La dejé seguir adelante.

-Disculpe Dr. Masen. -Dijo Swan- ¿A donde voy yo? -Pensé que no saldría de su aturdimiento.

-Swan usted.. . Usted haga lo que desee, puede ir a cazar mariposas si le da la gana. -¡Toma esa niña idiota! Me giré sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

Junto a la Dra. Denali, fuimos a realizar las rondas correspondientes para ese día. . . Toda la mañana estuve absorto en mis pensamientos, sabía que había actuado de forma incorrecta con Isabella, pero justo en ese momento me pareció lo correcto y no me arrepentía de mi decisión, Denali era muy eficiente en su trabajo y sabía lo que estaba haciendo actuando de forma muy segura. A pesar de su constante coqueteo conmigo, era muy competente, y con sus insinuaciones sabía que hacer para solucionarlo, así que no tenía problemas, además nunca está de más divertirse un poco.

No paraba de pensar y de darle vueltas a lo que estaría haciendo Swan, ¿estaría con Garrett? O por el contrario ¿Se había ido a su casa? O quizás estaría...

¡Maldición! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, ¡mierda!. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer esa insolente me tenía sin cuidado.

-Doctor, Doctor Masen -Tanya agitaba su mano frente a mi, en ese momento reaccioné y la miré- ¿Le preguntaba si ya con esto terminamos? -Me miró esperando una respuesta, ¡reacciona lento! me reprendí mentalmente.

-Lo siento, estaba algo ido. -Ella sonrió- Si, esta es la ultima historia, Bonita.- Sonreí y tomé un mechon de su cabello y le di vueltas con un de mis dedos. Como dije, no había nada de malo en divertirse un rato, y ya que ella se mostraba tan colaboradora... Se sorprendió unos minutos por mi movimiento, pero luego me devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Quieres ir almorzar conmigo? O ¿Prefieres ir con los aburridos de tus compañeros? -Le dije con voz seductora y una sonrisa pícara, sin perder ni un momento, en seguida se enderezó en su asiento sacando sus pechos y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Me encantaría almorzar con usted Dr. Masen. -Le devolvi la sonrisa y me levante de mi asiento.

- Perfecto, entonces vamos. -Se puso de pie rápidamente y salimos rumbo a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos, le indiqué una mesa un poco alejada del resto y tomamos asiento. Le pregunté cual sería su pedido y de la forma más coqueta que encontró me indico con detalle lo que quería, en ningún momento deje a un lado mi encanto, me gustaba mucho comprobar que tenía razón en cuanto a las mujeres, todas son iguales.

Fui por nuestro pedido y ambos nos sentamos a comer plácidamente...

20 minutos después, lo que comenzó como un agradable almuerzo, se había convertido en una tortura para mi salud mental. En todo el rato Tanya no había parado de coquetear conmigo y de mostrarme sus pechos lo más que podía, claro está que no es que me quedara, pero se había tornado un poco abrumador, además que ella no dejaba de hablar de si misma y frases como "Oh doctor Masen, estoy tan contenta de trabajar con usted" o "Cuando fui de vacaciones a las islas griegas con mis padres yo..." Estaban terminando por volverme loco. Al parecer me había equivocado con esta mujer.

Estaba listo para largarme de ahí cuando justamente mi mirada se movió a la entrada de la cafetería, justo ahí estaba Swan, estática, mirando a nuestra mesa con la mirada desencajada y la boca un poco abierta. Rápidamente tome posición nuevamente en mi silla y la miré con mi habitual ceja alzada. En ningún momento ella prestó atención a su amiga, su mirada estaba justo sobre mi. Cuando notó que la estaba mirando, alzó la barbilla y me miró con arrogancia. Pequeña zo... Con que esto se trataba de, ¿quien iba a ceder, eh? Perfecto, juguemos Swan.

Así estuvimos por un largo momento hasta que algo pareció sacarla de su concentración, parecía un poco desorientada, pero luego me dio una ultima mirada y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Esta niña me tenía totalmente confundido, un momento quería violarme en un ascensor y luego actúa como borrego a medio morir, para luego intentar desintegrarme con la mirada. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía el descaro y la inmoralidad de llamarme bipolar a mí.

Rodeé los ojos y ésta vez si decidí irme de ahí, si estaba 5 minutos más con Denali, rogaría por una lobotomía. Afortunadamente, por la tarde no era necesario tenerla conmigo, habían más cosas que hacer y pude deshacerme de ella. Gracias a los dioses. Así que el resto de la tarde paso tranquila entre consulta y rondas, hasta que llego la hora de ir a casa.

**Bella POV**

Era una completa idiota, una estúpida, una... Una... Maldición, una total idiota, no es posible que haya actuado de esa manera, y más con ese maligno. Mis malditos impulsos siempre metiéndome en problemas, un momento estaba hablando con Garrett y al siguiente estaba colgada del cuello del tipo que más odio ahora mismo, besándolo como una desesperada. Me odio, Me odio.

_-Conmigo no funciona el truco de chica fácil. -_Esas fueron sus palabras justo después de separarnos, y lo peor de todo es que no fui capaz de responderle, no le dije ni un "vete a la mierda" nada. Definitivamente me había vuelto una completa estúpida, justo ahora me gustaría estar en Narnia, lejos de toda esta mierda.

Lo que más me molesta de todo esto, y jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, es que en realidad me gusto... Me refiero a que, ¿cuantas veces nos habíamos besado ya? ¿2 ó 3? Quizás más. Pero aunque la situación me sobrepasará, y odiara al tipo con todas mis fuerzas, nunca en mis 23 años de vida, me habían besado de esa manera tan fiera, pasional, ruda. No era por falta de comparación, porque Dios sabe que me han besado... Mucho, el hecho es que el tipo sabe besar. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un bastardo. Aquí estaba yo, vagando por los pasillos del hospital porque al grande Dr. Masen se le ocurrió que hoy simplemente no hiciera nada. No estaba para nada sorprendida, luego de el encuentro con Garrett al entrar y el incidente del ascensor, sabía que de alguna manera me iba a hacer pagar. Era un idiota.

Lo mejor era irme a mi casa, de igual forma aquí no tenía nada que hacer, quizás hasta debería reportarme enferma mañana y así evitarme el mal rato de ver a mi jefe. En lugar de irme, decidí ir a visitar a mi bebé en Neonatología, aunque no era mi bebé realmente, amaba a ese pequeño y sabia que el día que una familia decidiera llevarlo con ellos iba a doler y lo extrañaría mucho, así que mientras estuviera aquí, había decidido brindarle todo mi amor.

El resto de la Mañana la pasé con él, ofreciéndole mis cuidados y jugando para verlo sonreír, además, ayudé a la enfermera de turno con los otros bebés hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo y por ende mi hora de salida. Antes de marcharme a casa, decidí pasar por la cafetería a comer algo rápido, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar al llegar.

Cuando estuve en la puerta de entrada de la cafetería, lo primero que noté fue su presencia, al fondo en una mesa alejada de las demás, estaba el Dr. Masen y Tanya, muy a gusto hablando, mientras ella sonreía. ¡Hijos de perra!

Simplemente me quedé ahí de pie, en la entrada, mirando como ese bastardo prestaba total atención a todo lo que decía mi amiga. Esto era insólito, a mi me trataba como un trapo sucio y con ella almorzaba y le sonreía ¿Como es posible? Maldito idiota ¡Agh! Como lo odio. Estaba tan molesta que si me pinchaban no botaba sangre, sin embargo, en realidad no sabía que era lo que me molestaba tanto.

El pareció notar mi presencia, levantó la vista en mi dirección y me miró fijamente, yo alce mi barbilla y lo taladré con la mirada, esta vez no iba a ceder. Por mi se podían ir al carajo él, su arrogancia y todas sus porquerías. Aun así, no podía moverme de donde estaba, era como si su mirada me mantuviera en mi sitio estática, alzó una ceja retándome y yo sólo lo miré de forma arrogante, a este juego, pueden jugar dos.

El sonido de mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi bata fue lo que saco de la guerra de miradas que tenía con el maligno, en ese momento tomé en cuenta que estaba en la entrada de la cafetería, mirándolo fijamente como una tonta, sin notar si alguien más estaba viendo el estado en el que estaba. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me di media vuelta y salí de ahí, tomando el teléfono.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede? - Hablé cuando vi el identificador de llamadas.

-Hermanita, no ha pasado nada, sólo llamé para hacerte una propuesta. -Habló alegremente- ¿Qué Que te parece si te escapas por el resto de la tarde de ese hospital y vienes con Ethan y conmigo al parque? -Sonreí ampliamente, eso sonaba como un gran plan, hace mucho que quería ver de nuevo a Ethan, ese niño era un sol.

-Me parece perfecto enana, ahora mismo iba saliendo del hospital, solo dime donde y ahí estaré. -Pautamos los detalles, en media hora nos reuniríamos para comer y luego al parque, así que sin más demora, fui por mis cosas, me cambie de ropa y salí de ahí. . . En el tiempo pautado estuve en el McDonald's donde quedamos vernos, estacioné y rápidamente entré buscando a mi hermana con la mirada, hasta oí una vocecita que me llamaba a gritos.

- ¡Elaa!... ¡Elaa! - Volteé la mirada y ahí venía en brazos de mi hermana revoloteando para que lo bajara, Alice lo puso en el suelo, y con pasitos inseguro corrió a mi lugar. Me bajé a su altura con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando llego a mi lugar, se tiró a mis brazos y no dudé en abrazarlo.- ¡Sapito! -Besé su frente acercandolo más a mi, este pequeñito es una hermosura de bebé, la primera vez que Alice lo llevo a casa estuvo muy tímido, pero poco a poco entre pequeños gestos ambos nos habíamos hecho muy unidos. Desde entonces, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad mi hermana lo llevaba a casa para que yo pudiera verlo.- ¿Cómo estás bebe?

Él separó su cara de mi hombro, sin soltar sus bracitos de mi cuello.

-Mien. -Habló bajito y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, era algo que siempre que nos veíamos hacia.

-Me alegro bebé, y ¿no me vas a dar un besito? -Sin pensarlo me dio un beso baboso en la mejilla.- Que rico. Vamos con Alice. -Caminamos hasta donde estaba mi hermana sonriendo, nos saludamos y fuimos por una mesa. Ethan no quiso sentarse en su asiento, sino en mis piernas. Pedimos nuestra comida, para Alice y para mi una Big Mac de pollo con papitas. Para Ethan una cajita feliz.

- ¿Sapito, que juguete vas a querer? -Eran los Minions, en muchos motivos y a él le brillaban los ojos sólo de mirarlos.

- Shapito quiele todos.

-Pero bebé, solo puedes elegir uno por capital. -Le hablé tiernamente, él comenzó a hacer pucheritos.

-Pero, yo quelo todos. -Oh, este niño llegaría lejos como actor. Así que a la mierda, me volteé a la encargada y le hablé.

- Quiero todos los muñecos con sus respectivas cajas por favor. -La chica me miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Cuando volvió, traía con ella al menos 8 cajitas feliz, con 8 jodidos juguetes. Ethan estaba resplandeciente de felicidad, y yo estaba feliz por él.

Así todos comimos entre bromas y conversaciones con mi hermana, Ethan se echo encima toda la salsa de tomates haciendo un desastre total, pero él ni se inmutó, solo tomó sus papitas y comenzó a tomar la salsa de su ropa, era una belleza. Nos tomamos muchas fotos y lo llevamos a los juegos hasta que llego el momento de ir al parque.

Salimos del local y todos nos fuimos a mi auto, como yo no tenía silla para bebés, Alice se sentó en la parte de atras con el. Y así salimos al Central Park. Cuando ibamos en camino, el teléfono de alice comenzó a sonar.

-Oh sapito, mira es papá, saluda lo. -Por el espejo pude ver como Ethan sonreia ampliamente para luego hablar con su padre.

- ¡Papi! Shapito, fue McDonald. -Se quedó callado un momento escuchando lo que decían al otro lado de la Línea.- Shii, Ali, Ela y Shapito. Y teno fuguetes nuevos. -Estaba muy contento, sonreí . Por un momento más habló con su padre, hasta que se despidió y le dio el teléfono a Alice.

-Adio papi, te quelo. -Luego Alice habló.

-Jefe... Si señor todo esta muy bien... Así es señor estamos con mi hermana. No se preocupe por nada... Esta bien, hasta pronto. -Y colgó la llamada.

- ¿Que quería Gargamel? -Pregunté mirándola por el espejo mientras estábamos en un semáforo en rojo.

-Solo quería saber de Ethan. Al parecer ha a tenido un día de perros porque no se oía nada contento.

-Uh, que sorpresa, tu jefe es un amargado. -Al decir esto no pude evitar recordar al maligno de Masen, pero rápidamente descarte esos pensamientos.

Llegamos al parque, busqué donde estacionarme y los tres fuimos a divertirnos, Ethan colgado de mi mano. . . Una hora después, estaba totalmente muerta, este pequeño era un conejito de Duracell*, no paraba ni un momento. Ya nos habíamos subido a todos los juegos del parque al menos 3 veces, corrido de aquí para allá detrás de él, jugamos a las escondidas, atrapa a sapito, de todo. Mi espalda no lo soportaba más, adoraba a este niño, pero juro que a este paso acabaría conmigo.

Justo ahora estábamos mi hermana y yo sentadas en un banquito mientras Ethan se subía una y otra vez en el tobogan.

-Por Dios Alice, ¿cómo lo haces? -Mi hermana sonrió aún mirando a Ethan.

-Práctica hermanita, práctica. -Ethan comenzó a hacernos señas desde la parte alta del tobogán, ambos lo saludamos- Cuéntame, ¿por qué no estas trabajando hoy?

-Nah, hoy no había mucho que hacer en el hospital, así que me dieron el día libre. -Ignore su mirada sarcástica y evité totalmente recordar todo lo que paso en la mañana, y para evitar que siguiera preguntando, me levanté para ir donde Ethan.

A las 6 de la tarde, íbamos de regreso nuevamente en mi auto, yo los dejaría en casa de Ethan para luego irme a mi departamento, Alice aun tenía que esperar a que llegara su jefe y luego iría a casa. Estacioné frente a un muy lujoso edificio en el centro de la ciudad, Alice bajo pero Ethan esperó a que yo bajara para subirse a mis brazos. Lo tomé y él escaló hasta que tuvo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cabeza en el espacio entre mi cuello y el hombro.

Caminé con ellos hasta la entrada del edificio y Alice alzó los brazos para tomar a Ethan, pero en lugar de ir con ella, se acomodo más en mis brazos.

-No, Shapito she queda co El. -Habló desde su posición, Alice sonrió levantando los brazos a modo de rendición.

-Sapito, pero yo no te puedo llevar conmigo bebé, debes ir con Alice a esperar a papá. -Una vez más comenzó a hacer pucheros, juro que con eso me tenía en sus manos.

-Shapito she va co Ela. -Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Oh bebe, vamos tienes que volver con ella, te prometo que pronto te visitaré de nuevo y jugaremos mucho como hoy. -Lentamente levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y medio sonrió.

- ¿Shi? ¿Lo pometes?

-Si bebé, te lo prometo, ahora ve con Alice. -Esta vez cuando Alice lo llamo se fue con ella.- Oye, pero antes quiero mi beso.

Se volteó de nuevo a mi y me beso la frente, le devolví el gesto y me despedí de ambos.

-Adiós bebé, portate bien. Nos vemos en casa hermanita. -Camine a mi auto.

- Adio Ela.

Me subí a mi auto y salí rumbo a casa, estaba realmente cansada.

**Pov Edward**.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y todo era silencio, lo que significaba que Alice y Ethan aun no habían vuelto.

Aproveche el tiempo que tenía para mi solo, tomé una larga ducha caliente mis músculos estaban tensos, me puse un pijama y me acosté en el sofá, encendí el televisor y empecé a hacer zapping, hasta que me topé con Grey's Anatomy aun no entendía como atendían los casos más impresionantes que existieran y tenían tiempo para follar y armar dramas, bah como se ve que los guionistas no tienen ni idea de lo que es un día en el hospital.

Estaba apagando el televisor, para ir a mi despacho, cuando el ruido de la puerta atrajo mi atención, Alice estaba entrando con un Ethan más inquieto de lo normal y lleno de ¿salsa de tomate?

-Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. -Gritó el pequeño diablo a penas me vio.- Mila - me enseñó unos marcianos amarillos con lentes bastante feos.

-Ela me complo musho fuguetes y me complo un helado de ocolate y me complo un pupeta y milaaaaaa fugaces. -Sonreí mirando a Alice.

-Señor aquí esta Ethan sano y salvo, creo que comió mucha azúcar, lo compadezco. -Soltó una risita.

-Si no me lo dices, no lo noto Alice. -Le dije con sarcasmo pero sonriendo- ¿Supongo que Ela es tu hermana? -Pregunté, ella asintió sonriendo. Al menos ya sabia quien era esa tal "Ela". Gracias por cuidar de Eth, ya puedes ir a tu casa yo me encargaré de él lo que queda de tarde. -Le sonreí.

Tomé a Ethan en mis brazos le dí una ducha, le puse un pijama y nos acostamos en mi cama.- Papii mila eshe, se lama Evin. -Me señaló a uno de esos putos marcianos-. ete se lama Stua y ete... - Así estuvo alrededor de una hora hablando de esos marcianos hasta que se durmió. Lo contemplé dormir unos minutos, pensado que Ethan era lo mejor que me había pasado y luego me dormí.

Fui consciente otra vez del mundo por el estridente sonido del despertador. Otro día más de rutina, me levanté sin hacer ruido, dejaría a Ethan dormir más. Me duché, me vestí, hoy decidí usar el uniforme y me dirigí a la cocina prepararme un café.

Estaba terminando de tomarmelo cuando Alice apareció.

-Buen día Señor. -Me dijo sonriente como siempre.

-Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás? Ethan está dormido no quise levantarlo. -Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.- Voy algo retrasado, nos vemos en la noche...

20 minutos después estaba en el hospital, en recepción estaban Swan y Denali, gracias al cielo estaban juntas. Tomaría de nuevo a Swan sin importarme que la odiara, no soportaría otro día con Tanya y sus frialdades, conociéndome como me conozco la mandaría a la mierda antes del almuerzo.

-Buen día. -Las miré a ambas- Hoy Swan vienes conmigo, Denali ve con Weber y ponte al día con ese paciente. -Me giré sin esperar respuesta- Vamos Swan, ¿qué esperas? ¿Esperas la foto? -Le dije aún de espaldas, ella corrió a mi lado.

Llegamos a mi oficina, y rápidamente comencé a ponerla al día para iniciar el día e iniciar las rondas.

A media mañana su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, la mire y alcé una ceja, ella se disculpó y colgó. A los dos minutos comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-Apaguelo o coloquelo en vibrador. -Susurró un lo siento, y tomó su celular que justo en ese momento volvió a sonar, esta vez subí ambas cejas.

-Lo siento Dr. es mi hermana. ¿Puedo contestar?

-Conteste pero no se tarde, aquí se viene a trabajar no hacer relaciones sociales.

No perdió tiempo y atendió

- Enana estoy en el trabajo. -Le susurroo a la persona que estaba detrás del otro lado del teléfono. Escuchó con atención lo que le decía "la enana". - Oh por dios, ¿qué le pasó ? ¿Está bien? -Gritó de vuelta y empezó a llorar y a temblar. -¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado? -Sollozó- Yo tengo que ir allá... Si si. -Colgó el teléfono y se levantó tan de prisa que tiró la silla, y tropezó con ella, corrí a levantarla, la tomé en mis brazos y la senté en la camilla, estaba temblando y lloraba sin parar, si seguía así tendría un ataque de nervios, si era loca buena y sana no quería imaginar como sería con un ataque, le tomé la cara con ambas manos, llamando su atención lo que hacia era repetir: que este bien que este bien, al fin sus ojos me enfocaron, le hablé suavemente.

-Swan. Isabella, cálmate ya por favor shuu shuu. -Masajeaba su nuca.- ¿Que te han dicho? -Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez habló.

-Chaar-liie tu..vo un acciden..te. - Apenas logré descifrar lo que decía entre sollozos. ¿Quien mierdas era Charlie? ¿Y porque sentía celos de ese?

-Calma Isabella. -Le froté lo brazos. -Charlie va a estar bien.

-Tengo miedo de que mi padre muera. -Dijo mas claro- Él es lo mas importante para mi. -Dicho esto, se abrazó a mi pecho a llorar como niña pequeña, su padre, maldición Edward su padre, déjate de idioteces. La deje llorar lo único que pude hacer fue acariciar su espalda en círculos con la esperanza de que se calmara un poco y pudiera explicarme mejor.

Un momento después ella alzó su mirada y ambos nos miramos fijamente, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos aun con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo, alcé una mano y limpie sus lágrimas, ella pareció un poco sorprendida, pero luego, solo coloco su cabeza en mi pecho de nuevo y yo la sostuve en mis brazos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer chicas. Nos leemos el miercoles, o antes ;;)**

**Besos**


	10. Agridulce

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**¡Hola chicas!**  
**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el capítulo. Primero, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos, rr, comentarios y todo su apoyo. Un millón de gracias a todas y cada de una de ustedes que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer nuestra locura.**  
**Muchas gracias a Ivy por hacer su magia con el capitulo. ¡Te queremos nena!**

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias a Emii, diseñadora de FFHispanoamerica por la portada!**

**¡Nota importante! Chicas, ambas hemos comenzado la universidad de nuevo, por eso ahora no contamos con la misma cantidad de tiempo libre como hasta ahora, así que ahora las actualizaciones serán 1 vez por semana, esperamos que entiendan!**  
**Ahora si, el cap *w* Esperamos que les guste!**

**Isa&Mia**

_"Y si yo te muestro mi lado oscuro._  
_Me abrazaras esta noche todavia?_  
_Y si te abro mi corazon._  
_Y te muestro mi lado debil?_  
_Que harias tu?"_  
Pink Floyd

* * *

**Capitulo 10 "Agridulce"**

**Pov Bella**

Cuando tenía 3 años mi madre y mi papá se divorciaron, en esa época Charlie aun estaba luchando por construir su empresa, la que hoy era una de las empresas automotrices más importantes del país, sin embargo Renee no estaba conforme con la modesta vida que el podía ofrecerle en ese momento, así que una mañana beso mi frente y se marchó. Ella se volvió a casar Phill ,al poco tiempo de abandonarnos. Phill, es un tipo agradable pero a quien prefería mantener a distancia. 2 visitas al año y quizás una postal para navidad, era el único contacto que mantenía con ella, a los 10 años comprendí, que yo no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y desde ese momento decidí cancelar los viaje a Chicago de tiempo de calidad madre e hija, lo único que lamentaba realmente de esa decisión era no poder ver tan seguido a mi hermana Alice, 3 años menor que yo, eramos muy unidas y nos queríamos mucho, así que cuando decidí no visitar más a mi madre, fue Alice quien decidió ir a pasar los veranos a California con Charlie y conmigo y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, se vino a vivir conmigo a NY, y desde entonces eramos inseparables.

Mi padre, no volvió a casarse hasta después de que yo me gradué del instituto, su esposa Sue era una mujer encantadora y tierna, muchas veces estuvo conmigo cuando necesitaba algunas palabras de apoyo o un hombro para llorar cuando un idiota me había roto el corazón. Pero durante toda mi vida, el que realmente estuvo para mi era él, siempre fuimos él y yo. Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de niña a mujer y los dolores de vientre eran infernales, era Charlie quien estaba conmigo, e incluso era el que iba por el paquete de tampones que iba a necesitar mensualmente. En cada logro, cada etapa, cada situación importante, siempre el que estuvo presente fue papá, incluso una noche que encontró al idiota de Paul en mi habitación y lo sacó de la casa con su escopeta en mano, el pobre tuvo que saltar por la ventana, nunca olvidare ese día, y la fatídica conversación sobre sexo que vino luego, ambos estábamos muy incómodos, pero el supo manejar bien la situación.

Amaba a mi padre con toda mi alma, por eso cuando Alice me llamo para decirme lo del accidente, sentí que moría.

Jamás pensé que me iba a decir que Charile, mi papá, mi pilar fundamental, ese que siempre estuvo para mi cada vez que lo necesité, quien estaba en cada grande y pequeño logro, había tenido un accidente, no me negaba aceptarlo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla.

Perdí el control, la histeria y el desespero se apoderaron de mi, solo quería saber como estaba él y si estaba bien. Temblaba como una maldita gelatina y lo que podía hacer era llorar.

A mi lado estaba la persona que menos pensé... El Dr. Masen, me abrazó y me dejó llorar como niña pequeña, me pegaba a su pecho, sentía los latidos de su corazón y su embriagador perfume mientras él hacia círculos en mi espalda para intentar calmarme, y lo logro, poco a poco sentí como me iba calmando. Cuando estuve segura que podía hablar sin ser interrumpida por mis sollozos, me separé lentamente de su pecho extrañado enseguida su calor corporal.

-Tengo miedo. Si a Charlie le pasa algo yo... Yo me muero. -Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, Edward las limpió con su pulgar y acarició mi mejilla en el proceso.

-Isabella, sé lo que está sintiendo la entiendo más de lo que se imagina, tiene que ser fuerte, por usted y por él. -Susurró, fue inevitable no volver a llorar, él me atrajo otra vez hacia su pecho. -Debería llamar al hospital, preguntar su diagnostico. -Habló calmado, dándome la paz que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y me lo extendió lo tomé con manos temblorosas, Alice me había dicho que esta recluido en el California Hospital Medical Center, así que intente llamar, quería golpearme no podía marcar el número por que tenía el maldito pulso por los cielo, por fin logre hacerlo y al segundo repique atendieron.

-Recepción de Hospital Medical Center, buenas tardes ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? -contestó una alegre mujer del otro lado de la línea, es estos momentos tanta alegría me frustraba.

-Soy Isabella Swan, quiero saber información so.. Sobre.. U.. Un pa. -Maldita sea había vuelto a llorar, estaba peor que una mujer embarazada. Edward me arrebató el celular de las manos y habló.

-¿Bueno? Si, habla Edward Masen, soy familiar del Señor Charlie Swan, quiero saber en que situación se encuentra y su diagnostico. -Edward escuchó atento lo que le decían, se volteó hacia mi con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, ¡oh Dios mio! Que no sea nada malo.

-Isabella, tu padre llegó inconsciente al hospital, se dislocó el hombro izquierdo, tuvo varias contusiones, pero lo de mayor preocupación médica es la fractura abierta de tibia/peroné en la pierna izquierda, necesita someterse a una cirugía ya, llego inconsciente al hospital, como no había ningún familiar en el momento de ingreso, ya lo están operando.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda y mis manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente de nuevo. Alcé la mirada y el Dr. Masen tenía su cara en blanco, sin ningún tipo de emoción, poco a poco sentí como las lágrimas se fueron acumulando nuevamente en mis ojos para luego ser derramadas por mis mejillas. El crispó su rostro y apartó el teléfono de su oído y me tomó nuevamente la cara en sus manos.

-Isabella, necesito que se calme y piense con claridad. Charlie no esta en peligro de muerte, son unas fracturas que serán atendidas en la operación. Así que la necesito lucida y calmada, le prometo que todo va a salir bien. -Lo miré fijamente aún con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y mi labio inferior temblando. Aquí no era Swan la doctora, aquí solo era una hija preocupada por su padre, sin embargo, algo en la mirada del Dr. Masen me hizo confiar en el, sentirme tranquila. Aún mirándolo fijamente, hablé.

-¿Me lo promete?. -Mi voz salió bajita, como la de una niña indefensa, él medio sonrió de lado aun con mi cara entre sus manos.

-Si no lo creyera de esa forma, ahora mismo estaría en un vuelo a California para buscar el mejor especialista que lo opere. Confíe en mi.

Y eso fue todo, algo en mi interior cambió completamente ante esa afirmación hecha por él, algo me decía que creyera plenamente en su palabra porque él era realmente en quien debía confiar. Así que comencé a asentir frenéticamente mientras observaba que tomaba nuevamente el teléfono y habló con el receptor al otro lado, cuando colgó, guardó el teléfono y se volteó hacia mi totalmente relajado.

-Bien, pedí ser informado de su estado apenas salga de cirugía así que sólo queda esperar. -Habló con las manos en los bolsillos mirando un punto fijo en la pared tras de mi.

Como era común en mi, actúe sin pensar o analizar lo que iba a hacer, sólo incline mi cuerpo hacia adelante y lo abracé por la cintura fuertemente. Su cuerpo se tensó y él continuó con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo hasta que lentamente comenzó a rodear mi cintura también.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Masen, gracias por todo. -Hablé pegada a su pecho aspirando su aroma.

-Si... aproveche y abraceme Swan que sabemos que quiere tocarme. -Esto lo dijo con su habitual tono arrogante, pero con un pequeño toque de humor en su voz.

Solté una risita tonta y lo estreché un poco más a mi. Así estuvimos por un buen rato hasta que decidí que era suficiente, quizás lo estaba incomodando, comencé a separarme de él y cuando alcé la mirada él tenia una ceja alzada y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento Dr. Yo... Perdí el control por un momento. -Le dije apenada con la mirada baja.

-Nah, venga acá, no sea cabezota. -Me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y colocando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Esto me desconcertó un poco, este no era el mismo de hace una hora, sin embargo, no dije nada y me ajusté a su abrazo, en este momento lo necesitaba mucho.

-Doctor muchas gracias otra vez. -Me interrumpió.

-No sabes otra palabra que gracias Swan. -Rodé los ojos y continúe.

-Necesito que por favor me de permiso quiero ir a ver a mi papá, le prometo, no, le juro que me iré una semana hacer tactos rectales y no me quejaré, haré lo que usted quiera. -Dije desesperada por que me dijera que si, él pareció pensarlo y para darle mas dramatismo se golpeó su quijada con dos dedos después habló.

-Vaya Swan, tiene 1 semana libre. Recuerde que hará lo que yo quiera al volver. -Su sonrisa me dio miedo, iba a preguntar que me haría hacer, pero como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento dijo. -No me pregunte que, usted solo lo cumplirá. -En ese momento no me importo que haría ya lo vería después, me levante alegremente de la silla, rodeé su escritorio, le di un besito en la mejilla y salí corriendo de su oficina sin saber su reacción.

.

.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto se me hizo eterno, al fin llegue y corrí a buscar un vuelo que saliera ya mismo a California, por suerte conseguí uno, antes de abordar llame a Alice para informrale que estaba a punto de montarme en el avión que no se preocupara por mi.  
Llegue a California entrada la noche, desde el aeropuerto tomé un taxi hacia el hospital, a medida que me acercaba, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, y mis manos temblaban. ¡Vamos Bella! Piensa en algo que te calme, la imagen de Edward y yo abrazados se coló a mi mente, recordando todo lo que él me había dicho.

Baje a toda prisa del taxi y a trompicones llegue a la recepción del hospital, respiré profundo intentando calmarme para que mi voz saliera decente al hablar.

-Buenas noches, soy Isabella Swan hija de Charlie Swan, quiero.. Quiero saber si ya salió de la operación y en que estado se encuentra. -La mujer checó en la computadora y luego habló.

-Señorita Swan, su padre efectivamente ya ha salido de quirófano, se encuentra estable. Puede pasar a verlo, está en la habitación 222 en el piso 5.

Agradecí a la mujer y salí corriendo al ascensor, se me hizo eterno el corto trayecto, corrí cuando llegue al corredor de las habitaciones buscando la 222 hasta que al fin di con ella, respire profundo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.  
Ahí estaba mi papá, se veía tan pasivo, con pasos inseguros me adentre en la habitación, contuve un jadeo al verlo tenía muchos hematomas, pero dejando pasar eso, estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-Papá, papito. -Susurré, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En ese instante el abrió los ojos y medio sonrió.

-Hey Bells, viniste a visitar a tu viejo. -Habló con su habitual tono de broma, aunque su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

-¡Papá! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? ¿Necesitas algo?... -Él levantó una mano haciéndome callar al instante, me miraba divertido.

-Estoy bien... Estoy bien, se necesita más que un borracho al volante para acabar conmigo. -Sonrió. -¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Viniste sola? ¿Y Alice?. -Preguntó.

-Estoy bien Papá, si vine sola, Alice no pudo viajar por su trabajo, pero me dijo que te dijera que te quería mucho y que esperaba que te recuperaras pronto.

-Esa enana... -Dijo para si mismo. Yo aún continuaba llorando silenciosamente, tenía mis mejillas bañadas en la lágrimas, Charlie pareció notarlo porque estiro su brazo hacia mi. -Ven aquí fresita, abraza a tu viejo que te extrañó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a su encuentro y lo abracé llorando más fuerte, me había dado un susto de muerte y el hecho de tenerlo así justo ahora era casi una bendición. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que llego Sue, quien estaba en la cafetería. Nos saludamos muy contentas de volver a vernos y los tres comenzamos una charla tratando de ponernos al día. Ambas sabíamos que a Charlie no le gustaba actuar como víctima así que tratamos de actuar lo más normalmente posible.

Ya entrada un poco la madrugada, Charlie insistió en que ambas nos fuéramos a casa a descansar, así que nos despedimos de él prometiendo venir al día siguiente a primera hora y salimos de ahí.  
Sue nos condujo a casa en su auto, la pequeña mansión de mi padre estaba al norte de la ciudad. Al llegar ella me ayudo con el equipaje y entramos a casa, todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, muy acogedor y agradable, todo gritaba lujo por todas partes pero sin perder el toque que le daba al hogar. Subí a mi habitación una vez que me despedí de Sue para irnos a descansar y como lo sospeche todo estaba igual que la ultima vez que había venido. Las fotos del instituto, fotos con mi hermana Alice y algunas con Papá y Sue, mi antigua computadora y todo el complemento total de mi habitación estaba igual, sonreí y comencé desvestirme para tomar una ducha caliente, el viaje me había agotado.

No podía dormir, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama hoy había sido un día de locos de principio a fin. Mañana me parecería a un mapache por las ojeras. Sin embargo, estaba pensando en todo los sucesos de hoy, y a mi mente se coló el Dr. Masen, debía admitir que Edward hoy no había sido el maldito que es normalmente, hoy más bien demostró que su corteza limbica* no se había secado, se comportó como todo un caballero ante la situación. Me sentí extrañamente protegida y cómoda en sus brazos, sentía que ese era mi lugar, era una locura, pero no podía evitar sentir que encajaba perfectamente, me reprendí mentalmente por el curso de mis pensamientos, el no dormir me afectaba, así que dejé de pensar pendejadas y me obligue a dormir.

Me levanté antes de que la alarma de mi celular sonara, tome una ducha rápida, revolví entre mi maleta y saque unos jeans desgastados azules y una camiseta blanca, me calcé mis converse rojos. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y bajé de prisa las escaleras, me encontré con una sonriente Sue al final de estas.

-Parece que alguien amaneció ansiosa hoy. -Le sonríe y la abracé.

-Quiero ir a ver a Charlie, quiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo junto a él. -Sue sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-¿Eres consciente que te obligará a marcharte? Sabes que es un cabeza dura y no estará contento que estés aquí y hayas dejado botado el trabajo. -Sonreí.

-Sip, por eso quiero aprovechar. Vayámonos ya ¿si? -Batí mis pestañas.

-Esos dotes no funcionan conmigo Bells. -Dijo Sue al momento que rodó los ojos.

-Yo manejo. -Le dije, tomando las llaves de la mesa, ella sólo soltó una risa y asintió.

.  
20 minutos después, estábamos llegando al hospital decidimos hacer una rápida parada en una cafetería que estaba cerca, desayunamos magdalenas con jugo de naranja y pedimos algunas para llevarle a Charlie seguro se quejaría de la comida del hospital.

En pocos minutos terminamos y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Charlie, a medida que nos acercábamos, se escuchaba la conversación que Charlie tenía con una mujer, debía ser una enfermera.

-Ya le dije que no, llévese esa comida. Eso sabe a alimento de perro. -Dijo Charlie muy seguro, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Prefiero morir de inanición antes que comer eso. -Esta vez su voz sonó asqueada y despectiva. -Oiga señorita cuando me darán de alta. ¿Qué más tiempo me quieren aquí? Si lo que quieren es verme yo me tomo fotos y se las doy. -Decidí entrar con Sue antes de que la pobre enfermera le inyectará a Charlie un diazepam* por intenso.

-Hola Papá ¿como amaneces?

-Fresita, muy bien, ¡¿y tu?.-Sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien, papá... Me pareció escuchar que peleabas con la enfermera? -Lo mire recriminatoriamente. El se encongió de hombros mientras saludaba a Sue con un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Sólo me estoy asegurado de que la señorita entienda que ni en un millón de años comeré esa comida horrible que dan en este lugar. -Se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño, Sue y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos por su actitud y la enfermera solo rodó los ojos y salió de ahí, dejando la bandeja de comida a un lado.

-Pues fíjate que como Sue y yo te conocemos tan bien, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Así que te trajimos algo de la cafetería. -Sus ojos brillaron cuando le di la bolsa con su comida, atacando directamente las magdalenas.

-Oh, por eso amo tanto a mis mujeres. -Todos reímos y el comenzó a comer.

El resto del día la pasamos conversando entre los tres, yo les hablé de como iba nuestra estadía en Nueva York, como estaba Alice con sus planes y nuestro trabajo. Papá me habló un poco de su empresa, todo iba perfecto, produciendo mucho dinero, según él. Se veía muy contento a pesar de que sabia que le dolía. Cuando llego la hora de bañar a Charlie, fue una guerra contra él, se negaba rotundamente a ser tratado como un inválido, pero entre Sue y yo logramos meterlo al baño a pesar de sus quejas y gruñidos.

Finalmente cayó la noche y nos preparamos para la misma rutina del día anterior, Sue y yo nos fuimos a casa para prepararlo todo, mañana daban de alta a papá y queríamos que todo estuviera listo para su llegada. Nos despedimos de Charlie y nos fuimos.

.

A la Mañana siguiente me preparé para ir por Charlie al hospital, Sue se quedaría en casa para ultimar los detalles, así que sin más demora salí rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi padre, ya estaba preparado para salir, y estaba luchando por levantarse de la cama.

-Oye, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?. -Le recriminé apenas entré a la habitación.

-Bells que bueno que llegas, vamos, ayúdame a levantarme, salgamos de aquí antes de que el Dr. Se arrepienta y decida dejarme mas tiempo. -No pude evitar reír ante su afán por salir del hospital. Acercándome a su cama lo ayudé a moverse a la silla de ruedas a pesar de sus protestas, tomamos sus cosas y salimos de la habitación.

En recepción, tuve que firmar la orden de retiro y nos despedimos de las enfermeras que conocían a papá, en estos 3 días se hizo muy popular por su peculiar carácter. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, lo ayudé a sentarse, cuando estuvo cómodo en su asiento fui tras el volante y nos fuimos a casa.

-A ver muñeca. -Comenzó a hablar papa. -Todo este tiempo hemos hablado de trabajo y mas trabajo, pero en ningún momento me hablaste de algún chico especial o, ¿algún novio? Tal vez.

Esto me descoloco un poco, si había algo en lo que eramos muy parecidos mi padre y yo era en la discreción, y en siempre tratar de evitar conversaciones incomodas, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia como manejar ese tipo de conversaciones tan profundas. Sin embargo, cuando hizo la pregunta a mi mente llegaron dos tipos de situaciones diferentes. Primero estaba Garrett, con su habitual carisma y ternura al actuar y luego el Dr. Masen, con su arrogancia y malas respuestas constantes, o sus desplantes, o sus insultos o sus... Besos, o... Su abrazo... Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, yo realmente no debería estar pensando en el, ni en nada que tenga que ver con su persona. En estos últimos 3 días, estuve intentando pensar en el lo menos posible, no era como si lo extrañara o algo, solo... Puede que si extrañe un poco las peleas constantes o las malas respuestas. Pero esa no era razón alguna para ningún tipo de pensamientos hacia el.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de chicos Charlie?. -Lo miré alzando una ceja, mientras estábamos en un semáforo en rojo.

-Bueno... Si me gustaría saber como va el corazón de mis chicas por allá en esa gran ciudad. Si hay alguien especial por allí.

-Despreocúpate papá, ni Alice ni yo tenemos novios ahora, ni estamos saliendo con nadie. -Decidí obviar las ultimas salidas con Garrett, para Charlie quizás fuera mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

.

Llegamos a casa y Sue nos recibió muy contenta por tener a papá en casa, entre las dos lo ayudamos a ir a su habitación para que descansara y nos dedicamos a consentirlo por el resto del día.

Ya era de noche cuando estábamos los 3 viendo una película en la habitación de Charlie, luego de una ligera cena tardía. Estaba comentando una escena con Sue cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, era un número que no tenia registrado y por un momento dudé en responder, pero después de pensarlo un momento respondí.

-¿Bueno?. -Al otro lado de la linea solo se oía una respiración irregular y luego colgaron. Miré extrañada la pantalla y volví a guardar el celular, justo cuando volvió a sonar.

-¿Bueno? -Se quedaron callados nuevamente. -¿Eres mudo por eso no hablas? -Hablé acidamente, este tipo de bromas no me gustaban para nada.

-No Swan... No soy mudo... Sé perfectamente como mover mi lengua.

Santa mierda...

**Pov Edward.**

Habían pasado 3 días, 3 días de ansiedad, tenía un humor de perros peor que el que normalmente tenía. Me hacia falta Swan, después de pensarlo y darle vueltas, llegué a la conclusión que quería a Swan... La quería debajo de mi, gimiendo mi nombre y suplicando por más, la deseaba.

Todavía recuerdo lo que paso hace 3 días, verla así tan rota e indefensa pensando que su papá había muerto me desarmó por completo, hizo que surgiera en mi un instinto protector, que creí haber perdido hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se abrazó a mi buscando consuelo y seguridad, la sentí tan frágil e insegura, a pesar de lo bocazas que es normalmente.

No quedaba rastro de la Isabella Swan que era normalmente, me mostró una nueva faceta, que me dejo intrigado y cautivado.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, recordarle que me debía algo y que pensaba cobrármelo, la llamaría... si, eso haría necesitaba conseguir su número de celular, solo que no sabía como. Una descabellada idea cruzó por mi mente...

Salí de la oficina rumbo a Recursos Humanos, con mi mente trabajando a mil por segundo... Era hora de jugar a ser Edward Bond*.

Como era hora del almuerzo, todo estaba desierto, eso me venía como anillo al dedo, puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta gire mi cabeza en ambas direcciones cerciorandome de que nadie viniera. Entré y cerré la puerta con seguro, me dirigí rápidamente a la computadora, tecleé Isabella Swan y frente a mí, apareció su información personal junto con una foto suya, tomé un papel y lápiz para anotar lo que me interesaba, su numero celular... Doble el papel y lo metí en el bolsillo de mi bata, cerré la carpeta y deje todo en su lugar, sin rastro de mi presencia, me dirigí a la salida, abrí la puerta, saqué mi cabeza y miré ambos lados del pasillo, salí sigilosamente. Me disponía a marcharme cuando me topé de frente con Tayla la encargada de Recursos Humanos, está arqueó una ceja y me hizo una muda pregunta con la mirada.

-Hola Tayla, yo ehh vi un ratón. -¡Mierda! Que estúpido eres. -Si..si, un ratón y lo seguí para matarlo, pe..ero se escapó... -De todas las malditas excusas, tuve que decir las más estúpida.. . - Carraspeé para dejar de tartamudear. -Yo debo irme, tengo un paciente que atender. -No esperé que me respondiera, salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, había comprobado que como detective, mejor me quedaba de doctor. Corrí a mi oficina, una vez ahí saque el dichoso papelito y guarde el número en mi celular, rompí el papel en pedazo desapareciendo así la prueba del delito... Me debatí entre llamarla ahora mismo o más tarde, pero decidí hacerlo cuando estuviera en mi departamento.

El resto del día, la pasé corriendo de aquí a allá, no tuve tiempo de pensar otra vez en Swan, lo que era algo bueno, realmente no necesitaba ponerme a analizar las cosas, ya tenia una decisión tomada, y tenia que actuar según esta.

Acababa de terminar de hacer mi ultima roda, por fin podría irme a mi casa. Camine a paso rápido hasta llegar a mi auto, hoy especialmente tenía prisa por llegar a casa, así que en media hora ya estaba en ella. Alice, que estaba viendo televisión en la sala, giró la cabeza en lo que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Hola Señor ¿Cómo está? -Habló sonriente.

-¿Bien y tu? -Me extrañó que Ethan no estuviera saltando por aquí.

-Esta dormido. -Dijo Alice leyendo mi pensamiento.

-Oh, yo le traía un chocolate. -Así estaría de agotado, que estaba dormido tan temprano. -Gracias por cuidar de él Alice.

-Es mi trabajo Señor. -Dijo al tiempo que tomaba su bolso. -Nos vemos mañana, que tenga una Buena noche.

-Hasta mañana, ten toma el chocolate, se que también los amas. -Le dije sonriendo, lo tomó de buena manera antes de irse.

Pase a la habitación de Ethan antes que nada, se veía tan tierno dormido, lo tomé con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo llevé a mi cama, me encantaba dormir con él de vez en cuando.  
Me di una rápida ducha, y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo ligero de comer, terminé haciendo un emparedado y lo acompañé con una coca cola. Comí despacio saboreando, estaba muy bueno, o mejor dicho con hambre todo sabe a gloria, acomodé todo el desastre de la cocina, y a pasos lentos me dirigí a la habitación, tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche.

Hora de la verdad me dije a mi mismo. Busque en mi agenda "agridulce", así había registrado el número de Isabella, presione la tecla de llamada, el teléfono repico dos veces hasta que escuché un "¿Bueno?" Dicho del otro lado de la linea, me arrepentí al tiempo que escuche su voz y colgué.. Quería golpearme por actuar como un pendejo. ¡Vamos Edward! Ten los testículos suficientes y háblale, no es como si te fuese a morder, aunque mmm una pequeña mordida ahí abajo... ¡Basta! Me regañé mentalmente... Respire profundo y volví a llamar.

-¿Bueno? -Volvió a decir, me quede callado unos segundo. -¿Eres mudo? ¿Por eso no hablas? -Soltó acidamente.

-No Swan... No soy mudo... Se perfectamente como mover mi lengua. -Hice una pausa. -Para hablar. -Escuché un jadeo, sonreí.

-Edw.. Perdón Dr. Masen. -Un silencio incomodó se instaló entre los dos, decidí romperlo.

-Yo... no se porque la estoy llamando, actúe como un puto psicópata e hice lo imaginable para conseguir su número telefónico... -Hablé un poco de más, pero de su parte solo recibí silencio.- Swan diga algo, o ahora la muda es usted... -Le dije, en virtud de que no decía nada.

-Yo... También quería escuchar su voz. -Susurró.

-¿Cuando vuelve? ¿Piensa quedarse a vivir allá? -Decidí volver a mi total arrogancia, no me gustó el rumbo que tomaba nuestra conversación. -Recuerde que usted y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente... Y planeo hacer que me la pague con creces. -Escuché como su respiración irregular, y soltó un leve gemido. -Swan no gimas aún. -Hice énfasis en la palabra. -No he te hecho nada de lo que tengo pensado. -Sin esperar respuesta de su parte corté la llamada, con una sonrisa perversa bailando en mis labios.

Esa noche me dormí, imaginando a Swan... Encima o debajo de mí, sobre mi escritorio o contra la pared...

.

No escuché el despertador, me despertó un pequeño demonio que casi me deja ciego pinchando "delicadamente" mis ojos para que me despertara, me hice el dormido y lo deje hacerme.

-Papiii. -Está vez Eth me haló los cabellos. -Epietate, Ethan tene hambe, Papiii Shapito quiele shed. Papiii. -Lo ultimo lo dijo casi al borde del llanto, decidí abrir los ojos.

-Papiiiiiii. -Chilló.

-Sapito. -Le di muchos besos por toda su carita. -Papi te ama bebé.

-Shapito. -Pensó lo que iba a decir. -Tene hambe y quiele shed. -Me reí.

-Entonces, ¿Sapito no ama a papi? -Hice un puchero.

-Nou Shapito quiele sed y tene hambe. -Me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Solté una carcajada y lo tomé en mis brazos y nos fuimos a la cocina, para mi suerte Alice la noche anterior había dejado la fruta picada, le serví rápidamente a Ethan que se estaba "muriendo" de hambre. Encendí la cafetera, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, debía ser Alice, dejé a Eth en la silla de bebés y corrí abrir la puerta.

-Señor Buen día. -Alice se extrañó de verme aun en pijamas.

-¡Alice! Llegas como caída del cielo, no he escuchado la alarma, se me ha hecho tarde, Eth está en la cocina desayunando. -Alice sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina conmigo detrás.

-Aliii. -Gritó Ethan, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Ali shapito quiele shed, papii no dio shed a shapito. -Dijo Eth haciendo un puchero.

-Pequeño demonio manipulador. -Puse los ojos en blanco ante el reclamo que hacía, y salí corriendo a subir la escaleras para ducharme y vestirme.

En tiempo record estuve listo, besé a Ethan me despedí de Alice.

Llegue al hospital con 2 horas de retraso ¡Mierda! Odiaba llegar tarde, subí en el ascensor, el maldito aparato avanzaba lento por fin llegue al piso de Pediatría, iba literalmente corriendo por el pasillo, giré para llegar a mi consultorio y vaya que me lleve una sorpresa.

Ahí estaba Swan, abrazada a Garrett, no abrazada no, pegada como una lapa, vi todo rojo... Quería matar a ese hijo de puta por poner sus cochinas garras en lo que es MÍO...

Antes de que pudiera pensar que estaba haciendo, mis pies tomaron vida propia y me planté en frente de los dos.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, la pequeña Swan... -Isabella me miró horrorizada, estaba más blanca que un papel. -En lugar de llegar y buscar que hacer, vienes a buscar lo que no se te ha perdido con este señor. -Dije con tono despectivo, iba a replicar. -No me interesan tus patéticas excusas. -Garrett iba hablar pero me adelante. -Cierra tu maldito pico, si no quieres que estampe mi puño en tu cara. ¡Tú! -Me giré a Isabella. -¡Te vienes a mi oficina ya mismo!

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**  
**Mmm... En el proximo capitulo las cosas suben de tono.**

**Nos leemos el fin de semana chicas!**  
**Besos**

**-Sistema Limbico: Parte del cerebro donde se producen los sentimientos.**  
**-Edward Bond: Hace referencia a James Bond, un famoso agente secreto del cine.**  
**-Diazepam: Fármaco que produce desde una leve sedación hasta hipnosis o coma, en función de la dosis administrada. **  
**-Quiele shed: Ethan quiere agua.**


	11. Asunto Sexual

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.

¡Hola chicas! Un nuevo capítulo de nuestro bebe.  
Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y opiniones que nos divierten tanto, sus favoritos, alertas y buenos deseos, todas son unas bellezas. Un millón de gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta locura, todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y buenas vibras nos llegan de orgullo y alegría.  
A nuestra querida Ivy, millones de gracias por su magia. ¡te queremos Hipo! **(Me quisieron decir hipocondríaca -.-'**)  
En el perfil esta el link de nuestro grupo en Facebook, para todas las que quieran unirse son bien recibidas.**

Y... ahora si, el capitulo anhelado, que lo disfruten y de verdad esperamos que les guste.  
Isa&Mia  
  
_"El que esté libre de pecados. No sabe lo que se pierde".  
Anónimo_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 "Asunto Sexual".**

_Por favor les pedimos a los pasajeros colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el John F. Kennedy... _

Esa era la voz de la azafata anunciando nuestro aterrizaje, eran las 3 de la mañana y yo estaba tan frenética como un día de navidad. Una hora después de recibir la misteriosa llamada del Dr. Masen, juro que casi comencé a caminar por las paredes...

_FlashBack _

_ -¿Bueno?. -Al otro lado de la línea solo se oía una respiración irregular y luego colgaron. Miré extrañada la pantalla y volví a guardar el celular, justo cuando volvió a sonar. _

_-¿Bueno? -Se quedaron callados nuevamente. _

_ -¿Eres mudo, por eso no hablas? -Hablé ácidamente, este tipo de bromas no me gustaban para nada. _

_-No Swan... No soy mudo... Sé perfectamente como mover mi lengua. _

_ Santa mierda... _

_ Me puse frenética, Edward, el Dr. Masen me estaba llamando, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi respiración se puro irregular. _

_ -Edw.. Perdón Dr. Masen. -No tenia idea de que mas decir, esto era nuevo, nunca me imagine estar recibiendo una llamada suya, y lo mas extraño ¿De donde rayos saco mi numero? _

_-Yo... no se porque la estoy llamando, actúe como un puto psicópata e hice lo inimaginable para conseguir su número telefónico... -Yo tampoco tenia idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo, espera... ¿lo inimaginable? en que andaba este hombre... Yo estaba muda, no sabia que responderle, ni siquiera sabia si debía decirle algo, hasta que él interrumpió mis pensamientos. _

_- Swan diga algo, o ahora la muda es usted... -Decidí que estaba actuando como una idiota, así que sin pensarlo, le respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente. _

_-Yo... También quería escuchar su voz. -Susurré arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de haberlo dicho. Oh Dios que rayos pasa conmigo, no es posible que este diciendo esas cosas. Sin embargo él no pareció notar mi nerviosismo, rápidamente recompuso su voz y hablo de nuevo. _

_-¿Cuando vuelve? ¿Piensa quedarse a vivir allá?... Recuerde que usted y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente... Y planeo hacer que me la pague con creces. -Al oír esto mis respiración se atoro en mi garganta, él... ¿De verdad estaba diciendo lo que creo que dijo?... De solo imaginármelo solté un pequeño gemido sin poder evitarlo.- Swan no gimas aún... No he te hecho nada de lo que tengo pensado. -Y colgó la llamada. _

_ ¡Colgó! _

_ Maldito idiota, como me llama para decirme esas cosas y luego simplemente cuelga... Hijo de puta. _

_ Fin Flash Back _

Luego de esa llamada, parecía estar fuera de mí, estaba muy nerviosa y pensativa el resto de la película. Varias veces intente recomponerme para no preocupar a papá, pero no podía sacarme de la mente la llamada. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar de eso? ¡A donde quería llegar ese hombre con esas insinuaciones por teléfono?

Necesitaba saberlo.

Charlie notó mi inquietud y preguntó.

-Bells, ¿qué sucede hija? ¿Te preocupa algo?.

-¿Eh?... no papá no te preocupes, cosas de trabajo. -Traté de evadirlo.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Necesitas irte? -Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué? No... No papáno te preocupes por nada. -Él no me dijo nada más, pero siguió mirándome extrañado.

Sin embargo la ansiedad continuaba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dije a papá que si, necesitaba viajar y solucionar el problema. Me disculpé con él por dejarlo así, pero él me aseguro que lo entendía y que sólo era algunas de las pocas desventajas de tener a una gran doctora por hija. Preparé mis cosas rápidamente, pedí un taxi y salí rumbo al aeropuerto.

A pesar de que el vuelo se había retrasado aquí estaba, de vuelta en casa lista para aclarar algunas cosas con el demonio de mi jefe. Llegue a casa y Alice, como era de esperarse estaba durmiendo, así que intente hacer el menor ruido posible, fui a mi habitación y me preparé para dormir lo que quedaba de noche... mañana sería un día muy interesante, de eso estaba segura.

.

.

.

Me levanté antes que la alarma sonara, decidí aprovechar el tiempo extra, me di una larga ducha con agua caliente, me sentía agotada debía ser el viaje. Frente a mi closet escogí un bonito conjunto de ropa interior color melocotón, encima de esté me coloqué mi habitual uniforme, miré el reloj, aun tenía tiempo de sobra, decidí enrollar mi cabello en las puntas y maquillarme solo un poco, esta mañana quería lucir bien antes de hablar con el maligno... Cuando estuve lista y aun me sobraba tiempo, decidí salir hacia el hospital mas temprano de lo normal. Cuando salí hacia la cocina por mi amado café, Alice se extraño de verme y le explique de la pequeña "Emergencia" en el trabajo, pareció creerme y no hizo mas preguntas, hablamos por un rato de Charlie y le di su mensaje, ella sonriendo me aseguro que mas tarde lo llamaría. Después de desayunar ambas nos despedimos para ir a trabajar, tomé mis cosas y fui por mi auto.

.

.

Llegué al hospital y me fije nuevamente en el espejo del auto si estaba correctamente peinada y maquillada, me eche perfume, otra vez, miré hacia abajo a mi uniforme y mi bata. Todo estaba en orden.

¡Bien!

Bajé del auto con mis cosas en mano, decidida a buscar al Dr. Masen para aclarar las cosas. En recepción saludé a las enfermeras y justo cuando iba directo a la oficina de mi jefe, me crucé con Garrett, demonios, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, traté de sonreír.

-Dr. Reynolds, ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

-Dra. Swan. -sonrió. - Yo estoy perfectamente, ¿y usted?... aunque por lo que veo, está mejor que nunca. -Traté de que mi cara no mostrar incomodidad, por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Gracias Dr .-Dije con tono neutro y profesional, tenía que terminar esta conversación rápido, justo cuando iba a hablar para despedirme, él me interrumpió.

-Oye déjate de formalismo y ven y saluda como es debido. -Sin esperar respuesta, me tomó de los brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo en un gran abrazo.

Yo quede estática, sin poder corresponderle, me tomó por sorpresa. Iba a despegarme él, la verdad me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda, no me gustaba dar esta clases de espectáculos, y ademas no tenía tiempo que perder, quería hablar con Edward...

-Doctor por favor... - Fui interrumpida por la molesta voz de la persona que me tenía la cabeza loca y debo decir que no escuchaba nada feliz... ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, la pequeña Swan... -Por fin me separé de Garrett y lo miré horrorizada.- En lugar de llegar y buscar que hacer, vienes a buscar lo que no se te ha perdido con este señor. -Intenté hablar, para explicarle, aunque no tenia por qué. Igual necesitaba hacerlo, pero él no me dejo.- No me interesan tus patéticas excusas. -esta vez, fue Garrett el que intento hablar, pero como a mí, no lo dejo.- Cierra tu maldito pico, si no quieres que estampe mi puño en tu cara. ¡Tú! -Su tono me hizo saltar en mi lugar y mirarlo nerviosa.- ¡Te vienes a mi oficina ya mismo!

Sin nada mas que decir, paso por nuestro lado a su oficina. ¡Demonios! Esta vez estaba muy molesto. Le di a Garrett una mirada de disculpa y lo seguí a su mazmorra, cuando llegué me estaba esperando en la puerta, me vio llegar y entro sin más, lo seguí y cerré la puerta cuando habló.

-Coloca el seguro.- Me sentía como cuando estaba en la escuela y me llevaban castigada con la directora. Hice lo que me dijo y me coloqué frente al escritorio esperando por sus reclamos habituales. Estuvo callado por un momento hasta que habló.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa una orden? -Sus primeras palabras me extrañaron, pero igual me mantuve callada- Recuerdo perfectamente que te ordené no estas cerca de Garrett en ningún momento, ¿no es así?. -Espera... ¿Qué él qué? De qué carajo iba todo esto, estaba muy confundida, levanté la mirada y lo miré con duda.

-Dr. Masen...

-¡Silencio! -Me callé inmediatamente. -No quiero que abras esa pequeña boca insolente, si no es para lo que tengo en mente .- Aquí vamos de nuevo, mensajes subliminales. Rodé los ojos mentalmente. Se levanté de su asiento y comenzó a rodear el escritorio mirándome fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada con algo de recelo.

Llegó a mi espalda y se pegó a mi tanto como era posible, mientras comenzó a hablarme al oído. Mi respiración se aceleró.

-Yo odio que desobedezcan una orden directa Swan... Y las personas que me desobedecen, tienen que pagar un pequeño precio. -Uno de sus brazos me rodeó por la cintura, pegándome mas a él, si es posible, en la parte baja de mi espalda sentí el gran bulto que había en sus pantalones.

¡Oh Dios! Él estaba... Él estaba Excitado.

Y extrañamente esto en lugar de asustarme o molestarme me... gusto. Y mi cuerpo respondiendo por instinto se restregó contra el. Ambos gemimos por mi movimiento, habló nuevamente.

-Tu Swan... Eres una pequeña zorra que necesita aprender la lección. -Dicho esto me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y me volteó hacia él en un movimiento brusco, besándome violentamente, embistió mi boca con su lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios, sometiéndome, enredó su lengua con la mía, solté un gemido y él gruñó de placer.

Retrocedí hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, separé un poco nuestros labios para tomar aire y gemir. Mientras, Edward dejó un reguero de besos húmedos desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja, chupó el lóbulo antes de hablar.

-Quiero meterme en ese apretado y estrecho coño tuyo. ¿Estas húmeda Isabella? Apuesto a que si... -Susurró en mi oído, su aliento chocó contra mi cuello erizándome toda la piel. Mi sexo se humedeció automáticamente y no pude evitar gemir como perra en celo.

-Gírate. -Escuché que dijo, yo estaba envuelta en una nube de lujuria así que no hice caso a su pedido. -¡Que te gires dije! -Sin esperar ninguna acción de mi parte, colocó ambas manos en mis caderas y me giró, quede de frente con la pared. Restregó su nariz por mi nunca casándome escalofríos. -¿Qué voy hacer contigo? -Susurró desde atrás al tiempo que se rozaba contra mi trasero. -Quítate los pantalones. -Ordenó está vez me obligue hablar.

-¿Q-uué? -Tartamudeé, él pretendía follarme... Sin ni siquiera quitarme la ropa y encima usando la bata? Soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Todo tengo que hacerlo yo Swan? Muévete si no pensaré que me estoy cogiendo una muñeca inflable. -Dicho eso, con sus hábiles dedos soltó el pequeño nudo que tenían mis pantalones, los bajo a la fuerza hasta mis pies. -Bonitas bragas, es una lástima que se pierdan... -Se escuchó el típico sonido que hace la tela al desgarrarse...

¡Desgraciado!

-Pero mira como estamos aquí. -Dijo al tiempo que pasaba su mano por mis piernas y deslizaba un dedo en mi intimidad, recogiendo mis jugos, con ese mismo dedo comenzó hacer círculos en mi clítoris. No puede evitar retorcerme de placer y pedir más.

-¿Quieres más Swan? -Me penetró con dos se sus dedos y con la palma de su mano continuo rozando mi clítoris... Estaba tan cerca, en el borde del abismo, pero de la nada todo movimiento paro. Solté un quejido y Edward una risa...- No te correrás, no aún. -Maldito hijo de puta, quería llorar de frustración.

-Eres un maldi... -No terminé la oración la maldición murió en mis labios, Edward había entrado en mi con una violenta estocada.- ¡Oh Dios!

-¿Esto era lo que querías Isabella? -embestida. -Que te cogiera tan putamente duro que no pudieras caminar derecha ni sentarte... Quiero que cada vez que des un paso recuerdes que fui yo quien estuve aquí. -Está vez me penetró con más fuerza y no puede evitar soltar un lastimoso gemido.

-¡Respóndeme! -gritó al tiempo que me dio una nalgada y bajaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, como pude mi cerebro formuló una respuesta.

-Siii..ii. -Le dije entre gritando y jadeando.- Noo te detengas poor favor. -Supliqué, reanudó sus embistes con más fuerza, estaba cerca, ¡Oh si! Sentía el familiar cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo, mis piernas estaban comenzando a temblar, mis gemidos se estaban volviendo pequeños gritos de placer, Edward no se estaba guardando nada, me estaba cogiendo duro y sin contemplaciones.

Nuevamente paró sus movimientos. ¡Maldita sea! Iba a protestar otra vez cuando en una sucesión de rápidos movimientos, él salió de mi interior y me tomó en volandas hasta que me dejo sentada en la orilla de su escritorio.

-Abre más las piernas. -Ordenó. Hice lo que dijo y él se colocó entre ellas tomándome de la cintura para acercarme más a él.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos retándonos con la mirada como era costumbre, se reacomodo otra vez y entro en mi con otra nueva embestida, más brutal, cruda, sin contemplaciones y sin ningún tipo de pausa se movió fuertemente contra mí, en este punto ambos soltábamos gruñidos y gemidos al unísono.

Se acerco a mí, pensé que me iba a besar pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a mi cuello y comenzó a atacarlo con besos y mordiscos sin control, me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Bajó por mi clavícula, tomó el dobladillo de mi uniforme y lo subió por completo dejando al descubierto mis pechos cubiertos por mi sujetador, bajó las copas y sin más preámbulos, dirigió su boca y atacó sin piedad uno de mis pechos chupando fuertemente, mordiendo la punta de mi pezón poniéndolo como una pequeña roca, así se mantuvo con ambos pechos mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de mi.

Me iba a volver loca, estaba a punto de correrme nuevamente y esperaba que estaba vez no se detuviera porque si no, realmente iba a acabar con su bella cara.

-Córrete. -Escuché que ordenó el muy cabrón y me volvió a nalguear.

-No looo haree cuandooo tu . -Le dije como pude.

-¿Ah no?. - Jadeó en mi odio, me embistió tan duro que lo sentí en la garganta.

-T.. Te.. O.. Odio -Solté en un gemido.

-Yo.. Tam.. Bien. Te. Odio -Dijo con dificultad, debido a la rapidez de su penetración.-Pero. Dis..fruto. , y.. Se. Que tu. Tam.. Bien.

Cuando él terminó de hablar no pude sostenerlo más y me corrí, fuertemente, como nunca. Mi mirada se puso borrosa por un momento y mi garganta ardía por la fuerza de mis gritos, los cuales fueron callados por su mano, mi respiración era pesada y sólo me sostenían sus brazos mientras mi frente descansaba en su pecho.

Cuando volví a mi cuerpo caí en cuenta de tres cosas. La primera era que me había tirado a mi condenado jefe en su oficina como un maldito conejo. La segunda era que, aun lo aceptara o no lo había disfrutado muchísimo, uno de los mejores encuentros que he tenido. Y la ultima era que yo había culminado sola, Edward aun estaba en mi interior muy duro y anhelante. Lentamente levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos entre cerrados y su cara perlada de sudor, producto del encuentro anterior.

-¿Que? ¿No piensas dejarme así verdad?. -Habló con tono enojado.- ¿O es que crees que yo voy a terminar con mi mano?. -Dijo esto justo en el momento en el que salió de mi . Su pene estaba cubierto de nuestros fluidos, lo tomo en su mano y camino rodeando el escritorio para sentarse en su silla. Todo esto yo lo observe desde mi posición, exactamente como el me había dejado.

-Vamos Swan! Quiero que me montes. -Lo miré con la boca abierta, aunque mi cuerpo reaccionó a su orden, despertando nuevamente, listo para la acción.- ¡Ahora!

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia él hasta que estuve justo al frente, él alzó una mano y acarició la cara interna de mi muslo de arriba abajo. Sin esperar mas, tome el respaldar de su silla y me alcé sobre mis rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente, lo tomé en mi mano libre, lo pusé en posición y me senté sobre él hasta la base. Él soltó un fuerte gruñido.

-¡Puta madre!-Exclamó agarrando fuertemente mis muslos, eso dejaría marca. Tomé el respaldar de su silla con ambas manos y comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo con un ritmo constante, arriba, abajo, atrás y adelante. Edward gruñía y soltaba palabras sucias mientras yo gemía de placer.

Comencé a acelerar el ritmo cuando lo sentí tensarse en mi interior, él me tomo de la cintura ayudando mis movimientos, nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, me urgía terminar nuevamente, así que comencé a presionar mis paredes cada vez que embestida en mi. La primera vez lo tomé por sorpresa, cuando notó el curso de mis acciones se puso frenético.

-¡Maldición...! Sigue... Sigue. -Continúe haciendo esto hasta que ambos finalmente culminamos entre gritos y maldiciones. Nuestras respiraciones eran frenética, él descansaba su frente entre mis pechos, mientras mi mejilla estaba sobre su cabeza y una mano acariciaba su cabello.

Así estuvimos por unos minutos hasta que ambos recuperamos la compostura. Cuando estuvimos más calmados, nos separamos el uno del otro, yo aun estaba sobre su regazo, él me miro fijamente por un momento hasta que pareció caer en cuenta de la situación.

¿Yo?... Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer lo que habíamos hecho en esa oficina. Acababa de tener sexo duro y desenfrenado con una de las personas que más odiaba. Rápidamente me levanté de su regazo y comencé a mirar a todos lados frenética, esto definitivamente NO tenia que haber pasado, pasé mis manos por mi cabello enmarañado mientras buscaba con la mirada mis pantalones, los encontré y fui por ellos, necesitaba salir de ahí, ahora.

En eso estaba, cuando oí como él se aclaraba la garganta. Terminé de vestirme y arreglarme la ropa lo mejor posible, ya tendría tiempo para arreglarme mejor. Estaba haciendo una cola alta en mi cabello cuando él habló.

-Swan fue muy rico y placentero, pero si te viste y te vas te lo agradecería, cierras las puerta al salir. Gracias. -Su tono era mucho mas helado que de costumbre y extrañamente no importó que actuara de esa manera. En lugar de eso estaba furiosa conmigo, no es posible que yo haya permitido que esto sucediera, así que terminé de prepararme, camine a la puerta y cuando tenia el pomo en la mano, hablé.

-No se preocupe Dr. Masen, yo ya me voy. Aquí no ha pasado nada. -Y sin mas salí de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Salí rápidamente por el pasillo hacia el baño, necesitaba asearme y... pensar, tratar de descifrar toda esta locura. Aun estaba en shock, cuando Edward me llamó a su oficina, me esperaba cualquier cosa excepto todo que acababa de pasar. Siendo sincera no me arrepentía del rumbo que tomó la situación, no dejaba de horrorizarme mi actitud, pero la verdad era que lo disfruté... Que me condenen pero lo disfrute mucho.

Cuando llegue al baño de mujeres entré rápidamente sin fijarme en nada más, gran error, al entrar me encontré frente a frente con Bree, una de las enfermeras de piso, extrañamente esta mujer me odiaba, en mi vida la había visto, pero desde el primer día ella había demostrado que yo no era su persona favorita en el hospital. A mi realmente no me importaba, mientras no me cruzara en su camino estaría tranquila.

Hasta hoy...

Cuando me vio entrar en el baño una gran sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios y se cruzó de brazos, la miré con cara de poker sin ocultar tampoco mi enemistad hacia ella.

-Vaya... Vaya... La gran Dra. Swan.- Alcé una ceja.

-¿Como estás Bree? -Hablé lo mas calmada posible, justo ahora, no era una buena idea iniciar una discusión.

-Muy bien, como siempre, incluso mejor. -Vaya, modestia aparte.- ¿Y usted? Aunque... Por lo que veo muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La miré con recelo, su actitud me estaba incomodando.

-Pues... Ojos brillantes, cabello desarreglado, mejillas ruborizadas, ropa un poco desencajada. -Oh mierda.- Al parecer algunas hemos tenido un poco de diversión por aquí.

Sus comentarios me pusieron un poco nerviosa, al salir de la oficina traté de arreglarme lo mejor posible, sin embargo, creo que no fue suficiente. Me sentía como si tuviera en la frente escrito "recién cogida", y por su mirada y su actitud al parecer así era, trate de recomponer mi expresión nuevamente y hablé.

-No se a que se refiere Srta. Tanner. Le agradecería que se reservará ese tipo de comentarios hacia mi persona. -Le dije en tono severo. - Ahora si me disculpa... -Caminé rápidamente a uno de los cubículos y me encerré en el con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta y se largara.

-Si Dra. Swan, lo que usted diga. -Dijo de forma burlona y oí sus pasos y luego la puerta cerrarse.

Me recosté en una de las paredes y cerré los ojos, esto era un puto desastre, jodido Edward. Tenía que calmarme y arreglarme lo mejor posible, a pesar de sus comentarios fuera de lugar en algo tenía razón, no podía andar por ahí con cara de perra recién cogida y lo más importante, aún no tenía el coraje para mirar a Edward a la cara, así que lo evitaría, no quería verlo por lo que queda del día, eso sería lo mejor, no quería escuchar como se regodeaba por lo que pasé en su oficina, no lo quería cerca de mi, al menos mientras organizara mis pensamientos.

**Pov Edward. **

Ver a Isabella y a Garrett juntos hizo que adelantara los planes que tenía con Swan y terminé cogiéndomela en mi oficina.. Contra la pared, encima del escritorio y para cerrar con broche de oro en mi silla... Mi oficina era un campo de batallas, todo lo que estaba encima de mi escritorio estaba en el suelo, olía sexo.. Perdí el control, ver a ese imbécil pegado como una garrapata a Swan, me hizo ver todo rojo, una ira irracional se apoderó de mi.. Quería que esa mujer del mal entendiera de una maldita vez que es mía, que me enferma que otro la toque... Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de disipar las imágenes de Isabella gimiendo, y suplicando por más no quería tener otra erección y tener que solucionarla con mi propia mano.

No entendí de donde venia esa necesidad de pertenencia hacia una mujer que apenas conocía y que además me irritaba hasta la médula, aun así, justo ahora no tenia intenciones de buscar explicaciones a este extraño sentimiento. Solo tenia claro una cosa, esa mujer iba a ser mía, como fuera, ella seria mía y el maldito de Garrett no iba a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ese pequeño cuerpo que a partir de ahora era mío.

Me levanté de mi de silla... mmmm en la silla donde Isabella me montó y me apretó... ¡Basta Edward! Me reprendí mentalmente, pasé al baño que había en mi oficina me eché agua fría en la cara, me miré en el espejo, mi cabello era un caos y mi cara de satisfacción dejaba en claro que había tenido sexo del bueno, en realidad el mejor polvo que había tenido desde hace años, terminé de arreglarme, tomé mi bata y salí en busca de Swan, debía encontrar la manera de hablar con ella, necesitaba aclarar unas cosas, quería volver a estar dentro de ella y para eso teníamos que aclarar algunos puntos importantes, quería cogérmela de mil y una forma, hacer todas las posiciones del puto kamasutra, pero para mi sólo seria sexo, y si iba a hacer esto con ella en serio, tenia que aclarárselo, justo ahora no necesitaba a una niña ingenua enamorada de mi. Y con esos pensamientos salí de mi oficina...

Al parecer no iba a tener las cosas fáciles, reconozco que no fui muy caballeroso cuando le pedí que se fuera de mi oficina, pero en mi defensa, estaba algo aturdido y con Swan mirándome con cara de haber hecho lo peor del mundo, no ayudó mucho que digamos.

¡Bah! Nada que no pudiera arreglar con otra ronda de sexo. Venía tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que choqué de lleno con Witherdale, iba a soltarle un comentario ácido, pero lo pensé mejor, el podía decirme donde estaba Swan...

-Yo lo siento Dr. Masen venía distraído. -Dijo James.. Era mi imaginación o él era ¿un poco demasiado afeminado?

-No sé preocupe Witherdale. -Se iba ir, pero lo detuve.- Oiga ¿usted no sabe en donde está Swan? -Me miró extrañado por la pregunta. -Hace media hora salió por mi café y no ha vuelto. -Le dije para desviar su atención, aun así respondió extrañado.

-Hace 5 minutos me tope con ella en el cuarto de descanso.

-Gracias, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego. -No le di tiempo de responder, me giré sobre mis talones y me fui los más rápido que puede al cuarto.

Llegue jadeante y para mi pesar Isabella no estaba ahí. ¡Maldita sea! Algo me decía que me estaba evitando.

Estuve buscándola por todo el hospital alrededor de media hora y en ningún lugar se encontraba, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y ya me estaba desesperando. No entiendo que carajo hacia yo correteando a una niña insolente por todos lados, no era como si realmente me interesara saber como estaba, en realidad eso era lo menos que me importaba justo ahora, pero tenía que hablar con ella, para mi esto era algo urgente. Finalmente me di por vencido, tenía pacientes que atender, ya arreglaríamos cuentas Swan y yo cuando nos viéramos.

Me dirigí al área de hospitalización para hacer el chequeo de rutina a mis pequeños pacientes internados. Había un caso que captó en especial mi atención. Tim un pequeño niño de 3 años llego al hospital con una desnutrición severa y causa de esto anemia. Tim me recordaba mucho a Ethan, era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, aun no me cabe en la cabeza como la bruja nefasta de su madre lo encerraba días enteros en su cuarto sin darle comida, lo bueno es que esa estaba detenida, acusada de maltrato infantil. Ahora la custodia de Tim estaba en manos de los Servicios infantiles del estado, deseaba de todo corazón que encontrara una familia buena y que lo quisiera. Llegue a su cama y estaba "leyendo" un libro que estaba al revés.

-Hola Tim. -Lo saludé.

-otol Edvad. -Me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Me cuentas que lees? -Le dije mirando su libro.

-Siii, se llama Capelucita de olo y los tles celditos. -No puede evitar reírme de sus ocurrencias.

-Con que Caperucita de Oro y los tres cerditos, ¿Me cuentas de que va? -Sus ojos se iluminaron antes de hablar.

-Capelucita salió a visital a su abuelita se fue pol el bosqu . -Me causaba ternura que se emocionara tanto y se trabara al hablar. - se econtlo con tles celditos y se fuelon a la casa de los celditos y tomalon avena caliente y se dulmielon en sus camas. -Su nuevo cuento me causó mucha risa, me recompuse y hablé.

-Mira, te he traído un regalo. -Saqué del bolsillo de mi bata un chocolate. -Tim me dio una resplandeciente sonrisa antes de tomar el chocolate y gritar un "glacias" que se oyó en todo el cuarto.

-Me alegro que te guste Tim, debo irme, pórtate bien.

-Vendlas mañana. -Me preguntó con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Si, campeón. -Acaricie su cabezita y me dispuse a seguir con mi ronda.

.

.

.

El resto del día lo pase de aquí allá, a Swan no la vi y no hice el intento de buscarla, eran las 6:30 cuando decidí marcharme a mi casa, pasé por mi oficina dejando la bata y buscando en los cajones de mi escritorio un chocolate que compre para Eth, sonreí se volvería loco cuando se lo diera, con esos pensamientos me dirigí al estacionamiento, y ahí me encontré con la persona que estuve buscando todo el día, Swan. Estaba de espaldas hablando por celular, me acerque sigilosamente, la tomé por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo le hablé al oído.

-Mira a quien he encontrado, a la pequeña y escurridiza Swan. -Isabella del susto tiró su teléfono.

-¡Mierda! Hijo de puta, me has asustado. -Me excitaba su agresividad y esa boca sucia que tenía.

-Me pregunto. -Pase mi nariz por su nuca. -Si esa boca tuya, sabe hacer otra cosa que de soltar esas palabrotas.

-Suéltame. -Dijo en un débil susurró.

-No quiero. -Me pegué mas ella y chupe el lóbulo de su oreja, gimió quedito.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? -Habló sin voluntad. La gire quería ver su cara, cuando le hiciera la propuesta que tenía en mente.

-Quiero volver a entrar en ese estrecho coño tuyo... Coger contigo, cada vez que tenga ganas. Como quiera y donde quiera.

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo quiero que me cojas cada vez que tengas ganas? -Sonreí de lado.

-¿Qué soy muy bueno en lo que hago? -Hice énfasis en muy bueno.

-Eso crees tu cariño. -Respondió fingiendo un desinterés que no sentía. Sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes y negué con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-No lo niegues Swan. -Me volví a acercar y ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra su coche, hablé en su odio. -Hace menos de 24 horas te restregabas contra mí, llorabas y rogabas por más. -Susurré haciendo que se erizara, chupé el lóbulo su oreja.

-Yoo no sé que decir, ni que pensar -Me respondió aturdida.

-No tienes nada que pensar -Me pegué mas a su cuerpo -Tu cuerpo me desea, me anhela. -Le cogí el culo. -Aunque tu mente diga que no... ¿Aceptas? -No quería que aceptara, no quería que pensara, simplemente quería se dejase llevar, la deseaba como un cocaíomano a la cocaína.

-Si... Acepto. -Susurró con convicción, no puede evitar sonreír mostrando todos mis dientes.

-Pero.. - Dijo Isabella muy segura de si, mi sonrisa se congeló. - Tengo ciertas condiciones.

-Te escucho. -Dije con algo recelo.

-Bien, no sentimientos, no celos infundados, no sentido de pertenencia no soy un maldito objeto.. Y lo más importante no amor. ¿Aceptas? -Perfecto eso era lo que necesitaba... Necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas y hablé.

-Cuido lo que es mío, y tu desde ahora eres mía. Perfecto Swan esas condiciones me vienen con anillo al dedo, lo nuestro es solo sexo, me da placer cogerte, ambos ganamos y disfrutamos, así de simple. -Dije antes de atacar su boca con un beso voraz. Ese era el cierre de nuestro trato. Isabella Swan sin saber había vendido su cuerpo al demonio.

* * *

**Como se los prometimos, esto subió de tono! :$**

**¿Les gustó? Comenten ¿No les gustó? También comenten. :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Besos!**


	12. Montaña Rusa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**¡Hola a todas! Nuevo capitulo y más pim pum pam. Un saludo a todas, muchas gracias por sus RR, favoritos y alertas, gracias por sus buenos deseos. Nos emociona un montón toda la buena aceptación y recibimiento que tiene nuestro bebe. Millones de gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras y bienvenidas!**

**Gracias a Ivy por su magia. ¡Te queremos hipo!**

**Besos. Isa&Mia**

_"Desear no es querer, se desea lo que se sabe no dura. Se quiere lo que se sabe es eterno" Rousseau_

* * *

**Capitulo 12 "Montaña Rusa"**

-Cuido lo que es mío, y tú desde ahora eres mía... Perfecto Swan esas condiciones me vienen con anillo al dedo. Lo nuestro es sólo sexo, me da placer cogerte. Ambos ganamos y disfrutamos... Así de simple. -Dije antes de atacar su boca con un beso voraz. Ese era el cierre de nuestro trato. Isabella Swan sin saber había vendido su cuerpo al demonio.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, la acorralé contra su auto aún sin despegar nuestros labios. Me separé de sus labios, seguí repartiendo besos húmedos en su cuello, succioné la nivea piel de su garganta, Isabella gimió de placer, quería marcarla, que todos supieran que tenía dueño... que a partir de ahora era MI mujer.

-Para. -Susurró sin voluntad. -No podemos, no puedes. -Intentó apartarse de con un débil empujón. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras aún continuaba acariciando su cuerpo.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare? Dime que no me deseas como yo a ti, que no sientes el mismo ardor. Dimelo Isabella y te juró que paro y mando el trato a la mierda. -La estaba mirando con intensidad, deseo con necesidad.

¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba poseerla. Enterrarme tan fuerte en ella de tal manera que me sintiera en todas partes, hacerla llorar y suplicar de placer. Que se rindiera ante mí, que no solo me entregara su cuerpo, quería su voluntad. -¡Dilo! -Le ordené otra vez.

-Yo... No sé. -Cerró los ojos al terminar de hablar.

-Si sabes Isabella, tu cuerpo reacciona ante mí, si acarició con mis dedos ese coño tuyo, estarás húmeda... No seas terca y déjate llevar, ambos sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo con este acuerdo, deja de pensar y de analizar tanto las cosas, es solo sexo, nada más.

Mis palabras parecieron tener algún efecto en ella porque se lanzó ferozmente a besarme, sin pensarlo la tomé de los cabellos y tomé el control, nos besamos un largo rato como par de desesperados mientras yo me restregaba contra ella y acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Ella no sabía que hacer con sus manos, me acariciaba el cabello, me tomaba por la nuca hasta que apretó mi culo y ahí se quedo.

Metí mis manos dentro del pantalón de su uniforme y comencé a apretar sus nalgas de forma ruda, mientras la acercaba más a mi erección. Estaba a punto de bajarle su pantalón para entrar en ella, cuando de repente me detuvo de nuevo.

-Espera, espera, espera.. .-Colocó sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo.

-Maldición mujer, ¿Ahora que rayos te pasa? -Ya me estaba molestando su actitud remilgada.

-Estamos en un estacionamiento público, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué nos vean? -En realidad... Eso era lo menos que me interesaba en este momento. Sin embargo, ella tenia razón.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando un buen lugar donde llevarla, hasta que se me ocurrió... La tomé de la mano y comencé a caminar rápidamente.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar. -Sin pensarlo ella comenzó a seguirme. Caminamos hasta que llegamos a donde estaba mi auto.

Mi puesto de estacionamiento estaba en la parte de atrás de este, era el más lejano, siempre me quejaba por lo lejos que estaba del ascensor, pero esta vez me seria muy útil. Por su posición las cámaras de seguridad no llegaban y era un rincón oscuro.

¡Perfecto!

Cuando llegamos comencé a buscar mis llaves en el bolsillo para abrir la puerta de atrás, estaba muy impaciente y las llaves se cayeron.

-¡Maldición! -Las tomé nuevamente y abrí la puerta, cuando ella habló.

-¿Tu auto? ¿En serio? ¿Puedes ser un poco mas predecible? -Me miraba alzando una ceja.

-Por el amor de Dios, puedes dejar de hablar y subir al puto auto. -Estaba totalmente impaciente, le di un pequeño empujón para que subiera.- Quitate la bata, o esperas que también haga eso? -A este paso tendría un pequeño problema de bolas azules.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! -Aun así, hizo lo que le dije. Se quitó la bata y subió al auto.

Cuando ella entró, rápidamente seguí su ejemplo, subí al auto, cerré la puerta y fui por ella. La tomé por la cintura y sin esperar mas la puse en mi regazo y ataqué su boca. Ella soltó un gemido y correspondió el beso, comenzamos a besarnos sin tregua, ella me alaba el cabello y yo apretaba su culo, eramos dos locos desesperados por comernos mutuamente.

Comencé a subir mis manos por sus costados hasta colarlas bajo su blusa y llegar a sus senos, cabían perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, los amasé y acaricié sus pezones por encima de su sujetador, pero quería mas, así que subí su blusa y la saque por sobre su cabeza. Por un momento me quede contemplándola. El sujetador hacia juego con su panty, su piel era mucho mas blanca y sin imperfecciones, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente por lo agitada que estaba y su vientre era plano y perfecto.

-¿Qué esperas? Si quieres luego te saco una foto, ahora podrías continuar, ¿O sólo te quedarás ahí mirando el resto de la noche? -Como siempre ella no podía mantener la boca cerrada...

Gruñí y tome las copas de sus sujetador y los bajé bruscamente, ahora no tenía paciencia para quitarlo por completo. Ataqué su pecho derecho. Con mi boca en su pezón, mordí, chupé y succioné hasta más no poder, mientras mi mano atendía su pecho izquierdo. Ella me tenía tomado de la cabeza y me acercaba mas mientras soltaba gemidos y gritos de placer. Me separé y hablé.

-Así es... Grita, grita como la pequeña zorra que eres. -Ataque su otro pecho con más fiereza, quería oírla gritar por las cosas que le hacía.

Estuve concentrado en sus pechos por un largo rato hasta que ella se separó de mí y subió lo más que pudo mi camisa para atacar mis labios nuevamente, para luego bajar por mi cuello y mi pecho, hasta llegar y tomar una de mis tetillas entre sus dientes. Diablos, eso se sentía bien, solté un gruñido carnal por las sensaciones que sus labios provocaban en mi.

No podía más, necesitaba enterrarme en ella sin más preámbulos, así que la tomé de la cadera nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento la coloqué a ella sobre asiento conmigo arriba, no me gustaba la idea de ella teniendo el control sobre mi, de esta forma era mucho mejor. La besé, mientras tomaba la cinturilla de su mono un comenzaba a bajarlo por sus piernas y ella hacia un esfuerzo por sacarse sus zapatos. Finalmente. La tuve en solo en sujetador frente a mi, sus bragas las destrocé en mis oficina esta mañana.- Chica mala sin bragas.. ¿Quieres que un hombre malo se meta entre en tus piernas? -No esperé que respondiera fui contra su cuello con una mano deslizándose entre sus labios buscando su pequeño botón de nervios.

-Mmm... Al parecer no me equivoqué, estas tan mojada como lo esperaba. -Ella no dijo nada, solo llevo sus manos al dobladillo de mi camisa y la termino de sacar por mi cabeza.

-Ya deja de hablar y cógeme de una vez. -Al parecer no era el único con prisa aquí, pues bien... le abrí las piernas de manera que cada uno de sus pies estuviera apoyado en cada asiento de adelante y me coloqué entre ellas.

Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque un condón y se lo mostré.

-Un descuido no me pasa dos veces. -Sonreí de medio lado.

-Al menos piensas en algo más que no sea tu pene. -Me arrancó el pequeño paquete de las manos y ella misma me lo colocó. La sensación de sus manos sobre mi pene sobre excitado era gloriosa.

Cuando estuve listo, me agarré del respaldar del asiento, me coloque en posición y mirándola fijamente a los ojos entre a ella de un solo embiste. Ella grito arqueándose en el asiento y yo gruñí de placer.

-Carajo. -Me reajuste un poco mejor entre sus piernas y ella me tomó de las nalgas instándome a moverme. Me retiré de su centro lentamente hasta que estuve casi fuera y entre en ella con otra nueva embestida que hizo que enterrara sus uñas en mi culo y gimiera fuertemente.

Repetí esta acción varias veces, adentro, afuera... adentro afuera. Nuestros cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor y los vidrios del carro estaba empañados, Isabella no dejaba de gemir como loca y yo con cada gemido suyo iba mas profundo impulsándome con el respaldar del asiento.

-Más... Quiero más, más rápido, más fuerte.b-Sus uñas rasparon mi espalda mientras decía esto.-¡Quiero más! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -Esta vez habló más fuerte.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron, me agarré más fuerte del asiento y arremetí contra ella sin tregua alguna, mis caderas se movían rápidamente contra su centro sin ningún tipo de compasión, mientras ella gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Solté una de mis manos del asiento y agarré uno de sus pechos amasándolo fuerte, presionando su pezón entre mis dedos. Mis embestidas iban cada vez más en aumento y yo parecía no tener suficiente, ella estaba cerca, sus paredes comenzaron a presionarme cada vez más dentro de ella.

Bajé la mirada hacia donde estábamos unidos y esto me encendió más, ver como entraba y salía de ella, perdiéndome en su interior y saliendo cubierto de sus fluidos era putamente erótico. Solté su pecho y la tomé del cabello, bajando su cabeza para que ella también mirara.

-Mira... mira como entro en ti... mira como estamos unidos... quiero que mires como te cojo y tu lo disfrutas. -Hablaba con rabia contenida y con la respiración errática.

Esto pareció encenderla más, sus gritos y gemidos se hicieron más altos y sus paredes me presionaron más fuerte.

-Ah ¡Puta madre!. -Aumente mis movimientos necesitaba correrme de una vez.

Unos cuantos movimientos más y sentí como su orgasmo le llego de forma arrolladora y sin más tregua el mío llego de igual forma, mientras ambos gritábamos a todo pulmón.

Mi cuerpo cayó agotado sobre el de ella, teníamos nuestras frentes juntas con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar nuestras respiraciones. Ella aún tenía sus manos en mi espalda y yo en algún punto de mi orgasmo, me había soltado del asiento y la había rodeado con mis brazos fuertemente..

Isabella se removió para que la soltara, mala idea aun estaba dentro de ella, y ese simple movimiento hizo que mi miembro empezara a cobrar vida otra vez.

-Estate quieta, si no quieres comenzar algo que si por que si tendrás que terminar. -Isabella me miró sin entender, di un pequeño embiste para que captará el sentido de mis palabras, soltó un grito ahogado.

-Quítate de encima, pareces un ex presidiario que no a cogido en años. -No pude evitar reírme.-Quítate pesas mucho. -Me empujó.

-Si te quejas mujer. -Salí de ella lentamente al hacerlo un hilo de su fluido se unía a mi polla, no pude evitar gemir, Swan también estaba viendo porque se sonrojó y cerró las piernas, no puede evitar rodar los ojos.

-Primera regla; no me cierres las piernas, siempre tienes que estar abierta y dispuesta para mi. -Le dije al tiempo que me estiraba y saca de cajuela un caja de pañuelos desechables.- Abre las piernas.

-No quiero. -Dijo Swan en una actitud bastante idiota en infantil.

-Que abras las piernas te dije. -Le solté una nalgada, me fulminó con la mirada pero cumplió mi orden y abrió las piernas. Tomé un pañuelo desechable para limpiarla, pero Isabella volvió a cerrar las piernas

-¿Qué crees que haces? Yo puedo perfectamente hacerlo por mi misma. -Estaba agotando mi paciencia.

-Vas a cerrar tu maldita boca y abrir las piernas, y lo harás porque quiero que lo hagas. -Lentamente abrió las piernas, y susurró un "¿Por qué lo haces?"- Lo hago porque cuido lo que es mío y tu eres mía, ¿No lo has entendido Isabella?. -No dijo nada se dejo hacer, busque su mono y se lo coloque, acomode su sujetador, iba colocarle su blusa pero no me dejó.

-¿Crees que soy una muñeca? Perfectamente puedo vestirme sola. ¿Quieres hacer algo productivo? Cubre tus miserias. -Dijo señalando con desdén mi polla.

-Cierra la boca Swan, si no quieres que te vuelva a coger por imprudente y lengua larga. -Me había herido el orgullo, me quite rápidamente en condón, acomode lo mejor que puede mis pantalones y mi camisa, abrí la puerta para que Swan saliera, la acompañé hasta su auto, le abrí la puerta me miró extrañada.

-Pero si sabes hacer otra cosa que hacer el mísero intento de coger. -Dijo arqueando una ceja y con todo el veneno que pudo.

-Swan, Swan Swan, tsk tsk. ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para controlar esa boca tuya? Tendré que llenarla con jabón... u otra cosa. -Sonreí. -Pero no sera hoy. Sube al carro y maneja con cuidado. -Le dije antes de voltearme e ir a mi carro.

Me subí a mi auto y salí a mi casa, eran las 8 de la noche, quizás aun me diera tiempo de llegar antes de que Ethan se hubiese dormido, pero por si acaso aceleré la marcha. Me sentía igual que cuando se cierra un gran negocio con resultados muy beneficiosos para mi. Swan a pesar de sus comentarios cortantes y malas contestas, sabia que también estaba satisfecha con los resultados.

Sabía que tal vez era una mala idea, estaba más que claro que no nos soportábamos y que siempre estábamos a la defensiva a ver quien va a caer primero. Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que eramos perfectos en el sexo, solo dos veces con ella y ya estaba seguro de que nos llevaríamos muy muy bien la cama. Toda esa furia y rabia contenida que nos teníamos mutuamente era un gran incentivo para encender el placer. Yo no necesitaba nada más, sabía perfectamente que era sólo sexo y de verdad esperaba que Swan tuviera eso muy claro, no quería dramas en mi vida.

Desde la muerte de Sarah me había dedicado completamente al trabajo y a mi hijo, cuando volví a tener relaciones sexuales con otra mujer que no era mi esposa fue un acto vació y totalmente desprovisto de sentimientos. Esa noche cuando llegue a casa lloré como niño pequeño aferrado a una de sus blusas que aun tenia su olor. Desde ese día jure que no me involucraría sentimentalmente nunca más con ninguna mujer y el sexo casual comenzó a ser parte de mi vida cotidiana. Mujeres de una noche o simplemente unas horas para un buen polvo y nada más. Todas sabían en lo que se metían conmigo, nunca les mentí ni les ofrecí flores y chocolates, solo era sexo, un buen rato juntos y ya. Mi vida personal la guardaba para mí celosamente, Ethan era mi vida, solo mío y nunca tuve necesidad de hablar con ninguna de ellas, no sabían de mi pasado y mucho menos de mi hijo.

Sin embargo, de hace un tiempo para acá me estaba rondando la posibilidad de encontrar una amante fija, alguien a quien recurrir cuando tuviera ganas y no quería andar saltando de cama en cama, estaba cansado. Y ese era el papel que jugaría Isabella Swan de ahora en adelante en mi vida, cuando ella misma me propuso los términos supe que no me había equivocado y que de ahora en adelante nos divertiríamos mucho. Por ahora tenía que enseñar a esa pequeña a obedecer, yo era un hombre muy posesivo y dominante, pero para eso tenía tiempo, el sexo era bueno y por ahí ya íbamos bien.

Cuando entré a mi apartamento todo estaba a oscuras a excepción de la sala, caminé hacia allá y lo que encontré casi hace que muera de la risa. Alice y Ethan estaban sentados en la alfombra frente al televisor en posición de indio mirando a los marcianos amarillos con un solo ojo que tanto le gustaban a mi hijo. Las cosas esas estaban cantando una horrible canción que ambos tarareaban.

-Ba Ba Ba Bananana aa aaa -Esa era Alice que se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

-Ba aa Baa nananaaaa oooh -Sapito intentaba seguir el ritmo de canción y bailaba al mismo tiempo.

Caminé hacia la pared y me recosté con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho mientras los miraba bailar y cantar, la verdad es que Alice siempre hacia un gran esfuerzo para ponerse a la altura de Ethan, o tal vez no mucho pero ambos eran encantadoras. Decidí hacerme notar.

-Vaya Alice, no se que es más aterrador. Que pongas a mi hijo a ver esas caricaturas o que tu estés mas entusiasmada que él. -Al oír mi voz, ambos voltearon a mirarme, Alice se levanto rápidamente del suelo intentado recomponerse un poco.

-Señor Edward... yo.- Estaba muy nerviosa, y yo estaba a punto de reírme en su cara.

-¡Papiii!- Ethan se levantó lo más rápido que pudo con pequeños movimientos inestables y corrió a mis brazos. Lo levanté y besé en su frente.

-¿Como estas campeón?

-Mien... te quelo papi. -Me dijo al tiempo que rodeaba mi cuello con sus bracitos y dejaba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

-Yo te amo pequeño.- Le hice cosquillas. Ethan bostezó. -¿Tienes sueño?- Dijo un Si apenas audible. Me giré para despedirme de Alice. -Nos vemos el lunes pequeña, mañana pasaré el día con Eth.- La acompañé a la puerta. -Maneja con cuidado.

-Hasta el lunes señor, chao Sapito. -Eth ya estaba dormido y babeando mi camisa. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, deje a Ethan en mi cama puse unas almohadas alrededor por si se movía y me dirigí a la cocina estaba famélico después del buen sexo quedaba hambriento.

Me preparé un submarino y lo acompañé con una vaso de coca-cola, llevé la bandeja al la sala y encendí el televisor hice zapping hasta que encontré The Avengers y me quedé viéndola, estaba en la parte mas interesante de la película cuando el jodido teléfono sonó, decidí ignorarlo seguramente era Emmett ya llamaría a mi celular, pero la persona que estaba llamando era insistente, maldije por lo bajo antes de levantarme y contestar.

-Bueno.

-Hola cariño ¿como estas cielo? -Esa voz...

Desde el comienzo de mi relación con Sarah, Esme y Carlisle me acogieron como un hijo más y no solo a mí, a mi hermano Emmett también. Ellos eran los seres mas bondadosos y amables que había conocido en mi vida, siempre estaban al pendiente de nosotros y siempre nos brindaron su apoyo y solidaridad, adoraban a Sarah, era la luz de sus ojos y cuando ella murió estuvieron destrozados. Aún lamento no haber estado con ellos, no haber sido su apoyo como ellos lo fueron conmigo muchas veces, pero para mí su muerte también fue devastadora y yo no era tan fuerte como ellos. Durante los siguientes 6 meses después de la muerte de mi esposa yo era un muerto andante, no comía, ni dormía, quería morir con ella. El alcohol fue mi fiel compañero y fueron largas semanas en las que a mi me parecía que siempre era de noche. Lo que más lamentaba era haber abandonado a mi hijo durante todo ese tiempo, eso nunca me lo iba a perdonar.

Esme y Carlisle lograron sacarme de ese hoyo oscuro en el que me encontraba, con su ayuda, amor y apoyo constante pude salir adelante, pero mi mayor motivación fue mi hijo, por él di el paso final para recuperarme y desde entonces yo vivía y moría por Ethan.

Sabía cual era el motivo de su llamada, durante el día, aunque no lo demostrara había pensado en eso, y en la posibilidad de olvidar esta fecha tan dolorosa para todos nosotros..

-¿Edward? -Debí quedarme en silencio mucho tiempo.

-Si, lo siento.. Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Y tu?

-Carlisle y yo los extrañamos mucho, estamos bien ¿Ethan esta despierto?

-Esme... También nos han hecho mucha falta, Eth esta dormido.

-Oh bueno, hablaré con el mañana, estamos en el aeropuerto, el vuelo a NY sale dentro de 15 minutos. Mañana. -su voz tembló. -Mañana es el aniversario de Sarah. - Lo sabía, mañana se cumplían 3 malditos años desde que Dios me quitó a una de las personas que amaba en la vida, 3 años sin verla, sin oírla... Hacía 3 años había perdido la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi princesita en la panza de su mamá, de verla abrir sus ojitos. Dios no tuvo compasión conmigo y cuando se llevó a Sarah también lo hizo con mi pequeña bebé, por mucho tiempo maldije y renegué a Dios, luego con el tiempo comprendí pero jamás acepté la perdida de Sarah, con su muerte perdí el sentido, me sentía perdido, lo único que me mantenía con vida era Ethan. -Edward, ¿Estás ahí? -La voz de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Yo... Lo siento, estaba algo perdido, mañana los recogeré en el aeropuerto con Ethan, yo... Debo irme. -No quería seguir hablando, en estos momentos quería dormir y olvidarme de todo. Esme pareció notar mi estado de animo.

-Edward, sabes que te quiero, debes superarlo cariño, nos vemos mañana. -Dicho esto colgó.

Debes superarlo...

Lo sabía, sabía que tenia que hacerlo pero no eran tan fácil como todos pretendían que fuera. Por mucho tiempo Sarah fue la persona mas importante en mi vida, por ella vivía y era una mejor persona. cuando la conocí mi vida era un completo caos; desde la muerte de mis padres estuve sumido en una oscuridad constante, a pesar de siempre contar con el apoyo de mi hermano, siempre supe que había algo que me hacia falta, algo que necesitaba en mi vida y ese algo dejo de doler cuando la conocí. Cada día era mejor a su lado,cada momento, cada segundo vivido junto a ella era un recuerdo que me atormentaba.

Pero sabia que tenia que comenzar a vivir mi vida nuevamente, aún no me sentía preparado para dejarla ir...

Decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado e irme a dormir, mañana seria un largo día y necesitaba estar preparado. apague todo y me fui a mi habitación, cuando entre me encontré con mi pequeño totalmente dormido en medio de la cama con sus brazos y piernas extendidos como si estuviera en la playa, cada día estaba mas grande y hermoso mi enano. Me metí a la cama y lo coloqué a un lado para poder acostarme, aunque fue inútil, porque como siempre, apenas estuve acostado se acurrucó a mi costado, y así me quede dormido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté primero que Ethan, una novedad, había pasado una noche terrible con constantes e incómodas pesadillas trayendo como resultado que estuviese despierto antes de la hora. Me fui al baño a prepararme antes de despertar a Ethan, teníamos que ir por sus abuelos al aeropuerto. Cuando estuve listo, fui a su cuarto por sus cosas para cambiarlo y me dispuse a despertarlo.

Ahí estaba en la cama durmiendo como un angelito no podía negar que era idéntico a su madre, o quizás era la melancolía que me daba el día, pero con el tiempo, lo veía mas parecido a ella. Estaba justo al frente de su cara cuando él comenzó a removerse y lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando me miró una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Buenos días Sapito.

-Quelo elao de ocolate.- Una fuerte carcajada salio de mi pecho, definitivamente Ethan era un loco por los dulces.

-Oye pero al menos salúdame enano.

-¡Gueno día papi!- Salto a mis brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo, era un pequeño gran manipulador.

-Así me gusta más, Sapito. Pero ahora vamos a prepararte hoy llegan tus abuelos. Y primero tienes que desayunar.

-¿Guelos?.

-Si bebe.

-Ah... ¿Y e elao?

-El helado vendrá mas tarde enano, ahora a vestirse.

Ethan estuvo listo en poco tiempo y luego de su desayuno salimos al aeropuerto. Llegamos justo a tiempo, el vuelo de Esme y Carlisle acababa de aterrizar. Ethan estaba en mis brazos mirando todo a su alrededor, mientras yo estaba al pendiente de ver a mis suegros. A lo lejos vi la cabellera rubia de Carlisle y comencé a hacerles señas.

-Mira Eth, allá vienen tus abuelos. -Cuando ellos nos miraron comenzaron a hacer señas también y Ethan a dar saltos en mis brazos. Esme fue la primera en llegar a nosotros.

-¡Hola! Mis niños, como esta este par de hombrecitos.- Ella siempre hablaba de mi como un niño más.

-¡Aguela!.- Ethan salto a sus brazos y ella sin dudarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Sapito, mi bebe que grande y hermoso estas cariño.- Sonreí.

-Hola Esme, que bueno verte de nuevo.- Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente Edward.- En ese momento llego Carlisle muy sonriente y nos dimos un pequeño abrazo.

-Carlisle...

-Ed que bueno verte.- Luego toda su atención estuvo en mi hijo.- ¿Y como esta este pequeño Sapito del abuelo?.

Ethan sonrió ampliamente y saltó de los brazos de Esme a sus brazos.

-Shapito gande.- Alzó sus brazos dándole énfasis a su afirmación.

-Claro que si hijo, ya estas grande.

Luego de los saludos iniciales los ayudé con su equipaje y fuimos al auto rumbo a su hotel, mi apartamento tenia solo dos habitaciones por eso no se podían quedar conmigo, ademas ellos lo preferían de esta manera, siempre decían que no querían incomodarme. Llegamos a su hotel y subimos a su habitación con sus cosas, ellos querían descansar del largo viaje así que los deje ahí con la promesa de pasar por ellos más tarde para un almuerzo juntos. Ethan estaba eufórico y no se quería despegar de sus abuelos, pero con una promesa de helado de chocolate fue fácil convencerlo, así que lo tome en brazos y fuimos a casa.

Yo realmente no tenia muchas ganas de hacer nada, este día siempre era igual, la melancolía y los recuerdos venían a mí con mucha mas fuerza, traté de disimularlo un poco por mis suegros y por mi hijo, ellos no tenían porque estar al tanto de mi depresión.

De camino al departamento paramos en un Super para comprar el dichoso helado de chocolate que tanto deseaba Ethan. Salí de ahí cargado de "Galetas" y "upetas pala malana malana y malana" mi pequeño piojoso era muy bueno dando excusas y siempre se salía con la suya. Ethan no espero llegar al departamento con sus pequeñas manos abrió el helado y se lo comió con la mano, termino con helado en los cabellos, y embarró el asiento de mi volvo.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo Eth? Mira el desastre que has hecho. -Le dije al tiempo que abría la puerta para sacarlo del coche.

-Shapito no fe. -Arquee una ceja.

-¿No fuiste tú quien se comió el helado y llenó todo? -Le pregunté

-No Shapito no fe, el coso tenia u gueco pol onde salio elao y lleno a Shapito y al calo. -No pude evitar soltar una carcajada Ethan era muy ocurrente e inteligente para su edad.

-Asi que el pote tenia un hueco... Entonces la culpa fue.. -No terminé la frase.

-De e coso papi. -Se encogió de hombros quitandole importancia. Negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos a quitarte el helado de los cabellos, tenemos que ir por los abuelos. -Ethan gritó shiiiii dejándome momentáneamente aturdido.

Cuando entramos a casa me dispuse a darle un baño a Eth, terminó en una pequeña batalla entre ambos y terminamos los dos en la bañera, yo con la ropa puesta aun, pero él estaba encantado con el hecho de haber derribado a su padre en la ducha. Cuando estuvimos limpios, secos y vestidos, ambos nos sentamos frente al televisor a ver algunas caricaturas mientras se hacia la hora de ir por Carlisle y Esme al hotel. Como siempre Sapito cantaba y disfrutaba de sus muñecos mientras yo me babeaba del aburrimiento, preguntándome mil veces, que tenían de atractivas esas cosas, pero eso lo hacia feliz a el y yo estaba bien con eso.

A la hora del almuerzo nos preparamos para salir, por ser esta la ocasión que era, la ropa seria semi formal, Ethan iba vestido con un pequeño pantalón caqui y una camisa azul cielo y sus zapatos marrones, mi hijo se veía como todo un modelo. A la hora de peinarlo fue un completo desastre, si algo había heredado de mi era el cabello rebelde y luego de unas cuantas batallas con el peine y algunas quejas de su parte decidí dejarlo tranquilo. Yo había elegido un atuendo parecido al suyo, un pantalón caqui y una camisa en esta ocasión blanca y zapatos marrones. Con todo preparado fuimos a recoger a mis suegros.

Cuando llegamos al hotel ya Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban en el lobby, cuando Esme nos divisó no pudo evitar contener su chispa de alegría porque según ella "eramos idénticos" y vestidos iguales eramos como dos gotas de agua, no quise discutir con ella respecto a eso, así que todos subimos al auto y fuimos al restaurante. elegí un pequeño restaurante bastante íntimo en el centro de la ciudad, no queríamos nada ostentoso ya que esto no era una celebración, solo pasaríamos un rato en familia para luego ir al cementerio. El almuerzo paso tranquilo, entre ocurrencias por parte de Ethan y vagas conversaciones entre los adultos, hasta que comenzaron las preguntas más personales.

-Cuéntanos, Edward ¿Como va todo en el hospital?- Ese era Carlisle tratando de saber más sobre mi vida privada, no lo culpaba, él era como un padre para mi, lo único malo es que ya sabia hacía donde se dirigía esta conversación, siempre terminábamos en el mismo punto muerto.

-Muy bien, últimamente he estado un poco ocupado con un nuevo grupo de recientes, pero en general todo perfecto.

-Que bueno, ¿Y tu hermano como ha estado? ¿Las trillizas y Rose como van?

-Oh espero poder visitarlos antes de nuestra partida hace mucho que no veo a las niñas, deben estar hermosas.- Habló Esme.

-Pues mi hermano bien, loco como siempre con sus mujeres y la verdad es que la trillizas están mas hermosas cada día.

Continuamos hablando sobre Emmett y mis sobrinas y las ocurrencias de cada uno, hasta que llego la pregunta que quería evitar...

-¿Hijo y que nos dices de ti? ¿Alguien especial, alguna chica rondando por ahí?- Hace un año ambos habían comenzado a insistir con esto, siempre hacían la misma pregunta y me miraban de forma condescendiente, como si fuera algún tipo de animal que necesitara cariño, odiaba esta situación.

-Esme... Siempre me haces la misma pregunta y siempre te doy la misma respuesta, nadie especial y ninguna chica anda rondando por ningún lado.- No quise hacer referencia a lo que tenia con Swan al fin de cuentas eso no era nada importante para mi y además era mi vida privada. -Sabes perfectamente que solo somos Ethan y yo, y así estoy muy bien.- Soné un poco cortante, no quería ser grosero con ella, la adoraba, pero este tipo de preguntas me ponían incómodo, no entendía el porque tanta insistencia.

-Lo siento cariño, no quería incomodarte es solo... Es solo que ya han pasado 3 años Edward, desde la muerte de Sarah y no me mal interpretes hijo, sabes muy bien que adorábamos a nuestra hija pero creo que estas de acuerdo con nosotros cuando te decimos que a ella no le hubiera gustado verte tan solo.

-Yo no estoy solo, tengo a mi hijo conmigo.- Ya estaba alterado con esta conversación.- No necesito nada más, ustedes saben que Sarah era mi vida, y aun no estoy preparado para dejarla ir. Ustedes no entienden es demasiado doloroso para mí.

-Pero Edward, tanta soledad no es bueno hijo, te adoramos, así como adoramos a nuestro nieto y nos preocupas, no es justo que te condenes a vivir con tanto dolor, es hora de que la dejes marchar.- Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.- No fuiste el único que perdió a un ser amado, ella era nuestro sol, pero también tendemos que es hora de que tu rehagas tu vida, Ethan necesita el calor de una mujer...

-No te atrevas Esme... Ni siquiera lo pienses. Nadie, ninguna mujer va a ser el reemplazo de Sarah como madre de Ethan, él ya tiene una madre y eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Edward... Eso no fue lo que quise decir hijo...-Ya no soportaba más esta conversación.

-Es mejor que dejemos ya el tema, no voy a cambiar de opinión y no quiero hablar más de eso, mucho menos en este día.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, sabían que yo tenia un limite y ya estaba mas allá de el así que la conversación dio un cambio de rumbo y no se tocó mas el tema. Cuando terminamos el almuerzo salimos rumbo al cementerio a visitar a Sarah, había llegado el momento mas duro del día.

Cuando me vine a vivir a Nueva York con mi hijo, juntos decidimos que lo mejor seria traerme las cenizas de Sarah conmigo, este había sido su sueño desde siempre, vivir en la gran ciudad y sus padres lo sabían, así que dejando el dolor de lado decidieron que era lo mejor. Cuando me instalé en la ciudad, compré un panteón en el cementerio y la deje ahí, así podía descansar en paz y la tendría cerca para visitarla cada vez que quisiera, aunque los últimos años no lo hacia muy a menudo pues cada vez que lo hacia el dolor y los recuerdos eran insoportables, pero aun así me encargué de pagarle al cuidador del cementerio para que mantuviera su tumba limpia y le cambiara las flores diariamente para que su lugar estuviera perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a su tumba el ambiente era triste y lúgubre, hacia mucho que no estaba aquí y me sentía abrumado y triste. Al entrar un millón de sentimientos y emociones me embargaron por completo y sentí como poco a poco las viejas heridas, el dolor de perdonarla, la soledad por no tenerla a mi lado y la rabia porque sentir que fue arrancada de mi lado injustamente vinieron a mi.

_Edward te amo..._

_Eres mi loco encantador..._

_Seremos felices por siempre..._

_¡Vamos a ser papás!..._

_Te amo Edward... Te amo..._

Todos esos recuerdos felices a su lado vinieron a mi, hace mucho que no sentía el dolor profundo en mi pecho, ese vació que dejó cuando se fue de mi lado dejándome solo... Y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, lloré por ella, por mí, por mi hijo y mi princesa que no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir, lloré por todo lo que no pudo ser sin importarme que Esme y Carlisle estuvieran a mi lado, lloré y lloré... Hasta que sentí unos pequeños bracitos rodeando mi cuello desde atrás y el aroma característico de mi hijo llegaba a mí, sin dudarlo me voltee y lo tomé en brazos y lo abracé fuertemente, él era mi ancla, mi puerto seguro, mi razón de vivir, lo era todo. Se separó un poco de mí y me miró con sus ojitos inocentones.

- ¿Papi ta tiste?- Habló bajito y con sus pequeñas manitos acaricio mis mejillas.

-Si bebe, papi esta un poco triste.

-¿Y poque? Si shapito quiele a papi, no tene que ta tiste.- Sonreí.

-Tienes razón bebe, si tu me amas, no tengo porque estar triste.- Hablé mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía ampliamente, él no tenia porque verme así.- Te amo hijo.

-Shapito ama a papi.- Me abrazó nuevamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ahí estuvimos un largo rato, rindiéndole tributo a Sarah y a mi pequeña, todos estábamos en silencio, las palabras sobraban en este momento tan íntimo. Cuando llego la hora de irnos, Esme y Carlisle me pidieron poder llevarse a mi hijo con ellos al hotel, comprendían que necesitaba estar solo en este momento, así que acepte de buena gana, me despedí de mi hijo que estaba de más contento de poder ir a dormí con sus "Guelos" ellos se fueron en un taxi mientras yo me subí a mi auto a manejar sin rumbo fijo...

Estuve manejando alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta que pasé por frente de un bar y decidí parar. Entré y me senté en lado más solitario de la barra, pedí al bartman una botella whisky, quería olvidarme de todo, dejar de existir.. Perdí la noción del tiempo, los recuerdos azotaban mi mente sin compasión, sus sonrisas, sus hermoso ojos verdes, todos los te amo que nos dijimos, todas las veces que la hice mía.. El día que nació Ethan. El dolor me estaba consumiendo, una parte de mí había muerto con Sarah, reflexione las palabras de Esme... ¿Buscar otra mujer? Definitivamente no, jamás traicionaría a Sarah, cuando ella murió se llevo consigo la parte de mi corazón que podía amar, simplemente no podía, no quería y no debía hacer eso, hacernos esto... **¡Maldito imbécil Sarah esta muerta, ella no va a volver!**

Joder, debía estar muy borracho para escuchar a mi conciencia regañarme. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y vi la hora 11:30 de la noche, llevaba aquí mas de 4 horas. No quería volver a mi departamento, sin Ethan ahí ese lugar me parecía frío y hostil, mi hijo lo hacia sentirse hogar... Llamaría a Emmett, si eso haría, él vendría a buscarme, me regañaría por estar tan borracho. Pero estaría conmigo escuchándome llorar a Sarah. Quería compañía no quería estar solo. Viendo doble hice el mísero intento de buscar el numero de Emmett en mi agenda.. Estaba bajando y me tope con "Agridulce" antes de que pudiera pensarlo había presionado la tecla verde y la voz de Swan me golpeo de llenó.

-¿Hola?...

**Pov Bella**

Había tenido un día bastante calmado, la mayoría de éste la pasé con Alice poniéndome al día con sus cosas y tratando de enseñarle a como hacer brownies, quería aprender para hornearle a su Sapito. Según Alice, Ethan era una pequeña hormiga que vivía y se desvivia por el chocolate. Fue tarea imposible, a la enana se le quemaba hasta el agua, al quinto intento y con la cocina y ella bañadas de harina se dio por vencida, terminé hornenando los brownies yo pero lo hice con gusto, quería mucho a Ethan.

Entrada la noche vimos una película y cada una se fue a su habitación, acaba de meterme en la cama cuando mi teléfono sonó, era un numero desconocido pero extrañamente familiar, me fijé en la hora 11:30 de la noche, nadie me llamaba a esa hora de no ser que haya pasado algo, con algo de dudas contesté.

-¿Hola?- No hablaron pero escuchaba la respiración de la persona del otro lado de la linea, iba a colgar pero su voz me detuvo.

-Swaaaaaaaan. -Edward... Su voz se escuchaba extraña.

-¿Doctor Masen? ¿Paso algo en el hospital? -Respondí algo extrañada por su llamada.

-No no pasho nada. -Estaba... ¿Borracho? -Lo que pasha Swann es quee. -Hipó no puede evitar soltar una risita. - es que estoy solito y necesito carriño. -Sip Masen estaba mas que borracho.

-Doctor escu... -Me interrumpió

-No no no Swan hoy no soy Doctorrr. -Me resultaba gracioso que por su estado marcara las R. -Soy el hombre araña. -Estallé en carcajadas ¡Oh por Dios! ¿En serio? ¿El hombre araña? El licor que tomó debió estar adulterado porque en sus 5 sentidos Edward no diría algo así, me recompuse para antes de hablar.

-Ok hombre araña. -Por mi voz se filtraba humor. -¿Dónde estas?.

-¿Dónde estoy? No sep espérame y pregunto. -De fondo escuche como le preguntaba a alguien donde estaba. -Estoy en un bar. -Dijo como si hubiese descubierto América, rodee los ojos cuando estaba borracho le tiraba al tonto.

-¿En que bar? - Le hablé como niño chiquito. -Iré por ti, no puedes manejar como estás. -Resopló

-No no no Swan, yo iré a mi apartamento ¿Quieres ir? -Dijo en tono sugerente, ni estando borracho dejaba de ser puto.

-Edward escucha... -"No" era la uncia palabra que se sabia esta noche

-No no no anota Swan. -Me dictó una dirección -Llega rrrápido Swan, no me gusta los oscurridad. -Colgué la llamada aún riendo, me gustaba este Edward borracho.

Media hora después, me encontraba frente al departamento, después de tocar el timbre me abrió la puerta un sonriente y borracho Edward, le faltaba un zapato y tenía la camisa blanca abierta. Por un momento me quede embobada mirando su tatuaje, era bastante lindo, un símbolo de yin&yang..

-Ven y toma mi virginidad. -La voz borracha y seductora de Edward me sacó de mi aturdimiento. A estas instancias estaba llorando de la risa.

-Quítate de la puerta y déjame pasar. -Lo empujé a un lado, pasó un brazo por mi cuello y me pegó a su lado. -Oye apóyate de un cactus. -Pareció no irme nos dirigió a un cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y me haló para tenerme a su lado, me sentía como una muñequita de plástico.

-Ven Swan acerrrcate, no tengo piojos que pegarrte. -Amaba las ocurrencias de este Edward, ojalá siempre fuese así -Erees tan bonita Swansita, errres tan bonita. -Pasó su dedo por mi cara. -Tus labios saben a chocolate. -Esta vez paso un dedos por mis labios. -Me prreguntó si tus otrroos labios también. -Acerco su nariz a mi cuello e inspiró mi olor. -Hueles a frreesas... Swan quierro cogerrte mmm. -Soltó un gemido cerca de mi oido. ¡Maldito! No era justo que aun borracho supiera que decir para calentarme. -Me gusta tu culo mmm cada vez que me das la espalda quierro nalguearrte. Es más desde hoy es mi prrropiedad si si si si. Prropiedad de Edwarrd Masen. Swancita me das tu culito. -Mi cara era mas roja que un tomate.

-No.- Dije con total seguridad.

-Anda. -Me dio un beso en las comisuras de mis labios. -No seas mala comparrte conmigo. -Abrí la boca para mandarlo a la mierda con boleto sin regreso, pero cualquier maldición no salio de mis labios porque me calló con un devastador beso.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos, que poco a poco se fueron volviendo más rápidos, apasionados y violentos, Edward estaba un poco torpe por su visible borrachera, sin embargo seguía besando muy bien. Su boca sabía a whisky combinado con su sabor característico. Poco a poco yo fui entrando a tono. Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello que estaba suelto y le dio un fuerte tirón que me hizo soltar un gemido entre dolor y placer. Con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi costado hasta que la metió por debajo de mi camiseta y llego hasta uno de mis senos, que no tardo en reaccionar a su toque y sus caricias, mi piel estaba erizada y mi respiración era errática, fuera de control por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Lentamente se fue recostando en la cama llevándome con el hasta que estuve totalmente encima de su cuerpo, coloqué mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura para estar a horcajadas sobre él. Edward sacó mi camiseta con torpes movimientos, estaba solo en sujetador, me separé de sus labios y comencé a besar su cuello y a bajar por su pecho para deshacerme de su camisa. En esto estaba cuando oí... ¿Ronquidos?

Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo. Edward estaba dormido como un tronco, fuera de combate mientras yo había quedado con jadeando y con ganas.

¡Hijo de puta!

-No lo puedo creer.- Hablé para mi misma.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo, hijo de puta una y mil veces... Como mierdas se quedó dormido comenzando todo... Quería matarlo, después de llamarme a mitad de la noche por que quería "cariño" me deja iniciada y caliente, ¡Maldición! Esta mierda solo me pasa a mí, por estar de estúpida corriendo tras él a penas me llamaba. Le di un par de cachetadas, a ver si así reaccionaba nada, parecía estar muerto, le piqué un costado pero solo recibí gemidos de su parte y luego más ronquidos. ¡Maldición!

Joder, ¿Y ahora qué? Como no tenía mas que hacer ahí decidí largarme, ya había soportado mucha humillación como para que ahora, el demonio se despertara y me viera ahí esperándolo como una tonta. Me levanté de la cama tomé mis cosas y salí del cuanto, no sin antes golpear a Edward, antes de irme daría un recorrido a su apartamento a ver que tal vivía el bastardo este. Lo cierto es que su casa esta decorada con un exquisito gusto, digna del gran Dr. Edward Masen, muy masculina y moderna. Continué mi recorrido hasta que llegue a la cocina, hermosa como toda la casa, el sueño de todo chef, comencé a revisar todos los estantes y el refrigerador, me pareció curioso el hecho de que no había absolutamente nada, era como si el lugar nunca era usado por nadie o simplemente ahí no vivía nadie, lo mismo era el ambiente, una sensación de abandono y dejades era lo que recibía al entrar, algo muy extraño...

Decidí que ya era hora de irme a mi casa, me di media vuelta y camine a la salida, gire el pomo de la puerta y estaba cerrado con llave. ¡Maldición! Di una rápida ojeada, no las veía por ningún lado. ¡Genial! Sólo esto era lo que faltaba, esta encerrada aquí con este idiota. Busque por todos lados y no las encontré, volví a la habitación y revisé a Edward de pies a cabeza, él estaba más muerto que vivo, ni siquiera notó que lo revisé, él tampoco tenía las llaves, tomé aire tratando calmarme, inhala, exhala,inhala, exhala... Volví a respirar profundamente y use todo mi autocontrol, porque si no lo iba a agarrar a zapatazos por ponerme en esta situación, salí dando un portazo hasta la sala, me senté en el sofá, estaba muy cansada y tenía sueño, me recosté en el mueble, tenía que descansar y por lo visto esta noche no saldría de este lugar. Poco a poco la inconsciencia fue ganando terreno hasta que me quede profundamente dormida...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el insistente rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana y daba de lleno a mi cara, esto era un asco me dolía el cuello y la espalda no podía moverme sin sentir dolor, toda la noche la pasé muy incomoda. Me levanté con mucho cuidado tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que intensificará mi dolor, cuando estuve sentada me restregué los ojos, por un momento olvidé donde dormí y me estiré, mala idea todos mis músculos protestaron, estaba bostezando cuando escuché un ruido proveniente del pasillo seguido de la imagen de un Edward muy desliñado y vuelto mierda. Caminaba agarrado de las paredes, su ropa era un desastre y su cabello no se quedaba atrás, tenía un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado y estaba muy inestable.

-Eres un gran idiota ¿Sabías eso? -Le hablé en un tono muy calmado, no quería pelear con el pero si necesitaba decírselo.

Al parecer no estaba tan calmada como pensé porque apenas hablé el dio un brinco, quedando sentado de culo en el piso, no pude evitar reírme fuertemente.

-¿Qué carajo estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?.

-Pues el hombre araña me llamo ayer pidiendo ayuda y me trajo hasta aquí.- Le dije sarcásticamente. Me miró como si tuviera tres. Estaba confundido, eso quería decir que no recordaba nada de anoche.

-Oye niña no estoy jugando, te hice una pregunta y quiero la verdad, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Dijo alzando su voz

-Primero no me grites, no eres mi padre, segundo estoy aquí porque tú me llamaste anoche, rogando por cariño y hablando pendejadas. Y si aún estoy aquí es porque no se que carajo hiciste las malditas llaves. -En estas instancias mi calma se había ido de paseo

-Espera, espera... ¿Qué yo qué...?

-Si... Si, me llamaste, estabas borracho, me citaste aquí, nos besamos y... -Luego recordé lo que me hizo anoche, ya que no se acordaba de nada esta si que no se la dejaba pasar.- Nos besamos y estuvimos a punto de tener sexo, ¿Pero a que no adivinas? Tu amiguito no se levanto.- Eso no era cierto, pero él no tenía porque saber.- Malo, malo Masen. -Chasquee la lengua. -Deberías considerar comenzar a tomar la pastillita azul, dicen que es una maravilla, es comprensible que a tu edad, ciertas cosas no funcionan. -Dije con desdén.

-Cierra tu maldita boca.. Tu atorrante voz me aturde. -Dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Tsk Tsk Tsk, ¿Herí tu orgullo cariño?

-Swan, si no quieras que te coja por los cabellos, te lleve al cuarto y te coga como un maldito animal... ¡Cierra la boca!- Lo ultimo lo gritó.

-¡No quiero! -Le grité de vuelta. -Ven y cierramela tu pendejo, te la das de gran macho y no puedes satisfacer a una mujer, dame las malditas llaves me quiero ir de aquí. -Había perdido todo la paciencia.

Al parecer Edward también llegó a su limite, tiró de mi brazo haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara con el suyo, bajo su boca hasta la mía que devoró sin compasión, su lengua saqueó mi boca, somentiendome, demostrandome que era él quien tenía el control, rodee su cintura con mis piernas, él embistió sobre la ropa no puede evitar gemir y restregarme contra él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su rodillas se dieron con el sofá y se dejo caer dejándome a horcajadas. Comencé a moverme de atrás hacia adelante creando una deliciosa fricción, Edward sofocaba sus gemidos en mi cuello. Me aleje un poco y colé la mano entre nuestro cuerpos hasta llegar al prominente bulto que había en sus pantalones, desabroché los botones, y con mi mano en sus boxers, tomé su miembro y lo rodee con mi mano Edward soltó un alto gemido... Hora de la venganza...

Me acerqué a su oído, al tiempo que subía y bajaba su erección.

-¿Donde dejaste la llave? -Apreté desde la base, Edward jadeó.

-Yooo. ¡Mierda! no sé.

-Vamos si sabes. -Con mi otra mano tomé sus testículos y los masajee. -Has el intento de acordarte. -Pase mi dedo índice en círculos por su glande. -Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo y lastimero gemido.

-Están... Están encima de la nevera. ¡Oh mierda! -Embistió contra mi mano. -No te detengas. -Estaba cerca, su respiración era jadiente y sus gemidos cada vez era más altos. Conté hasta 5 y... Cese todo movimiento con un ágil movimiento me levanté de su regazo y corrí hacia la cocina por la llave. Escuche la maldición por parte de Edward. Antes de irme volví a donde estaba.

-Una cucharada de tu propia medicina cariño. Te tocará darte una mano. -No puede evitar reír al decir lo ultimo. Edward me fulminó con la mirada antes de hablar.

-Juro por Dios, que esta me la pagaras con creces Swan... Como que me llamo Edward Masen. -Rodee los ojos.

-Seee te pagare todo lo que tú quieras, pero te toca. -Hice el característico movimiento de una masturbación. -Chao Cariño. -Le tiré un beso al aire, giré y corrí por el pasillo hasta la puerta, no quería seguir tentando mi suerte, Edward era capaz de encadenarme a su cama y follarme hasta matarme.. Aunque eso sería una placentera forma de morir.

* * *

**Ta Tan...!  
Este par va a terminar matándose, pero mientras...**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto ;;)**

**Besos! :* **


	13. Imprevistos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**¡Hola! Sabemos que obtuvimos maldiciones pero, la semana fue muy ocupada para ambas y el capítulo nos costó un poco. Tarde pero seguro, así que no nos odien. Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, agradecemos mucho el apoyo que está recibiendo la historia, sus comentarios son el motor de nuestras ideas así que ya saben :) Besos a todas las chicas del Grupo en Facebook, que nos acosan por el capitulo ¡Gracias por el apoyo chicas! Millones de gracias a nuestra hipo favorita por su magia con el cap. Y ahora si... el capítulo, disfrútenlo y tómenlo con calma. **

_"Somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro propio infierno"  
Oscar Wilde_

**Capitulo 13 "Imprevistos" **

** Edward Pov**

Escuché los rápidos pasos de Swan y el sonido la puerta cerrarse, aún estaba en shock. Hacía menos de 5 minutos estaba encima de mi masturbándome y de la nada se levanta y se va dejándome al borde del orgasmo. ¡Maldita sea! Maldita Isabella Swan. Esa mujer de los mil demonios me dejó con un dolor de bolas, tenía unas inmensas ganas de matarla, no es posible que me hiciera esto, esa mujer estaba totalmente loca.

Miré hacia abajo a mi polla aún estaba dura, no quería terminar por mano propia, pensé en llamar alguna puta para que bajara mi problema pero rápidamente deseche la idea, yo no quería coger a una puta, yo quería coger a LA puta. Solté un suspiro de resignación, me levanté y fui camino a la ducha, un baño con agua fría sería la solución. Estaba debajo de la ducha, tratando de relajarme cuando una bola de recuerdos me golpeo de repente, había llamado a Isabella desde el bar, le había dicho que era el hombre araña y además un montón de mariconadas más que aun eran borrosas, los recuerdos venían mezclados y me dolía un poco la cabeza, la resaca estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

Me esforcé para recordar más, pero era inútil, solo recordaba haber llegado a la puerta del apartamento y luego mi mente estaba en blanco, al menos en medio de mi borrachera hice algo inteligente le di a Swan la dirección este apartamento y no la de mi hogar. No quería mezclarla con esos asuntos de mi vida privada, y definitivamente que conociera donde vivía era una muy mala idea, mientras menos supiéramos el uno del otro mucho mejor, nada de lazos emocionales. Terminé con mi ducha y me vestí con una muda de ropa limpia que afortunadamente tenia de repuesto en ese lugar.

Una vez listo salí rumbo al hotel donde estaban mis suegros por mi hijo, quería saber que tal había pasado la noche y compartir el resto del día con él y quizás visitar a mi hermano antes de que Esme y Carlisle volvieran a su casa. En el camino, los recuerdos fueron volviendo a mi poco a poco, el por qué de mi borrachera, y la llamada a Swan. Además de mis comentarios sobre su culo, eso me dejo al descubierto, la verdad es que la mujer tenía un culito perfecto y tenía unas cuantas ideas para con él. Lo más interesante fue recordar que no tuvimos sexo no porque mi artillería no había funcionado sino porque esta tan borracho que me había quedado dormido. Un grave error de mi parte pero no tan terrible como hubiera sido que mi pene no se alzara. Así que la pequeña Swan había mentido... Ya encontraría la manera de resolver ese asunto, pero justo ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Al llegar al hotel, rápidamente subí a la habitación donde estaban mis suegros y mi hijo, al tocar, me recibió Esme con una gran sonrisa, siempre era lo mismo, al día siguiente, luego del aniversario de la muerte de Sarah, los tres actuábamos como si nada hubiera pasado, lo hacíamos mas por Ethan que por nosotros mismos, por el bien de mi hijo haría lo que fuera, así que yo también sonreí.

-Buen día Esme, ¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?

-Hola Edward, ¡estupendo! Ethan es un angelito. -La miré y alce una ceja.

-¿En serio? Nada de manipulaciones por chocolate, ni despertares violentos con sus dedos en tus ojos o en la nariz de Carlisle?

-Oh no, por supuesto que no, se levantó muy cariñoso, desayunó y desde entonces está viendo caricaturas.

-Pues al parecer me cambiaron a mi hijo. - Ambos reímos por mi comentario mientras yo entraba de lleno en la habitación.

-¿Donde está mi Sapito? -Grité apenas entre. Rápidamente unos pasitos inestables de oyeron desde el fondo de la habitación.

-¡Aquí taa! -Ethan llego corriendo a mi lugar con los brazos en alto para que lo tomara. No hice más que alzarlo en brazos para que comenzara a llenar ni cara de besos sonoros, como era costumbre.

- Hola papi, ¿tajiste ocolate? -Miré a Esme por encima de mi hombro para que notara que no era mentira, ella no hizo más que reír a carcajadas.

-Pues no enano, no traje chocolate. -El famoso puchero manipulador apareció en sus labios, con ese gesto siempre lograba dominarme, a mí y a todo el que lo conociera- Pero te prometo que cuando vayamos a casa de tía Rosalie te comprare uno.- El puchero desapareció por arte de magia, sustituido por una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tía oshita? -Asentí y el comenzó a removerse en mis brazos para que lo dejara en el piso, corrió a donde Esme y comenzó a estirar el dobladillo de su vestido.

-Aguela... Aguela la dopa, mamos onde las tillisas. -Todos reímos ante su entusiasmo y Esme lo tomó para vestirle...

Una hora después íbamos rumbo a la casa de Emmett, con todo preparado para luego ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Esme y Carlisle. Después de muchos saludos, abrazos, besos, lágrimas y el característico grito de mi hermano de "Papi Carlisle" La mirada asesina de parte de este, por fin entramos a la casa, con un Ethan guindado de la cola de rocky. El día paso muy entretenido, todos estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y cada uno se puso al día de su vida. Mirando la escena, no pude evitar recordar los domingos familiares en nuestra casa en Canadá, todo era muy animado como ahora, todos reíamos y hablábamos, Emmett como siempre tratando de acabar con toda la comida mientras Rose lo controlaba. Carlisle y Esme siempre con sonrisas orgullosas, todos desde el principio siempre fuimos como sus hijos, y mucho más con la muerte de su única hija, ellos se veían en la obligación de protegernos a todos, y siempre estaban interesados con las cosas que pasan en nuestras vidas. Mi hijo y mis sobrinas, corrían felices por el patio persiguiendo al perro entre gritos y risotadas, la visión era hermosa, todos unidos, así hubiera querido mi Princesa que fuera siempre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Rose como siempre pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos me miraba con sus ojos suspicaces.

-De hecho... Estoy muy bien, no te preocupes.-Le sonreí para que no se preocupara y ambos volvimos a la conversación central. Junto a mi hermano estuvimos contando anécdotas de los niños y los avances de cada uno, tratábamos de mantener a Esme y a Carlisle al tanto de la vida de los pequeños y ellos nos miraban fascinados cambiando sus expresiones con cada locura que fue contada y así pasó el resto del día.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse era el momento de ir a despedir a mis suegros. Con un Ethan con un exceso de azúcar en su sistema y más activo que nunca, fuimos a dejarlos al aeropuerto. Rose y Emmett querían venir con nosotras pero con tres pequeñas era el triple de azúcar y mucha más energía a la hora de prepararlas para el baño y la cama, así que solo se despidieron antes de partir y nos fuimos. En el aeropuerto los acompañamos hasta la sala de embarque y nos quedamos unos minutos mientras anunciaban su vuelo, Ethan al parecer ya estaba perdiendo un poco de energía, pero seguía muy despierto, cosa que tenia a Carlisle muy entretenido correteándolo por toda la sala mientras Esme y yo los mirábamos sonrientes.

-Ethan es un niño muy feliz Edward. Te felicito eres un excelente padre.

-Gracias Esme, tus palabras me reconfortan, a veces siento estar haciendo todo mal.

-No hijo, eres un muy buen padre y solo hay que notar la sonrisa constante en la cara de ese pequeño para comprobarlo.-Se quedo callada un momento.-Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti también. -Sonreí tristemente.- Lo sé, gracias por todo, Carlisle y tú han sido un gran apoyo. -Le di un fuerte abrazo y cuando nos separamos ella estaba llorando.

-Lo hacemos con mucho amor, cariño. Anunciaron su vuelo en el mismo instante en el que Carlisle se acercaba con un Ethan agotado en sus brazos, lo tomé para que ellos pudieran abordar.

-Sapito, despídete de tus abuelos.

-Adio guelos.- Habló bajito con su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Adiós mi cielo, pórtate bien.- El asintió.- Adiós Edward, cuídate mucho cariño y no dudes en llamarnos si nos necesitas.

-Está bien, cuídense mucho también y vengan cuando quieran. -Ambos se acercaron besaron a mi hijo se fueron, Ethan ya estaba dormido, así que cuando llegamos al auto lo acomode en su sillita y arranque a casa... Con cuidado tomé a Ethan en mis brazos y subimos a nuestro piso. No encendí la luz, subí directamente a mi cuarto, deje a Eth en la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo le coloque su pijama. Me quite la ropa y me metí en la cama en boxers, no me apetecía usar nada más.

Antes de apagar la lámpara tomé mi móvil y le envié un texto a Swan. "Pequeña mentirosa tu y yo, un asunto que arreglar. Te envió 4 besos; 1 en tus labios, 2 en tus rosados pezones y el ultimo en tu rosado coño." No esperé su respuesta, apagué el móvil y me dispuse a dormir... Mañana sería un día muy productivo...

Me desperté antes de la hora, Ethan aún dormía y babeaba toda la sabana, no pude evitar sonreír. Tomé una rápida ducha, y me preparé un café cargado mientras esperaba por Alice. Tomé mi Iphone me entretuve leyendo los nuevos descubrimientos médicos y escuchando algo de música, cuando fui interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, miré la hora 7:45 ¡Mierda! Se me había hecho tarde. Me apresure a tomar mi maletín y abrir la puerta.

-Hola y Adiós Alice. Se me ha hecho tarde.

-Buenos días Señor, siento la demora el trafico es el culpable. -Dijo una sonriente Alice. Le sonreí al tiempo que iba a paso rápido hacia el ascensor. Camino al hospital pensé en proponerle a Alice que se mudará a vivir con Ethan y conmigo, sería más fácil para todos estando ella en mi apartamento.

Fijé mi atención en la vía no quería atropellar a alguien, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esa opción. 20 minutos después estaba estacionado mi auto. ¡Genial! Otro día que llego tarde. Trotando bajo la atenta mirada del guardia llegue al ascensor, estaba lleno, me hice hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión del espacio y estar menos apretado. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando la pequeña y pálida mano de Swan se interpuso. Como pudo se abrió paso entre el gentío, aun no había notado mi presencia, si que era de despistada la pobre, en el piso 2 bajaron 4 personas, aproveché que había más espacio y me sitúe detrás de ella. Le hablé al oído.

-Ese culo será mi perdición. -Le dije al tiempo que le daba un apretón. Miré a ambos lados fijándome que las 3 personas que quedaban el ascensor no me habían oído ni visto todos iban absortos en sus móviles. Swan dio un pequeño brinco del susto. Iba a decir algo pero el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose la interrumpió. Sonriente pase por su lado y le guiñe un ojo. Antes de ir a mi oficina, pasé por el área donde estaban los residentes a mi cargo.

-Buenos Días. -Dije llamando su atención.- Como no tenemos tiempo que perder y no quiero ver sus caras por más tiempo. Vayan todos a urgencias pediátricas. Usted no Isabella. -Sonreí. -Usted tiene un caso. -Hice énfasis.- Pendiente, luego que lo resuelva puede ir a buscar huevos de pascua si quiere. -Me dio una fría mirada, antes de seguirme a mi oficina.

-Cierra la puerta. -Hablé cuando estuve tras mi escritorio. Ella entró y cerró la puerta más fuerte del necesario.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Edward? -Me miró con una ceja alzada y yo le correspondí el gesto.

-A ver... Primero que nada para ti soy el Dr. Masen y segundo, te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver.

-Oh si... Claro, señor hombre araña, se me olvidaba que usted tiene una personalidad para cada situación, Edward. -Soltó con veneno. -El Dr. Masen, el hombre araña. ¿Cual será el siguiente? ¿El caballero de la noche?... ¿Bob esponja? -Enumeró con sus dedos - Cada día la teoría de que eres un travesti multifacético toma más fuerza. -Maldita lengua que tenía Swan, con ella no puedo ser amable.

-Cuida esa boca Swan, te las he dejado pasar pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu estas a punto de rebasarlo. ¿Ahora eres psicólogo? No me digas que te quedo grande el título de Médico y ahora eres comediante y de los malos por cierto. -Para este punto ya había perdido toda la calma y el buen humor que podría haber tenido.

-Que jefe más competente eres, eres un sátiro* sin moral que tiene sexo sin ningún pudor por los pasillos del hospital. O al menos hace el miserable intento de hacerlo cuando su amiguito se despierta. -Puso una expresión de lástima.- Deberías considerar la opción de tomar viagra, es comprensible que estas cosas pasen a tu edad. -Soltó con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Tan mal no lo debo hacer porque lloras y súplicas como una gata por mi polla. No tienes moral para decirme inmoral porque da la casualidad que a la que me cojo en los pasillos es a ti, ¿no? -Iba a hablar pero la interrumpí, antes de que soltara una barbaridad y terminara sobre mi escritorio.- Sabes muy bien que mi polla funciona perfectamente, que tú no tengas la capacidad para encenderme es otra cosa.

-Si claro, cuando quieras hacemos la prueba a ver qué tal sales de esta. -Me retó.

-Swan, Swan, Swan siempre buscando la oportunidad para que te coja ¿Solo piensas en mi polla? -Su cara estaba de roja, estaba furiosa y yo estaba disfrutando de la situación.- Pero lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar, justo ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y no se tú, pero yo sé cuando es necesario dejar el sexo de lado.

-¡Que te jodan!- Exclamó enfurecida.

-Quisieras tú joderme cielo. -Le guiñe un ojo. - Vamos a neonatología, tenemos cosas que hacer, así que andando Marmotica.

Salió de mi oficina soltando maldiciones e improperios, no le presté atención, ya tendría tiempo para darle su merecido. Llegamos a la sala de neonatología y nos cruzamos en la puerta con mi hermano Emmett quien venía metido en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Eddy. -Lo fulminé con la mirada.- Contigo quería hablar, justo ahora iba a tu oficina. -Dirigió su mirada a Isabella y le dio una mirada cortés. -Dra. Swan.

-Dr. McCarty.

-¿Qué sucede Emmett, para qué me buscas? -Hablé interrumpiendo su saludo.

-¿Recuerdas al pequeño que fue abandonado por su madre al nacer? -Asentí.- Pues hoy vino la trabajadora social por él, se lo llevan a una casa hogar, ya el hospital no tiene nada que ver con sus cuidados. -Iba a hablar cuando la voz de Swan me interrumpió.

-No... No puede ser. -Salió corriendo a la sala, mi hermano y yo nos miramos confundidos y fuimos tras de ella, al llegar nos encontramos con la doctora Smith y la enfermera de turno, además de una señora mayor con un traje formal, quien supuse era la trabajadora social.

Isabella entró como un tornado a la habitación y pasó por el lado de las mujeres a la cuna del pequeño. Sabía que en este tiempo ella había creado un vínculo con el niño, pero no pensaba que le iba afectar de tal manera el hecho de que fuera trasladado.

-¿Por qué se lo llevan? Él necesita más cuidados, él está bien aquí, aquí está perfectamente recibiendo toda la atención que merece, Doctora Smith explíquele que aún no se puede ir, que él está bien aquí. -Dijo Swan visiblemente afectada.

-Dr. Swan, lo lamento mucho, sé lo mucho que usted quiere a este pequeño, pero él está perfectamente bien y necesita ser trasladado a otro lugar, ahora está en manos del estado.

-Pero... No pueden, en una casa hogar no lo van a cuidar bien…-Ya estaba llorando, tomó al pequeño que al verla sonrió, en brazos y lo apretó fuerte a su pecho, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando su padre tuvo el accidente. -Yo me quedo con él, yo lo cuido, yo lo adoptó, él es mi pequeño bebé.- Lloró más fuerte.

-Lo siento señorita. -Esta vez fue la trabajadora la que habló.- Eso no va a ser posible. Usted no tiene el tiempo, ni por lo que veo la madurez emocional para criar un bebé, él será trasladado a una casa hogar, donde esperará para ser adoptado por una buena familia.

Swan continuo llorando con el bebé en brazos, estaba muy afectada y yo estaba pasmado en mi lugar sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sabía que era duro, Swan tenía la mala costumbre de involucrarse más de lo debido en estos casos, se apegaba emocionalmente a los pacientes, la entendía más de lo que me gustaría admitirlo. Ella me busco con su mirada vi una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, caminó hacia mí con el niño en brazos mientras hablaba.

-Dr. Masen, explíquele que no es posible, Dígales que él se tiene quedar aquí con nosotros, conmigo. Haga algo por Dios.

Yo... -Miré a la trabajadora, pero por su mirada sabía que no había nada que hacer.- Dr. Swan, no hay nada que hacer, ese es el procedimiento, lo sabíamos desde el principio y usted debería comenzar a acostumbrarse no puede tirarse a morir cada vez que ocurra algo así. -Quizás soné más duro de lo que quería sonar, pero era un momento incomodó y no sabía qué hacer para que Isabella entrara en razón.

Ella me miró por un momento con un odio profundo, pero luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño en brazos se alejó un poco de todos y comenzó a murmurar con él mientras continuaba llorando. No sabía por qué, pero esa escena me desconcertó un poco, me hizo sentir mal, el verla así, tan dolida. Por unos momentos todos estuvimos callados observando la escena, hasta que la doctora Smith se acercó a ella y le informó que era hora de que se llevaran al bebé. Isabella miró al pequeño con dolor nuevamente y comenzó a regar múltiples besos por su carita antes de entregarlo a la doctora viendo como se lo llevaban, coloco una mano en su boca para tratar de calmar sus sollozos y lo vio partir.

-Vaya, al parecer la Dr. Swan estaba muy unida a ese niño. -Habló Emmett, que estaba a mi lado mirando como Isabella lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

-Eso parece, pero debería recomponerse y dejar de llorar, está haciendo un gran espectáculo. -Traté de fingir que la situación no me afectaba.

-¿Sabes hermano? A veces eres un verdadero hijo de puta insensible. -Lo miré asombrado por sus palabras.- Por Dios hombre, tienes un hijo, al menos muestra un poco de consideración con la chica. -Y con esto salió de la sala dejándome totalmente confundido. Con pasos inseguros me acerqué a donde estaba Isabella todavía llorando, la tomé por un brazo y la pegué a mi cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla. Lloró más fuerte.

-Cálmese Swan, deje de llorar. Piense que el pequeño estará bien, que encontrará una buena familia que lo cuide. -Le dije en un intento para que dejara de llorar.

-Yo lo quería, yo quería cuidarlo. -Me dijo con los ojos rojos.

-Ya venga, no lloré, que se va a arrugar. -Medio sonrió.- Vamos a la cafetería por un té para que se calme y luego volvemos al trabajo. -Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería deje a Swan en una mesa mientras iba por un té para ella y un café para mí. Iba de regreso a la mesa, y ahí estaba James con Jacob hablando.

-¿Por qué lloras cariño? ¿Qué te hizo el Maligno de Masen? -Dijo James, quien aún no se había dado cuenta que estaba en sus espaldas. Isabella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos entre nerviosa y asustada.

-Debería considerar el pensar antes de hablar señor Witherdale, nunca se sabe quien está oyendo las conversaciones de otro. -James se giró en cámara lenta.

-Yo.. Yoo lo siento, no es... usted. -Levanté mi mano.

-¡Cállese! no la cague más. -Insolente quería golpearlo.

-Doctor, disculpe a mi Jimmy a veces es muy lengua larga. -Dijo Jacob, se giró hacia James. -Pollito debes fijarte antes de hablar. -¿Pollito? ¿Había odio bien? Jacob también era gay?

-¿Pollito? -Al parecer Swan estaba pensado lo mismo que yo, porque no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Oh si Bellie, no te he contado, aquí con este moreno sexy al fin nos hicimos novios. -Habló un James muy emocionado, yo no pude evitar mirarlos con un poco de incomodidad. Por Dios esto era muy incomodo.

-Cielo, me alegro mucho por ustedes, espero que sean muy felices.

-Nosotros también lo esperamos amiga, pero ahora nos vamos, ya no estés triste bebé. -Ambos se despidieron con besos en la mejilla, James volteó a mi lugar y me miró nervioso.

-Una vez más le pido disculpas doctor. -Yo solo asentí y los miré fijamente mientras se alejaba de la mesa, cuando iban saliendo de la cafetería Jacob le dio una pequeña nalgada a James lo que hizo que este soltara una risita tonta, no pude evitar poner cara de desagrado.

-No me digas que también eres homofóbico, Edward. -Habló Isabella.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues no sé, quizás es el asco que noto en tu mirada cuando los ves juntos. Déjame decirte que los gays son unas personas excelentes y unos muy buenos amigos que merecen tener los mismos derechos que nosotros.

-No sé de que rayos me estás hablando, no me interesa lo que James o Jacob hagan con su vida sexual o sea...lo que sea que se metan por... allá. -Estaba muy incomodo con esta conversación. Como era de esperarse Isabella soltó una sonora carcajada, al parecer ya estaba mejor y aunque se estuviera riendo a costa mía, me alegraba que estuviera más recompuesta.

-Eres un idiota, de verdad. -Habló negando con su cabeza, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y le ofrecí su té.

–Toma eso para que te calmes, aún tenemos cosas por hacer. -Ella no respondió, solo tomo su taza y comenzó a tomar en pequeños sorbos. Estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que ella soltó un fuerte suspiro, la miré estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

-¿Ahora qué te sucede?

-Nada, es solo que no dejo de pensar en mi pequeña caraotica. -Alcé una ceja.

-¿Caraotica? No sabía que tenías conocimientos de cultura general. -Ella rodó los ojos.

-Déjame en paz, a menos yo muestro un poco de sentimientos y no soy un tempano de hielo como tú "Hellboy"**. -La miré por un largo momento y luego hablé.

-Eres como una maldita bomba de relojería, no esperas más a que abra la boca para soltar tu mierda. -Ella bajo la mirada.- Tiene que aprender algo Isabella, en esta profesión, mueren personas en tus manos, niños vienen y van, hay situaciones en las que no podrás hacer nada, y solo tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos y seguir adelante. Si te vas a comportar como lo hiciste hoy cada vez que pierdas un paciente, déjame decirte que esto no es lo tuyo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que de verdad estaba muy ilusionada con ese bebé. -Habló bajito.- Y no te atrevas a decir que no sirvo para esto Masen. -Y ahí estaba de nuevo la fiera.

-Lo que tu digas. -Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como una niña regañada, cosa que me hizo reír internamente.

- ¿Terminaste? Hablé mirando su taza.

-Si, señor obseso del control, ¿Que tenemos para hoy? -Habló en tono de broma, rodé los ojos como por décima vez en lo que iba de mañana.

-Pues a mí se me ocurren un montón de cosas que hacer contigo Swan. -Fui sugestivo, sabía que este tipo de comentarios, siempre causaban la furia en ella, sin embargo, ahora solo sonrió un poco de lado y me miró. Aun seguía triste por el niño, ya no tenía idea de que hacer para que saliera de esa tristeza, así que haría lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-¿Sabes qué? me harte, camina a mi oficina Isabella, ¡Ahora! -Ella me miró un poco extrañada pero no dijo nada, y a paso lento salió de mi oficina... Al llegar dejé que ella entrara primero, se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a mi escritorio mientras yo cerraba la puerta con seguro, me aseguraría de no tener interrupciones. A paso lento me fui a mi escritorio y me senté en mi sillón con una mano en mi mentón mirándola fijamente, cosa que no pareció no notar, aun estaba metida en sus pensamientos, suspire pesadamente me erguí y hablé.

-Ven aquí Isabella. -Levanto su mirada y solo me miro, le hice una seña con mi mano para que se acercara y ella se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta que estuvo frente a mí. La tome de la cintura y la acerque más hasta que estuvo entre mis piernas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo nos comunicábamos con la mirada, la mía estaba seguro que trasmitía lujuria por todos lados, ella sin embargo aún me miraba con un deje de desconfianza.

Me acerque a su vientre y coloque mi frente sobre este, aspirando fuertemente su aroma, me encantaba su olor era tan dulce y embriagador. Después de un momento ella levanto una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello de forma lenta, aún estábamos sin hablar.

En un rápido movimiento, todavía con mis manos en su cintura, la alcé hasta colocarla sobre mi escritorio, ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y yo sonreí por este hecho. Rodé mi sillón de manera tal, hasta que estuve totalmente entre sus piernas y la rodee con los brazos, acerqué mi boca a la suya y comencé a besarla, un beso lento y tierno, muy diferente a los anteriores que nos habíamos dado, siempre éramos rudos y frenéticos, pero en esta ocasión el beso estaba destinado a hacerla sentir bien. ¡Joder! jamás volvería a ver este escritorio con los mismos ojos.

Pasé ambas manos por sus piernas y amasé sus nalgas. Lentamente comencé a bajar el pantalón de su uniforme, ella se alzó un poco para ayudarme a sacarlo, se separó de mis labios para hablar, continúe besando su cuello y detrás de su oreja.

-¿Qu… Qué haces?

-Quiero hacerte sentir mejor. -Murmuré contra su cuello.

-Edward no todo se arregla con sexo. -Dios que mujer tan terca y habladora.

-Solo cállate y déjate llevar. -Antes de que siguiera hablando tomé su cabeza con ambas manos y la besé otra vez, delinee con mi lengua sus labios, al tiempo que metía mi mano por debajo de su blusa y jugaba con su pezón izquierdo, Isabella gimió y aproveché para invadir su boca con mi lengua, por un momento me dejó llevar el control, luego su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía, mordió mi labio inferior, lejos de molestarme, me excitó mucho más, no puede evitar separarme para gemir, volví al ataque de su boca, iba a introducir me lengua en su cavidad, cuando Isabella la aprisionó con sus labios y chupó.

¡Oh mierda! Sentí que me ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba.

-Con que te gusta chupar Swan. Me preguntó si también te gustara que te chupen. -No le di tiempo a responder, baje las bragas de un tirón y acerqué mi cabeza a su intimidad. Inspire profundo antes de pasar mi lengua por toda su extensión. Instintivamente Swan cerró la piernas.

-Tks tks, se una niña buena y abre las piernas. -Se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-Si papi. -Dijo con voz inocente al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre sus codos, y abría sus piernas todo lo que podía.

-¿Si papi? Mierda. No debiste decir eso, en serio. -Esa maldita frase dicha con esa pequeña voz que me puso a mil. Me abalancé sobre su intimidad, pasé mi lengua de arriba abajo recogiendo su humedad ella soltó un gritito y yo no puede evitar gemir.

-Mmm mi nuevo sabor preferido. -Con mis dedos separé sus labios exteriores y posé mi boca directamente sobre su hinchado clítoris, lo chupé hasta el cansancio oyendo los gemidos desesperados de Isabella. -Shuu no querrás que alguien nos escuche. -Le dije antes de volver a bajar mi tarea, pasé mi lengua en círculos rápidos sobre su clítoris, fui bajando hasta toparme con su entrada no lo pensé dos veces y la penetré con mi lengua.

-Oh Dios mmn. -Gimió Isabella, sus caderas iban al encuentro de mi lengua. -Fui subiendo y bajando con mi lengua repetidas veces hasta que posé mis labios en su pequeño botón y comencé a chuparlo, al tiempo que la penetraba con dos dedos.

-Ah si si. -Swan ahogaba sus gemidos tapándose la boca con su mano. La bombeé más rápido y succione más fuerte, sus paredes comenzaron a ceñirse contra mis dedos. Levanté la vista, quería ver su gesto de placer cuando terminara... Si la dejaba.

-N- no me mir-es ahh. -Empujó más mi cabeza hacia su intimidad y la ataqué nuevamente, sentí como sus paredes se contraían contra mi lengua, su final estaba cerca, así que aceleré los movimientos para que su orgasmo fuera brutal. Ella me tenía tomado de los cabellos y cada vez tiraba de ellos más fuerte, a medida que mis movimientos iban en aumento, el movimiento frenético de sus caderas también, su intento por acallar sus gritos era inútil. Se veía hermosa justo ahí a punto de tener un orgasmo en mis manos, no podía permitir que alguien pasara y nos oyera, así que me levanté con mis dedos aún penetrándola con furia y la besé de forma violenta en el mismo momento en el que su orgasmo llegó.

Gritó sobre mis labios de forma contenida, se separó un poco y tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordió fuerte, hasta tal punto de hacerme sangrar, su gesto me hizo gemir tenía la combinación perfecta entre dolor y placer. Continúe moviendo mis dedos mientras sentía que continuaban contrataciones de su orgasmo hasta que poco a poco de fue calmando, me separé de ella saboreando mi propia sangre. Verla ahí en mi escritorio con una pequeña capa de sudor sobre su frente, la respiración acelerada, sus piernas abiertas de par en par a mi disposición era una visión hermosa, totalmente pagana, tenía unas ganas violentas de hacerla mía justo ahora, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Me senté en mi sillón nuevamente, a esperar que ella se calmara luego de su placer, abrió los ojos y me miro de forma picara mordiéndose su labio inferior, putamente fantástica. Bajo su mirada hasta mi entrepierna y noto mi gran erección, con una mirada de niña buena acerco su pie, que ahora no tenia su zapato y solo estaba en unas tiernas medias rosas, a mi erección y habló.

-Papi me vas a castigar con eso. -Dijo con voz niña. Oh joder si seguía diciéndome "papi" con esa maldita vocecita no respondería de mis actos, forcé a mi cerebro a formular una respuesta.

-Has sido una niña mala muy mala. -Bajo la mirada aceptando el "regaño".- Pero esté no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hacerte todo lo que tengo en mente. -Acaricié sus piernas de arriba abajo. -Es una lástima que desperdiciemos, esta gran. -Con su pie toco mi polla.- Oportunidad.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la tomé por las piernas y la senté encima de mí, comencé a besarla frenéticamente, mientras masajeaba sus nalgas ella se rozaba descaradamente sobre mi polla. Juro por Dios que intenté controlarme, no quería cogerla sobre mi escritorio, pero ella no me la estaba poniendo nada fácil. ¡Joder! Dejé de pensar tanta estupideces y comencé a desabrocharme el pantalón, le a daría Isabella lo que tanto pedía...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién será el inoportuno? Isabella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, le hice señas para que se callara

-Masen abre la puerta. -Esa era la voz de Garrett.- Necesito discutir unas cosas contigo. -Me levanté rápidamente, acomodé mi ropa todo lo mejor que puede.

-Espera un momento. -Hablé más alto para que me escuchara. Me giré hacia Isabella. -Recoge todo y metete debajo del escritorio. -Le susurré. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta no si antes echar otra mirada para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Garrett pasó como perro por su casa y tomó asiento, hice lo mismo.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres? -No podía ser amable con él y menos ahora que me había interrumpido en el mejor momento.

-Uy pero que humor venía porque necesitaba... -En ese momento sonó su celular. -Lo siento debo responder. -¡Genial! Disimuladamente miré hacia donde estaba Swan, no puede evitar sonreír, la situación era muy cómica, al ver mi risa Swan me saco el dedo medio.

-Como decía -Fijé mi vista en Garrett. -Necesito que. -Sentí la pequeña mano de Swan subir y bajar el cierre de mi pantalón tragué en seco.- ¿Me estás escuchando Edward? -Volví mi vista a Garrett.- Lo siento, estaba... -Swan metió la mano en mi boxer y tomó mi polla, comenzó a masajearla.- distraído.- Esto último lo dije en un suspiro, Isabella no me estaba dando tregua.

-Como te venía diciendo. -Apreté los labios para no gemir, Swan me estaba bombeando sin piedad. -Necesito que unos de tus residentes me acompañe a Urgencias, de los 6 que tienes. -Esta vez paso su dedo en círculos por la cabeza de mi polla, no puede evitar morderme la mano para acallar un gemido. Garrett paró de hablar y me miró.

-¿Estás bien? Estas temblando y sudando.

-Si si estoy bien. -Isabella no cesó movimiento alguno.- Solo un cólico, me me dijiste que… Que necesitabas un residente. -Mi voz tembló no lo puede evitar estaba cerca.

-Si eso necesito, necesito a Swan esta tarde para mí. -Ahora la diabla de Isabella pasó la lengua por toda mi extensión y comenzó a chupar mi polla. Temblé

-Edward de verdad, creo que necesitas ir a urgencias. -Dijo un preocupado Garrett, pendejo lo que necesito es que salgas para poder cogerme a Swan, con una mano cogió mi testículos y los apretó eso fue lo que todo lo que puede aguantar.

-Maldita sea. -Golpee el escritorio. Garrett me miraba atónito.

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa? -Me pasa que me están haciendo el mejor puto oral de mi jodida vida y no puedo gemir con gusto porque estás aquí. Le respondí mentalmente. -Sabes que mejor me voy, si vez a Swan dile que me busque

-Cii.. Erra la puerta por favor. -Hablé como pude, cuando la puesta se cerro solté un fuerte gruñido y alejé mi silla del escritorio.- ¡Puta madre Isabella Swan!.- Ella estaba ahí de rodillas con sus manos sobre sus muslos y me miraba a través de sus pestañas de forma inocente.

-¿Te gustó, papi? -Habló bajito batiendo las pestañas. Maldición esta mujer me iba a volver loco.

-¿Que si me gustó? ¡Con un demonio! Casi tengo un orgasmo frente al idiota de Garrett. -Estaba frenético con la imagen de ella ahí en el piso.- Pero aún tienes trabajo que hacer, no has terminado, así que... ¿Qué esperas? -Señalé mi entre pierna. Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Si señor! -Hizo un saludo militar y sin más reparos comenzó de nuevo. Con una mano tomó mi dura polla y con la otra comenzó a acariciar mis testículos, solté un fuerte gemido y me recosté del sillón para obtener una mejor visión. Vi como lentamente fue acercando su boca la punta de mi pene y de forma lenta saco su pequeña lengua rosada y comenzó a hacer círculos. -¡Ay Carajo!- Ella soltó una risita ante mi exclamación y continuó con su trabajo, vi como con su lengua recorría toda mi longitud de la forma más sexy y endemoniada posible, hasta que llegó a la punta y de un solo movimiento lo engullo hasta la base, lo que me hizo soltar un grito que tuve que acallar mordiendo la maga de mi camisa. Repitió ese movimiento una y otra vez, pero lo peor fue cuando me tomo por completo y comenzó a hacer vibraciones con su garganta, el puto cielo.

Una de mis manos se fue a su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo y a dirigir sus movimientos, estaba cerca, necesitaba mi liberación así que la tomé fuerte, pero sin lastimarla, y comencé a mover las caderas de forma rápida para poder terminar. Isabella bajó una de sus manos y vi como se perdía entre sus muslos y comenzaba a acariciarse ella sola, la visión fue esplendida y entre su boca y verla darse placer, llegue a un orgasmo arrollador, como ningún otro. La sentí tragarse mis jugos y fue putamente erótico. Agotado física y mentalmente me deje caer pesadamente sobre el sillón mientras mi orgasmo pasaba por completo, ella aun pasaba la lengua por toda mi longitud hasta que se ubicó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas, se veía cansada también así que la dejé tranquila por un momento.

Cuando ambos estuvimos recuperados la ayudé a levantarse del piso y la senté nuevamente sobre mi regazo.- Puedes pasar a mi baño, ahí puedes limpiarte. -Hablé suavemente, ella asintió tomó la parte de abajo de su uniforme y camino a paso lento al baño. Estuvo ahí un buen rato hasta que salió totalmente recompuesta, yo ya me había limpiado con las toallitas que guardaba en mi escritorio y la estaba esperando.

-Supongo que oíste a Garrett, esta tarde te quiere para él. -No puede evitar que el enfado se filtrara por mi voz.

-Honestamente no lo quiero ver, pero es mi trabajo. -Me agrado su respuesta, me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura para estampar mis labios contra los suyos en un rudo beso.

-No dejes que toque lo que es mío. -Le apreté el culo y le di una nalgada, me encaminé a abrirle la puerta.

-Hasta luego Doctor, fue muy productiva la tarde. -Dijo al tiempo que pasaba por mi lado y me guiñaba un ojo. Terminé de recoger unas cosas en la oficina y salí hacer una ronda por Emergencia pediátrica. Iba camino hacia allá cuando los alaridos de unas enfermeras captaron mi atención.

-Dios mío. Gracias a Dios no nos tocaba guardia ahí. -Es una lástima que eso este pasando, tienen de rehenes al Doctor Garrett y todos los residentes que estaban ahí con él. -¿Rehenes? Residentes que estaban con Garrett ¡Mierda! Swan.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Le hablé a las enfermeras.- El área de emergencias ha sido tomada por unos delincuentes. -Oh joder Swan ella estaba ahí, no paré a terminar de escuchar lo que la enfermera me decía. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas necesitaba ir por ella y saber que estaba bien.

**Bella Pvo**

Salí de la oficina de Edward y fui rumbo a buscar a Garrett, no sabía para que me pidió exclusivamente a mí, o si lo sabía, pero de verdad quiera ignorarlo, estaba comenzando a pensar que había sido un error involucrarme con él en primer lugar. Sin embargo no era el momento de lamentarse, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Mientras iba caminando comencé a recordad todos los acontecimientos del día, sabía que no sería un gran día apenas me levante por la mañana, y hasta ahora no me había equivocado, todo el incidente con mi bebé me había dejado mal. Aun no podía creer que se lo habían llevado, mi pequeña caraotica, ya no sabía cómo sería el tiempo sin él, lo iba a extrañar mucho. Luego estaba todo lo que había pasado con Edward, estar con él diariamente era como una montaña rusa de emociones, el hombre estaba loco, y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero aun así debo admitir que hoy se había comportado como un caballero, en cierta forma, había notado lo frenético que estaba por tratar de subirme el ánimo, y no mucho que le cuesta a él brindar un poco de apoyo y de cariño a alguien más.

Me pregunto cómo sería con su familia... Llegue a emergencia y me puse a disposición de Garrett, él como siempre me recibió muy cariñoso y atento, actitud que corte en el acto cuando le hice saber que estamos en el área de trabajo. Lo cierto es que de verdad ya no me importaba tener nada que ver con él, y cuando tuviera la primera oportunidad se lo haría saber.

Estuvimos dando rondas y visitando pacientes o atendiendo a los recién llegados al rededor de una hora, y estábamos con una señora mayor atendiendo un caso de tensión alta, cuando un revuelo en la recepción nos saco de nuestra concentración. Fuimos a ver de qué se trataba y la imagen que nos encontramos era una completa locura, en el mostrador de las enfermeras se encontraban dos hombre apuntando las con una pistola en la cabeza, ellas lloraban y estaban muy nerviosa. En la entrada habían dos hombres más impidiendo la entrada y salida de nadie al hospital y en una camilla en medio de ese desastre estaba un hombre sobre una camilla prácticamente inconsciente totalmente cubierto de sangre, a simple vista podía ver dos disparos uno en su hombro y otro en su muslo izquierdo, pero quizás tuviera más. Uno de los hombres se acerco a donde estábamos Garrett y yo apuntándonos con una pistola.

-Quiero un maldito doctor para mi amigo y lo quiero ahora. -Su actitud era amenazadora y muy intimidante, si arma apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Garrett y yo estaba muy asustada.

-Yo... Yo...- A Garrett no le salían las palabras, hasta creo que se hizo en los pantalones de lo asustado, estaba peor que yo, sin importarme nada más, di un paso al frente, si no hacia alguien algo rápido estos hombres nos matarían a todos.

-Yo soy doctora. -Hablé alto y fuerte.

-Muy bien preciosura, tu eres la elegida. Mi amigo se está muriendo y quiero que le salves la vida, porque si el muere de esta sala no sale nadie vivo. ¿Entendiste? -Ahora la que estaba en la mira de su pistola era yo, estaba temblando y como pude asentí y me puse en movimiento. Ordené que prepararan un quirófano y que trasladaran la camilla a este, nunca había estado en una sala de operaciones, pero confiaba en que este era el momento de poner en práctica todos mis conocimientos, aun así no entre sola, una doctora de turno en emergencias se ofreció a entrar conmigo, sabiendo que yo aun era una residente. A Garrett ni lo volví a ver, seguro estaba oculto en un rincón, o quién sabe…

Como lo presentí, el hombre tenía 5 disparos, entre los cuales uno se encontraba en su riñón derecho así que la operación no sería nada sencilla... Media hora después, estábamos en pleno procedimiento, cuando otro revuelo fuera del quirófano llamó mi atención nuevamente. La doctora que estaba conmigo me dijo que saliera a ver qué era lo que sucedía y sin pensarlo acaté su orden, me estaba quitando los guantes cuando oí que gritaban mi nombre. No puede ser… Ese, ¿Ese era Edward?

-¡ISABELLA!- Llamó nuevamente, no es posible como para sea tan estúpido de venir para acá con esta situación al frente. Rápidamente terminé de quitarme el traje y salí. Abrí la puerta justo en el momento en el que uno de los hombres tenía su arma en alto apuntando a un Edward frenético mirando para todos lados, justo cuando encontró mi mirada, vi como el hombre disparaba.

* * *

**¡Bam!**

**Fueron advertidas.**

**¡Gracias por leer... Hasta el próximo fin de semana ;;) Besos!**

***Sátiro: la forma en cómo se les dice a los hombre adictos al sexo, no ninfómanos, no caigan en ese error. **

****Hellboy: Por Diablo, demonio, y más xD **


	14. Celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**Llego, llegoo. ¡Al fin llego el capitulo! Gracias por leer, gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, gracias por su apoyo, gracia por esperar y gracias por todo :) Tod s son unas bellezas, millones de gracias.**

**Hipoo! Gracias bebe, te queremos.**

**NOTA: Hemos recibido algunos comentarios de chicas que dicen que la historia va muy lenta, otras que va muy rápida. La cosa esta así, todo lo que sucede en la historia esta previamente planeado, pensado, y planteado por nosotras, todo es justo y necesario para el desarrollo de la misma, así que no hay nada que podríamos hacer para cambiarlo, lo que si podemos hacer es prometerles que se van a reír muchísimo y van a disfrutar de cada cosa que publiquemos así que esperamos que lo entiendan y lo disfruten ;)**

**Ahora si... Ya no mas bla bla, les dejamos el capitulo y nada de homicidios ni maldiciones**.

_"Hay un tiempo para dejar que sucedan las cosas... Y un tiempo para hacer que las cosas sucedan". _

_Anónimo_

* * *

**Capitulo 14 "Celos"**

_-¡ISABELLA!- Llamó nuevamente, no es posible como para sea tan estúpido de venir para acá con esta situación al frente. Rápidamente terminé de quitarme el traje y salí. Abrí la puerta justo en el momento en el que uno de los hombres tenía su arma en alto apuntando a un Edward frenético mirando para todos lados, justo cuando encontró mi mirada, vi como el hombre disparaba_.

**Edward Pvo**

Por fin había dado con Isabella, su mirada se encontró con la mía en el justo momento, en el que un arma fue detonada y la bala daba contra su cuerpo. Vi como su expresión se torno angustiada y con una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro. Escuche varios gritos.

-¡Policía! Quieto todo el mundo. -En ese momento en la sala reinó un caos total, agentes de policías salían de todos lados, apuntaron con un arma al sujeto que estaba en las puertas del quirófano, y el que le había disparado a Swan estaba apresado, quería matar a ese hijo de puta. No podía moverme, mi vista estaba clavada en Swan, todo el entorno estaba difuso y lo veía todo en cámara lenta.

A mi memoria vinieron miles de recuerdos imposibles de contener, mi respiración se torno agitada mientras las imágenes de ese día asaltaron mi cabeza. Estaba estático en mi lugar, no me podía mover, mis manos temblaban y sudaban frío. Noté un destello de color rojo que llamo mi atención, desvié la mirada de su cara y vi como de su hombro sangraba, en ese momento salí de mi aturdimiento, vi como ella se tomaba el brazo caminaba hacia atrás hasta que estuvo contra la pared, y lentamente se deslizó hasta el piso. Pude reaccionar y corrí a su lugar.

-¡Swan! ¿Estás bien? -Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró mí mientras hacia un pequeño puchero de niña triste y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mira. -Hizo un puchero- Tengo sangre y me duele mucho - habló bajito con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Tranquila cielo, deja que te revise -Comenzó a negar frenéticamente con el miedo plasmado en su rostro- Vamos bebé -Volvió a negar- No seas una niña tonta y déjate revisar. -Elevé un poco la voz- Seré cuidadoso -Volví a susurrar. Con cuidado la tomé en brazos esquivando el gentío, la llevé a un box de urgencias, la deje en la camilla, con especial cuidado comencé a cortar la parte de arriba de su uniforme para ver la herida. Afortunadamente no era grave, la bala solo la había rozado de forma superficial.

-¡Aaay! -Volvió a quejarse.

-Isabella, ¿te vas a quedar quieta y me vas a dejar hacer mi trabajo? -Hablé divertido. Me miró a través de sus pestañas como una niña regañada.

-Es que... Me duele Edward. -Y en seguida aparecieron más lágrimas, definitivamente ella y Ethan se llevarían muy bien, ambos eran par de manipuladores, solo que mi hijo tenía 2 años. Rodé los ojos, suspire fuertemente, deje las gasas a un lado tomé su cara entre mis manos.

-Oye, tranquila ¿Si? -con mis pulgares limpie sus lágrimas- Tratare de que no duela ni un poquito, pero necesito que confíes en mi. Te dejaré golpearme y morderme todo lo que quieras pero necesito curarte y que estés bien para poder follarte en todos los rincones de este hospital, ¿está bien? -Ella soltó una risita y asintió. Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y volví a mi trabajo. Tomé un algodón con antiséptico y comencé a desinfectar la herida.

-Ay me duele. -Volvió a repetir por enésima vez como niña pequeña.

-Deja de chillar como marrano Swan, estoy tratándote con cuidado. -Era muy berrinchuda cuando se lo proponía.

-Eres un bruto cavernícola. Hellboy. -No puede evitar sonreír por cómo me había llamado.

-Ya esta niña tonta. -Le dije al tiempo que terminaba de fijar una gasa con adhesivo.

-Gracias. -Susurró bajito.

-Iré a ver cómo está la situación afuera. Por favor quédate aquí. -Iba a replicar. -No quiero amarrarte a la camilla.

-Por favor ten cuidado. -No pude evitarlo y besé su frente, me di media vuelta y salí del box.

Afortunadamente todo estaba ya en orden, cuando volví con unos calmantes para Isabella encontré a un policía interrogándola, ella respondía a sus preguntas pero hacia muecas de dolor, ¡joder! Isabella parecía no haber notado que solo estaba en sujetador, pero el señor agente sí que lo había hecho, y de muy buena manera, pues no quitaba los ojos del escote de MI mujer, eso me enfureció, a paso rápido me acerque a su lugar e interrumpí la conversación sin importarme y me colé en frente de Swan.

-Señor agente, la señorita esta herida y no se encuentra en condiciones para hablar, así que le agradecería por favor que deje el interrogatorio para otro momento. -Fui cortante con mis palabras.

-Cla... Claro Doctor, discúlpeme señorita, que se recupere pronto. -Se alejo a pasos rápidos. Jodido imbécil.

-Ten. -le mostré una bata quirúrgica,- colócate esto. -rodó los ojos antes de hablar.

-Me parece que estas exagerando un poco, solo fue un simple roce no es necesario. -Ahora fue mi turno de rodar lo ojos.

-Déjame quitarte el pantalón. -Le dije en tono serio.

-¡Hey! Acabo de recibir un disparo por tu culpa y ya quieres sexo Edward. -Habló en tono de broma, sonreí tristemente, por mi culpa... Fue un grave error el haber llegado así como un loco al lugar, pero el solo hecho de pensar que algo le ocurriera. No podía ni imaginármelo, le di una mirada de disculpa y ella pareció seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos.- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Fue solo un rasguño.- No respondí nada. Con cuidado le ayudé a colocar el traje de paciente y a recostarse otra vez.

-Ten, he traído unos calmantes. -se los entregue con un vaso con agua. -Te quedaras aquí al menos lo que queda de día por si presentas dolor o fiebre. ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres otra almohada? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? -Soltó una risita.

-En serio eres un paranoico. Pero si, se de algo que me haría sentirme mejor. -Dijo con voz suave.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? -No dudaría en darle lo que me pidiese.

-Bésame. -Susurró. No lo pensé. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos ejerciendo una suave presión, acaricie su boca lamiéndole el labio inferior, le di un pequeño mordisco, Swan soltó un pequeño gemido que fue directo a mi polla, decidí terminar el beso antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Deje un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de separarme.

-Ahora me vas a explicar, porque habiendo casi 40 Médicos en el hospital justamente tú, -toque su nariz con mi dedo- terminaste encerrada en el quirófano operando a ese delincuente. -espere que hablara.

-Pertenezco al 1% de las personas que siempre están en el lugar y momento equivocado. -Soltó una risita. Arqueé una ceja. -Bueno bueno, estaba con Garrett en Urgencias. -la sola mención de su nombre hizo que mi sangre hirviera. -De la nada aparecieron esos delincuentes, preguntando por un médico porque uno de esos tipos estaba herido y yo me ofrecí antes... -La interrumpí

-¿Por qué Garrett no fue con esos tipos? Él tiene más experiencia y conocimiento que tú. –Arqueó una ceja.- No me mires así, que es cierto.

-Cierra la boca. -me ordenó. -Garrett según tú, señor conocimiento y experiencia. -Solté una risa. -Estaba estático y con la boca abierta tragando moscas, decidí actuar antes que fuese peor y por eso me ofrecí. -Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Oficialmente iba a matar a ese hijo de puta maricón, escudándose detrás de una mujer, mis manos se hicieron puños. Isabella lo notó.- Cálmate Edward. -Acarició mis manos con las suyas.

-Casi mueres por culpa de ese hijo de puta, cobarde, gallinazo. -Estaba realmente furioso.

-Edward. -Me reprendió con mi niño pequeño. -Fue cosa del momento, estaba nervioso.

-¿Por qué mierdas lo defiendes? -La fulminé con la mirada

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie. -Estaba molesto. -No eches a perder todo lo bueno que hiciste con unos de tus ataques de bipolaridad. Anda sonríe Hellboy. -No puede evitarlo y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. -Eso así estás más guapo. -Me habló como niño pequeño.

-Ya te enseñare yo lo que un bipolar puede hacer en medio de uno de sus ataques. -Le dije en tono sugerente. No pude continuar hablando el sonido de mi beeper me interrumpió.

-El deber me llama Swan. Te vas a quedar aquí, descansando. -Iba hablar. -No quiero réplicas, tan pronto tenga un respiro volveré.

-¿Me traerás algo delicioso? -Sonó como niña pequeña.

-¿Qué otra cosa más deliciosa que yo? -Le guiñe un ojo antes de la habitación.

.

.

.

Me dirigí a paso rápido a Urgencias Pediátricas. Cuando llegue me esperaba Denali ¡Joder! No podía ser otra residente.

-Buenas Tardes Doctor Masen. -Habló en tono profesional gracias a Dios se sabía comportar.

-Buenas Tarde Denali ¿Que tenemos? -Le dije al tiempo, que me pasaba la historia clínica, esperé que hablara.

-Paciente Masculino de 5 años de edad, ha sido ingresado por presentar Síndrome del corazón izquierdo hipoplásico viene referido del hospital de Brooklyn, ha sido incluido en la lista de espera para un trasplante de corazón. -Oh Joder, odiaba estos casos, me parecía injusto que alguien tan pequeño e inocente tuviera que pasar por algo así, que para poder tener una esperanza de necesitaran que otro. Entré a la habitación divisé a un pequeño niño rubio dormido plácidamente conectado a oxígeno y a un electrocardiógrafo que monitoreaba sus débiles latidos cardíacos. No puede evitar que una punzada de dolor llegara a mi corazón. Antes de acercarme me coloque una mascarilla había que tomar todas las medidas preventivas, un simple resfriado podría matarlo.

Revisé la máquina que monitoreaba sus latidos, éste pequeño estaba muy mal, necesitábamos ese corazón con urgencia o si no, lo íbamos a perder y eso no lo iba a permitir, lo tomaría como un reto personal, este niño iba a vivir una larga y sana vida y de eso me iba a asegurar. Estuve un rato más en su habitación, observándolo dormir y por si presentaba alguna crisis , cuando salí me encontré nuevamente con Denali con tono decido le hablé.

-Quiero que estés al pendiente de este paciente las 24 horas, no quiero que lo descuides ni por un momento, si muestra algún cambio o alteración quiero que me informes de inmediato, ¿está claro?

-Si señor.

-Perfecto, nos vemos luego.- A pasos rápidos salí de ahí, necesitaba terminar de hacer mis rondas, con todo el alboroto y el secuestro de Swan no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Visité a todos mis pacientes y estuve al pendiente de su recuperación, hablé con algunos familiares, y con eso daba mi turno del día finalizado. Cuando terminé, bajé a la cafetería por un chocolate para Isabella. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, y lo cierto era que con tan poco tiempo esta niña me estaba convirtiendo en un blandengue, cosa que no admitiría nunca en su presencia, aunque de verdad me había preocupado por su bienestar cuando supe que esos hombres la tenían pero eso sin embargo, no era motivo de ningún cambio en nuestra relación y esperaba que ella se mantuviera firme en nuestro pacto y no malinterpretara las cosas. Tenía que estar bien para podermela coger rudo.

Llegue a la cafetería y pedí el dichoso chocolate, una edición especial, con esto la mantendría ocupada un buen rato, conociéndola debía estar muriéndose de las ganas de recorrer el hospital con la herida aun reciente y con esa bata de paciente mostrando el culo, aunque seria un espectáculo digno de ver. Cuando iba saliendo noté en una de las mesas del fondo a James y Jacob, a pesar de que mantenían una distancia prudente, se podía notar a simple vista que su relación iba mas allá que una relación de trabajo, roces de manos y risas tontas, los delataban, los miré por un momento y la escena me dio escalofríos, así que decidí salir de ahí antes de que ellos notaran mi presencia y tuviéramos una situación incomoda como la ultima vez.

Caminé a todo a prisa por los pasillos , quería sorprender a donde Swan y pobre de ella si llegaba a su habitación y no la encontraba donde la había dejado. No toqué, giré el pomo de la puerta y frené en seco frente a la escena que tenía al frente, en la habitación estaba Garrett, sentado en la orilla de la cama con su habitual sonrisa de estúpido, una de sus manos estaba sobre la pierna de Isabella. Ella sonreía pero su cara irradiaba incomodidad pero el imbécil parecía no notarlo, como siempre. Lo peor es que ella aún estaba con una puta bata transparente de cirugía y este hijo de perra le estaba viendo sus rosados pezones, la rabia comenzó a bullir en mi sangre, las cienes me palpitaban y vi todo rojo.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... Nada más y nada menos que al doctor Reynolds. -Isabella miró nerviosa a mi dirección y se removió en su lugar. Garrett me miró con recelo pero soltó su sonrisa idiota como era su costumbre.

-Edward, que bueno que llegas le estaba comentando a Isabella que podía dedicarme a ser su medico personal las 24 horas, ¿no es así preciosa? -Le guiño un ojo. ¡Cabrón!.

-No me digas... -Le dediqué mi mirada mas despectiva a ambos, ella iba a hablar pero la interrumpí.- Lamento decepcionarte Garrett pero señorita SWAN -hice énfasis en su apellido.- es MI paciente, así que te puedes ir a otro lugar, ¿verdad Isabella?

-¿Tu paciente? Si tú eres pediatra Edward. -Replicó Garrett.- Y la señorita Swan de niña no tiene nada. -Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Isabella lascivamente. Oficialmente este pendejo era hombre muerto. Respiré, necesitaba calmarme. Swan rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Yo... Eso justamente era lo que le estaba diciendo Doctor Masen, que usted era mi medico, ademas no es como si tuviera una lesión grave es solo una pequeña herida. -Estaba nerviosa.

-Oh vamos pequeña, ¿prefieres a este amargado que a mí que soy la persona mas amable de este mundo? -Soltó una carcajada, era el único que se estaba riendo de la situación, y al parecer no notaba el ambiente que se estaba formando entre Swan y yo. Ninguno de los dos quitaba la mirada del otro, solo eramos Swan y yo en la habitación. Desvié mi atención de mis pensamientos pero no dejé de mirarla.

-Y al parecer un completo cobarde también, ¿no es cierto Garrett? -Esto logro que borrara su estúpida sonrisa de su cara.- No puedo creer que dejaras a Isabella sola con esos delincuentes, que poco hombre eres. ¿Tienes huevos? No parece mariquita. -A este punto ya había perdido la calma

-Yo ya me disculpe con ella por eso, todo fue tan de repente que me sobre paso.- Ahora el que soltó la carcajada fui yo.

-Por supuesto, repite eso hasta que te lo creas Reynolds, deberías aceptar que fuiste una gallina que se oculto tras la espalda de una mujer.- Solté mi veneno. Él se levantó de la cama bastante enfadado y me miró fijamente.

-Aun no lo superas, ¿no es así Edward? -Me miró sin ningún tipo de emoción en su cara. Sentí como la furia renacía de nuevo.

-Cierra tu maldita boca Garrett. -Di un paso hacia él, sonrió por mi reacción.

-No, no lo superas... Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pensé que lo habías olvidado.-Habló pensativo.

-No tenias ningún puto derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. -Explote.- Y justo ahora te puedo hacer pagar por eso si dices una palabra más, así que cierra el pico y lárgate de aquí.

-Oye, cálmate no quiero pelear contigo hermano.- Continuaba sonriendo y juro por Dios que si continuaba un minuto más, le iba a partir la cara.

-Vete al diablo, y yo no soy tu hermano así que lárgate ahora mismo.

-Te recuerdo que la única que me puede correr es Bella. -¿Bella?... BELLA? Iba matar este hijo de perra.- Pero tranquilo que ya me voy. Adiós preciosa te veré luego, cuando estés sola y podamos invertir el tiempo es cosas más placenteras.- Y con esto salió de la habitación. Mi respiración era irregular y estaba a punto de ir por él cuando Isabella habló.

-Cálmate Edward, vas a morir de un ataque cardíaco. -Respiré profundo. -¿Me puedes explicar que carajo acaba de pasar aquí?

-Nada, no paso nada, ¿me puedes explicar tú que hacia ese idiota aquí mirándote las tetas? -Estaba furioso.

-¡Hey! Conmigo te calmas, o vas y das una vuelta y vuelves cuando estés más fresco. -Habló seria, no dije nada solo la miré, eso pareció ser suficiente porque continuo hablando.- Solo vino a ver como estaba, eso es todo.

-Y da la casualidad de que tenia su mano en tu puta pierna, y que tú estás en una mierda de bata que deja todo al descubierto. -No razonaba, la rabia me podía.

-Eres un idiota Edward, te recuerdo que tengo esta mierda puesta porque tu lo quisiste así. Y si vienes con tu mierda bipolar es mejor que te largues de nuevo. -Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía la ventana.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero el simple hecho de imaginarme a ese desgraciado tocando lo que es mio me hacia enfurecer. Sin embargo sabia que necesitaba calmarme, con ella no podía estar haciendo escenas. Respiré profundo y conté hasta 20, luego hasta 50, hasta que me rendí, saque el chocolate que traía en la mano y había guardado cuando vi al idiota de Garrett. A paso lento me acerque a su cama y senté en la orilla, ella ni siquiera me miró, así que tomé el chocolate y lentamente lo acerque a su cara.

-Mira lo que te traje niña caprichosa. -Hablé bajito y vi como medio sonreía, pero aun así no volteo.- Ven, sabes que quieres... Mueres por que te lo de... No te hagas de rogar. -Decidí tentarla un poco más abrí el dichoso chocolate haciendo el mayor ruido posible, me llevé un pedazo a la boca y gemí exageradamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Swan se había girado e intentado robar el chocolate de mis manos, no pude evitar reír, de verdad que Ethan y ella eran un par de hormiguitas comelonas de dulce. Maldijo por lo bajo al fallar.

-Tks Tks tks. -Chasqueé mi lengua. -Si soy así de rápido con la manos... -Le dije en tono sugerente.

-Si, si en otras cosas eres mejor. -Me interrumpió.- ¿Me das el chocolate? -Habló como niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué he de dártelo? -La piqué.

-Es muy fácil, no me das el puto chocolate no te dejo cogerme más.- Solté una carcajada.

-¿Estás segura de querer impedir que te coja Swan? -Susurré- A los 3 días estarás tan caliente y necesitada de tener mi polla entre tus piernas que vendrás a mi suplicando que te coja rudo contra la pared. -Me acerque más a ella.- Si meto mi mano en tus piernas, ¿estarás húmeda para mí? -Respiré profundo.

-Para por favor. -Medio gimió.

-Sabes Swan también tengo una fantasia. Medico/paciente. -Moví mis cejas sugestivamente.- De coger en una camilla. ¿Te gustaría? Mi polla esta dura por ti Isabella.

-Edward... Yo... ugh tócame. -Isabella era una puta morbosa en toda la extensión de palabra. Me levante rápidamente, le eché seguro a la puerta. Corrí hasta su cama sin perder tiempo, comencé a bajarme los pantalones, joder esto sería bueno, iba a sacar mi polla de los boxers, cuando el beeper sonó avisándome de una nueva emergencia.

¡Maldición! Adiós sexo...

**Pov Bella.**

Oh por Dios Edward quería tener sexo en el cuarto de Urgencias y yo lo estaba deseando, rudo, me iría al infierno por pecadora pero si ese era el precio por disfrutar de algo así, lo aceptaría gustosa. Le echó seguro a la puerta, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones rápidamente, estaba tan necesitado como yo, a paso rápido se acercó a la cama estaba quitándose su boxers con su vista clavada en mi ¡Oh joder! esto seria bueno, pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto y el bepper soltó un sonido infernal. Cerré los ojos, escuché a Edward maldecir por lo bajo.

Respire profundo antes de abrir los ojos, Edward ya se había vestido otra vez.

-Lo dejamos para otro momento cariño el deber me llama. -Hablo con un tono decepcionado. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Edw.. Edward yo me preguntaba si.. Si esta noche me podía ir a mi casa. -Dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. -Es que no quiero estar aquí sola, tu te vas a cada 5 minutos y los hospitales me dan miedo. -Que ironía que precisamente una futura doctora dijera algo así, pero lo cierto era que me quería ir a mi casa, ademas, tal vez alla podríamos terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

-Paso por ti apenas termine de resolver este imprevisto. Espero que estés preparada esperando por mi -Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Esto... Edward, no tengo ropa a parte de esto. -Señale la bata. -Y no quiero andar con el culo al aire por los pasillos del hospital.- Gruño.

-Te traere un uniforme de los míos. -Ladró- Tu culo solo lo puedo ver yo. - estaba mas roja que un tomate. -Me voy Swan antes de que me violes, tienes una cara de acosadora sexual que debería temer por mi integridad física. Sopesaré la idea usar un cinturón de castidad. -No puede evitar reír por sus ocurrencias.

Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta, tomó el pomo habló antes de salir.

-No quiero que te masturbes, solo yo te aliviaré. -Dicho eso salió como si nada, dejándome con un calentón insoportable.

Respiré profundo empecé a contar hasta cien, a la mierda contar yo quería tener un orgasmo, Edward no podía saber si me tocaba ¿cierto? Esto seria un sucio secreto entre estas paredes y yo. Con esos pensamientos comencé a bajar la mano por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi sexo, estaba empapada, a penas roce mi clítoris y un gemido salió de mis labios, esto sería rápido. Me mordí el labio para acallar los sonidos que salían de mi boca mientras me acariciaba. De repente la puerta la habitación fue abierta y los rubios cabellos de James aparecieron. Retire la mano rápidamente.

-¡Cielitoo! me acabo de enterar que estabas herida. -Dijo con su habitual entusiasmo. -Me asusté mucho Bellie casi sufro un ataque cardíaco. -Hizo un gesto teatral colocándose una mano en el corazón. -¿Estas bien Isabella? Estás un poco sonrojada y agitada.

-Estoo.. -Carraspeé. -Si estoy bien, solo tengo calor. -Sonreí.

-¿Calor? Mi alma pero si el aire esta encendido. -Me miró interrogante. Me puse aún más nerviosa.

-Jimmy déjala en paz. -Intervino Jacob Bendito sea.- Está algo nerviosa y aturdida por todo lo que paso.

-Lo siento mi vida, pero ven cuéntanos como paso todo, aún no puedo creer que pasaras por algo así.

Y así comenzó una muy larga platica con mi dramático amigo y su novio, mientras les contaba todo lo sucedido con esos hombres durante la mañana. Entre historias, chiste y locuras por parte de ellos se nos fue gran parte de la tarde, fueron por comida para mi, pues según ellos estaba muy flacucha y así continuamos hablando. Cuando se marcharon, estaba muy agotada y quería dormir un poco, pero aun tenia una llamada que hacer, necesitaba hablar con mi hermana y contarle lo sucedido, así que sin esperar mas, marque su numero desde mi celular que Edward me había traído en su ultima visita.

-Hola hermanita, a que debo el honor de tu llamada. -Me atendió Alice con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Hola enana, solo llamaba para saludar a mi hermana, ¿es que acaso no puedo?.

-Oh por supuesto que puedes Bella, pero como últimamente eres una doctora muy ocupada me extraña araña, además, te conozco mas que tu misma así que se que es algo mas, suéltalo.-Solté una carcajada, Alice muchas veces podría ser una pequeña molestia pero era muy intuitiva.

Le conté todo a mi hermana sin anestesia, como me lo esperaba ella tuvo diferentes reacciones, primero gritó como loca, luego lloró como demente, después se puso frenética y quería ir corriendo al hospital con el pobre Sapito a rastras. Pero afortunadamente logré controlarla y se calmó luego de una larga lista de reacciones.

-Bella júrame que estás bien, sino iré por ti hermanita y yo misma seré la que te va a lastimar. -No pude evitar reírme.

-Tranquila Alice, ya te lo dije no fue nada grave.

-¿Pero porque no puedo ir a verte?.

-Alice no quiero que traigas a Ethan aquí, este no es un buen ambiente para él. Ademas pronto me iré a casa, así que tranquila.

-Te recuerdo que su padre también es Doctor, pero creo que tienes razón no creo que a Gargamel le agrade mucho saber que llevé a su hijo a un hospital sin su autorización. -Coincidió conmigo.- Odio no poder estar contigo esta noche, pero mi jefe me llamo y me pidió que me quedara con Sapito hoy, al parecer le salio una guardia repentina. -Sería una perra por pensar esto, pero en parte me alegraba que Alice no estuviera en casa, de esta forma mis planes con Edward serían perfectos.

-Tranquila, te propongo algo, que te parece si le pides permiso a tu muy amargado jefe y me visitas mañana con Ethan, me muero por verlo.

-Eso estaría genial, nos vemos mañana entonces. Bella por favor pórtate bien y guarda reposo. -Reposo no guardaría precisamente pero mi hermana no tenia porque saber eso.

-Esta bien enana, te quiero, un besote a Ethan.

-También te quiero. -Y colgó.

Miré la hora en el celular aun faltaba para que Edward volviera, decidí dormir un rato. Un molesto mosquito estaba revoloteando por mi cara, era muy molesto lo espante con la mano, una suave risa masculina me hizo abrir los ojos. Edward me observaba sonriente.

-Hola dormilona, tienes el sueño bastante pesado. -Estaba realmente cerca solo podía mirar sus labios moverse. -¿Sabes que hablas dormida? -Eso hizo que saliera del aturdimiento.

-¿Qué dije? -Le pregunté como si nada.

-Que era el hombre mas sexy de la tierra. -Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.- Y que quieres violarme sin piedad. Debería tenerte miedo. ¿Sabes?

-Edward por Dios, déjate de esas tonterias, más bien, ¿has traído algo de ropa? Quiero irme. -Sonrió

-Veees estas ansiosa por violarme, no lo niegues Swan, ten. -Me extendió un uniforme.

-Gracias. -Esperé que se saliera de la habitación para poder cambiarme. Le señalé la puerta. Rodó los ojos antes de hablar.

-Vamos Swan, no es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda, he recorrido y probado todo tu cuerpo, excepto una parte. -Subió las cejas sugerentemente.

Ignoré sus comentarios y me vestí bajo su atenta mirada. El uniforme era 3 tallas mas grande que yo.

-Edward esto es gigante. -Lo miré mal.

-Todo lo mío es gigante Swan. -Hijo de puta creído.

-Sabes que eres un arrogante, ¿cierto? Shuu. -lo callé antes de que replicara. -Me quiero ir.

-Vamos en mi carro, tu no puedes manejar.

Bufé y rodeé los ojos, pero aún así no dije nada, solo quería largarme ahí. El camino en el auto fue bastante tranquilo, Edward no borraba la sonrisa socarrona que tenia dibujada en su cara y yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana y a indicarle la dirección de mi edificio. Sin embargo él no siguió las indicaciones y siguió por el camino contrario, aún así no le dije nada, esperaría a ver a donde nos dirigíamos. A medida que nos acercábamos a donde fuese que fuéramos, comencé a reconocer la ruta, íbamos al edifico del hombre araña.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? -Pregunté justo cuando estaba estacionando en la entrada.- Te dije que quería ir a casa.

-Lo sé, pero cambié de opinión, así que deja de discutir y baja del auto.

-Idiota, pareces mi padre, dándome ordenes.

-Lo sé, la única diferencia es que yo te voy a follar de mil maneras, cosa que no harás con tu padre.

-Eres un bruto asqueroso.- Hablé molesta, él soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del edificio conmigo a su espalda.

Entramos al apartamento y todo estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que había estado ahí, oscuro y pulcramente ordenado pero carente de calor de hogar.

-Debo suponer que esta es la guarida del hombre araña, sin embargo no su hogar.-Hablé pensativa.

-Supones bien, aquí es donde sucede la magia. -Él estaba disfrutando con todo esto.- Pero no te preocupes, el mobiliario es nuevo, serás la primera en estrenar la cama.

-Oh que alegría, es un alivio oír eso. -Solté sarcásticamente, al menos no tenia que hacerlo donde quizás habían estado miles de mujeres, pero eso no se lo diría.- Pasaré al baño.

-Adelante.- Con pasos lentos caminé al único baño que conocía que era el del cuarto principal, ahí me lavé la cara y estuve apoyada un momento sobre al lavado. Estaba un poco nerviosa, la ultima vez que había estado con el había sido en un auto y esta seria la primera vez que utilizaríamos en una cama, o eso esperaba, pero lo cierto era que las cosas habían estado tan raras durante el día que no sabia que esperar y eso me desconcertaba. Tomé una larga respiración y decidí salir de ahí, me estaba comportando como una niña, solo era sexo y era lo que estaba esperando durante todo el día.

Cuando salí a la habitación me encontré con Edward sentado pacientemente en la orilla de la cama, cuando notó mi presencia, levanto su mirada hacia mí, seguramente con su ropa parecía una carpa andante y eso me incomodaba, aun así él no despegaba su vista de mi cuerpo, recorriendolo lentamente de arriba abajo.

-Ven aquí Isabella. -Su voz era calmada suave, casi mágica, y sin pensarlo dos veces caminé a donde estaba él hasta que estuve en medio de sus piernas, mis manos estaban entrelazadas entre sí mientras jugaba con mis dedos nerviosamente.- No sabes lo jodidamente hermosa que te ves con mi ropa puesta. -Esas palabras lograron que mi corazón se acelerara frenéticamente.

-No es cierto, si parezco una carpa verde. -Hablé como una niña pequeña, había notado que con él, era muy común que actuara de esa forma.

-Una carpa verde muy sexy. -Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mis costados de forma lenta, acariciando todo a su paso, hasta que estuvieron posadas en mi abdomen bajo la camisa.- Una carpa verde muy apetecible. -Continuó subiendo hasta que las coloco sobre mis pechos desnudos.- Una carpa verde muy follable y con sonrisa de niña traviesa.- Con sus pulgares comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre mis pezones que se erizaron bajo su toque.- MI carpa verde.- Finalizó y abarcó completamente mis pechos con ambas manos amasandolos con suavidad. Me mordí los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente, su cara era una mascara lujuriosa y picara, estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Comenzó a subir la camisa por mi cuerpo hasta que la sacó por completo y quedé desnuda de la cintura para arriba frente a él, con mis pezones erectos y preparados para recibir cualquier caricia de su parte. Con una sonrisa de lado fue acercando su boca a uno de ellos y dejó un pequeño beso sobre el, gesto que repito con el otro, me miró y sonrió ampliamente al ver la necesidad reflejada en mi cara. Nuevamente acerco su boca a mi pezón esta vez saco la lengua y le dio un pequeño lametazo, gemí, al oírme acerco su boca de nuevo y tomó por completo el pezón con ella chupando de forma suave, luego mas fuerte intercalando los movimientos entre lamidas y chupadas, el otro pezón recibió el mismo trato. Los movimientos fueron subiendo de tono hasta hizo con ellos lo que quiso, chupó, lamió, mordió y pellizcó hasta volverme loca, mis manos estaban en su cabello, no sabía si era para acercarlo alejarlo, me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando se cansó de torturar mis pechos, se puso de pie en todo su esplendor, aproveché para sacar también su camisa y dejar al descubierto su hermoso pecho para besarle como quería, no disfrute mucho porque en un rápido movimiento él me movió hasta que quede de espaldas a la cama y con un pequeño empujón caí recostada sobre ella, desde su altura él me miraba como un cazador al asecho y yo me sentía pequeña ante su mirada. Lentamente se fue recostando sobre mi hasta que estuvo por completo sobre mi cuerpo, tratando de no lastimarme el brazo, aunque la verdad a mí se me había olvidado la herida, el dolor y todo lo que tenia que ver con eso, solo estaba concentrada en Edward y en lo que iba a hacerme.

-Eres condenadamente sexy Isabella Swan. -Habló sobre mi oído.- Esta es la primera vez que te voy a coger en una cama, como Dios manda rudo y fuerte, -Chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja.- No sabes las cosas que quiero hacerte.

-Pues muéstrame.-Lo reté, él gruñó y se lanzó a atacar mis labios de forma violenta y precipitada, en un beso donde ambos luchábamos por el control sin intenciones de ceder. Dejó mis labios libres, fue contra mi cuello y tras mis oídos, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por toda mi clavícula hasta que llego de nuevo a mis pechos a los que atacó sin piedad. En este punto, no podía dejar de gemir y jadear.

-Edward...-él no dijo nada y continuó con su tarea, siguió bajando dejando besos por todo mi abdomen hasta que llegó la cinturilla de mi pantalón.

-Vamos a ver que secreto esconde esta carpa verde. -Y con esto comenzó a bajar el pantalón hasta que estuve completamente desnuda ante él, sacó mis zapatos, me miro desde su posición.

-Deja de mirarme así ¡Maldición! ven aquí. -él negó con la cabeza y se recostó de tal manera que su cara quedara a la altura de mi vientre dejando besos por todo el lugar hasta que bajó a mi monte de venus dejando tiernas caricias sobre este que iban a terminar por volverme loca. Sin pensarlo abrí mis piernas todo lo que pude y quede expuesta ante él, quien soltó una risa arrogante.

-¡Vaya! Creo que encontré el tesoro. -dijo sonriendo y bajando su cara nuevamente, con su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi abertura de arriba a abajo, mientras respiraba fuertemente. Por Dios, me iba a volver loca, su nariz fue sustituida por su lengua con la que hizo el mismo movimiento de arriba a abajo pero sin profundizar, estaba jugando conmigo.

-Deja de jugar conmigo y hazlo de una vez. -Me estaba impacientando, alentado por mis palabras y por su propio deseo, con sus pulgares abrió mis labios aún más y atacó con su lengua mi clítoris de forma rápida y enloquecedora. Su lengua hacia movimientos inhumanos que me estaban volviendo loca.- ¡Oh Dios! -Aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos si eso era posible, ahí perdí todo rastro de inhibición y comencé a gritar, a la acción le sumó sus dientes y labios con los que chupó y mordió sin piedad. Retiro una de sus manos de mis labios y con dos dedos me penetró con un solo movimiento.

-¡AGH!- Grite sin pudor, sus dedos entraban y salían con la misma velocidad de los movimientos de su boca, tocando y acariciando los lugares exactos, me iba a correr, estaba cerca, solo necesitaba... A los dos dedos en mi interior sumo uno mas aumentando la rapidez, con esto no lo pude soportar mas y me corrí. Fue un orgasmo explosivo y arrollador que me dejo tendía en la cama como una muñeca sin vida, respirando frenéticamente y con ojos con los ojos cerrados para intentar calmarme.

Después de un momento de tranquilidad, sentí como Edward lentamente comenzó a trepar sobre mi cuerpo hasta que sentí su respiración sobre mis pechos, no abrí los ojos, aún no lograba recuperarme del primer asalto, con la punta de su nariz hizo círculos sobre mis pezones y los atacó con su boca otra vez, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí, subió de nuevo hasta mi cuello dejando besos por toda su longitud, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y habló.

-Mmm, ¿te gustó?- Su voz era baja y contenida -Abre los ojos Isabella, aún no he terminado contigo.- Como una autómata hice caso a su orden y lentamente abrí mis ojos, me sentía cansada y soñolienta, pero la promesa de más placer me hizo reaccionar. Él me miraba sonriendo de forma arrogante, aún así no dije nada, una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre el colchón y la otra sentí como iba bajando de nuevo por mi cuerpo hasta estar nuevamente entre mis piernas haciendo pequeños círculos sobre mi botón de placer. Miré hacia abajo y noté que él ya estaba completamente desnudo, seguro en algún momento durante mi trance se había terminado de desvestir.

-Quiero que te recuestes en medio de la cama Isabella, vamos.- Me dio una pequeña nalgada, con movimientos lentos comencé a rodar sobre la cama hasta que estuve en el centro de ésta y él encima de mi otra vez. Su mano volvió a mi centro mientras él atacaba mis labios, nos besamos como dos locos desesperados, estaba loca por sentirlo dentro de mí, y así se lo hice saber, con mi mano sana tomé su pené en un rápido movimiento que lo hizo gemir, comencé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo presión en la punta, la cual tenia una pequeña gota de liquido pre seminal, la tomé con mi pulgar y la regué por toda su extensión, nuestros labios continuaban juntos devorándose mutuamente mientras nos acariciábamos nuestras partes mas necesitadas.

-Colócate sobre tu estomago.- Su voz no era la misma voz pausada de hace un momento, ahora sonaba urgido y desesperado. Hice lo que me dijo tratando de no lastimarme el brazo, aún así sentí una pequeña incomodidad que me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor, él se había sentado sobre sus piernas y cuando oyó mi queja se echo hacia adelante besando mi hombro con suavidad. -Ya, shh no duele, no duele.- Habló bajito. Cuando el dolor había pasado un poco él volvió a colocarse sobre sus rodillas tomándome sobre la cintura dejando mi culo al aire.- Este culo Swan... Pronto Isabella, pronto.

Me alzo por completo hasta que también estuve sobre mis rodillas con mi espalda pagada a pecho, sus manos las llevo a mis pechos y los comenzó a amasar pellizcando mis pezones insistentemente. Una de sus manos bajó a mi centro y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi clítoris sobre excitado, sentía como mis jugos comenzaban a rodar entre mis piernas y como mi centro palpitaba de deseo, aun así Edward no parecía tener intenciones de parar de jugar.

-Agárrate fuerte con tu mano sana, esto va a ser rudo.- Y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte me alzo por la cintura, sentándome sobre su duro miembro, entrando en mi de una sola estocada. Ambos soltamos gritos de placer, me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y yo me mordía el labio hasta el dolor, no quedamos quietos por un momento hasta que yo comencé a balancear mis caderas, Edward paro mis movimientos tomando el control, con sus manos en mis caderas comenzó a guiar los movimientos, arriba, abajo, lentamente, adelante, atrás. Aparto mi cabello aun lado, enterrando su cara en mi cuello gruñendo, uno de sus manos subió a mi pecho, el que presiono fuertemente entre sus dedos.

Los movimientos fueron subiendo de velocidad, hasta que se tornaron rudos y frenéticos, Edward mordió mi hombro sano mientras continuaba guiando los movimientos, arriba, abajo, mis uñas estaban enterradas en el cabezal de la cama y los dedos me dolían de lo fuerte que tenia presionado, pero sentida que si soltaba me iba a caer. Deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro y comencé a gritar.

-Mas... Mas, Edw... Oh Dios.-

-Apriétame Isabella, hazlo.- Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba comencé a apretarlo cuando salia de mi, dejándolo casi por completo presionado en mi interior. -Así es nena, hazlo de nuevo.- Gruñó y aumento la velocidad.

Estaba a por llegar, sentía los temblores en mi vientre, mis piernas estaban entumidas y mis brazos me hormigueaban, Edward pareció notarlo, aún sin detener sus movimientos, guió mi brazo libre, con cuidado, a mi centro.

-¡Tócate!- Ordenó y siguiendo su mandato comencé a tocarme de forma frenética, gritos, gemidos y gruñidos se oían por toda la habitación, él me rodeo con ambos brazos presionando fuertemente volviendo a morder mi hombro, no lo pude retener más y me corrí por segunda vez, de forma violenta gritando su nombre. Sentí como el tenia también su liberación y descansaba su frente sobre mi espalda respirando fuertemente. Aún tenia mi mano fuertemente agarrada de la cama, sin poder moverme al menos en un rato.

Lentamente se separó de mi, no pude evitar gemir por la sensación que causó su salida, con sumo cuidado me recostó en la cama a su lado, suspiré y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia estaba agotada pero satisfecha.

.

.

.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy vivido, sentía que alguien apretujaba mis pechos y se llevaba ambos a la boca.

-Despierta Isabella.- Susurraron en mi odio. -Quiero más.- Chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Edward encima mío, mirando con hambre, estaba duro lo sentía contra mi pierna. -Hola Dormilona.- Siguió tocando mis pezones. -Quiero follar estas tetas.- Chasqueó la lengua. -Lástima que estés herida.- No pronuncie ninguna palabra aún no salia de mi aturdimiento. -Di algo Isabella que el gato te comió otras cosas, no la lengua.- Dijo al tiempo que bajaba la mano otra vez hacia mi sexo, y lo acariciaba.

-Edw... Edward. -Gemí

-Quiero volver a cogerte Isabella. ¿Quieres mi polla dentro de ti otra vez?- Susurró contra mi cuello, aun seguía torturándome sin piedad con la mano.

-Si.- Sollocé mientras elevaba las caderas.

-¿Dime que quieres que haga?- Cesó el movimiento, me miraba sonriente esperando la respuesta.

-Quiero que me cojas duro y fuerte, que me marques con tu leche.- Gemí lo ultimo. Edward respiró hondo, trago en grueso y profundo, le excitaba mucho que hablara sucio. Chocó sus labios contra los míos en un rudo y baboso beso. Se separa y se tendió en la cama.

-Quiero que me montes.- Verlo ahí en la cama con su polla alzada esperando por mí, hizo que perdiera toda la verguenza que pudiera haber sentido, sin pensarlo dos veces pasé una pierna al otro lado de su cuerpo de modo que quedé a ahorcajadas sobre su abdomen. Edward debió sentir mi humedad

-Estas empapada.- Gimió. -Se buena y has tu trabajo.- Me deslicé hasta quedar encima de su sexo, no puede evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta que en su abdomen habían rastro de mi excitación. Edward sonrió al notarlo.- Vamos Swan no me digas que ahora tienes vergüenza, pensé que a estas alturas... -La oración murió en su boca y fue sustituida por un gemido cuando comencé a rozarme contra él. -Oh! Joder.- Me moví con mas ímpetu. -Swan no estoy para juegos métetela.- Gemí al escucharlo decir eso. Me levanté un poco y alineé su polla en mi entrada, lentamente me deslicé hasta que estuve llena por él. Cerré los ojos y gemí ante la sensación.

-Muévete. -Me ordenó, comencé con lentos movimientos circulares -Maás rápido.- Jadeó Edward.

Esta vez moví mis caderas en forma de ocho, adelante atrás, arriba abajo con un ritmo demencial. -Swan Swan Swaaan-Cantó Edward. Pusó las manos en mis caderas y me ayudo a ir mas rápido, embistió al mismo tiempo que yo bajaba, un grito escapo de nuestros labios de esa forma lo sentía más adentro. El sudor comenzaba a bajar por mi espalda, comencé a sentir el familiar cosquilleo que avecinaba la llegada de un orgasmo, mis paredes comenzaron a cerrarse en torno a Edward.

-Poor lo que más... Quieras no te detengas.- Suplicó Edward. Me moví más rápido contra él, hasta que un inminente orgasmo me azotó, grité a todo pulmón y perdí la noción del tiempo por unos minutos. Aún sentía como Edward embistiendo de manera demencial para alcanzar su orgasmo luego de 4 embestidas más sentí su liberación, calló desmadejado sobre la cama y yo con él.

Me desperté en medio de la madrugada con el cuerpo de Edward enredado al mío, despacio salí de la cama, apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo y di unos pasos y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en mi rostro, estas eran las consecuencias de una noche de sexo. Moría de hambre, me dirigí a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo de comer, pero como era de esperarse el refrigerador estaba vacío. Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared 3:30 de la madrugada decidí que era hora de marcharme, ya después hablaría con Edward. Entré a la habitación y recogí la carpa verde y me la volví a colocar, cerré la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Llamé un taxi y bajé a la recepción a esperarlo.

20 minutos después me encontraba frente la entrada de mi edificio, a paso lento me dirigí del ascensor, en mi casa reinaba el silencio total, pase directo a mi habitación me dolía el cuerpo, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, apenas puse la cara sobre la almohada, me dormí...

.

.

.

-Ali no hable, Ela ta domia.- Esa pequeña vocesita me saco del estupor del grandioso sueño que estaba teniendo, a eso le siguieron risas ahogadas y pequeños pasos por la habitación. Aún tenia mucho sueño pero me hacia una idea de quien era esa voz y esos pasitos y si no me equivocaba dormir de ahora en adelante iba a ser casi imposible.

Continué con los ojos cerrados simulando que dormía a ver cual seria su siguiente reacción, y como era de esperarse, pronto sentí brincos en mi cama y una respiración muy cerca de mi cara, podía apostar a que Ethan estaba casi sobre mi mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué no la despiertas con unos ricos besitos, Sapito?- Esa era mi hermana Alice, iba a matar a esa enana por lo que sabia que venia a continuación

Los primeros en recibir su ataque fueron mis parpados, en cada uno dejo un pequeño beso, a estos se le siguieron la punta de la nariz, la boca, las mejillas y hasta mi cuello, en este punto ya estaba totalmente llena de baba y Sapito sobre mi estomago dando salto.

-Epieta, epieta, Ella epita, shapito ta aquí.- Si no abría los ojos pronto éste enano iba a acabar conmigo, así que sin más demora abrí los ojos soltando un pequeño grito. Ethan grito conmigo y se abalanzó sobre mis brazos apretando mi cuello en uno de sus muy cariñosos abrazos de eso.- ¡ELLAA!

-¿Cómo esta mi Sapito preferido?- Le hable con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Mien.- De nuevo su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, tanto que nuestras narices se rozaban.- Ali dijo que tabas fema.

-Oh si bebe, me lastimé un brazo.- Él miro mi brazo que tenia una venda y una pequeña mancha roja, tal vez con todo el movimiento de anoche se me habían removido los puntos adhesivos, aunque la verdad era que ya casi ni me dolía.

-Shapito te cuda Ella, mi papi es docto.- Su expresión se torno orgullosa por su padre, no pude evitar agarrarlo a besos, amaba a este niño era un amor, el bebé mas tierno del mundo, una belleza.

-Pues entonces desde ahora Sapito sera mi doctor asignado.- Él sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó de nuevo, estuvimos un rato así hasta que Alice carraspeó desde la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿para la hermana menor no hay saludo?- Habló con fingido dolor.

-¿Cómo estás hermanita?- La salude mientras ella venia a darme un abrazo.

-Preocupada por mi hermana mayor que es una cabezota, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?- Su pregunta traje a mi memoria innumerables recuerdos de la pasada noche con Edward y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta.

-Muy bien, de hecho fue una excelente noche.

-Bien, me alegro, porque hoy te voy a cuidar todo el día, y no quiero quejas.

-Shapito cuida a Ella.- Se impuso Ethan, cosa que nos hizo sonreír a ambas.

-Alice y Sapito me cuidaran.- Decreté y ambos asintieron. Después de la corta platica los tres nos tiramos en mi cama a ver las adoradas caricaturas de Ethan, este quedo en meido de Alice y yo, pero con el tiempo se fue rodando se tal manera hasta que quedo con su cabeza en mi regazo y los pies sobre el regaso de Alice, era un cuchitura.*

-Ali, shapito quiele shed.- Hablo Ethan aun concentrado en la televisión. No lo pude evitar, tenía que decir así que sonriendo le dije.

-Ali Ella tene hambe y quiele shed también.- Puse la voz de niña tonta, Ethan comenzó a reír dentro de su inocencia de niño pero Alice mi miraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que batí las pestañas.- Po favoo.

-¡Ugh! Está bien, está bien, iré a ver que les preparo de comer.- De mala gana se levanto de la cama a la cocina, dejándonos a Sapito y a mi solos.

El resto de la mañana la pasé jugando con Ethan, fue mi doctor, mi chef e incluso mi padre, jugamos a los vídeo juegos, vimos mas comiquitas y nos atiborramos de chocolate. Por la tarde Alice decidió que renunciaba al papel de chica del servicio de nosotros así que llamamos y pedimos comida china y helado de chocolate a petición de Ethan. A la hora del baño fue una batalla campal este niño era una bola de energía y por poco acabo con el baño, terminamos todos llenos de agua y jabón con un Ethan mas divertido que nunca.

Por la tarde Sapito por fin tomó su siesta, momento que fue aprovechado por mi hermana y por mi para hablar un poco, le conté una vez mas, con detalles, el incidente de los secuestradores recibiendo insultos de su parte por mi "Actuación Heroica", nos pusimos al día con nuestras cosas hasta que a las 3 de la tarde un muy activo Ethan volvió al ataque. Decidimos que lo mejor seria llevarlo al parque o ese enano acabaría con nuestro apartamento, así que nos pusimos ropas cómodas y fuimos al parque los tres juntos a matar energías. Al caer la noche y como se nos estaba haciendo costumbre fui a dejar a Alice y a un muy dormido Ethan a su edifico.

Alice se tenia que quedar a esperar a su jefe, así que me fui directo a casa a descansar, aun me quedaba un día de reposo, pero la verdad es que no quería quedarme sola en casa, queria ver a Edward, aunque fuera un puto amargado. Estaba decidido, mañana iría a trabajar.

Con esos pensamientos llegué a casa, cené algo rápido y me fui a dormir...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con mucha energía, preparé todo para el trabajo y salí incluso antes de que mi hermana se levantara, así que le deje el desayuno hecho y le escribí una nota antes de irme.

Estaba entrando al hospital cuando me tope con el Doctor McCarthy en recepción. Me miró y una genuina sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Pero si aquí esta la heroína, la súper mujer.- Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a darme un abrazo.

-Auch. -Me quejé cuando me apretó.

-Lo siento pioja.- Sonrió aún más y unos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas

-¿Pioja?

-Si a que es lindo. Desde hoy eres mi pioja.- No tenia comentarios respecto a eso.

-Realmente muy conmovedora la escena en mitad de recepción, deberían hacer un casting para un telenovela cursi.- Dijo una voz a espaldas de Emmett. -Pioja. ¡Ja! No me hagan reír. -Edward elevó un poco más la voz.

-Eddy Eddy tan temprano y amargado como siempre. -Rodó los ojos. -Pioja no se como lo soportas.- Pasó uno de sus brazo por mis hombros para acercarme más él. Juro que escuche una maldición salir de los labios de Edward.

-Swan.- Habló el susodicho. -¿Qué haces aquí? Aún te queda 1 día de reposo.- Iba a hablar pero Emmett se me adelanto.

-Vino a verme, ¿es que no lo ves? Ella esta viendo que posibilidades tiene cambiar de jefe.- ¡Oh joder! Volví abrir la boca pero Emmett no me dejo hablar.- Aquí entre nosotros tres Edward.- Dijo en tono confidente. -Bella y yo somos amantes. Pero shuuu nadie debe de saber.- La furia surco la facciones de Edward.

-Emmett.- Gritó afortunadamente en recepción no habia mucha gente, solo dos enfermeras de turno y parecían estar ajenas a la situación. -Quita tu sucias garras de encima de Swan.- Estiro un brazo y me acerco a él.

-Por Dios Edward, deja a la pobre chica en paz, ven pioja.- Ahora fue el turno de Emmett en jalarme. -Vamos por un café.

-Yooo. -Otra vez me calló

-Tu nada piojita, vamos que se nos pega la mala vibra de éste.- Señaló a Edward, cuando pasamos por su lado mientras me arrastraba en hacia el ascensor.

Emmett era hombre muy sonriente, carismático y con un sentido del humor negro, poco tiempo con él y ya lo adoraba, ¡Estaba loco! y mientras estábamos en la cafetería no pare de reír con sus ocurrencias. Aunque al principio me asusto un poco cuando me abordo en la recepción, pero comprendí que él era como un niño que le gusta jugar y hablar con todo el mundo y al poco tiempo me adapte a sus ocurrencias.

Conté una vez más lo sucedido con los hombres que me atacaron, esta historia ya me había cansado, pero no quería hacerle un desplante, ademas, el de cada cosa sacaba alguna ocurrencia y le daba vuelta a lo acontecido así que me divertí mucho. A mitad de mañana Emmett se tuvo que ir a hacer sus rondas y atender a algunos pacientes pendientes, nos despedimos y yo me fui al despacho de "Mi jefe" de seguro estaría echando fuego por la boca y humo por los oídos, pero yo tenia una buena técnica para hacerlo calmas, ademas era su hermano, él debía conocerlo mejor que yo, creo que de verdad esté tan enfurecido. Sin embargo iba preparada para todo.

Con una gran sonrisa llegue a su puerta y sin tocar la abrí de par en par.

-Edward, no puedo creer que...- Todo lo que iba a decir murió en mi boca cuando vi la escena frente a mi. Bree, la enfermera que me odiaba estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Edward, ahora entendía porque me odiaba tanto. Él tenia sus manos en sus nalgas y su mirada fija en mi lugar.

-¡Swan!- Habló tan sorprendido como yo, pereció reaccionar porque en seguida se puso de pie casi tirando a Bree al piso.

-Yo... Lo... Lo siento, adiós.- Sin esperar mas salí corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Estaba que me llevaba el diablo, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ese idiota se iba a tirar a esa perra en su escritorio, el mismo escritorio en el que yo... La rabia y las ganas de matar a alguien comenzaron a subir por mis venas. Esto era una locura, no sabia porque estaba actuando de esta manera si desde el comienzo supe que era solo sexo, aunque el me había prometido exclusividad, sabia como era Edward, pero aun así no podía evitar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi estomago.

A paso rápido me dirigí por al pasillo a cualquier logar, solo necesitaba salir de ahí y estar sola. Sin darme cuenta note que que estaba en el estacionamiento, tal vez era una buena idea ir a mi carro y estar un rato ahí esta que la furia disminuyera. Iba caminando a mi puesto de estacionamiento justo cuando noté un movimiento a mi izquierda, miré y era Garrett quien venia saliendo de su auto, paré en seco y lo miré por un momento antes de correr a su lugar, no quería pensar, solo actuaria y luego afrontaría las consecuencias.

-¡Garrett!- Grité, él volteo y me miró un poco extrañado y luego sonrió.

-Preciosa, no esperaba...- Llegué a su lugar y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos y comencé a besarle frenéticamente, al principio él pareció estar un poco desconcertado pero luego soltó su maletín y me tomo de las caderas alzándome hasta que enrede mis piernas en su cintura y comenzamos a besarnos.

Esto no estaba bien, no se sentía bien, se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar, pero no paré, la rabia y la imagen de Edward con esa zorra en su oficina martillaban en mi memoria. Garrett tenia sus manos sobre mi trasero acariciándolo lentamente, se separo de mis labios y comenzó a repartir besos sobre mi cuello. Luego todo paso muy rápido, solo oí el estruendoso grito y luego sentí el gran golpe en mi culo cuando Garrett me dejo caer al suelo.

-¡ISABELLA!

* * *

**Este par, lo que hacen con las manos, lo joden con los pies.**

**Una cosa chicas... Nada es lo que parece, ahi se lo dejamos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos!**

***Cuchitura: es tierno en venezolano ._. lo copio porque a mí (Ivy) me tomó tiempo comprenderlo y no se la nacionalidad ustedes chicas. **


	15. Outtake 1: Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explicito, si eres menor, o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes que hacer.**

**¡HOLAA! Chicas por aquí de nuevo. Muchas gracias a toditas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, millones de gracias a las chicas del grupo por su apoyo y buenos deseos, estamos aquí por ustedes.  
Lamentamos no responder los rr, la verdad es un poco difícil con toda la cantidad de cosas que tenemos que hacer durante la semana** (no les crean ellas son unas vagas -.- -Ivy- :D),** todos son leídos y disfrutados por nosotras, de verdad gracias de nuevo.  
A la chica que nos preguntó si teníamos grupo en Facebook, Sii tenemos un grupo y puedes encontrar el link en el perfil.**

**Ahora lo serio... El capítulo anterior causó revuelo (eso nos encanta) Unas se molestaron, otras lo amaron y como dijimos en el anterior, todo lo que sucede es justo y necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Así que no nos odien ;)**

**El capitulo de hoy... Garrett, Garrett, nuestro querido Garrett, personalmente lo amo y es por eso que toodo este capitulo es solo de él. Tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a este bello hombre y saber un poco mas de su historia, no lo odien ni lo juzguen solo denle una oportunidad o ámenlo :D Sabemos que algunas lo harán. *-***

**Ahora si, a leer señoras y señoritas y si hay señores y señoritos también! :D**

**Recomendación: Escuchen Told you so de Jesse McCartney (Cosota*.*) Durante el drama, es perfecta! **(ella dice que va, yo digo que no, uds juzguen, busquen la letra, es HERMOSA*O*)

_"El infierno esta a flote en las lagrimas de los enamorados" Anonimo_

**Outtake 1 "Nada es lo que parece"**

**Pov Garrett**

Otro día que llegaba a la soledad de mi departamento. Encendí la luz y solté las llaves en la mesa. Hoy me sentía particularmente decaído, no es fácil enterarse de que tienes leucemia y no tener ha nadie a quien decirle, ni nadie de que te de palabras de aliento que te diga que todo saldrá bien aunque te mienta, alguien que te espere todo los días cuando llegues del trabajo, alguien para quien seas lo primero en todos sus aspectos, ni siquiera tenía un amigo con quien tomarme un buen whisky y conversar, no puede evitar recordar a Edward, mi hermano, él seguro me daría su apoyo, me ayudaría a no rendirme. Tomé un vaso y la botella de Whisky y me dirigí al sillón que tenía vista hacia la cuidad. No pude evitar arrepentirme de muchas decisiones que tomé, ahí con los sentimientos a flor de piel recordé lo que para mi fue el comienzo de mi destrucción.

_2001_

_Era un bonito día en la ciudad de Toronto, el sol brillaba, casi como nunca antes lo había hecho, y las personas y estudiantes caminaban de un lado a otro, todos concentrado en llegar a sus lugares de trabajo o estudio, todos en sus mundo y con miles de cosas en la cabeza, nadie interesado en la existencia de alguien más. Algunos hablaban por teléfono, otros solo miraban al frente, algunos estudiantes iban leyendo algún libro mientras caminaban acelerados y algunas veces tropezando con las personas. Yo solo los miraba por la ventana del café al que asistía cada mañana antes de ir a alguna clase, el café era genial y la señora Taylor preparaba unas galletas de chocolate que eran mi muerte. Normalmente venía aquí con mi amigo Edward, pero hoy, seguramente se había quedado dormido o tal vez ya estaba en la universidad, como aún tenía tiempo solo me dediqué a tomar mi deliciosa taza de café mientras repasaba algunas clases para mi parcial de anatomía._

_Desde niño la medicina había sido mi pasión, siempre quise ser un gran Neurólogo y es por eso que me encontraba estudiando mi primer año de facultad. No contaba con el apoyo de mis padres, pues ambos eran unos muy prestigiados abogados, que venían de una larga generación de abogado, así que como era de esperarse, yo debí haber estudiado Derecho. Cuando le informé a mi padre sobre mi decisión me echó de la casa, argumentando que con esto cambiaría de opinión. A los 17 años, cursando el ultimo año en la secundaria me vi independizado, estudiando y trabajando para poder terminar mis estudios y entrar en la universidad, desde ese día no sabia nada de mis padres, ellos nunca mostraron interés por mi situación y con el tiempo yo aprendí que en esta vida me había tocado vivir y luchar solo._

_Conocí a mi amigo Edward el primer día de clase y desde entonces eramos inseparables, él era como mi hermano. Había perdido a sus padres en un accidente cuando era muy joven y como yo, estaba solo en este mundo. Junto con su muy loco hermano Emmett eramos inseparables. Compartíamos residencia y teníamos casi todas las clases juntas, ellos eran mi única familia._

_Oí como la campanita de la puerta sonaba y desde mi posición noté como entraba el amor de mi vida, tal vez era una estupidez, puesto que ella ni siquiera notaba mi presencia, pero esta mujer me tenia de cabeza desde el primer momento en que la ví. Hace un par de meses que asisto a este café y al parecer ella también era una cliente fija de este. Desde que la conozco, siempre esta metida en su mundo, sola, nunca la he visto con ninguna amiga, siempre corriendo por la calle apurada, era como el conejo de Alicia*. Pero también sabia que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, con una sonrisa que hacía que todo en mi interior ardiera con locura y con una mirada tan atrayente que dejaba loco a cualquiera. Compartíamos una de las clases que por desgracia no veía con ninguno de mis dos amigos. Su nombre es Sarah y desde que la vi a los ojos por primera vez, supe que seria la mujer de mi vida..._

_._

_._

_._

_Hoy era uno de esos raros días en los que no quería ni levantarme de la cama, tenia tanto sueño que sentía que mi cama me absorbia por completo. Había pasado toda la noche estudiando hasta las 3 de la mañana, esta agotado física y mentalmente, sabia que tenia que levantarme pero tal vez 5 minutos mas... Cuando volvió abrir los ojos eran las 8 de la mañana_

_-¡Mierda!- Como un rayo me levante corriendo hasta el baño, iba a llegar tarde. -¡Maldición!_

_20 Minutos después iba como un demente corriendo por todo el campus hasta el auditorio donde seguro mi profesor estaba dando clases. Sobre mi hombro iba mi mochila, dos enciclopedias en un brazo y una taza de café derramándose en la otra, no me había puesto correa y los pantalones se me iban cayendo, así que tuve que soltar mi café par sostener estos. Iba tan absorto en mis acciones que no me fije en la persona que venia al frente y sin poder detenerme choque fuertemente contra ella._

_-¡Maldición! ¡Carajo! Mierda, mierda.- mis enciclopedias habían terminado por el piso, con todos los papeles y mi mochila estaba en algún lugar, lo peor de todo era que mis pantalones estaban a medio muslo. -¡Diablos! Oye discúlpame, yo... iba... me caí... no quise... lo lamento._

_- Oye tranquilo, deberías calmarte un poco.- Lo peor de todo, había tropezado con una chica, ¡Genial! -Era tarde, así que sin levantar mi mirada comencé a recoger mis cosas, la chica me ayudó en silencio._

_Tenía todo en su lugar, incluyendo mis pantalones, iba a salir corriendo a mi clase cuando la chica habló de nuevo._

_-Olvidas esto.- Esa voz... Ahora un poco más calmado, pude reconocerla, la reconocería de aquí a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, era ella. Levanté la vista como un rayo y la vi, hermosa como siempre, con un sencillo vestido rosa un con su perfecta sonrisa. Quedé mudo._

_-Yo...- No sabía que decir, tanto tiempo mirándola de lejos, siguiéndola en clases, en el café, pendiente de sus movimientos, me sentía como un completo acosador, y ahora la tenía en frente, me la había llevado por delante y yo solo no sabia que decir. Aclaré mi garganta y traté de decir algo decente. -Gracias por tu ayuda... De verdad, lo siento... Yo... no fue mi intención... Voy tarde y...- De nuevo estaba divagando, ella soltó una tímida sonrisa._

_-No te preocupes, veo que vas un poco ajetreado.- Soltó amable mente mientras me miraba, su frente se arrugó un poco y me miro mas intensamente, debía de tener una apariencia detestable. -Oye yo te conozco.- Ah carajo, seguro me había pillado siguiéndola como un demente por el campus.- Sii, tú eres el chico de mi clase de Histología_

_-Yo... Ehh si, compartimos algunas clases.- Y eres el amor de mi vida, te sueño como al futura madre mis hijos.- De nuevo, lo siento, no era mi intensión golpearte._

_-No tienes porque preocuparte, solo me debes un café eso es todo, soy Sarah.., Sarah Cullen.- La miré como un tonto, tal vez hasta babeando, no podía creer que por fin estuviera hablando con ella._

_-Yo soy Garrett Reynolds, es un placer Sarah.- Trate de soltar un encantadora sonrisa, aunque tal vez la asusté._

_-Ahí esta, una linda sonrisa de hombre cuerdo.- Soltó en tono de broma._

_-Ehh si sobre eso, no creas que actuó siempre de esa forma, es que pase la noche estudiando, no he tenido mi dosis de cafeína y todo eso.- Estaba apenado, me hubiera gustado tener algo mas preparado o tal vez estar mas presentable la primera vez que hablara con ella._

_-Te entiendo, se lo que es eso.- Sonrió - Creo que se te estaba haciendo tarde, ¿no?- sus palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad mire mi reloj y solo tenia 5 minutos para llegar a mi clase._

_-¡Ah carajo! Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo... discúlpame fue un placer, te veo luego, o eso espero. ¿Te veré luego no es así?- Ella soltó una carcajada, por lo visto estaba de los mas entretenida con mi desastre._

_-Claro que te veré luego, me debes un café , ¿recuerdas?- Sonreí como un tonto._

_-Siii, el café. Te lo pagare, te lo prometo, lo juro, ¿un café que sean dos o tres.- Iba caminando de espalda mientras la miraba reír y esperaba su repuesta._

_-Te advierto que soy una adicta a la cafeína._

_-Así me gustan a mi.- Tal vez no debí decir eso, pero no importaba, estaba a punto de concretar una cita con la mujer de mis sueños._

_-De acuerdo.- Aceptó y yo quería gritar un saltar de euforia.- Solo búscame y concretamos._

_.De acuerdo.- estaba sonriendo como un idiota y de nuevo había dejado de caminar._

_-Te veré luego Garrett Reynolds.- Sonrió de nuevo y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino._

_Me quede como un idiota ahí parado viéndola partir, sin creerme aun que tendría una cita con ella, justo ahora era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Pero por supuesto que había llegado tarde a mi examen, y pasé toda la hora pensando en ella, así que lo perdí. Pero valió la pena, a partir de ahora todo valdría la pena._

_._

_._

_._

_Iba camino a la cafetería con una sonrisa de estúpido y una cara de deslumbrado, debía contarle a mi mejor amigo casi hermano que por fin Sarah Cullen se fijó en mi. Lo divisé en una mesa hablando con Emmett, tenía mala cara. _

_-¡Hey! Chicos.- Dije al tiempo que me sentaba. -¿Qué cuentan? -Edward no sonrió se le veía acongojado, le hice señas a Emmett preguntando que le pasaba. _

_-Al pequeño Eddie la chica que lo trae de cabeza, no le da ni la hora, no lo voltea a mirar.- No puede evitar poner cara de pena. _

_-No me mires así, que no tengo una enfermedad terminal. -Dijo Edward mirándome. _

_-¿Has intentado hablarle?- Le pregunté_

_Negó antes de hablar. _

_-No puedo, no me sale...- Arqueé una ceja. -Tartamudeo mas que Porky.* Yo... no se que me pasa con ella, es ilógico que me vuelva gelatina al verla. _

_-¿Estas enamorado de ella Edward?- Pareció pensar mi pregunta, al final habló desviando el tema_

_-¿Porque traes esa cara de drogo? Joder, Garrett los alucinógenos no traen nada bueno, puedes terminar cogiéndote a Emmett pensando que es Demi Moore.- Soltó riendo._

_-Garrett sabes que te aprecio, pero si te acercas tú o tu polla un poco más, te castro.- Dijo Emmett con cara de repugnancia. Los fulminé con la mirada antes de hablar._

_-Par de imbéciles, si fuese gay no tuviera tan malos gustos.- Dije viendo a Emmett. -Hoy ojitos me ha invitado a salir.- Dije y una sonrisa de idiota se extendió en mi cara. _

_-¿Ojitos? ¿En serio? No me jodas Garrett dos segundos más en la panza de tu mama y sales marica.- Soltó Emmett. _

_-Callate Emm.- Le reprendió Edward. -¿Es la misma chica que te trae loco desde hace 6 meses?- Preguntó, Asentí. -Eres un maldito con suerte.-Dijo sonriendo. En ese momento mi celular vibró avisándome que un había recibido un texto. _

_"Te estamos esperando en la biblioteca". -Oh mierda! Había olvidado que tenía que hacer un infernal trabajo de antropología. -Chicos me voy, "mi grupo de estudio" me espera en la biblioteca, Edna* nos ha jodido con un jodido trabajo.- Dije al tiempo que cerraba la silla y tomaba mi bolso. _

_-Chao roro. -Se despidió Emmett con voz afeminada y guiñandome un ojo. _

_Le mostré el dedo medio y me giré camino a la biblioteca._

Si tan sólo ese día nos hubiésemos dado cuenta que mi ojitos era la misma chica que traía a Edward de cabeza, todo hubiese sido tan diferente.

_A lo lejos la divisé recostada contra un árbol leyendo estaba absorta en su lectura, pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por la sombra que le brindaba el árbol realzaban su belleza, su cabello castaño parecía brillar. Cerró su libro y levantó la cabeza hacia el sol con sus ojos cerrados, enviaba los rayos que tocaban su piel, me quede embobado contemplándola antes de acercarme, hoy vestía un bonito vestido rojo que contrastaba con su cremosa piel. Salí de mi ensoñamiento y caminé los pasos que nos separaban. _

_-Hola.- Susurré al tiempo que me agachaba y le colocaba al frente una pequeña flor que recogí. Sonrió antes antes de hablar. _

_-Hola desconocido.- Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. _

_-Déjame ver esos lindos ojos.- Le pedí. -Abre los ojos, Ojitos*.- Sonrió aún más y abrió los ojos. -Toma.-Le ofrecí la flor. Sus ojos brillaban con mil emociones. _

_-¿Ojitos?_

_-Sip tienes los ojos mas verdes y bellos que he visto en mi vida.- Sonrió y se ruborizó, pasé el dedo por su mejilla. -Eres tan hermosa Sarah pareces un ángel. -Esta vez soltó una carcajada._

_-Eres mi ángel. _

Un ángel que en vez de darme remisión me hundió más en el infierno

_La música estaba muy alta, las personas hablaban unas con otras, algunas se encontraban en la pista y otras ya se notaba que el trago les había afectado. Luego estaba yo, sentado en una mesa algo apartada de las demás con mi amigo Edward que tomaba vodka hasta por los oídos. La verdad era que no tenia ni idea de que rayos hacia yo aquí, él me había llamado borracho y algo llorón y sin pensarlo dos veces acudí a su ayuda, pero sin embargo, aún no sabia cual era su problema._

_-Hermano... Estoy mal.- Comenzó a hablar. -Mal, muy mal... Esa mujer... Esa mujer me tiene mal hombre.- Lo miré extrañado._

_-¿Aún con lo mismo Edward? No puedo creer que estés así por una mujer a la que ni siquiera te has atrevido a decirle hola.- Rodé los ojos, lamentaba el estado en el que se encontraba mi amigo, pero no entendía por qué, si tanto mal le hacia ella no se alejaba, o solo le hablaba para salir de dudas. Sin conocerla, creo que odiaba a esa chica, por tener a mi hermano en este estado._

_-Tu no entiendes... No lo haces, le hablé Garrett... Hoy le hable._

_-Pero eso es fantástico hermano, entonces ¿por qué estas en ese este estado?._

_-Porque... ¡Me ignoro!- Dijo con exasperación - Le hablé, y ella solo... Siguió adelante sin siquiera dedicarme una maldita mirada._

_-Edward, ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no valga la pena?_

_-Tu no entiendes... No lo entiendes.- De repente, era como si todo el alcohol no estuviese circulando en sus sistema y comenzó a hablar mas cuerdo que nunca.- Cuando yo la veo, es como si mi mundo se detuviera, no coordino nada, es como si mi cuerpo se paralizara. Tu lo sabes, sabes que yo no ando con rodeos con la chicas, pero con ella es como si mi vida dependiera de ese instante. Yo lo sé, se que ella es la mujer perfecta para mí, se que debo luchar por ella, se que cuando por fin me atreva a hablarle todo sera distinto... Ella me va a amar.- Sus palabras me llegaron mas hondo de lo que alguna vez nada había llegado, justo ahora Edward se encontraba como yo me encontraba hace 6 meses, lo entendía, sabia perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. _

_Ahora para mí, todo era diferente, desde aquella primera vez que había hablado con Sarah todo había cambiado, nos habíamos visto un par de veces más, y a pesar de que aun eramos amigos, tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiara._

_-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto.- Rodé los ojos.- En ese caso Edward, lucha por ella hermano, inténtalo habla con ella, conquistala, tú eres un gran hombre que merece eso y mucho más. Te entiendo, más de lo que te imaginas y por eso te digo que luches.- Él comenzó a asentir frenéticamente._

_-Luchar... Luchar... Eso es, eso es lo que tengo que hacer._

_Después de sus palabras, los vasos de vodka comenzaron a llegar uno tras otro para ambos. Terminamos la noche abrazados, cantando canciones cursis y pensando en la mujer de nuestras vidas._

Sin saberlo, había guiado a mi amigo al camino equivocado. Aún no podía creer que había visto sufrir a mi hermano de esa manera y todo por la misma mujer por la que yo me regodeaba de felicidad en ese momento.

_Llevaba 15 minutos observándola sin que ella notara, estaba ensimismada armando un esqueleto, me acerqué a ella desde atrás. _

_-Hola.- Susurré al tiempo que le daba un beso en la nuca, hoy tenia su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta y no pude resistir. _

_-Esa costumbre tuya de asustarme te saldrá cara algún día, me matarás de un infarto. -Dijo al tiempo que se giraba. La miré serio antes de hablar._

_-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás hables de tu muerte, yo sin ti no vivo Sarah, estas entre mi 2do y 5to espacio intercostal.* -Sonrió, era la sonrisa mas bonita de todas._

_-No te parece algo tétrico declararte en un anfiteatro de anatomía.* -Sus ojos brillaban divertidos. _

_-Tú me haces un ser loco Sarah no me importaría gritarle a toda la puta facultad que te...- Puso una mano contra mis labios. _

_-No lo digas.- Susurró _

_-Es la verdad, estos dos meses conquistaste mi corazón. Sarah cullen Yo te... -La palabra murió en mis labios, cuando ella poso sus delicados labios contra los míos dándome un beso que me supo a gloria. _

Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan ciego, me hubiese dado cuenta que ella no sentía lo mismo. Las señales estaban a simple vista, pero yo estaba deslumbrado igual que un ciego cuando ve la luz.

_Hoy todo tenia que salir perfecto, nada podía salir mal, hoy seria un día muy especial que marcaría un antes y un después en mi relación con mi Sarah. Habían pasado meses desde nuestro primer encuentro, nadie sabia nada, ni siquiera a mis mejores amigos les había hablado de ella, solo sabían lo necesario, lo prefería así, la vida me había enseño a ser egoísta con lo que era mio, y no es que desconfiara de ellos, es solo que me gustaba disfrutar de mis momentos junto a ella sin la presión de ningún tipo de formalidades, ella también lo prefería así y es por eso que no le habíamos puesto etiquetas a esto que teníamos, lo que importaba era que estábamos juntos y para mí eso era mas de lo que hubiera esperado._

_Estábamos en los exámenes finales, ya por fin pasaríamos al segundo año y hoy lo quería celebrar junto a ella, teníamos casi una semana sin vernos, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios exámenes por eso hoy había preparado algo especial para ella en mi dormitorio. No tenía problemas con Edward ni Emmett puesto que habían salido y no regresaban hasta mañana, tenía el apartamento para mi solo. Tocaron la puerta y me puse mas nervioso que nunca, di una rápida mirada a mi alrededor y tome la rosa que tenía preparada para ella antes de abrir._

_Preciosa como siempre, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y un lindo vestido floral que le quedaba hermoso como todo lo que ella usaba. Acerqué la rosa a su rostro y sonreí ampliamente antes de acercarme y darle un pequeño beso._

_-Hola hermosa, ¿qué tal tu día?_

_-Bien, gracias por la rosa está muy linda._

_-Lo mejor para mi chica.- Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió mas ampliamente. La invité a pasar y se sentó en uno de los sofás que teníamos el dormitorio era algo muy masculino e impersonal, nada de fotos ni ningún recuerdo de chicas, todo gritaba hombre por todos lados y a nosotros nos gustaba de esa manera._

_Le ofrecí algo de tomar y me senté junto a ella y abrazados comenzamos a hablar para ponernos al día. Amaba estos momentos junto a ella, eran perfectos y los disfrutaba muchísimo, me gustaba la confianza que compartíamos y la tranquilidad con la solíamos acoplarnos._

_-Garrett.- Ella hablo bajito._

_-Dime mi cielo.- Tenia su cabeza recostada sobre mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello con lentas caricias._

_-Hay... Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.- Estaba un poco nerviosa._

_-¿Qué sucede Sarah? sabes que puedes hablar de lo que sea._

_-Yo... Yo quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.- Soltó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se tapaba su cara con ambas manos. Por un momento quede en completo shock, no me moví ni dije nada. Sabia que ella no había estado nunca con nadie, su timidez e inocencia me lo decía pero que me lo pidiera a mí era más de lo que había esperado. -¿Garrett?- Volvió a preguntar, esta vez se había levantado de mi regazo y se encontraba sentada totalmente erguida a mi lado._

_-¿De... De verdad... Me estas hablando en serio Sarah?.- Ella asintió lentamente con las mejillas totalmente coloradas.- ¿Ahora?_

_-No lo sé, solo quiero que tú seas el primero en mi vida._

_-Oh amor.- Me acerqué y la tomé de las mejillas mientras la besaba tiernamente. -No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi vida, sería un honor.- Continué besándola y dejando tiernas caricias por todo su rostro. Estuvimos así por un largo rato hasta que terminamos recostados sobre el sofá conmigo sobre su cuerpo. Quería que su primera vez fuera especial y no sobre el sofá donde solíamos emborracharnos mi amigo y yo, así que en un rápido movimiento me puse de pie frente a su mirada desconcertada._

_-Ven, vamos a mi habitación.- Le dije tomando su mano, ella me siguió sin dudarlo._

_Cuando entramos a mi habitación ambos nos sentamos en mi cama mientras ella miraba todo a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba aquí, así que la deje mirar todo por un momento. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, nunca había estado con una chica virgen y no sabia como actuar, me sentía como un niño sin saber como enfrentar una situación._

_-Garrett si no quieres...- Ella pareció notar mi nerviosismo._

_-No, digo claro que quiero cariño, esto es muy especial para mí, es solo que quiero que sea perfecto, que disfrutes no quiero presionarte._

_-No me estás presionando, de verdad quiero esto.- Habló timidamente, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa que no pude evitar acercarme más a ella y tomar sus labios en los míos en un tierno beso._

_Lentamente la fui recostando sobre la cama mientras nos seguíamos besando, me tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de su belleza y pureza, no tenía prisa. Me reacomodé sobre su cuerpo de manera que quedé entre sus piernas y continué besándola, repartí besos por toda su cara hasta su cuello y tras su oreja diciéndole tiernas palabras de amor._

_-¿Estás segura Ojitos?- Pregunté por ultima vez ella solo asintió y me atacó nuevamente en un beso fiero._

_Continuamos besándonos por un largo rato mientras nos regalábamos tiernas caricias el uno al otro. Lentamente fui bajando mi mano por su costado hasta que encontré el cierre de su vestido, lo bajé y la parte de arriba de este cayó dejando su torso al descubierto, sus senos estaban cubiertos por un lindo sujetador blanco de encaje, que se veía hermoso sobre su nívea piel. Sin esperarlo más me acerqué a besar su cuello, su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos por sobre el sujetador, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer y yo me moría de ganas de devorar todo su cuerpo. Terminé de quitar su vestido y saqué su sujetador dejándola solo con unas pequeñas bragas a juego, ella con movimientos torpes logró quitar mi camisa y con mi ayuda sacar mi pantalón hasta que estuve solo en mis boxers._

_Nos besamos y recorrimos nuestro cuerpos con caricias tiernas e incitadoras, poco a poco iba descubriendo lo que a ella le gustaba y ella iba perdiendo sus inhibiciones con el paso del tiempo._

_-Te Amo.- Dije al tiempo que empujaba y traspasaba su barrera de virginidad. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. -Ya cielo.- Besé su lágrimas. Tímidamente movió su caderas para indicarme que ya había pasado el dolor. -Te amo te amo te amo.- Canté mientras la embestia lentamente._

_No puedo describir con palabras todo lo que sentí en ese momento, tenerla en mis brazos desnuda y entregada a mi fue lo más glorioso de este mundo. Nos besamos, acariciamos y nos entregamos mutuamente. Adoré su cuerpo y acaricié cada parte de este, ella se entrego por completo a mis caricias sin restricciones. Hicimos el amor lentamente con pasión amor y deseo, nada nunca se compararía a eso, nunca habrá nada mejor que eso. No me cansé de repetirle que la amaba mientras me movía en su interior y la veía retorcerse de placer bajo mi cuerpo. Juntos llegamos a un clímax lento, devastador y maravilloso, ella cayó rendida en mis brazos y yo pasé el resto de la noche mirándola, velando sus sueños._

_Éste sería un día que jamas olvidaría._

.

.

.

_2002. _

_Me encontraba en mi lugar de siempre en la cafetería de la señora Taylor como era de costumbre En una hora tenia una cita con el amor de mi vida. Estos meses habían sido los mejores meses de mi vida, había sido más feliz que nunca antes, con Sarah todo era perfecto y luego de esa primera entrega vinieron muchas otras, cada día la amaba más, estaba loco por ella. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente alguien irrumpió en mi mesa._

_-¡Hermano!- Gritó mi amigo Edward que entro como un torbellino sonriendo y gritando como tenía tiempo que no veía -Garrett, le hablé, le hablé ¿y adivina qué? no me rechazó, tengo una cita de estudio, hermano este es el primer paso, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.- Sonreí Edward a veces podía llegar a ser un completo marica, pero me alegraba mucho por él, habían sido meses duros en los que lo veía arrastrarse por esa chica, así que esto era una gran noticia._

_-¡Hey! eso es excelente hermano, te felicito por fin vas a salir de esa mierda de auto compasión en la que estabas.- Ambos soltamos unas carcajadas.- Pero cuéntame dame detalles.- Y eso fue el detonante para que Edward me contara todo sin parar._

_Había abordado a la chica fuera de clase, me dijo que al principio lo había esquivado como siempre hasta que él le dijo bruja. Casi muero de la risa cuando me contó esto, por Dios estas cosas solo le sucedían a este idiota. Pero luego a parecer todo había salido bien, sabía que mi amigo no necesitaba ningún tipo de tutoría era un bastardo muy inteligente, pero según él, todo fue un excusa para estar con ella y lo bueno era que por fin le había hablado._

_- Aún no puedo creer que le hayas dicho bruja.- No podía dejar de reír - Pero me alegro mucho Edward, recuerda lo que te dije no la dejes ir..._

_-Lo sé hermano, me odié por eso pero todo salio perfecto. Ya verás esa mujer sera mía, no la dejaré escapar. _

Mi amigo, mi hermano del alma con quien estaba unido y no solo por un cariño fraternal. Ambos estábamos enamorados de la misma mujer, que ironía de la vida, no supe leer las señales, y ahora ya nada importaba.

_8 meses_

_Todo estaba mal, muy mal, nada estaba saliendo como lo esperaba. Las cosas con Sarah iban de mal en peor, y lo que me temía mas era que no sabía que putas estaba pasando. Hace unos pocos meses todo era perfecto con ella, ahora no hacia mas que esquivarme, no atendía mis llamadas, tenía que rogarle por algún encuentro y era más distante y fría que nunca. Esto me estaba matando, hoy la vería y tenía que aclarar esto de una vez por todas, no podía perderla, ella era mi vida._

_Llegué al parque en el que solíamos encontrarnos y la vi sentada bajo el mismo árbol solo que esta vez, la visión era totalmente diferente, ella estaba ahí sentada nerviosa, ansiosa y como con ganas de salir corriendo, no entendía que estaba pasando con ella, tal vez tuviera problemas con sus padres, o en la facultad, el único problema era que ella no hablaba conmigo, no lo hacia y me estaba volviendo loco._

_-Hola mi vida.- Me acerqué a su lugar, bajé mi cara a la suya dispuesto a darle un beso, pero ella se desvió y colocó su mejilla, la miré extrañado.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada.- Soltó una sonrisa forzada y se acercó un poco a mí y dejó un casto beso en mis labios. _

_-Sarah.- La miré en serio. -¿Qué te pasa? Siento que te incomodó, me estas huyendo, ya ni siquiera dejas que te bese. -Cerró los ojos antes de hablar. _

_-Garrett, Yo... Yo lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. -Dijo con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿C.. Con esto? Que... ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- Solté con dificultad_

_-Ya no puedo más. -Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. -Esto. -Hizo señas con su manos. -No puede seguir, no quiero seguir. -Sentí que la sangre huía de mi cara._

_-No me puedes hablar en serio, Sarah yo te amo. -Estaba llorando. -Yo vivo por ti. -Si necesitas tiempo yo te lo doy, pero no me pidas que terminar, no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto. -Un sollozo salió de mi garganta._

_-Esto es mi culpa. -Negó con la cabeza. -No debí dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Yo te quiero Garrett pero no te amo, fuiste y serás parte importante de mi vida, pero siento que no eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. _

_Cada palabra que pronunciaba era un como un puñal que se clavaba en mi corazón. -Cortemos por lo sano, antes de que te lastime más, quiero ser un bonito recuerdo para ti, que me recuerdes de buena manera. _

_Me quedé callado no tenia nada más que decir. -Adiós Garrett._

Ahí comenzó el principio de mis destrucción, me odié por ser tan iluso por creer que existía en "final feliz", me odié por no poder odiar a Sarah, porque a pesar de que me lastimó todo lo humanamente posible, seguía amándola.

_Vivía en el infierno, los días se volvieron insoportables me hacía falta Sarah, en los pocos meses que estuvimos juntos me volví adicto a ella, me dolía respirar, el no tenerla cerca me esta matando de a poco. Aún no podía creer que me haya pasado, no es posible que todo haya terminado de un momento a otro, cada día moría un poco más y sus palabras no dejaban de rondarme por la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En que me equivoqué? Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver, me estaba evadiendo y yo necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que haber alguna manera de estar juntos._

_Mis amigos no sabían que era lo que me sucedía, había descuidado las clases, y me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación, tomaba como demente y solo hablaba cuando era necesario. Ellos estaban preocupados por mí pero aún así no se inmiscuían en mis cosas, sabían que necesitaba tiempo y luego les contaría. Pero eso sí, Emmett me había amenazado con patearme el culo si no dejaba mi mierda dramática, así que hoy decidí salir del pozo oscuro donde estaba por mi hermano Edward. Hoy por fin conocería a la "bruja" que tenía su mundo de cabeza. Sonreí, Edward se merecía ser feliz, había pasado por muchas cosas. Al menos el tenia la oportunidad, suspiré resignado _

_Me miré en el espejo antes de salir, grandes ojeras surcaban mi cara, estaba demacrado trate de poner una sonrisa en mi cara pero mas bien pareció una mueca. Salí a paso apresurado al bar donde seguro ya estaba Emmett, Edward y su misteriosa novia._

_Hace pocas semanas ella había aceptado a mi amigo por mí, luego de un montón de clases tutoriales y muchas locuras de su parte, esto sería bueno, a pesar de mi estado estaba emocionado por conocerla. Llegué al bar y entre apresuradamente mirando a todos lados buscándolos hasta que localicé la mesa, todos estaban de espalda a mí pero pude notar la diminuta figura de la chica rubia al lado de Edward. Caminé a la mesa y me paré frente a ellos._

_-Hey idiotas...- La miré y mi mundo se vino abajo, era Sarah, mi Sarah. La misma que hace poco tiempo me había dicho que no me amaba estaba sentada al lado de mi mejor amigo y... Era su novia._

_-Garrett mi hermano, ven te quiero presentar a mi chica. Sarah, él es mi hermano del alma, Garrett Reynolds.- Cuando él dijo mi nombre ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente y me miró asustada._

_Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba estático mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes de mi cerebro, me quería morir. No entendía porque esto me estaba pasando. "Mi chica" esas dos palabras me dolieron más que cualquier golpe en toda mi vida. Ella recompuso su semblante rápidamente y tendió su mano._

_-Mucho gusto Sarah Cullen.- Habló pausadamente como si nada estuviera pasando. Yo tomé su mano pero no dije nada, solo la retuve ahí por un momento hasta que caí en cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba._

_-Amigo pareces un maldito zombie, que bueno que ya dejaste esa mariquera depresiva que tenías.- Habló Emmett pero yo a penas lo registré, aún la miraba fijamente, pero ella evadía mi mirada._

_Así comenzó la que sería la peor noche de mi vida, verla ahí con otro hombre me estaba matando. Ver como la abrazaba, la acariciaba y le daba besos a placer, no lo podía soportar. Detalles que conmigo nunca tuvo, se interesaba por su bienestar y se mostraba amorosa con él, era tan diferente, tan espontanea. Mi corazón dolía, dolía como nunca antes, no podía estar ni un momento mas aquí._

_-Oigan chicos me tengo que ir, no puedo estar mas aquí, discúlpenme, adiós - Y sin esperar respuesta salí rápidamente de ahí cuando llegue a la salida estaba cayendo un torrencial de agua, me ajusté la chaqueta y salí de ahí La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre mí, mi ropa estaba empapada, no le di importancia y seguí caminando no podía detenerme necesitaba pensar._

_Me dolía el alma, me dolía el corazón, me dolía la vida. Todo era tan injusto tan bizarro, el maldito destino jugó en mi contra, como puede ser que la mujer que amé y amo con toda mi alma, con la que me imagine un futuro juntos, sea la misma por la que vi tanto tiempo a mi amigo llorar. Aún no lo podía creer, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos junto a ella, los momentos juntos, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez juntos, todas las horas de conversaciones y manifestaciones de afecto._

_Sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y se confundían con la lluvia. En un momento del camino me detuve y miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie por la calle, no pasaban autos estaba mas solo que nunca, no sabía donde estaba ni cuanto había caminado solo estaba ahí parado como un idiota, con un dolor que me desgarraba el pecho. No lo soporté más y sin importarme nada grité con todo lo que pude mientras caía de rodillas sobre el asfalto._

_-¡¿ POR QUÉ?!_

.

.

_Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, era un muerto que respira, actuaba por inercia y ya nada me pareció lo mismo. Volví a retomar mis estudios y me esforzaba el doble, me distancié de mis amigos y mucho más de Edward. No sabía como mirarlo a la cara, así que solo decidí que lo mejor era distanciarme, llegaba a casa solo por las noches a dormir y me perdía durante todo el día no atendía sus llamadas y los evadía en la universidad. De Sarah no había vuelto a saber, ya no intentaba llamarla, ¿para qué? Para que me restregara su felicidad en la cara, no quería eso._

_Ahora iba camino a clase, iba tarde por lo que los pasillos estaban casi vacíos Aceleré mi paso para trata de llegar lo más pronto posible, crucé la esquina y la vi, ahí estaba ella, recostada contra una pared mirando fijamente a su teléfono A mirarla ahí tan hermosa como siempre como un ángel el ángel que alguna vez pensé que seria mio. No pensé solo actué y cuando caí en cuenta,estaba frente a ella. Levantó la vista y me miró con miedo, miró a los lados ansiosa y luego volvió a mirarme. _

_-Garrett no.- susurró-_

_- ¿No, qué? Sarah, no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así. Con mi mejor amigo._

_-No... Garrett te lo juro nunca fue mi intención lastimarte yo... yo no sabía que ustedes se conocían yo no ... quería - Bajó su cabeza apenada._

_-Sarah yo te amaba, yo te amo ¡Maldita sea!.-Exploté y ella comenzó a llorar._

_- Lo se... Lo se, perdóname..._

_-¿Lo amas?- Pregunté resignado._

_-¿Qué?._

_- ¿Lo amas? Amas a Edward.- Ella me miró con lastima por un momento y luego volvió a bajar la mirada._

_-Lo amo con toda mi alma.- Y con esto lo poco que quedaba de mi alma murió No tuve control sobre mi mismo y sin pensarlo la empujé hasta que estaba pegada de la pared con mi cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo._

_-¿Ya entregaste a él? ¿Ya te hizo el amor? ¿Le contaste con quien perdiste la inocencia? ¿Lo hiciste Sarah? ¡Contéstame!.- Estaba fuera de control._

_-Garrett por favor él podría venir... Suéltame, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil._

_-¿Difícil? No me jodas, yo te entregué todo, te dije mil veces que amaba, tu te entregaste a mi. Dime. -Pegué mi nariz a su cuello. -Ya olvidaste como te hacía el amor, las veces que gritabas por más, que rogabas por mis caricias.- Hablé contra su cuello, ella cerró los ojos._

_-Por... Favor.- susurró, no pude soportar más, un beso aunque sea el ultimo beso, necesitaba besarla. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y comencé a besarla como nunca antes, con rabia, con deseo contenido, con todo el dolor que guardaba en mi interior con dolor..._

_Al principio ella comenzó a luchar contra mí, pero no la solté , en lugar de eso la acerqué más a mi cuerpo y la besé con mas rudeza. Por un momento luchó hasta que se relajó y dejó caer los brazos resignada mientras me correspondía el beso, nos besamos con fiereza, como nunca antes. Yo no cabía en mi cuerpo de felicidad, sabía que ella aun sentía algo por mí, y con este beso me lo estaba demostrando, sabia que no todo estaba perdido sabia..._

_-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi novia hijo de perra!- Lentamente me estaba separando de Sarah, Edward llegó a mi lado y me quitó de un empujón._

_-Edward, bebé cálmate -Dijo Sarah tomándolo por un brazo. _

_-Calma hermano. -Le dije con sorna. -Era algo que ella y yo teníamos pendiente. _

_-Hijo de puta. -Iba abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Sarah se interpusó. -¿Que mierdas dices? Tú no tienes nada pendiente con MI mujer. _

_-¿Tu mujer? -Sonreí amargamente. -¿Ya le contaste Sarah? Quien te hizo mujer. -Edward dio un paso hacia adelante. _

_-Garrett por favor. -Me suplicó Sarah con ojos llorosos, a pesar de toda la mierda que había hecho no podía verla sufrir._

_Me giré para largarme de ahí pero la voz de Edward me detuvo. _

_-Desde hoy estas muerto para mí, olvidate de la amistad que algun dia hubo entre nosotros.- Soltó con sorna.- Y escuchame bien si alguna maldita vez te vuelves acercar a Sarah te mato. -No le di la cara, no quería que viera mi cara de arrepentimiento, retomé mi camino sin mirar atrás_

Si me dieran a cambiar algo en el pasado, sin duda regresaría aquel día, cuando perdí a mi amigo, mi hermano y a la mujer de mi vida... A partir de hay supe en realidad lo que era sentirse solo.

_2007_

_Se veía radiante, estaba hermosa con ese vestido blanco parecía una princesa. Una bella sonrisa se extendía por su rostro mientras decía "acepto" una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, lagrima que Edward retiró con el mas fino de los cuidados. Lo miraba con tanto amor y entrega que mi corazón dolió, una vez más. _

_Habían pasado 6 malditos años desde que la perdí, desde que no puede volver a besar sus labios, escuchar sus te quiero y verla retorcerse de placer pidiendo por más. 6 años también que perdí dos buenos amigos, porque Emmett terminó alejándose de mí, lo comprendía Edward era su hermano y siempre lo apoyaría a él. 6 años que la soledad fue mi mejor compañía. _

_Hace pocos meses nos habíamos graduado, juntos, la misma promoción pero sin embargo eramos como desconocidos, para mí estaba bien, desde ese ultimo día había decidido alejarme por completo, como era de esperarse había abandonado la residencia en la que vivía con mi amigo y me había mudado solo, mi vida quedo reducida a mis estudios y mi nuevo trabajo, por su puesto a recordarla a ella. Muchas veces la vi a lo lejos, siempre con él, se veía tan feliz y enamorada, justo como ahora y aunque fue difícil de creer, el verla tan feliz me había feliz a mi también._

_La ceremonia terminó y yo decidí salir antes que los demás, me coloqué en un lugar alejado de la entrada pero con una vista estratégica, los vi salir abrazados y felices, miles de felicitaciones de parte de sus amigos, dos señores mayores que supuse eran los padres de Sarah miraban la escena con fascinación y mucho orgullo. Por un momento vi como Sarah se quedaba paralizada mirando a mi lugar, la miré fijamente y vi como pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, sonreí de medio lado y le di un pequeño saludo con la mano, ella sonrió triste y continuo mirándome hasta que llegó Edward de nuevo y se la llevó, miró una vez más sobre su hombro y luego se subió al auto._

.

.

.

_1 año y 2 meses después._

_Iba camino a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo, estaba agotado pero satisfecho con mi profesión, todo me estaba saliendo muy bien, por fin todo estaba en su lugar. Era bueno en lo que hacía y me encantaba, ahora tenía un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y un puesto fijo en una clínica privada. Hoy había decidido caminar a casa, estaba nevando y quería ir por un café y recorrer la ciudad. Entré a la cafetería a la que habitualmente iba, no era tan bueno como la de la señora Taylor pero era bueno, la camarera me saludó amablemente por ser cliente fijo, me acerqué a la caja he hice mi pedido, mientras esperaba tomó mi celular para revisar algunos pendientes y mi citas de mañana._

_-¿Garrett?- Levanté mi mirada a la persona que me llamaba y la vi. Era Sarah Cullen, o debo decir Sarah de Masen._

_Desde su boda no la había vuelto a ver, teníamos amigos en común y sabía que hacer poco había tenido un bebé y se había mudado a una gran casa con Edward, ambos trabajaban en el mismo hospital. Estaba muy hermosa, ya había dejado atrás su tierna cara de joven universitaria ahora era una hermosa mujer que exudaba sensualidad._

_-Hola Sarah, ¿cómo estas?- Hablé en tono formal, no quería volver a esa época en la que perdía el control._

_-Oh eres tú, estás muy cambiado, yo estoy muy bien ¿qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?_

_-Pues no me quejo la verdad. Me alegro que estés bien, te ves muy bien._

_-Gracias.- Algo que no cambiaria nunca era su habitual sonrrojo._

_-Señor su pedido.- Habló la encargada. _

_-Oh gracias Vicky, te veré mañana.- Le sonreí.- Oye, Sarah fue bueno verte._

_-Igual, me alegro mucho que todo esté bien.- No dije nada le sonreí y salí de ahí._

_Y ahí estaba una agradable conversación con la mujer que más daño me había hecho en la vida, estaba mejorando, al menos no me le había ido encima. Ali a la calle y comencé a caminar a paso lento a casa, ya faltaba poco._

_-¡Garrett! Espera..- Volteó y veo que viene de nuevo corriendo tras de mí, esto tiene que ser una broma, no se supone que sea así..._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Me preguntaba si te gustaría .. Tomarte un café conmigo.- La miré extrañado.- Sé que es un poco raro, pero hace mucho que no te veo..._

_-Okey... Ehh mi casa esta a poco de aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos?- Hablé un poco desconfiado._

_-¡Perfecto, vamos!- Sonrió ampliamente._

_Esa tarde entre pláticas y risas, y uno que otro roce Sarah volvió a ser mi mujer._

_Estaba acariciando su espalda desnuda mientras ella dormía, detallé su cuerpo. Estaba mejor que antes el embarazo le había asentado para bien. Movió su nariz tiernamente antes de abrir los ojos. _

_-Hola. -Le dije sonriendo.- Sonrió un poco pero luego su expresión cambio a una de arrepentimiento. Se levantó rápidamente y se cubrió lo más que pudo con la sabana._

_-Yo debo irme. -Dijo frenética mientras se levantaba. _

_-Espera Sarah. -La tomé por el brazo y la giré, estaba llorando. -¿Qué te pasa?_

_-¿Qué que me pasa? -Sonrió amargamente. -Acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida.- "El peor error de su vida" así consideraba ella lo que había pasado entre nosotros._

_No le dije nada, me dediqué a mirar como se vestía. Salió dando un portazo._

Era la segunda vez que la perdía, esa tarde comprendí que ella nunca seria para mí, fue un error, claro que lo fue pero jamas me arrepentiría de ese ultimo encuentro.

_2 meses..._

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica luego de terminar de hacer algunas consultas, necesitaba ir al laboratorio para retirar unas pruebas de sangre que necesitaba y ya con eso daría por terminada mi jornada. Caminaba al laboratorio mientras revisaba un historial que tenia en mis manos, un caso que necesitaba una revisión mas extensa y me lo llevaría a casa para trabajar en el. Al llegar noté que tenía una persona delante de mí, me coloqué tras de ella y esperé aún leyendo la historia. Una enfermera se acercó y con voz un poco alta llamó._

_-La señora Sarah de Masen._

_-Soy yo.- Levanté la mirada y una vez más la tenía al frente, traté de pasar desapercibido, no quería que me viera, siempre que nos encontrábamos era un maldito desastre y ya estaba harto de salir perdiendo siempre con ella._

_-Felicidades señora, tiene usted 2 meses de gestación._

_Al oír a la enfermera, tanto ella como yo nos quedamos paralizados, ella aún no había notado mi presencia pero yo si había oído claramente las palabras de la enfermes. 2 meses... Exactamente el mismo tiempo que ella y yo..._

_Cuando reaccioné vi como ella se retiraba a paso lento y la seguí. _

_-¡Sarah!.- Asustada volteóy me miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Garrett, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- No le respondí y fui directo al grano._

_-¿De quien es el bebé?_

_-¿Q... Qué?_

_-Ya me oíste quiero saber de quien es el bebé, tienes 2 meses, es la misma fecha en la que estuvimos juntos, quiero que me digas la verdad, me lo debes- Fui brusco y cortante, pero no me interesaba nada, estaba harto de sus juegos y su actitud de victima, de aquí no saldría sin decirme de quien era la criatura._

_-Yo... Garrett dejame ir por favor.- Se notaba angustiada y ansiosa, pero ya nada de eso me interesaba._

_-De Quien Es El Niño.- Hable pausadamente tomándola por el brazo. Pero ella solo me miro con lagrimas en los ojos sin decir nada.- ¡Habla de una vez con un demonio!- Alcé la voz y ella comenzó a llorar._

_-Déjame ir, déjame ir por favor, déjame - Comenzó a llorar mas fuertemente llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por los pasillos. La mire con recelo y rabia contenida pero aún así la solté ella no espero mas y salio corriendo de ahí sin decir nada. Pensé en seguirla pero solo me quede ahí parado viendo como se alejaba pero eso no quería decir que me quedaría con la duda, ella tendría que decirme la verdad sobre ese bebé..._

_Esa misma tarde por la televisión vi el atentado que recibió el hospital donde ella trabajaba, relataron los hechos y cuando pasaron la lista de las personas fallecidas su nombre estaba entre ellas. Lloré como jamas había llorado, lloré como no lloré cuando mis padres me echaron de sus vidas, como no lloré cuando la perdí a ella por primera vez ni como cuando perdí a mis únicos amigos que eran como mi familia. Esta vez todo era diferente, esa tarde había perdido a Sarah Cullen para siempre, y sin la certeza de que el bebé que esperaba era mio, aunque yo estaba casi seguro de que así era._

Recuerdo que fui al funeral pero no me acerqué al lugar, miré todo desde lejos llorando por el amor de mi vida. Mi hermano Edward estaba devastado, los padres de Sarah no estaban mejor, su madre tenia a un pequeño bebe de unos 4 meses en brazos que supuse era su hijo- Yo no tuve el valor de acercarme, cuando todo terminó, que ya todo el mundo se había ido me acerqué a su tumba y lloré por ella, por mí, por el amor que no pudo ser y por ese pequeño bebé que no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir.

3 años después de su muerte me encontraba trabajando en el mismo hospital que mi amigo, el que por su puesto me odiaba, pero el destino era una perra que nos había vuelto a unir. Vine a Nueva York a intentar comenzar una nueva vida, alejada de toda la mierda que viví en Canadá, y así había sido.


	16. Mmm Gatita, gatita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto salió de nuestra loca cabeza. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si eres menor o sensible a ciertas situaciones ya sabes qué hacer.**

**¡Buenas, Buenas! Sabemos que nos odian, que en serio nos odian, pedimos muchas disculpas por el retraso, las cosas se nos complicaron con nuestros deberes y... nos tardamos un poquito ;) Pero aquí está, no nos odien tanto.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leernos, por sus bellos comentarios, por su gran apoyo y aceptación, sus RR son unas bellezas, nos hacen reír muchísimo, son lo máximo. Gracias por los alertas y favoritos. A las lectoras en las sombras, también muchas gracias chicas por su tiempo.**

**Nuestra beta nos abandonó en este capítulo, igual te queremos hipo. Así que un millón de gracias a Melina Aragón, beta del grupo FFAD:** **www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction por salvarnos el capítulo, mil gracias, nena.**

**Ahora sí... Capítulo intenso mujeres, así que, ¡preparadas! :)**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

_"Qué hacer cuando, lo que se quiere y lo que debes hacer, no es lo mismo." Julio Cortázar_

**Capítulo 16 "Mmm... Gatita, gatita."**

.

POV Edward.

Había llegado al hospital más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. El caso del pequeño Josh, me traía de los nervios estaba contra reloj, necesitábamos un corazón lo antes posible. Terminé de anotar los nuevos medicamentos que administraría en su historia clínica y salí rumbo a mi oficina, pero recordé que había dejado unos documentos en mi coche, justo estaba pasando por recepción cuando vi a Swan hablando muy animadamente con Emmett.

No comprendía qué mierda hacía aquí si aún le quedaba un día de reposo. Se lo hice saber y como siempre Emmett salió con sus pendejadas y chistes malos, no podía creer cómo alguien tan grande puede tener tan poca masa encefálica. Los dejé camino a la cafetería mientras iba a recoger los malditos papeles que dejé olvidados, últimamente pasaba muchas cosas por alto, me distraía con facilidad y dejaba cosas importantes para último minuto, no puedo creer que me esté volviendo tan descuidado.

Estaba sentado en mi oficina releyendo por quinta vez un posible tratamiento para mejorar las condiciones de Josh, mientras esperábamos que apareciera el donador. Solté un suspiro, estaba de mal humor por el encuentro con Emmett y Swan, sumado a esto tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando. Cerré los ojos, eché la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que me masajeaba las sienes.

Al abrir los ojos me topé con Bree.

-Hola Eddie -dijo con su habitual tono de voz.

-Bree, ¿qué quieres? -Fui cortante, no tenía ánimos para lidiar con esta zorra.

-Uh… pero que rudo. -Dio un paso hacia mí-. Me gusta cuando eres rudo en la cama, el resto no. -Pasó su lengua por sus labios en un gesto que ella consideraba sexy, puaj… era repugnante.

-Bree. -Suspiré-. No tengo ánimos de lidiar con estas idioteces.

-Eddie desde que estás con la niñata fresa de Isabella no eres el mismo. Ya no me haces el amor -dijo con reproche.

-Por favor -hablé con sorna-, yo nunca he hecho el amor contigo, Bree, no seas ilusa, solo cogimos y ya. -Le resté importancia-. Si no tienes nada importante que decirme te pido que salgas de mi oficina. -Señalé la puerta.

-Pero Eddie... -La corté.

-Me duele la cabeza Bree y no estoy de humor, ¿qué mierda quieres?

-Yo sé una forma para hacer que te relajes, cariño.

Caminó todo lo que nos separaba hasta quedar entre el escritorio y yo. Respiré profundo antes de hablar, no quería perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Sal de aquí -le dije con los dientes apretados.

-No Eddie. -Pasó su mano por mi pecho-. Quiero sexo. -¿Dije ya que es una zorra?

-Busca a otro que te lo dé o cómprate un vibrador. -La ira apareció en sus facciones.

-Eres un desgraciado. -Rodé los ojos. Eso pareció molestarla aun más-. ¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿Ahora solo te tiras a niñitas insípidas o es que estás interesado en Swan?

-Eddie... Eddie... Eddie… mi nombre es Edward y ¿qué mierda dices Bree? -respondí de mala gana.

-Sí, Eddie… -Odiaba que me llamara así-. Estoy empezando a creer que te gusta mucho más de lo que crees, antes me hubieses cogido fuerte contra la puerta, ahora solo hablas y hablas. -Se encogió de hombros.

-No sabes de lo que hablas...

-Demuéstrame que me equivoco.

No pensé al momento de actuar, quería callarle la puta boca y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, la tomé de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo dispuesto a hacer que se arrepintiera, pero al instante que la tuve sobre mí me sentí abrumado y con unas malditas ganas de tirarla al piso. Estaba a punto de hacer exactamente eso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Edward, no puedo creer que... -Las palabras murieron en su boca y nos miró sorprendida.

Era Swan… ¡Joder!, una y mil veces, que maldita mala suerte la mía. La llamé pero se hizo la sorda y salió corriendo. Con poca delicadeza, quité a Bree de encima mío y terminó cayendo al suelo, no me detuve a ayudarla, quería alcanzar a Swan, no sé por qué sentía que le había fallado.

Corrí hacia el estacionamiento seguramente estaría ahí. A lo lejos la vi corriendo hacia Garrett, vi como rodeó la cintura de este con las piernas y le estampó un beso en los labios. Una furia irracional se apoderó de mí, antes de que pudiera, siquiera controlar mis actos.

- ¡ISABELLA! -grité para después, sin pensarlo, caminar al lugar donde ellos estaban y darle un golpe al idiota de Garrett. El muy cabrón había dejado caer a Swan al piso por la impresión y esta se encontraba sobándose el culo y lloriqueando como niña mientras la furia comenzaba a consumirme.

-Quita tus malditas garras de ella, perro desgraciado -dije con el mayor odio posible.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, maldito loco? -respondió Garrett con la mano en la mejilla donde recibió el golpe. Isabella era una espectadora.

-Escúchame bien, Garrett Reynolds, aléjate de ella, no quiero pasar otra vez por la misma mierda. -Me retó con la mirada-. No te parto la maldita cara en estos momentos porque a diferencia de ustedes –dije y le di una rápida mirada a Swan-, yo sí respeto el hospital. -Me giré sobre mis talones para largarme de allí antes de que la furia me ganara y terminara golpeando otra vez a Garrett.

Alguien me tomó por el brazo y me hizo detenerme.

-Edward yo... -La corte.

- ¿Tú qué, Swan? Me vas a decir que vi mal o ¿qué?, me revienta que seas siempre así. -La señalé con mis manos-. Eres una inmadura que no piensa antes de hacer algo. -De lo siguiente que fui consciente fue de la mano de Isabella estampándose contra mi mejilla en una fuerte cachetada.

-Eres un maldito bastardo sin moral, ¿cómo te atreves a reclamarme algo cuando yo misma te encontré en tu oficina a punto de tirarte a esa zorra? -Ahora su mirada mostraba una furia total que hacía que sus mejillas estuvieran de un rojo furioso y sus ojos echaran fuego.

-Yo no...

-Me importa una mierda -esta vez gritó-. ¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo -habló lentamente para luego darse media vuelta y volver a donde estaba la marica de Garrett, quien aún se lamentaba por el golpe.

Jodida mierda.

Al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de volver atrás, hice un gesto despectivo con mi mano y caminé de nuevo al hospital.

¡Arg!, quería golpear al primero que me pasara por el frente.

¡Maldito Garrett!

Pendejo infernal. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que poner sus asquerosos ojos en Isabella? ¿Qué tenía esa pequeña mujer que todo el personal masculino del hospital quería cogérsela? No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, había perdido el control y al final había recibido una fuerte cachetada de esa niña insolente, estaba que me llevaba el diablo.

Seguí caminando hacia mi oficina pero me detuve en seco cuando el jodido pensamiento de que Garrett e Isabella estuvieran concretando algo me golpeó. ¡Maldición!, di la vuelta y salí corriendo de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento.

Como era de esperarse, encontré a la Madre Isabella de Calcuta (nótese el sarcasmo) ayudando al enano de Garrett. Me hirvió la sangre cuando vi como acariciaba su cabello y el imbécil sonreía.

¿Es qué ella no entendía? No podía tocar, ni siquiera mirar al enano o a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera yo. ¿O se hacía la tonta? Le daría lejía para que aclarara sus ideas.

-Que cuadro tan conmovedor -dije a sus espaldas. Isabella me fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo lo estoy ayudando, cavernícola, ¿no ves lo que le hiciste? -Rodé los ojos.

-Larga... -No dejé a Garrett terminar.

-Tú cállate, eres un agregado aquí. -Dirigí mi vista a Isabella-. Si el gnomo ese… -dije y juro que vi una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en los labios de Swan-, necesita ayuda, que vaya a un jodido médico. -Isabella me miró con una expresión como tratando de decir "_Dah, ¿eres idiota o te haces?_"

- ¿Ves que eres un imbécil, Edward? Yo soy médico. -Ella tenía un buen punto-. Aparte de cavernícola eres un bruto. -Garrett soltó una carcajada. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Bravo, Swan, ¿debo reírme con esos chistes imbéciles? -Vi a Garrett abrir la boca-. Cállate cretino. Tú… -me dirigí a Swan-, te vienes conmigo. -La tomé por un brazo y la levanté del lugar donde estaba para traerla conmigo.

- ¡Suéltame idiota! -gritó como loca.

- ¡Silencio! Te vienes conmigo y punto -hablé firmemente, pero aun así ella no dejaba de luchar conmigo-. Si no es por las buenas será por las malas. -Y sin esperar respuesta la tomé de la cintura y me la eché sobre el hombro para caminar nuevamente al hospital, ante la atónita mirada de Garrett quien no se atrevió a decir nada.

- ¡EDWARD!, bájame ahora mismo –gritó pero la ignoré-. Eres un maldito idiota, bastardo hijo de perra, bájame de aquí. -Y comenzó a golpear mi espalda con los puños cerrados.

-Te dije que guardaras silencio -le dije y le solté una fuerte nalgada que la dejó en shock por unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó de nuevo y comenzó a atacarme de nuevo y con más fuerza.

-Te voy a matar, lo juro, te mataré, cuando me bajes de aquí te arrancaré las bolas con mis propias manos, ¡Edward Masen! -Estaba histérica, solté una fuerte carcajada pero continué caminando.

Por un momento pensé que se había quedado tranquila y resignada puesto que se quedó callada, pero luego oí pequeños sollozos saliendo de sus labios.

-Merezco respeto, lo merezco, y este idiota me trata como un puto saco de papas, no es justo, seis años matándome estudiando para que venga un bastardo bipolar a tratarme como quiere, quiero a mi papá -hablaba más para sí misma que para mí y los sollozos iban en aumento.

Me paré en seco justo en la entrada del hospital, estábamos dando un espectáculo. La bajé lentamente de mi hombro. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido, me tomó de los hombros al tiempo que acercaba su rodilla a mi entrepierna dándome un fuerte golpe que me obligó a caer de rodillas con mis manos en mis partes sensibles.

-Oh… ¡Santa mierda! Mis huevos, Swan -chillé con voz estrangulada. Esa mierda dolía como la puta madre, me golpeó, la muy... Me había golpeado, ¡oh, joder!, ya me las cobraría.

Me tomó de los cabellos y levantó mi cara a la altura de la suya y luego habló, como era de esperarse no tenía ni una gota de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Eso es para que aprendas que cuando digo no es no, ¡hijo de puta! -Se dio media vuelta y entró al hospital dejándome ahí tirado en el piso como un idiota, con el ego herido y con un dolor de bolas que no pasaría al menos en una semana.

Tarde al menos 20 minutos para poder levantarme del suelo, sentía que no podía caminar del dolor. ¡Maldición!, quería llorar como mariquita, quizás hasta me había dejado sin futuros hijos.

-Mujer del demonio. -Me estaba preparando para ponerme de pie cuando oí una fuerte carcajada a mis espaldas, no necesitaba voltearme para saber de quién se trataba, y el simple hecho de tener razón hacía que mi furia se elevara mucho más.

-Vaya... Vaya... Vaya… pero miren quién fue derribado por una pequeña niña de un metro sesenta de estatura -habló el idiota de Garrett con un tono de burla.

-Vete al infierno, Garrett -le dije al momento que me colocaba de pie con dificultad.

-Hace mucho que vivo ahí -susurró, arrugué un poco el entrecejo por sus palabras pero no las tomé mucho en cuenta, aún me dolía como la mierda y además necesitaba ir por la bruja de Isabella y hacerle pagar lo que había hecho.

Ignoré por completo a Garrett y con pasos lentos comencé a caminar hacia el hospital. ¡Joder!, parecía un pato con diarrea. Me detuve en seco cuando el imbécil habló.

-Te gusta Isabella, ¿no es así, Edward? -Sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera en seco y tensara mis músculos.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? -Traté de sonar lo más calmado y neutro posible, no quería quedar en descubierto ante él.

-Te gusta. Lo sé, tienes la misma mirada que cuando mirabas a...

-No te atrevas a nombrarla o te juro que te mato. -No soportaba que tan siquiera pensara en su nombre y estaba dispuesto a acabar con él ahora mismo si decía algo más.

-No puedo creerlo, la historia se repite, se repite -habló más para él que para ambos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo tiempo para estas pendejadas, Garrett. -Reanudé el paso a la entrada del hospital dejándolo atrás.

-Solo te diré una cosa, Edward Masen -habló de nuevo, esta vez más alto-, Isabella me gusta, me gusta mucho y esta vez no pienso hacerme a un lado como hace tanto tiempo atrás. -Cerré mis manos en puños ante sus palabras.

-Aléjate de ella -le dije sin mirarlo siquiera.

-No lo haré, ya no más, Edward, voy a luchar por ella y si para eso tengo que enfrentarme contigo, no dudaré en hacerlo. -Caminé de nuevo los pasos que nos separaban hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-Como siempre, detrás de lo que no es ni será nunca tuyo, Garrett Reynolds -hablé tocando su pecho con mi dedo-. Quiero que alejes tus sucias manos de Isabella y no te lo voy a volver a repetir. Aléjate de ella.

-Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras, Isabella será mía y ni tú ni nadie lo va a impedir. Hace muchos años permití que me arrebataras al amor de mi vida, esta vez no pienso volver a hacerlo, así que, si la quieres, vas a tener que pasar por encima de mí. -No sabía de qué carajo estaba hablando este idiota, pero su sola presencia me provocaba náuseas.

-Nunca has tenido nada que realmente te pertenezca, y ella no será la excepción. Te lo advierto Garrett, no me busques. -Vi como una mueca de dolor pasaba por sus facciones pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-Eso ya lo veremos. -Y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte siguió adelante chocando contra mi hombro a su paso, mientras yo me quedaba ahí tratando de controlar mi furia.

Conté hasta veinte antes de volver a caminar. A paso lento y doloroso, llegué a recepción. Todos los presentes que estaban ahí me miraban extrañados; pero no les di importancia y seguí. Entrando al ascensor me encontré con la divertida mirada de Emmett.

- ¿Por qué mierdas caminas así? ¿Se te salieron las hemorroides? -Maldito Emmett.

-Si no quieres que te masacre con un bolígrafo, cierra la maldita boca. -Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Wow, calma esos instintos asesinos. ¿Qué te pasa, hermano?

-Me duelen los huevos -dije con una mueca.

-Que gráfico eres, hermano. -Soltó con cara de asco.

-Necesito ir a un urólogo, creo... creo que quedé impotente... Maldita Swan. -A este punto de la conversación Emmett lloraba de la risa.

-Así que fue la piojo. -Me hervía la sangre cuando la llamaba así-. Es de armas tomar. -Pareció pensar algo antes de hablar-. Hermano -dijo solemne-, normalmente eres un amargado, imagínate ahora sin poder tener un buen meneo, el grinch se quedará pendejo delante de tu mal humor. -Y soltó otra carcajada estridente justo en el momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y él salía dejándome solo y aventando sus payasadas a lo lejos.

.

.

De camino a mi oficina, pasé por la cafetería, necesitaba hielo... A penas llegué, vacié el vaso en mi entrepierna. ¡Oh, joder!, qué alivio... Swan era un peligro para mi integridad física.

Luego de que cesó un poco el dolor, me centré totalmente en el caso del niño que me tenía de cabeza y en mis otros pacientes. Secretamente esperaba encontrarme a Isabella por los pasillos, pero era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, de seguro me estaba evadiendo.

A las siete de la noche decidí salir a casa, estaba realmente agotado. Iba pasando por un pasillo donde estaban reunidos unos residentes y no pude evitar oír su conversación, hablaban del "jueves de residentes", manada de irresponsables. La dichosa fiestecita sería en un club cercano al hospital, algo me decía que Swan estaría ahí, no conocía a nadie más irresponsable e imprudente que ella para ir a una fiesta en mitad de semana.

Puse más atención a lo que decían mientras un plan se comenzó a formar en mi cabeza, sonreí, con ese pensamiento me dirigí a casa.

Veinte minutos después estaba entrando a mi departamento, Ethan corrió a recibirme.

-Oaaa, papii.

-Hola Sapito -le dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos y alborotaba su cabello.

-Mem men, mamos a juga. -Me arrastró hasta la sala. Ahí estaba Alice.

-Señor -me saludó a penas me vio.

-Hola Alice. -Sonreí de vuelta-. ¿Alice? -la llamé.

-¿Sí? -Aquí vamos, estaba deseando que dijera que sí.

-Esta noche tengo algo importante que hacer, sé que no te quedas en casa a menos que tenga guardia pero esto salió de un momento a otro y... -comencé a divagar.

-Está bien, señor, no se preocupe, usted sabe que adoro al sapito, para mí no es ningún problema. -Sonreí.

-Alice, no has considerado la idea de mudarte acá, todo sería más fácil. -Esperé ansioso su respuesta.

-Oh, no, no lo había pensado, señor. -Soltó una risita-. Pero creo que es una gran idea.

-Piénsalo, Alice. Luego me dices tu respuesta -le dije una vez que comencé a jugar con mi hijo y sus juegos, él estaba muy contento y estos eran los momentos en los que me lamentaba no pasar tanto tiempo con él y trataba de aprovecharlos al máximo.

Jugar con mi hijo era una locura, siempre salía con algo nuevo y más allá de aburrirme lo disfrutaba mucho.

-Papi tenemo u tillo -dijo emocionado.

-Nos quedó perfecto sapito -lo alabé.

Después de eso dejamos a un lado los juegos y fuimos a ver caricaturas hasta que se quedó dormido. Me encargué de prepararlo para la cama, así Alice tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de irme. Una vez preparado y en su cama, me encaminé a mi habitación a prepararme, no sin besar a mi bebé antes de irme.

Me di una larga ducha relajante, decidí no afeitarme así tenía más tiempo. Cuando terminé me dirigí al clóset. Escogí unos jeans negros y una camisa azul cielo, dejé abiertos los primeros botones de la camisa y me recogí las mangas hasta los codos. Para completar mi atuendo escogí una chaqueta de cuero negra. Me apliqué perfume y salí.

Como Ethan ya estaba dormido, volví a agradecer a Alice haber aceptado, me despedí deseándole una feliz noche y partí rumbo al bar donde de seguro me encontraría a Swan para cobrarle una pequeña deuda que teníamos.

Llegué al lugar de la reunión y desde afuera se podía oír la ruidosa música, estacioné mi auto y, a paso lento, entré. El lugar tenía un estilo gótico y un poco tétrico con paredes rojas de detalles negros, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la luz roja que parpadeaba desde la pista de baile. Estaba a reventar de gente y, como pude, caminé hasta la barra, pedí un vodka doble y me senté a esperar el momento oportuno.

Media hora después, comencé a ver caras conocidas, uno que otro residente comenzaron a llegar y a reunirse, hasta James y su "novio" habían llegado, solo me tocaba esperar a que llegara Isabella.

La vi llegar, se veía mortalmente follable con un pantalón de cuero negro y una blusa sin mangas blanca, con unos tacones de infarto. No me acerqué, desde la oscuridad vi como tomaba rápidamente, sin duda se emborracharía. Estuvo un rato conversando con Tanya y otra chica que no tenía ni idea quién era. Un imbécil se acercó a sacarla a bailar, lo miró de arriba abajo antes de aceptar la mano que este le ofrecía. Bailó, mejor dicho se restregó, con ese tipo sin ningún decoro, toda esta situación me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Ya con unas cuantas copas de alcohol en mi sistema no razonaba tan bien, esperaría el momento exacto para acercarme. Terminó la canción y con esto el espectáculo que estaba dando Isabella.

Me levanté dispuesto a ir hacia donde estaba, pero ella iba caminando hacia donde supuse estaban los baños, mucho mejor para lo que tenía en mente. La seguí de lejos, vi como entró al baño y esperé en un rincón oscuro a que saliera.

Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una Isabella en pésimas condiciones, venía hablando sola y riendo tontamente.

Me acerqué desde atrás, la tomé por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Soltó un grito por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué mierdas estás en este estado? -susurré en su cuello, su olor me golpeó de lleno y no puede evitar darle un beso mojado. Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome mayor acceso.

-Mmm, yo quería... -Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, estaba muy borracha.

- ¿Tú querías qué? -Seguía repartiendo besos y dando pequeñas lamidas a su cuello.

-Oh. -Gimió-. ¿Eres un vampiro? -No pude evitar reírme, Swan borracha era muy entretenida-. Si eres un vampiro quiero que me chupes aquí. -Echó la cabeza más hacia atrás-. Y aquí. -Tomó mi mano y la dirigió a su entrepierna. Mi polla, la que creía muerta, dio un respingo en mis pantalones.

-Eres una borracha muy sucia, Swan -le dije y chupé el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No, no soy sucia, estoy caliente. -Gimió lo último empujando su culo hacia mi polla y restregándose.

-Mmm, ¿caliente? ¿Qué tan caliente estás? -le hablé al oído mientras mi mano bajaba lentamente por su costado hasta llegar a su entrepierna cubierta por el pantalón.

-Muy, muy caliente. -Se restregó aun más en mi entrepierna y una de sus manos pasó a la parte de atrás de su espalda y comenzó a acariciar de forma tierna mi muy despierta polla.

No iba a soportar por mucho tiempo, tenía que sacarla de ahí, además aún tenía una cuenta que saldar con esta pequeña rata.

-Tú y yo nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí. -La tomé del brazo.

-No… no seas aburrido, Eddie, la fiesta está genial -habló como una niña pequeña. Extrañamente el hecho de que me llamara Eddie no me molestó, solo por ser ella, en otras circunstancias la habría puesto en su lugar. El alcohol debía estar afectándome más de lo que yo pensaba.

-No, nos vamos ya.

- ¡No quiero! Yo quiero que me cojas aquí, en aquel rincón. -Señaló con el dedo y se cruzó de brazos como una niña, aunque tuvo que recostarse de la pared para no caer. No pude evitar reír, si lidiar con ella en sus cinco sentidos era una lucha, borracha era como tratar con cinco enanos ebrios.

-Isabella... -hablé en tono de advertencia-, muy tentadora tu propuesta, pero eres algo gritona... Así que vamos, compórtate y deja de actuar como caprichosa. -Ella hizo un puchero y pateó el piso.

-Pero Edward... Yo no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme un rato más. -Se acercó y me tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta-. Además, te digo que estoy muy caliente, tal vez te viole en el baño -habló en un tono más provocador, aunque era una maldita tentación, quería sacarla de aquí, tenía un plan y todo tenía que salir como lo tenía pensado.

-Nos vamos y punto. -La mirada de reto habitual en ella volvió a aparecer, aunque un poco turbada.

-Pues no me da la gana, ya te mostré lo que sucede cuando digo no y no me hacen caso, ¿cierto? -Sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Cómo está el pequeño Eddie? Listo para la batalla, ¿no es así, bebé? -Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi polla. Era una imagen profana y muy erótica pero no podía dejarme llevar por esta mujer, la tomé del brazo alzándola de nuevo.

-Isabella compórtate y vámonos ya.

-Vete a la mierda, Edward. -Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasos inestables hacia la pista de baile. La miré a lo lejos un momento hasta que la seguí.

Ella se paró en medio de la pista y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Sus movimientos eran descarados y sensuales, por un momento detuve mi paso para mirarla. Ella subía sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y movía sus caderas, se tomaba el cabello y lo movía de un lado a otro como si nada le importaba y podía ver que tarareaba la canción.

Como un imán fui atraído por ella, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en su espalda tomándola de la cintura, por un momento se detuvo exaltada pero luego se pegó más a mí, colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a moverse con más intensidad. La pegué más a mi cuerpo hasta que mi miembro quedó totalmente presionado en sus nalgas.

Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen y su cuello a mi disposición. No dudé ni un segundo en enterrar mi cara en su cuello a la vez que subía mis manos por sus costados, debajo de su blusa, mientras continuábamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música. Mientras iba dejando pequeños mordiscos y besos húmedos por su cuello, oía como ella soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer. Estábamos fuera de control, ella tenía sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, mientras las mías estaban ya casi en sus senos, subiendo de arriba a abajo.

La canción terminó pero ella aún seguía moviéndose a su propio ritmo y yo la seguía, quería largarme de allí, si no salíamos ya iba a terminar cogiéndome a esta mujer en plena pista.

-Vámonos -le dije en su oído.

-Mmm, Edward, sabía que eras tú -dijo restregándose más contra mi cuerpo. Su comentario me desconcertó un poco, eso quería decir que no estaba segura con quién se estaba rozando. ¡Agh! Mujer del demonio.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo estabas tan segura?

-Reconozco tu olor, bebé, hueles a macho. -Solté una carcajada.

-Vámonos, Isabella.

-No. -Esta mujer me hacía sacar lo peor de mí.

-Te lo advierto, si no es por las buenas será por las malas.

-Uuh, que malo… no quiero. -Continuó bailando.

-Te lo dije. -Y en un rápido movimiento la tomé y la puse en mi hombro, justo como hice más temprano en el hospital, corría el riesgo de perder mis bolas cuando la bajara, pero tenía que sacarla de ahí.

- ¡Edward! No, otra vez no -comenzó a gritar, la oía a lo lejos por la bulla del lugar, pero la ignoré y seguí pasando entre la gente para salir de ahí.

Cuando estuvimos en la calle, ella aún continuaba gritando cosas sin sentido.

-Oh… el piso se mueve. Sí, se mueve. Tengo frío en el culo. Soy un puto mono, sí… -Estaba peor de lo que pensaba, pero era muy divertida. Mañana, cuando volviera en sí, iba a disfrutar mucho sacándole todo esto en la cara.

-Ya cállate, Isabella, ya vamos a llegar al auto.

-Cacaguate… sí... Ugh, Edward. -No respondí-. Edward. -Continué ignorándola, ya casi llegábamos-. ¡Edward quiero gomitar! -esta vez gritó y rápidamente la coloqué en el suelo, no quería que me vomitara encima y, conociéndola, ella era muy capaz.

Cuando estuvo sobre sus dos piernas comenzó a reír como demente, reía y reía sin parar, mientras yo la miraba con desconfianza esperando que hiciera como la niña del exorcista y saliera de ella montón de vómito verde. Pero este no llegó, en lugar de eso se estaba riendo sin parar.

-Eres una niña, tu cara toda asustada por un poco de vómito -dijo y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Ya esto no era gracioso, me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, así que sin decir nada la tomé por el brazo y la guié al coche para subirla.

-Uh… se molestó el bebé. -La ignoré y terminé de subirla en el coche, le estaba colocando el cinturón cuando me tomó de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los míos. La dejé llevar el control, chupó mi lengua y luego mis labios, sentí como su mano iba bajando por mi abdomen… Usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad me separé de ella.

-Swan -hablé jadeante-, manos quietas. -Soltó una risita. Cerré la puerta y di la vuelta hasta mi lugar.

Arranqué el coche y tomé el camino hacia mi departamento.

Me fijé en Isabella, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su cara.

Estábamos a unas tres cuadras del apartamento cuando me encontré con un embotellamiento de vehículos, al parecer había un accidente. ¡Genial!, justo hoy tenía que quedarme atrapado en el tráfico. Cerré los ojos unos minutos, sentí las manos de Isabella pasar por mis cabellos dándome caricias, delicadamente raspó con sus uñas mi cuero cabelludo, no pude evitar gemir, eso se sentía muy bien.

-Edward -susurró bajito. Me hice el dormido-. Edwaaaaaard -volvió a llamarme-. Edward despierta. -Pasó su dedo por mi cara. Aun así no abrí los ojos, sentí sus manos bajar hasta el botón de mi pantalón.

- ¿Qué haces, Isabella? -La tomé por las muñecas.

-Suéltame. -Se acercó cuanto le fue posible estando en un coche y se restregó contra mí-. La minina quiere jugar.

Dicho esto bajó su mano a la bragueta de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajar el cierre lentamente, yo la miraba desde mi lugar y no sabía si gritar de euforia o hacer que se alejara. ¡Demonios! Estábamos en plena avenida.

-Isabella, para. -Pero ella no me prestó atención y continuó en su tarea, cuando terminó de bajar la bragueta metió su pequeña mano y con un ágil movimiento logró sacar mi miembro de los bóxers y pantalones. Acercó sus labios y dio un pequeño beso en la punta-. ¡Santo Dios!

Miré a ambos lados pero nadie parecía saber qué estaba pasando, la cola comenzó a avanzar y los cornetazos eran ensordecedores, así que tuve que acelerar mientras Swan movía sus manos de arriba a abajo. Con su mano libre tomó mis bolas y las acarició con movimientos contundentes.

Estaba jugando conmigo y yo estaba por volverme loco.

- ¡Hazlo de una vez con un demonio! -le dije.

Cerró sus labios alrededor de mi polla y comenzó a succionar con fuerza. Oh… joder, eso se sentía muy bien. Comenzó a sacar y a meter mi polla de su boca, si no estuviese con las manos en el puto volante la tomaría por sus cabellos. Hizo un movimiento que me hizo gemir más fuerte, no sacó del todo mi polla de su boca y succionó con fuerza mi glande. Sentí que rodaba los ojos a causa del placer que me brindaba.

-Oh… minina. -Jadeé, apreté la mandíbula para evitar que otro sonido poco decente saliera de mi boca.

Con una de mis manos comencé a golpear fuertemente el volante a medida que sus movimientos aumentaban de velocidad. Con sus dientes comenzó a rastrillar el largo de toda mi verga, logrando que comenzara a gritar cosas sin sentido, afortunadamente tenía los vidrios arriba o esto sería un desastre.

Isabella aumentó más la velocidad combinando sus manos con su boca y su lengua, acariciaba, chupaba y mordía todo a su paso. Y yo sentía que iba a terminar pronto.

-Isa... Isab... ¡Isabella! ¡Carajo! -No lo pude contener y me corrí fuerte en su boca mientras golpeaba el volante y el techo del auto. En este punto me había detenido sin importarme si el tráfico avanzaba o no, mi vista estaba borrosa, sentía mi respiración por los cielos. Sentí como ella daba tiernas caricias a mi polla con su lengua mientras terminaba de tomar los restos de mi liberación como si estuviera degustando un helado.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha, se levantó lentamente y se acomodó en su lugar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Delicioso -susurró al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por sus labios. Esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo-. Edward, ¿podrías avanzar? Me muero por llegar a tu lugar de folleo -habló con tal descaro, sin decir ni una palabra reanudé la marcha.

Al fin llegamos al estacionamiento, dejé mi coche en el lugar habitual y ayudé a Isabella a bajar.

-Edward. -La miré esperando que hablara-. Cárgame, tú eres mi pony. –Joder, creo que la bebida que tomó estaba adulterada. La iba a tomar en mis brazos pero no me dejó-. Así no. -Hizo un mohín-. Date la vuelta. -No me giré-. Vamos -dijo y me soltó una nalgada. Le di la espalda, rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello, me estaba ahorcando, y con sus piernas mi cintura-. Arre caballo -gritó y me clavó un tacón en la pierna para dar veracidad a sus palabras, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, gracias al cielo la mayoría de los que vivían en el edificio estaban dormidos.

Una vez entramos al departamento la bajé de mi espalda.

-Swan no eres tan liviana como crees. -No dijo nada y caminó hasta la habitación y yo la seguí.

-Quiero que me cojas -susurró mirando la cama.

-Oh no, Swan, no lo haré. Si no lo recuerdas, tú has sido una chica mala -hablé riendo.

-Anda… ¿sí? -Batió sus pestañas.

-Nop. -Me apoyé en el tocador.

- ¿Y si hago lo que quieras? -Sonreí.

- A ver… hazme un strippers. -Me calentaba mucho su manera de bailar borracha.

-Pero no hay música. –Hizo un puchero.

-Canta. -Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno -habló como una niña pequeña-. Hakuna matata... -comenzó a cantar. Yo no sabía si reír o llamar al manicomio, esto estaba fuera de lo que yo esperaba que hiciera. Sensualmente comenzó a moverse-, una forma de ser, hakuna matata... -Lentamente se quitó la camisa y deslizó sus manos por su abdomen-, nada hay que temer... -Mordió sus labios, se agachó en un movimiento sugerente. Cuando subió desabrocho sus pantalones-. Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir... a vivir así... -Llevó sus manos hacia su espalda desabrochando el sujetador, pasó sus manos por sus pezones y los presionó entre sus dedos, no pude reprimir el gemido que escapó de mis labios-, yo aquí aprendí, hakuna matata... -Se dirigió a la cama, moviendo sensualmente el culo-. Cuando joven era yo... –cantó y deslizó sus bragas por sus largas piernas que abrió sin pudor alguno mostrándome cuan húmeda estaba-, se me olvidó lo demás. -Se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita.

Cuando terminó de cantar la dichosa canción estaba excitado y divertido en partes iguales. Ella se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, completamente desnuda, con las piernas juntas y las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Me moví del lugar en el que estaba y, lentamente, caminé hasta su lugar, hasta que estuve frente a ella. Ella me miró por sobre sus pestañas y acercó su frente hasta que la colocó sobre mi abdomen.

-Así que quieres que te coja... -hablé de forma sugestiva acariciando su cabello lentamente.

-Sí… cógeme -medio gritó levantando sus brazos.

Se veía tan tierna toda borracha, a pesar de que sabía que tenía todo un plan de venganza contra ella por todo lo que había hecho, me veía muy capaz de ceder a todas sus exigencias. Supe que había perdido en el momento en el que me rodeó con sus brazos y apretó mi trasero un par de veces, mientras restregaba su mejilla contra mi estómago, era como un gato, toda una minina.

La tomé de las manos y la insté a que se colocara en medio de la cama. Me quité la camisa y me fui a reunir con ella. Me coloqué sobre su cuerpo y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, ella me tomó por el cuello y comenzó a besarme de forma desesperada y violenta, alternando sus besos con pequeños mordiscos y, al mismo tiempo, me jalaba el cabello de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, algo muy sexy.

-Mmm, ¿cómo quieres que te coja Isabella? -pregunté al tiempo que comenzaba a repartir besos por su cuello y tras su oreja, ella solo gimió pero no dijo nada-. Vamos nena, quiero que me digas lo que quieres que te haga...

-Quiero... Quiero que me cojas muy duro, Edward... Fuerte, que sienta que muero de tanto placer. -Sus palabras me hicieron rugir y atacar con más fuerza, de su cuello bajé a sus pechos, los cuales torturé a mi placer hasta que ya no pude más. Swan gemía y soltaba grititos de vez en cuando con algún mordisco o chupada fuerte.

Cuando me separé de sus senos me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que estaba más excitado que nunca y estaba seguro de que no dejaría descansar a esta mujer en toda la noche. Y la segunda, fue la peor mierda que pude haber notado…

- ¿Isabella? –Ella se había quedado dormida, ¡DORMIDA! Con un demonio. La moví un poco y la volví a llamar pero ella solo gruñó y se acomodó mejor en la cama conmigo aún entre sus piernas-. Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma -dije a la nada.

Ella continuaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente y saltando hasta leves ronquidos, mientras yo estaba tan duro como un maldito mástil y hasta la madre de molesto. Debí seguir con el plan, tenía que haber seguido con el jodido plan, pero, como siempre, pensé con mi polla en lugar de pensar con mi cerebro. Puta madre, estaba cabreado.

-Oh… Isabella Swan, esto no se va a quedar así, te lo aseguro que no pequeña bruja -le dije a pesar de saber que ella no me oiría.

Tenía un jodido plan y esta vez lo sacaría adelante, sea como sea, e Isabella Swan iba a suplicar por piedad...

.

.

.

POV Bella

Me desperté aturdida, sentía que mi cabeza se iba a partir en dos, anoche había tomado demasiado. Intenté moverme y en ese instante caí en cuenta de que estaba amarrada en una cama que no era la mía. ¡Mierda! Miré por la ventana y pude notar que aún no había amanecido. Intenté hacer memoria pero era inútil, el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar. Solté un pequeño quejido y me hundí más en la cama que reconocí como la de Edward por su olor.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas, minina. -Levanté la cabeza rápidamente, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho cuando todo me dio vueltas.

-¿Edward? -le hablé a la oscuridad-. ¿Edward? -volví a llamarlo. Encendió las luces y lo vi sentado en un sillón negro que anteriormente, en mis visitas pasadas a este lugar, no había visto.

-No, soy el mago de Oz. -Rodó los ojos-. Claro que soy Edward, Swan... A menos que quieras seguir con tus mierdas de borracha impertinente y pienses que soy un vampiro o un pony... Minina. -¿Qué diablos? Un vampiro era pasable pero ¿un pony? ¿Qué mierdas había hecho anoche? Era la segunda vez que me decía minina.

- ¿Por qué me dices minina? -No aguanté la curiosidad y le pregunté.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de todas las mmm… -pareció pensarlo- digamos "peculiares" cosas que dijiste e hiciste anoche? -Negué con la cabeza-. Ya te las recordaré más tarde, primero tú y yo tenemos algo que arreglar.

-Edward, primero ¿podrías, por favor, soltarme? –pregunté, aunque algo me decía que no lo haría.

-No, Swan, no te soltaré, al menos no por ahora. -Hijo de perra.

-Entonces me haré en tu cama -le amenacé.

-Hazlo –contestó y se encogió de hombros-, no me importa; pero luego atente a las consecuencias, Isabella -dijo sonriendo como idiota.

Algo en su cara no me gustaba para nada, y el hecho de haberme despertado amarrada y aturdida en una cama no me estaba gustando. Sinceramente, sentía un poco de miedo.

-Edward suéltame, por favor, ¿qué vas a hacerme?

-Mmm, veamos… Casi te tiras al idiota de Garrett en un estacionamiento. Me pateaste las bolas dejándome casi estéril. -Rodé los ojos-. Te fuiste de fiesta, emborrachándote y bailando con cualquier pendejo que se te pasara por en frente. Y, además, te quedaste dormida justo cuando me rogaste que te follara. Oh, Isabella… no sabes en lo que te has metido.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita, tú te estabas tirando a la puta de Bree en tu oficina, sucio bastardo -grité con toda la locura que durante el día se me había pasado por alto. No era justo que me juzgara y me tuviera así atada, cuando él era el que había pecado primero.

-Eso es cuestión de perspectiva, mi querida Swan, tú entraste y viste lo que querías ver. -Se encogió de hombros.

-La tenías sobre ti, ¡maldito idiota! -grité de nuevo, la furia y las ganas de matarlo iban en aumento cada vez que recordaba esa escena. Comencé a retorcerme sobre la cama aún con mis brazos sobre la cabeza.

-Ya... Sh… cálmate. A diferencia de ti, yo cumplo mi palabra y si te digo que no pasó nada, no pasó. Pero tú... Solo por el simple hecho de que ese hijo de perra tocara lo que es mío... pagarás, Swan, pagarás caro.

Lo vi acercarse más a la cama y pude notar que estaba usando solo sus bóxers, se veía glorioso, aunque justo ahora no diría eso en voz alta. Se acercó y me tomó del tobillo derecho de forma suave y dejando caricias tiernas a su alrededor, miré hacia abajo y cuando vi sus intenciones comencé a luchar para que me soltara, pero fue inútil. Con un agarre contundente, mi tobillo quedó amarrado a la cama, igual que mis manos y mi otro pie. Estaba completamente indefensa con este demente, y a solas.

Caminó hasta el interruptor de la luz y la bajó un poco, creando un ambiente más cálido, luego fue a la mesita de noche y tomó algo en sus manos, ¿qué rayos era eso?

- ¿Has oído, Swan, hablar de las propiedades eróticas del jengibre? -Comenzó a pasear por la habitación mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada sin responder ni decir nada-. Apuesto a que sí, niña sucia. -No afirmé ni negué, la verdad es que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando pero eso no se lo diría-. Frescor, ardor, escozor, contracciones involuntarias, gemidos sin control, hasta que termines rogándome para que te folle… mmm, el puto cielo -hablaba más para sí mismo, perdido en sus pensamientos; yo solo lo seguía con la mirada, me sentía intimidada.

A pasos lentos comenzó a acercarse a la cama hasta que estuvo sentado en la orilla de esta, a la altura de mi cadera. Lo que sea que tomó de la mesita de noche aún estaba en sus manos y pude ver que era una especie de fruta, o tal vez una papa, no estaba segura, eran pequeños trozos, no tenía idea de cómo rayos había llegado eso aquí.

Se acercó a mi cara y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por todas partes, mi rostro, mi cuello, mis senos y mi torso, hasta que subió nuevamente repitiendo el procedimiento. Supuse que había dejado la cosa esa a un lado cuando se subió por completo a la cama y comenzó a besarme con más intensidad, tenerlo así me hizo notar que estaba más necesitada de sus caricias que nunca, así que me dejé llevar.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi costado, mientras devoraba mis pechos. Su mano bajó hasta mi entrepierna, gracias a sus amarres estaba totalmente expuesta a él, con el dorso de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mis labios y alrededores, lentamente. Yo respiraba con dificultad y expectación por su próximo movimiento. Hizo un movimiento con su mano y pude notar algo diferente en mi entrada, era suave y un poco baboso, y se deslizaba con facilidad. Iba de mi entrada a mi clítoris, una y otra vez, presionaba y se adentraba un poco. Estuvo así por un momento mientras continuaba devorando mi cuerpo hasta que paró. Detuvo sus besos y su mano y solo se quedó ahí. Se separó de mi cuerpo y quedó sentado entre mis piernas mirándome con malicia, al poco tiempo pude notar el porqué.

Lentamente mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar diferentes sensaciones, primero comencé a sentir un poco de ardor e incomodidad, para luego sentir algo fresco entre mis piernas que hacía contraer mis paredes involuntariamente.

- ¡Oh! -dije y me removí un poco en mi lugar.

Las sensaciones iban en aumento, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y sentía cómo me iba poniendo cada vez más húmeda mientras las contracciones y el ardor iban cada vez peor. Era como si miles de dedos estuvieran tocando esa parte tan sensible. Los gemidos vinieron luego, eran incontrolables, gemía y gemía en voz alta hasta llegar a gritar.

-Ed... Edward… ¿qué me hiciste? -Mis caderas comenzaron a hacer movimientos involuntarios buscando su toque desesperadamente-. Edward... Tócame, tócame.

-Te lo dije, Swan, vas a rogar... -Su voz sonaba contenida pero no le presté atención porque estaba más concentrada en tratar de calmar el ardor de mi cuerpo. Comencé a tirar de las ataduras de mis manos desesperada por tocarme, gemía, gruñía y soltaba grititos ante cada nueva sensación.

-Edward… -Lágrimas de placer contenido corrían por mis mejillas-. Edward, por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres Isabella? -Gemidos sin control. Él se acercó de nuevo a mí y con su nariz comenzó a jugar con mis pezones, dando pequeños golpecitos-. Vamos gatita, dime qué quieres... -Tomó mi pezón entre sus dientes y tiró de forma juguetona. Yo grité por su acción.

-Quiero... Quiero, quiero que me cojas Edward, ya, ya… por favor -chillé.

-Mmm… -Bajó su mano hasta que colocó sus dedos sobre mi clítoris, brinqué ante su toque por lo sensible que estaba. Él comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos primero de forma lenta, luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad-. Dime algo, Swan, ¿quién es tu dueño? -Estaba jugando conmigo y demonios si me importaba, solo quería que me aliviara.

-Tú, tú, tú, eres tú. -Solté un gemido.

-Así es. Yo… Y dime, ¿a quién le pertenece esta cosita de acá? -Enfatizó su pregunta presionando donde tenía sus dedos.

-A ti, Edward, a ti… por favor. -Comencé a lloriquear, estaba desesperada.

- ¿Y quién es el único que tiene el puto derecho de estar aquí, Isabella Swan? -Penetró con dos dedos de golpe.

- ¡Agh! -grité como demente, sentí que me iba, estaba cerca, solo un poco más y tocaría el puto cielo-. ¡Solo tú! -grité de nuevo.

-Solo yo, con un demonio. -Penetró un par de veces y luego nada...

Su cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios y la cosa endemoniada entre mis piernas desaparecieron por completo, dejándome ahí jadeante, desesperada y con mi cuerpo en colapso. Miré a todos lados y lo vi parado a la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa canalla dibujada en sus labios, me removí en la cama.

-Edward, vuelve, vuelve, por favor. -Estaba a punto de llorar si él no me daba la liberación tan deseada, sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar y todo me palpitaba por las sensaciones anteriores.

-Nop, hoy me siento juguetón, nena, y te dije que me las ibas a pagar, pues bien, este será tu castigo: te vas a correr cuando yo quiera y solo si yo quiero. -Su voz era calmada como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¡No! Edward, por favor no me hagas esto. -Esta vez las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro no eran precisamente de placer.

-Te veo más tarde. -Comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Edward! -grité.

-Duerme un poco, Minina. -Y se fue.

-Maldito -grité a la nada. No pude evitar llorar de impotencia, Edward Masen era un desgraciado, le cortaría las bolas con un bisturí en lo que lograra liberarme.

Pasó el tiempo y de tanto luchar me quedé dormida.

.

.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy vivido, algo vibraba en contra de mi clítoris, brindándome una deliciosa sensación y alivio. Sentí que subían dejando besos húmedos por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi senos que apretujaban y amasaban. Gemí y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Edward juntando mis senos para llevarse ambos pezones a la boca. Solté un quejido ante la imagen, él se separó con un ligero plop.

-Hola, cielo. -Pasó su lengua por sus labios en un gesto sensual-. ¿Descansaste? -Estaba aturdida.

-Maldito desgraciado, suéltame -grité y comencé a removerme. Soltó una carcajada.

-También te extrañé.

-En serio, Edward, suéltame. -Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y un sollozo escapó de mi garganta.

-No volveré a caer, Swan, cállate o te amordazo -dijo y me soltó una fuerte nalgada.

- ¡Hijo de puta! -Rodó los ojos.

-Tú y yo vamos a jugar a la "minina ciega". -Comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por mi cuello. Estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y sacó un pañuelo, me miró malévolamente.

- ¿Q… Qué vas hacer con eso? -Se arrodilló a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Sh… no preguntes, solo siente. -Y amarró el maldito pañuelo alrededor de mis ojos dejándome vendada y con los sentidos agudizados.

-Edward -lo llamé con voz aguda.

-Aquí estoy. -Comenzó a deslizar algo de metal frío por el canal de mis senos, lo movió un poco a la izquierda y comenzó hacer círculos alrededor de mi pezón. Gemí, repitió la misma acción en mi otro seno-. ¿Estás húmeda? -habló chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja, no respondí, siguió bajando hasta mi cuello, ahí me mordió y luego pasó su lengua para aliviar el escozor que causó, jadeé y elevé mis caderas-. Habla -insistió. Obligué a mi cerebro a formar una respuesta coherente y hablé.

-Sí... -susurré con un hilo de voz.

-Siempre estás tan dispuesta para mí. -Lo sentí moverse en la cama. Bajó sus labios hasta mi vientre y dejó un beso húmedo justo ahí, suspiré. Subió a mi ombligo y metió la lengua de adentro y afuera en un sugerente movimiento.

-Edward por favor. -Elevé por enésima vez mis caderas. Bajó sus dedos hasta llegar a mi sexo, abrió mis labios, gimió al sentir lo húmeda que estaba.

-Estás empapada, Swan -susurró y pasó su dedo por todo mi sexo recogiendo mi humedad-. Mmm… delicioso. -Jadeé ante la imagen mental de él saboreando mis jugos. 

-Edwa… Edward me estás matando. Me estoy quemando -tartamudeé.

No dijo nada, sentí que acercó algo a mi sexo, lo deslizó de arriba abajo, empapándolo con mi humedad, lo subió a mi clítoris haciendo círculos y un poco de presión.

-Ahggg –grité, ese simple movimiento me estaba llevando al límite, bajó "la cosa" hasta mi entrada, lo introdujo solo un poco y lo retiró, hizo lo mismo dos veces más-. Maldita sea Edward -grité desesperada-. Mételo ya. -Soltó una risita.

No me dio tiempo de soltar la maldición que tenía entre labios porque introdujo lo que supuse yo era un consolador en mi vagina.

-Oh… Sí. -Gemí y moví las caderas.

- ¿Te gusta Swan? -preguntó con voz ronca, metiendo y sacando el juguete de adentro hacia afuera.

-Siiii -grité. Y él cesó todo movimiento-. Edward -me quejé-, sigue. -Elevé mis caderas. Lo sentí levantarse de la cama y comencé a desesperarme-. Edw... Oww. -No terminé de pronunciar su nombre, cuando algo comenzó a vibrar dentro de mí-. ¡Edward! -chillé.

-Disfruta, Swan. -Subió más la velocidad y un grito agudo salió de mis labios, esa cosa vibraba y estaba enterrada en mí, vibrando sin piedad-. ¿Quieres más, Minina? -Me esforcé para escuchar a Edward.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí -grité y comencé a removerme.

Volvió a subir la velocidad esta vez al máximo. Salté, el sonido de la vibración llegó hasta mis oídos a pesar de mis gritos.

-Oh, por Dios, por Dios… Edward, Edward -grité su nombre mientras me retorcía. Estuvo torturándome por un momento más y paró-. ¡Maldita sea! –volví a gritar con toda la rabia contenida que tenía, él solo soltó una carcajada pero no continuó.

Comencé a llorar esta vez en serio, quería matar a este hijo de puta, estaba desesperada, quería gritar y golpear a lo primero que tuviera en frente.

-Por favor, por favor... -le dije una y otra vez hasta que mi voz era un susurro, movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro buscándolo, llegué a pensar que tal vez se había salido de la habitación-. ¡EDWARD! -Iba de la frustración a la rabia y la locura.

-Deja de gritar, Minina, o de verdad voy a tener que considerar el amordazarte.

-Con un demonio, Edward Masen, te juro que te voy a arrancar las bolas de un mordisco si no terminas lo que comenzaste. -Sentí como la cama se hundió a mi lado derecho, estaba sobre mí de nuevo, repartiendo besos a donde alcanzaba su boca. Sentí como bajaba sus manos a mis tobillos de nuevo, esta vez para desatarlos y dejar pequeños besos en cada uno, era un gran alivio el poder mover al menos las piernas. Subió a mi cara de nuevo, devorando todo a su paso hasta que estuvo a la altura de mis labios, iba a besarme pero aparté mi cara. Me tomó del mentón volteando mi cara hacia él y basándome a la fuerza, cerré los labios fuertemente ganándome un mordisco en mi labio inferior que me hizo gemir.

Me tomó de la cintura volteándome dejándome de costado, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Una de sus manos subió a mis senos y comenzó a acariciar y amasar de forma ruda cada uno, mientras le daba pequeños tirones a mis pezones. Su otra mano bajó a mi sexo y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris de forma contundente y fuerte. Estaba tan sobreestimulada que comencé a ver estrellas y a gritar mucho más fuerte.

Como si fuera poco, Edward dejaba mordiscos por todo mi cuello y oreja mientras me decía las palabras más sucias que me habían dicho nunca. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, un poco más... Por favor que no pare, rogaba dentro de mí. Pero no paró, en lugar de eso me penetró con dos dedos y con la palma de su mano continuó acariciando mi botón, y eso fue lo único que necesité para llegar a mi deseado orgasmo, rodé los ojos dentro de mi cabeza y grité hasta que me dolió la garganta, quedando totalmente sin fuerzas entre sus brazos. Mis brazos hormigueaban, mis piernas eran gelatina, afortunadamente estaba acostada, sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, estaba en el jodido cielo.

Pasó un largo rato en el que pensé que él no haría ni diría nada más, estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí que se removía un poco más en la cama comenzando a dejar tiernos besos sobre mi oreja.

-Mmm, minina, minina... esto es solo el comienzo. -Al terminar de decir esto soltó una fuerte nalgada en mi muslo que provocó que me despertara por completo. Me quitó la venda y tardé unos minutos en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad (o claridad), pero al menos podía ver de nuevo. Se reacomodó a mi lado y noté que en algún momento se había quitado su ropa interior y su miembro descansaba erguido entre mis nalgas.

Tomó mi pierna izquierda levantándola hasta colocarla sobre su antebrazo, de esta manera mi rodilla casi tocaba mi pecho. Ajustó su posición y entró en mí con una violenta embestida. Solté otro grito de dolor y placer, en esta posición la penetración era mucho más profunda, mis muñecas dolían pero aun así me moría porque me penetrara hasta morir. Sin preámbulos, gracias al cielo, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí, una y otra vez sin piedad alguna.

Él gruñía y soltaba gemidos carnales en mi oído, mientras yo gritaba cosas incoherentes para que acelerara los movimientos.

-Más... Más... Oh, joder, joder, joder. -Alentado por mis gritos, aumentó la velocidad lo más que pudo, sus movimientos eran erráticos, violentos, demandantes, sentía que iba a morir, carajo que sí.

- ¿Así, Swan? ¿Te gusta? ¿Disfrutas? Háblame, dime qué más quieres -gruñó.

-Tú... Tú follas tan jodidamente rico, me vas a matar de placer, Edward, más duro, quiero que llegues más profundo. ¿E-Eso es todo lo que tienes? -hablé como pude. Edward soltó otro gruñido descontrolándose por completo, a tal punto que pensaba que me iba a perforar la matriz... Que me iba a partir en dos, me estaba llevando a la locura.

Otro orgasmo se comenzó a formar en mi vientre y yo estaba más que dispuesta a soltarlo.

-Presióname en tu interior, Isabella, quiero que me aprietes lo más que puedas... -Como autómata seguí su orden, apreté mis paredes con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Edward gritó como un animal mientras yo me corría incluso más fuerte que la primera vez. Me dolían las manos de lo fuerte que tenía presionados mis dedos, sentí como Edward se derramó en mi interior con mucha fuerza gritando y presionándome más a él.

Ambos terminamos desarmados sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad y completamente sin fuerzas.

-Edward... Por favor, suéltame -susurré. Sin demora, se movió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y me desató los brazos, acariciando de arriba a abajo para que la sangre fluyera nuevamente. Dejó dos pequeños besos en mis muñecas, bajó su cara hasta que estuvo a la altura de la mía dejando cortos besos en mis labios.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? -habló bajo.

-Nada más... espera que me pueda mover que... te voy a sacar los ojos. -Él comenzó a reír ante mis palabras.

-Qué bueno que estés tan bien como para amenazarme, eso me tranquiliza. -Mis ojos se cerraban solos, no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para continuar peleando con él. Se acercó, besó mi frente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Duerme, Swan, lo necesitas. -Como si sus palabras fueran una orden, cerré los ojos, me acurruqué más en su costado recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y así me quedé dormida.

El sonido de un celular me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Edward aún dormía plácidamente a mi lado.

-Edward -lo llamé. No se despertó-. Edward. -Esta vez lo sacudí-. Hellboy -grité y le di una pequeña cachetada.

- ¿Qué? -respondió aturdido.

-Tu teléfono, genio. -Señalé el aparato que aún sonaba. Se levantó rápidamente sin importarle que estuviera desnudo a contestar el celular.

- ¿Bueno? No, no interrumpes, ¿le pasó algo... -Salió del cuarto y no escuché más la conversación. No le di importancia, me estiré en la cama y todo mi cuerpo protestó, me dolía hasta el alma pero valía la pena, estas eran las consecuencias de una buena noche de sexo.

Miré el reloj en la pared, eran las 10 de la mañana, aún podía dormir un rato más o hacer otras cosas... Estaba convirtiéndome en una ninfómana.

Edward entró rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Vístete, Swan. ¿Qué esperas? -habló rápidamente.

-Amargado -susurré por lo bajo-. Pensé que estaríamos todo el día juntos. -Sonrió.

-Pues pensaste mal. Si no estás lista cuando lo esté yo me iré sin ti -me regañó. Lo miré sin decir nada, Edward cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente odioso. Todo mi buen humor desapareció. En silencio terminé de vestirme y salimos hacia el coche. No le di la dirección exacta de mi casa, no era justo que él supiera todo de mí, mientras yo estaba en la nada. En el camino ninguno dijo nada...

Estacionó dejándome dos cuadras antes de mi apartamento.

-Swan yo... -No lo dejé terminar, me bajé dando un portazo. Edward arrancó el coche con furia desapareciendo de mi vista en unos segundos.

-Maldito bipolar -susurré-. No sé por qué te soporto. O bueno sí, por el sexo que me das. -Una señora iba pasando y me dio una mala mirada. Ah, vieja tonta, seguramente creía aún en la cigüeña.

Caminé hasta el departamento, saludé al portero al llegar. Alice parecía haberse ido temprano, no la vi por ningún lado. Pasé por la cocina, tomé una barrita nutritiva y me fui a mi cuarto, dormiría hasta mañana, yo misma me impuse este día de vacaciones, ya después me las arreglaría con mi jefe.

.

.

.

POV Edward

Estaba en el cuarto del pequeño cuando entró el Doctor Vulturi, él era el director del hospital.

-Buenos días, Edward.

-Doctor Vulturi.

-Déjate de formalismo muchacho. -Sonreí-. Han llamado del hospital infantil, ya tienen un corazón para el pequeño. -Gracias al cielo apareció un donador, pensé para mis adentros-. Un pequeño de cinco años sufrió un accidente automovilístico con sus padres, murió unas horas después de ser ingresado, le explicamos a la madre y aceptó donar el corazón de su hijo para salvar la vida de otro.

-Aún sigo pensando que es una injusticia que otro tuviera que morir. -Él asintió.

-En el hospital infantil han preparado el corazón para el traslado, el helicóptero del hospital está en la terraza. -En ese momento entraron Denali y Swan.

- ¿Irás tú por el corazón? -preguntó Aro, negué.

-Mandaré a uno de mis residentes. -Denali me miró expectante-. Mientras yo prepararé el quirófano. Swan irás por el corazón del pequeño, está de más decir que su vida está en tus manos ¿cierto? -Isabella asintió decidida, marchándose con el doctor Aro que le explicaba algo sobre el traslado.

-Doctor, eso que usted ha hecho es una falta contra mí -me recriminó Denali. Maldita sea, no estaba para sus niñerías.

- ¿Tú crees, Denali? -Me acerqué a ella-. Yo que tú iba y me tomaba un café para que se te pase la borrachera que aún tienes. -Me miró asustada-. ¿Aún necesitas saber por qué envié a Swan? -Negó-. Bien, no quiero malos entendidos -dije pasando por su lado. Salí a hablar con el anestesiólogo y a preparar el quirófano.

Después de preparar todo solo quedó esperar a que Isabella llegara con el órgano, esperaba que no demorara ni se presentara ningún imprevisto o esto terminaría muy mal.

Regresé de nuevo a la habitación del pequeño, estaban sus padres ahí.

-Doctor -dijo la madre a penas verme-, ya nos informaron que consiguieron un corazón para mi pequeño. -Asentí-. Gracias al cielo. -No podía agradecerle al cielo que le diera vida mientras se la quitaba a otro ser inocente, pensé-. Yo… yo sé que usted hará todo bien y mi hijito saldrá adelante -dijo llorando-. Confío en usted, doctor. -Me abrazó. Me tensé al instante.

-Señora Willson, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que todo salga bien. -Volvió a abrazarme y después susurró un gracias.

Sin más demora trasladamos al pequeño al quirófano. Todo estaba preparado para intervenirlo, estaba colocándome el traje cuando escuché a una enfermera gritar.

-Doctor Masen entró en paro. -Entré corriendo al quirófano.

-Rápido desfibrilador –grité y acercaron la máquina-. Carga. -Acerqué las paletas al cuerpo del pequeño, saltó al recibir la corriente. Nada, la máquina no registraba latidos-. Carga a 100 -volví a gritar-. A 200. Vamos, vamos, resiste, ya viene el corazón. -Repetí la operación varias veces, 300...

-Doctor déjelo, ya no está aquí -dijo una enfermera.

-No -grité y comencé a darle un masaje-. Vamos niño, vamos. –Nada, la maldita máquina registraba una línea. Respiré profundo-. ¿Hora de la muerte? -pregunté. Salí del quirófano afectado.

-3:30, doctor.

-Bien, yo... Yo iré a hablar con... los padres. -Y salí de ahí, estaba completamente decepcionado, tenía todas las ganas y las esperanzas de salvar a ese niño, pero murió en mis manos, justamente lo que no quería, justamente como pasó con...

Llegué a donde estaban los padres del pequeño, quienes fueron hacia mi lugar preguntando y exclamando sus esperanzas. Miré a la señora Willson directamente a los ojos esperando que ella entendiera y así brindarle un poco de apoyo. En seguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó un fuerte grito.

- ¡NO! –gritó, cayendo en brazos de su esposo.

-Lo siento mucho, estábamos preparados pero él... él no lo resistió -hablé apenado.

En la facultad de medicina siempre te enseñan a no involucrarte con los pacientes, ellos van y vienen, los salvas o simplemente mueren porque es así como debería ser. Pero nunca enseñan a enfrentar el dolor ajeno. Yo me había tomado este caso como uno muy personal, primer error, tenía una meta, salvarle la vida a ese niño sea como sea... Aun así, nada fue suficiente, todo fue en vano.

A lo lejos vi como Isabella venía corriendo con la pequeña cava que tenía dentro la esperanza de toda una familia, pero ya no valía la pena.

-Ed... Doctor aquí está el corazón. -Su voz salió agitada al igual que su respiración. Al ver mi expresión notó que algo no estaba bien-. ¿Qué sucede?

-El niño acaba de fallecer, Swan. -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales rápidamente intentó contener, sin embargo no fue posible. La señora Willson se desprendió de los brazos de su esposo y habló, la rabia y el dolor marcados en su rostro.

-Usted… -gritó golpeando mi pecho-. Le confié la vida de mi hijo, se la confié, confié en usted. -Comenzó a llorar más fuerte-. Confié en usted…

-Le aseguro, señora, que hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos.

-No, no lo hicieron, no lo hicieron. Por su culpa perdí a mi pequeño, todo es tu culpa, toda tuya, no sabe lo que es perder un hijo doctor, no lo sabe -continuó gritando. Algo dentro de mi pecho se removió y viejas heridas comenzaron a surgir… lo sabía, claro que lo sabía perfectamente, es por eso que me había afectado tanto.

No dije nada, solo la miré con dolor. Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Necesitaba respirar. Corrí a mi despacho, entré, me senté en mi sillón y coloqué la cabeza en mis manos.

Al momento de haber entrado, oí como alguien abría la puerta lentamente.

-Quiero estar solo -dije sin levantar la mirada.

-Lo sé, solo quería ver cómo estabas. -Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con Swan recostada en la puerta con sus manos entrelazadas al frente y mirándome tan tímida como sabía que no era.

-Estoy bien, pero no estoy de humor Isabella. -Traté de sonar calmado, tampoco quería que ella pagara los platos rotos.

-Yo solo... Solo quería decir que no creo en nada de lo que dijo esa señora, sé... sé que eres un excelente médico. -Sonreí de medio lado.

- ¿Qué quieres Swan? -Me miró extrañada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No estás actuando tan tímida y condescendiente solo porque sí, ¿o me equivoco? -Levanté una ceja.

- ¡Oye! No siempre actúo por interés. -Se hizo la ofendida-. Bueno, no casi siempre. Pero es en serio Edward, esa mujer allá afuera está mal, sé que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos. Ella no sabe lo que dice. -Se cruzó de brazos como una niña, algo que había notado hacía muy seguido.

-Está bien, la comprendo, no es fácil perder a un hijo.

-Sí, pero... pero, ¡agh! No es justo. -No pude evitar reír ante su actitud.

-Tranquila, Swan. -Sin embargo, volví a encerrarme por un momento en mis pensamientos, aún me sentía muy mal.

-Oye Edward, vamos, grítame, regáñame, forma un escándalo porque soy una zorra desobediente, pero has algo -habló de repente.

- ¿Qué?

-No quiero que te comportes como un puto emo, vamos… pelea conmigo, sabes que quieres. Te encanta. -Sonrió traviesa y yo solté una carcajada, estaba loca.

-Estás mal, mujer. ¿Por qué no vas a joderle la mente a alguien más?

-Porque... A mí solo me gusta joderte la mente a ti, Hellboy. -Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué planeas? -Le seguí el juego. Se quedó callada por un momento y luego brincó en su lugar.

- ¡Ya sé! -gritó y corrió a mi escritorio tomándome de la mano para levantarme.

- ¿Qué haces, Swan?

-Vamos, vamos… te sacaré de tu mierda depresiva.

Solo pude rodar los ojos y dejarme guiar a donde sea que me llevara. Salimos por la parte de atrás del hospital y llegamos a su carro. Era extraño ser el copiloto, cuando siempre era el que manejaba, pero me dejé hacer, era como una niña con juguete nuevo, no quería arruinarlo.

Condujo por un largo rato escuchando la música más loca y excéntrica que jamás había oído. Era como ir en el auto con una adolescente que iba manejando y bailando a la vez. No me atreví a recriminarle nada, solo la miraba de reojo y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Llegamos a un parque donde había un montón de niños en juegos o con mascotas y mucho movimiento. Yo no pude evitar recordar a mi bebé, de seguro estaría muy feliz aquí.

-Isabella, no tengo cinco años. -Ella me dio un golpe en el brazo que me hizo voltear a verla con reproche-. ¡Oye!

-Eso es para que no reniegues de mis ideas. Además, Edward, un parque es lo mejor para ahogar las penas.

-Pensé que lo mejor para eso era el alcohol.

-Pues no, es un parque y ya no preguntes más y baja de mi auto. -No dije nada solo bajé y esperé a que ella diera la vuelta, me tomara de la mano de nuevo y me jalara a los juegos.

Ni hablar de lo que vino luego, estuve empujándola en columpios, la rueda giratoria, esperándola al final del tobogán y viéndola jugar con otros niños en la caja de arena. Era como una pequeña y sexy bola de energía. Por un momento me di la oportunidad de imaginarla a ella con Ethan, seguramente acabarían con un parque entero ellos dos solos. Rápidamente deseché esos pensamientos, no quería ir a ese lugar.

-No puedo creerlo, Swan, te comportas como una niña pequeña.

-Déjame. -Me sacó la lengua de la forma más infantil del mundo-. Además, Edward, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que es bueno venir de vez en cuando a los parques porque eso nos devuelve un poco el niño que guardamos dentro.

-Créeme, tú no logras ocultarlo muy bien. -Solté una carcajada cuando ella me golpeó el pecho por mi mal chiste.

-Ya cállate, gruñón, vamos a comer helado. -Me tomó de la mano nuevamente, ya era como su muñeco, y me jaló a una pequeña heladería.

Ahí pidió el helado más exageradamente grande que había en el lugar y se regodeaba como vampiro frente a la sangre. Solo en ese momento me di la oportunidad de mirarla más allá, más allá de la niña insolente y malcriada, de la mujer arrogante que vivía retándome a toda hora y de la muy sexy señorita Swan que era mi polvo de momento. Ahora, en este momento, luego de una tarde en un estúpido parque infantil, pude ver a la verdadera Isabella Swan, una mujer alegre, carismática, intuitiva y atenta, una mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre...

-Swan -la llamé desde mi lugar en la mesa mientras ella peleaba con una bola de chocolate de su helado.

- ¿Mmm? -dijo aún concentrada en su tarea.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé suavemente por el mentón para luego acercar mis labios a los suyos y besarla lentamente, como nunca la había besado, con calma y saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Fue un beso tierno y diferente y con esto intenté transmitirle todo mi agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por mí en este día.

Hoy por fin me había dado la oportunidad de verla más allá de sí misma...


End file.
